


The Life of Stiles

by Steter Club ideas (aneria)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boyd's a witch, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Sheriff Stilinski Knows About Werewolves, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 40
Words: 94,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneria/pseuds/Steter%20Club%20ideas
Summary: Stiles is a Delta. Steter. Slow Burn.





	1. Stiles Family Background and Scott gets bit

 

Deltas primarily look like human males, but internally they're female wolves, and they're directly descended from LYKAON. Zeus turned HIM and his family then proceeded to slaughter his children where they lay semi-conscious from the change. Only the nine sons he had with the goddess Aphrodite, a water goddess, survived. This gave them magic. Water based magic.  
  
Those nine create the werewolf race. It quickly became apparent, bitten wolves aren't as strong, fast, or powerful as born werewolves. The new ones are tied to the phases of the moon.  
  
The originals can't mate with humans, only bitten wolves and later on, born wolves, keeping their bloodlines pure. They're breeders of superior werewolves. LYKAON wants one of those lines set above the rest as the ultimate example of pure wolves. The unofficial kings or elites. All wolves want a Delta as their mate. It's the ultimate status symbol to have one choose you.  
  
LYKAON's favored son Agapitós mated with him when he came of age, and their son, ADRASTOS meaning "not inclined to run away," was the first born Delta, the unofficial Delta King. As time passes, Lykaon returns to this bloodline and mates with his descendants every five generations or when they don't find a mate. This bloodline grows stronger while the others stay the same.  
  
In Poland, 1993, LYKAON mated with Claudia when she couldn't find a mate at 18. She was pregnant with his child when hunters attacked and killed her pack. The other wolf packs decided to send her somewhere safe to have her baby and raise him in safety.  
  
They send her to the United States with an armed escort from the American Army, Special Forces. His name was John Stilinski. He swore to protect her, took her to his base, married her, knowing she could never mate with a human. He chose to stay human. Sex wasn't what drew him to her.

John took her to his hometown of Beacon Hills where she gave birth on the Wolf Moon, January 27th, 1994. She named him Wilkksiezycawyc which is Polish for Wolf Moon Howl. She identified the Hale's as werewolves immediately.

Talia wanted to arrange a marriage between the newborn and her daughter. She badgered Claudia for months before she lost her temper and revealed "My son and I are Deltas, and we need a male mate, besides it doesn't work that way for us. We'll be wearing amulets to hide our wolves, and I forbid you to tell another soul we're werewolves." She had to obey a direct order from a pureblood.

In 2004 hunters killed Claudia with a lucky shot to the head with Nordic Blue Wolfsbane. They told the story she died in a car accident. 

John's devastated she's dead, and he didn't save her. He went a little overboard seeing to Stiles safety but at the same time doesn't know how to raise a werewolf so lets him raise himself. 

Due to Talia wanting a pureblood mate for her kids, she makes sure they're friends and get to know each other. She never notices young Peter, not much older than Laura, is enthralled with Stiles' wit and intelligence and finds his moral ambiguity enticing. He wants the boy for himself and thinks if only he were a wolf. He smells so good.

  
  
Stiles's drawn to his intellect, his gray morals are icing on the cake for him, and he notices Peter has the mate smell. He feels perfect, but he doesn't trust Talia much. She always seems to have ulterior motives. He's got about ten years before he can act on it. He got a lot closer to him than anyone ever realized.

Two days before his 11th birthday most of the Hales die in a tragic fire. Peter's in a coma while Laura takes Derek and runs away. Stiles sneaks in and visits Peter once a month, always a week before the full moon.

 

Six years later Stiles nearly gets his head caved in when he startles Scott. He persuades him to look for a body in the preserve.

They're searching in the preserve when Scott asks "which half of the body are we looking for?"

Stiles forgot to check. He also didn't think about if the killer's around, but he's pretty sure he can take them. He IS a Delta after all. Helps to have a dad that was special forces teach you all of the hand to hand he's NOT supposed to know. It also helps when your father's the very first werewolf in creation. He smiles to himself.  
  
Stiles knows by the scent they're close, but the smells muddled up and hard to pinpoint. That's when he hears the dogs barking and sees the flashlights. Crap! It's his dad and the other cops. The split up to hide and Stiles gets nabbed by his dad.

  
"Dad? Fancy finding you here!"  
  
"Stiles? What are you doing here? Is Scott with you? Get home and stay home."  
  
"No, dad, he couldn't come because he wanted to rest up for lacrosse practice tomorrow. I was just heading back." He doesn't notice the red eyes watching from the underbrush at the bottom of the hill, downwind, where he can't smell it.  
  
The only thought going through its head is PACK. It needs a pack to heal and grow stronger. It's operating almost entirely on instinct.  
  
It spots a herd of deer and drives it towards the boy as a distraction. Once they knock him down, he gets close enough to catch and bite him. The boy screams in pain as he runs off with a little howl of triumph. He hears a dog whistle in the distance. The nurse's calling him back.

Won't she be surprised to find out he's an alpha now? He's decided to continue playing the comatose human or animal controlled werewolf running around the preserve late at nights.  
  
The bitch wants the bite. That's why Jennifer lured Laura here. So he'd kill her and be an alpha. Her attempts to seduce him and his wolf haven't worked because both sides of him hold the image of Stiles in their mind and heart. The other boy grabbed by the cop looks and smells like him. This boy is his friend. He'll eventually give me Stiles. He smiles in anticipation.

  
  
  
NEXT DAY  
  
  
At school, Scott's telling him about a wolf biting him and he found the body but lost his inhaler. His scent smells a little off. Musky. More animal. Satomi's not recruiting. There are no other alphas around, and he knows HE didn't bite Scott.

Stiles makes a joke about werewolves to see how he reacts.

  
  
In their first period class, Stiles hears a cell phone outside ringing and notices Scott looking everywhere for it before locking in on it.

Scott's a werewolf now, and the full moon's in four days! This is so, not good. He'll never be able to handle the full moon on his own. He doesn't know a werewolf bit him. That means it was feral and won't be around to guide him through it. Crap!  
  
The girl with the phone comes in and is introduced as Allison Argent. Argent?! First Scot's bit and now another Argent. Either history is repeating itself, or this is the Twilight Zone.

Scott hands her a pen, and he looks smitten.

 

  
After school, they head back to the preserve to find Scott's inhaler. They find where he thinks he dropped it. The body's gone. It wasn't discovered last night, so someone moved it. He scents a werewolf and looks up to see a grumpy werewolf. Smells familiar.

Stiles gets Scott's attention and points out the guy confronting them. They tell him they're looking for Scott's inhaler. Grumpy tosses the inhaler at Scott's head, and he miraculously catches it. Grumpy walks off and then it clicks. Derek Hale. If one's an incident, two's a coincidence, and three's a pattern. What's going on?  
  
"Dude that was Derek Hale." Scott gives him a blank look. "His family burned in that big fire five to ten years ago."

 Scott goes to work and Stiles goes home. He's walking upstairs thinking about Scott and how he's going to help him. The best thing may be to wait until he uses some werewolf abilities and confront him. He may have to lock Scott up on the full moon Friday, so he doesn't hurt anyone.

Later that night Scott's closing up at the vet's office and borrows some supplies to redress the bite. When he removes the bandage he finds the bite's totally healed. He's shocked and can find no scars or open wounds, not even by feel. He hears a panicked knock on the door.

He opens the door to find Allison in the rain. She tells him she hit a dog and it's in the trunk. He goes to get it and it's scared and attacking. He makes eye contact with it and his eyes glow golden, and the dog goes passive. He takes it inside and treats him.

Allison takes the chance to change into a dry shirt. Scott asks her if he can take her to Lydia's party Friday night. She says yes. He silently and internally air fists. He can't wait to tell Stiles tomorrow.

 

TBC

 

Save


	2. The Full Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parkour (French pronunciation: [paʁkuʁ]) is a training discipline using movement that developed from military obstacle course training. Practitioners aim to get from one point to another in a complex environment, without assistive equipment and in the fastest and most efficient way possible. Parkour includes running, climbing, swinging, vaulting, jumping, rolling, quadrupedal movement, and other movements as deemed most suitable for the situation. Parkour's development from military training gives it some aspects of a non-combative martial art.

FRIDAY MORNING  
January 14th, 2011

  
At lunch Scott's telling him he went to sleep in his bed but awoke in the woods, THREE miles from his house. He doesn't know how he got there, barefoot and in his sleep pants! That weird wolf-like creature with red eyes was there, and it chased him. He lost it when he fell in a chlorinated pool, and the smell made it impossible to scent it anywhere.  
  
Stiles jokes "Thank God you don't sleep in the nude!"  
  
Scott looks offended.  
  
Stiles says "the question is how did you get out of your house and that far away without waking up, barefoot? Where you in a trance? Did you sleepwalk? Did the red-eyed wolf thing summon you? Did you hear a howl? Did the creature look deformed or damaged?"  
  
"It was too dark and foggy to see him well. I don't remember a howl. My feet! They weren't dirty like I'd walked there. I think it took me from my house and placed me there."  
  
"You don't sleep that hard, Scott. Why didn't you wake up?"

Scott whines "I don't know."  
  
"Make sure you lock your doors from now on."  
  
  
A jealous Jackson thinks Scott's crazy and on steroids. The jock wants to stop Scott from being better than him and get whatever he has so HE can be better. Interesting.  
  
At practice, Allison and Lydia are watching from the stands. Stiles hates pretending to be stuck on Lydia, and now Scott's trying to impress Allison. They WOULD have to be instant friends.

  
Jackson told his goons not to pass to McCall and shut him down whenever possible. Scott's trying to make a goal. He looks like he's using parkour on the field, and he can smell Derek at the edge of the field, watching. Scott flips over the goons and makes the score. Are his eyes glowing? Shit! He senses Derek's disapproval. Stiles sneaks off to rush home and talk to his dad about what to do. He doesn't notice Scott drops his glove with claw holes in it. Jackson picks it up, sees the holes in the fingers, and takes it. Derek observes him pocket it.

  
At home Stiles catches up to his dad who's in a rush to get back to work. He grabs his bicep and says "Dad! I need to talk to you, right now! It's crucial, and I don't know what to do."  
  
The Sheriff calls the station and tells the deputy "something came up and I'll be a few hours late."

They sit down at the table, Stiles takes a deep breath and looks down at his hands as he says "Thanks for showing me I'm important to you and taking the time to talk with me."  
  
John says "I know I may seem too busy to you, but I'll take the time for you, whenever you need me. Just do like you just did. Tell me you need to talk. I'll reschedule or cancel everything, and put you first." He squeezes Stiles shoulder making him smile and lean into him for a minute.  
  
Stiles takes a deep breath and says "I lied about Scott being with me in the preserve the other night."  
  
John says "I suspected as much. He's usually somewhere near you at all times."  
  
Stiles nods. He continues with slumped shoulders "it appears an alpha bit Scott and left him there, alone. I believe this alpha's feral because it's not trying to help him, it's trying to control him."  
  
A concerned John says "what do you mean by CONTROL him?"

Stiles looks up at his dad and says hurriedly "Scott woke up this morning, three miles from his house, barefoot, in the preserve. He said the red-eyed wolf-like creature chased him. It disappeared when he jumped a fence and fell into a chlorinated pool. His feet weren't dirty, so it had to have gone to his house, picked him up and carried him the three miles without waking him up."  
  
He looks at his dad waiting for him to finish telling him the facts. "He's turned and smells of the wolf. His hearing, sight, reflexes, and strength are all improved. The full moon's tonight, and I have to convince him a werewolf bit him. I tried joking about werewolves, but he doesn't believe we're real."  
  
Stiles sighs. "In the woods, when we went back to where he saw the body and dropped his inhaler, we ran into Derek Hale. He found the inhaler and tossed it at Scott, who caught it without dropping it or fumbling. I don't think Derek remembers me. He knows I look or smell familiar, but he's not sure who I am. At least he gave no indication to show that he does."  
  
John says "this makes sense. The girl was cut in half. We found wolf hairs and bite marks on her. This new alpha must've killed her to be alpha. If Derek's here, I suspect the girl's his sister Laura. Hunters must have cut her in half as bait for Derek or the alpha or both."  
  
Stiles says "hunters? That's another thing. The day we ran into Derek, we got a new girl in our class. Allison Argent. Remember I told you after the fire, Derek's French teacher Kate Silver disappeared. I discovered her name's Kate Argent. Allison's Aunt. Her dad smells of wolfsbane and gun oil. They're hunters. I find it odd an unknown feral Alpha, Derek Hale, and the Argents ALL show up at the same time."  
  
John says "Not all Argents follow the code. Maybe Kate left because it was arson. My predecessor was on the take. That's how I forced him to resign. Maybe he knew about it."  
  
Stiles says "it looks like history's repeating itself. Laura's death leaves the only Hales as Derek and Peter. If they're attacked, we'll know it's hunters finishing the job they started six years ago. But, if we suddenly have deaths by animal attacks involving fires or arson, then it's a werewolf trying to attract the hunters back to kill them." Stiles holds his head and says "this is giving me a headache!"  
  
John lays a hand on Stiles' hands and says "it would appear so. We have to do something about Scott. He has to be made to realize werewolves are real without revealing you're one. How do we want to go about this?"  
  
Stiles says "Derek suspects the alpha bit Scott. He's following him, but staying back far enough that an Omega won't sense him. We use him to prove it to Scott and keep him safe. I make myself useful with Google and act like the best researcher in the world. I try to guide him without letting him know everything I know is first-hand knowledge."  
  
Stiles thinks a minute and makes a decision. "Dad, I want you to load your ankle gun with wolfsbane, just in case. I need you protected from feral werewolves."  
  
John gets up, pulls down the cookie bowl off the fridge, removes a few cookies and a false bottom, then retrieves a clip of wolfsbane bullets, switches the ammo in his gun and, replaces it in his ankle holster.  
  
Stiles hugs him and says "be careful out there, dad."  
  
John says "I will, and you be careful as well."  
  
"Okay, dad. I better get upstairs and gather some werewolf research. I think your hour or so is up and the deputies will be missing you soon. I'll make some spaghetti tonight for you and leave it on the stove for when you come home. Text me if that's Laura Hale's body."  
  
"Okay, son. It'll take longer to identify her with only the bottom half. I'm going back to work. I'll get copies of the fire-related files and paperwork. See you in the morning."  
  
He leaves, and Stiles gathers his research for Scott.  
  
  
LATER

 

Scott arrives. He says in a concerned voice, "Scott there's no way you could've gotten that good that fast. Hearing the phone outside the classroom, smelling one piece of gum in my pocket, and don't forget you don't need your inhaler anymore. A werewolf bit you, and now you're one too. That body had wolf hairs on it and bites. She was most likely killed by the same one that bit you."  
  
Stiles gets the book and reads "the change is triggered by anything that raises the heart rate." He looks at Scott and says "nothing increases your heart rate more than Allison. You need to stay away from her."  
  
Scott pouts and whines. "But I have a date with her tonight. My first date, ever. We're going to Lydia's party."  
  
"Tonight? The full moon? Are you crazy? You need to stay away from people to see how you handle it, not go to a crowded party with a girl that raises your heart rate. That's inviting the change. Suppose you hurt or kill someone. Suppose you hurt Allison." He grabs Scott's phone.  
  
An irate Scott says "what're you doing?"  
  
"I'm calling Allison to cancel your date."  
  
Scott throws the chair out of the way and angrily shoves Stiles into the wall and is about to punch him in the face when he realizes what he's doing. He grabs his stuff and leaves.  
  
Stiles thinks "that went well." When he stands the chair back up, he notices the claw marks in it.

  
  
Scott arrives at the party with Allison and sees Derek across the pool, by the open fire, intently watching him. What's he doing here and why is he staring at me?

Allison asks if he's okay.

Scott turns to her and says he's okay. When he turns back, Derek's gone, and he can't see him anywhere. He takes Allison to dance, kissing her. He feels his insides heating up and, his heart starts racing, and he suddenly wants to sink his teeth into her. Wait! Teeth into her? What's happening to him? He freezes and backs up.  
  
Allison says "are you okay?"  
  
He says "I'll be right back." He tries to move to a bathroom, but the sudden intense pain in his stomach's making it difficult. Maybe Stiles was right. He has to leave, now!  
  
He gets to his car and leaves. Allison was following him. When she turns around to find a ride home, she sees a handsome man in a leather jacket.  
  
He says "I'm Derek. A friend of Scott's." They don't see Stiles across the road watching them. Derek offers Allison a ride home. Stiles heads to Scott's house to check on him.  
  
Scott runs up to his room and goes to the bathroom to splash cold water on his face to cool himself off. When he looks in the mirror, he sees golden eyes and fangs. NOO!

  
  
He hears a knock on the door "go away!"  
  
"Scott! It's me, Stiles. Open the door."  
  
"Stiles, you have to run away!"  
  
"Scott, you can fight it. That's what I went to the party to tell you, but you already left."  
  
"I don't know what I'll do. Find Allison. Make sure she's okay."  
  
Stiles says "she's okay. She got a lift from the party."  
  
Scott says "I think Derek did this to me. I saw him at the party watching me."  
  
Stiles says "he's the one that gave her a lift home."  
  
Scott runs out the window and fully shifts to beta. He howls and runs off in search of Allison and Derek.  
  
Stiles thinks "Crap! Good thing I left my jeep at home." He calmly walks out the front door and then goes to check on Allison. Allison's at home. He tells her "Scott forgot his inhaler and had to rush back to use it. He asked me to make sure you got home okay."  
  
He walks away and takes off to find Scott. He catches his scent near the preserve and follows him and Derek far enough away they don't sense him,  
  
Derek knocks him down and tries to hide him from the hunters. Chris Argent. Derek tells him to run, but he's shot in the arm and pinned to a tree with a crossbow bolt. Argent tells them to take him.

Derek attacks them from the side while they're focusing on Scott and knocks out two of them in time for Scott to get loose and run away with Derek.

Stiles hears him tell Scott about hunters and how they've been hunting us for centuries. The bites a gift and they're like brothers now.  
  
Stiles heads home for his jeep and tells his dad about the hunters and Derek protecting Scott from them. They attacked Scott, unprovoked. It was definitely Chris Argent. Hunters started this chain of events.  
  
  
An hour or so later Scott's trekking home as the sun's coming up. Stiles pull up in his jeep and asks if he needs a lift?  
  
A confused Scott asks "how did you find me?"  
  
"I drove around trying to sniff you out. I would've called, but you left your phone at home when you jumped out the window."

  
  
Scott whines forlornly. "I think she hates me now."  
  
"She doesn't hate you. Come up with an awesome apology, though. We'll get through this buddy. I can always chain you up in my basement every full moon and let you chase the rats. It'll save a boat load on mouse traps."  
  
"Stiles? About yesterday."  
  
Stiles huffs. "It's okay. It's forgotten about already."  
  
"No. You were trying to help me, I blew you off and nearly hit you."  
  
"You want to make it up to me, replace my chair. You left claw marks all across the back when you threw it out of your way."  
  
"I'm sorry. The upside is no more asthma. The downside is full moon does things to me."  
  
They spend the rest of the weekend going over everything Stiles had on werewolves and discussing how to hide from the hunters.

TBC

 

 


	3. Laura's Full Truths Come Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is long chapter but I couldn't see how to break it apart.

MONDAY  
January 17th, 2011  
  
  
Scott's going to lacrosse practice after school when he catches up to Allison, gives her his puppy dog eyes and says "I'm sorry I left you alone Friday night."  
  
She's annoyed it took three days to say anything after he abandoned her at the party but she asks him in a concerned voice "are you feeling better now?"  
  
He looks confused, so she adds "it's okay. Stiles told me you forgot your inhaler, rushed home and asked him to make sure I got home okay."  
  
Wow, Stiles was pissed at Scott but still covered for him. "I'm still sorry. Can I get a second chance?"  
  
She smiles at him. "Am I going to regret it?"  
  
He teasingly answers "Oh, most definitely!"  
  
"Okay." She hears her dad honk and looks over at him in their SUV. "My ride's here."  
  
She calls to her dad she'll be there in a minute. When Scott turns to walk away he catches a scent he smelled on Friday night. He looks back and sees the hunter that shot him with a crossbow bolt. It's her dad! Oh, Crap!  
  
  
In the Locker room, Stiles finds a dazed Scott leaning against his locker, half dressed. "Scott, did she give you a second chance?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So what's the problem?"  
  
"Her dad's the hunter that shot me Friday night."  
  
Stiles says "Her dad? Oh boy! He didn't recognize you, did he? Does she know about you or him?" He thinks "of all the girls in the entire city, and he picks a hunter's kid. Not just any hunter, but an Argent. What did I do to deserve this?"  
  
Scott thinks for a minute and answers nervously "no. I don't believe so. I hope not! He's going to kill me!"  
  
Stiles breathes out, annoyed. "Talk about Romeo and Juliet. Most guys are joking when they say their girlfriend's dad wants to kill them." He picks up Scott's gear and shoves it into his chest hard enough to get his attention and says "here, put your gear on. We'll get through this. We've got to get on the field, now! Focus on Lacrosse. Focus on practice."  
  
Coach pulls Stiles into the office as Scott's getting dressed and says "I see both you and Scott have improved. I'm going to give you another chance for the first line. I'll be watching you on the field today." Stiles notices one of Jackson's goons listening at the door. That means Jackson will try to stop him and Scott today. It's never easy.

 

  
  
Coach tells Jackson to take a long stick today. He smirks as he plans on knocking those two down to their level and off his. No way he'll just let them get slots on the first line, not HIS first line. HE is the captain after all.  
  
Jackson tackles Scott and goads him about still wanting to be on the first line. Coach berates him that his dead grandmother can do better. He's getting angry. Coach yells at him to try it again as his eyes glow.  
  
Stiles sees Derek watching near the stands on the far side of the field, and he smells anger coming from Scott in waves. That's not good! He meanders to the sideline, level with Scott, so he can grab him when he loses it without drawing attention. Derek is aware that Stiles knows he's there.  
  
Scott slams into Jackson HARD, and he lands awkwardly on his shoulder and doesn't get up. Scott takes a few more steps further before he drops to his knees in a pained crouch. While everyone is running to check on Jackson Stiles runs to Scott. "Are you alright?"  
  
Scott's eyes are glowing, and he pants out "I can't control it. What's happening?"  
  
"Oh no! Not here! Not now!" Stiles looks around and spots an angry Derek glaring from his spot, but he makes no move to assist. He yanks Scott up with his werewolf strength, and half drags him to the locker room and throws him inside. He closes the door behind them. Scott loses it and attacks him. Stiles dodges and easily avoids him while trying to calm him down. Why isn't Derek's helping if he's so concerned about anyone finding out about werewolves? Damn! Stiles grabs the fire extinguisher and blasts him with it.  
  
Scott snaps out of it. "What happened?"  
  
Stiles sarcastically says "Oh, not much! You probably dislocated Jackson's shoulder, but hey it's Jackson! Oh, and you tried to kill me! Your anger's a trigger. Lacrosse is an angry, aggressive and violent sport. You can't play if you can't control yourself. What if you kill someone on the field? What if you hurt Allison?"  
  
Scott whines "but I'm on the first line."  
  
"Not anymore. What's more important? Being on the first line and maybe killing someone or staying alive and under the hunter's radar?"

 

  
  
Scott goes home and faceplants on his bed as he wishes this werewolf thing wasn't ruining his life and feels sorry for himself. He doesn't even stop to realize it's the werewolf thing that gave him the things he's struggling to keep.  
  
His mom knocks on the door, dressed in her scrubs. "Late shift?"  
  
"Yeah, but I'm taking off Saturday to see your first game."  
  
"What!? No! Mom, it's not important. It's just a game."  
  
"It won't break us, totally, if I take a day off. Besides, I want to be there to see my son play his first game on the field. What's wrong with your eyes?"  
  
He pops up nervously. Melissa says "it looks like you haven't slept in days. What is it? Stress? Homework? It's not like you're on drugs right now." The guilty look on his face makes her add "are you?"  
  
"Right now?"  
  
Her jaw drops as she says "right now? Are you on drugs? Have you ever taken drugs?"  
  
He fields with "have you?" He compliments himself for playing her and annoying her enough not to bother to parent him and leave him alone.  
  
She annoyedly turns and stomps out as she yells back "get some sleep!"

  
  
He hears an alert chime on his computer before he CAN go to sleep. It's a Skype from Stiles.  
  
Scott asks "what's the verdict on Jackson?"  
  
Stiles huffs. "Not good! He has a separated shoulder."  
  
Scott feels bad. "Because of me?"  
  
Stiles snorts and says "No! Because he's a tool!"  
  
"Is he going to play?"  
  
Stiles sees movement behind Scott. "Too early to tell but it looks like they're counting on you for Saturday." Stiles tries to zoom in and see if that's Derek in his room.  
  
"What about you? I thought Coach was giving you a second chance at first line?" Didn't he notice Stiles had to leave the field to take care of Scott's problem? That means he didn't have an opportunity for HIS try out? As usual, he sacrifices for Scott and HE never even notices, he just expects it. Narcissistic without the ego.  
  
Stiles isn't answering. It IS Derek behind Scott! Skype is lagging so he types "someone is behind you."  
  
He turns to face Derek who slams him into a wall and angrily says "I saw you on the field!"  
  
"What're you talking about?"  
  
"You shifted in front of everyone! If it weren't for Stiles, you'd have been discovered, and then I'd be found out, and then everyone would hunt us, not just hunters."  
  
"No one saw anything!" Scott yells more to make himself believe it than Derek.  
  
Derek growls at him and flashes his eyes to show his dominance. "If you even THINK about playing that game on Saturday, I'll kill you MYSELF!!"  
  
Stiles yells through the computer. "Scott, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I heard everything. Hate to say it, but Derek's right." Scott gives an annoyed glare at the computer before turning it off and going to bed.  
  
  
  
Wednesday  
January 19th, 2011  
  
  
Scott found out how screwed up his life is when Coach says he can't quit the team or drop out of the game and if he doesn't play he loses being on the first line. His mom says she's clear to go. Lydia threatens to ruin everything between him and Allison if he doesn't play and Jackson can't play because of Scott.  
  
Allison says "I'll be there cheering you on WITH my dad" the hunter, "and then you, me, Lydia and Jackson can celebrate. Oh! Stiles can come too." Stiles notices he's added as an afterthought. Nice.  
  
That's when Stiles grabs him and pulls him down the hall "what Stiles?"  
  
He points to the Sheriff and says "what're they saying?"  
  
Scott listens a minute and says "they're enforcing a curfew on the town because of the half of a body."  
  
Stiles says "maybe if we find the other half of the body we can figure out who the killer is." Scott doesn't come out and say he thinks it's Derek because Stiles has defended him and his actions several times. He's still sulking that Stiles agrees with Derek about not playing.  
  
He's watching Stiles walk off on his fact-finding mission when he sees Allison and Lydia talking to a guy, and Lydia gives him an evil smirk. What does Stiles SEE in her?  
  
Scott walks over to them as Lydia walks away with the guy, still smirking at him evilly. He asks her "Lydia's introducing you around?"  
  
"Yeah, she's amazingly sweet."  
  
He asks "Why?"  
  
She doesn't understand the blunt question and tone. She says "maybe because she knows it sucks to be the new girl." She crosses her arms protectively, and he sees her jacket from Friday. Derek used it to bait him into the preserve.

  
"Where did you get your jacket from?"  
  
"It was in my locker. I assume I left it at the party and Lydia left it for me. She does have my combination."  
  
"Did she say she brought it back or someone gave it to her?"  
  
She nervously asks "Like who?"  
  
Scott's acting paranoid. "Like Derek."  
  
"Your friend?" Allison's confused why it's a problem and what Derek has to do with it.  
  
He gets mad instantly. "He's not MY friend! What did HE say to you? What did you tell him?"  
  
She feels anxious and nervous about the mixed signals he's giving, so she excuses herself to go to class before either one of them say anything they will regret.  
  
"Allison?" He knows he's scaring her and he doesn't know what to do to fix it.  
  
"Sorry Scott. I have to go?"

  
  
He has to go too, just not to class. He hops on his bike and pedals to the Hale house. He doesn't see anyone around, but he knows that bastard's there. He yells "DEREK!" as he catches the scent of blood. He looks around and notices a section of freshly disturbed earth on the side of the house.  
  
Suddenly Derek's on the porch. "Leave Allison alone! This has nothing to do with her. She doesn't know anything!"  
  
Derek angrily says "are you sure about that?" He picks up Scott's lacrosse stick, or crosse, and says "You think Stiles can google everything about werewolves and you suddenly have all of the answers?"  
  
Scott balks. Derek knows Stiles found the information he has? Is he stalking him? "Stiles gave me more information than you have! I don't see you helping."  
  
Derek angrily growls and points at him with his stick as he asks "what's going to happen if you shift on the field? In front of Allison, your mom, the hunters? What'll happen if they see you? Everything will fall apart. They'll hunt you, hunt us. You may not believe it, but I'm looking out for you." He tosses the stick up, and Scott catches it. When he looks up, Derek's gone.  
  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
  
When Scott left on his bike, Stiles left on his information gathering. No one has looked for Laura, and no one has even said her name? Why? If a young girl disappears, someone notices. Someone should've noticed. She had to stay somewhere. A girl wouldn't do like Derek and stay at her abandoned house. She'd want to shower, and that means a hotel.

  
Stiles wants more information about her besides her name. It's driving him crazy not knowing her motivation for being here. He checks out the seedy, cheap and local hotels, looking for one where a girl signed in but never checked out AND left her stuff. He has a picture of Laura from several years ago. He hits the jackpot, and the clerk recognizes her. He internally air fists. YES!

 He calls his dad and says "Dad. I found Laura's hotel room. It hasn't  been touched. Do you want to make sure it doesn't get contaminated or should I pay her bill and grab her stuff?"  
  
"I'm on my way. Wait! Which hotel am I going to?"  
  
"The Sunrise Hotel, just inside of town."

  
  
About 15 minutes later Sheriff Stilinski and Deputy Graeme arrive. His dad pays Laura's bill, and they go to her room.

They find notes from where she spoke to Harris about the blonde woman he talked to, and she wore this medallion. She added a written question "Is he a threat? He never knew her name and is reluctant to talk to cops."

They find a timeline.    1.Kate Argent comes to town as Kate Silver, Derek Hale's substitute French teacher. 2.She buys wolfsbane from Alan Deaton who verifies the Hales have a family get together every Wolf Moon. 3.She talks to Adrian Harris about how to commit arson with being caught and how to burn stone 4.She hires Smith, Reddick, and Unger to help her with the Arson. 5.She has sex with an underaged Derek and takes his clothes to get to the house without being seen or caught and starts the fire. 6. She bribes Garrison Meyers to alter the fire report from arson to electrical fire.

John says "Reddick and Unger? We found those two in a camp fire several weeks ago. Murdered. Maybe Laura killed them because they were loose ends to Kate."

Stiles says "that's possible. We don't know when Laura got her, but this looks like she talked to Harris before she died. That would mean that note about Harris means she decided he wasn't a threat and let him live."

John says  "I'm going to see if I can link her to those deaths."

  
They find a three-month-old news clipping from Beacon Hills Rangers showing a deer with a spiral carved into its side. "Dad, this means a vendetta or revenge among lycanthropes. Are there better pictures of this? I want to see if it's a knife or a claw. This must be what drew her back. I don't remember seeing this in our paper."

  
  
John looks over his shoulder and says "It wasn't in our paper. It wasn't big enough to make it." He points to the website address on the bottom of the page. "Laura downloaded this off the net."  
  
Stiles pulls out his laptop and checks the site. It's a phony site with a fake article. "Dad this was set up for the sole purpose of sending it to her as bait. Is there any way you can trace this and find out who set it up?"  
  
"Yeah. If I get a warrant, but it might alert whoever set this up. The station has a hacker on speed dial. I can get him, to covertly, get the information. Let's check her emails to see how she got it."  
  
They find her computer, which is almost dead. They plug it in and turn it on. When they check her emails, they see an email she received designed to look like it was a random ad with the article about the deer. She emailed Derek on the 8th of every month to let him know she was okay. She didn't email him this month. That's how he knew to look for her.  
  
A confused Stiles points out "Dad? She's been emailing Kate Argent for over eight years. The fire was six years ago. They knew each other for several years beforehand."  
  
John says in a puzzled voice "that's odd. Why would a hunter and a werewolf be emailing each other?"  
  
"Dad. Look at this one from the day of the fire! 'L. The fire goes down tonight. Make sure you stay after school for practice and stay away past 7 pm. Don't want you getting toasted when we take out the obstacles to us being together. Can't wait to see you with red eyes! Love always K.'"  
  
A stunned Stiles says "WTF! She was sleeping with Kate, and these emails show she's STILL having an affair with her? She's here to shut up whoever figured out she killed her family?"

Stiles goes back to checking out her emails until he spots something unbelievable.  
  
"Dad, this email from a week before her death says she and Kate were planning on killing Peter to ensure he never wakes up. Next month! Maybe she's planning on killing two birds with one stone, so to speak."  
  
A disbelieving John says "I'd never have suspected Laura was involved in anything like arson, let alone killing her family."  
  
Stiles says "the note about red eyes means she wanted to be the alpha. She was going to inherit it anyway, why kill for it?"  
  
Graeme says "Look at this." She's holding up a bundle of handwritten letters tied together with ribbon. They look at one and see they are love letters from Kate to Laura.  
  
John says "this looks like two psychos hooked up and were playing Bonnie and Clyde, so to speak."  
  
A shocked Stiles looks at his dad and says "Dad, you were going to bring in Derek to identify Laura's body and get a statement from him. I think he needs to see all of this. I can't imagine how much guilt he feels for what he THINKS he did, only it wasn't him, it was Laura. She set up her OWN brother."  
  
John thoughtfully answers "you're right, son. I want you there with me when I do. I may need someone that outranks him if he gets out of control."  
  
They check her bank records. She got the full payout of the life insurance policies because Derek was underage and Peter's comatose. She never informed Derek she got it and she never shared it. She also never paid for Peter's bills.

  
  
Stiles uses his computer to hack Derek's bank records. They see he sent 90% of his paychecks to pay Peter's medical bills. Their opinion of Derek drastically goes up. The growly caveman is actually a grumpy kitty. That only covered about half of Peter's bills. Long-term care of comatose patients is expensive. Stiles knows the hospital told Derek Government Grants paid the other half, which is a lie. Hopefully, no one checks to find out Stiles has been paying the other half of the bills. That would be awkward.  
  
John says "She left Peter here, ALONE. She purposely broke all pack bonds to him making it impossible for him to heal OR get better and never wanted him to wake up and ensured Derek stayed away. The letter she got from the hospital said they were putting him in Eichen House due to nonpayment. She didn't know Derek was paying to keep him in the hospital."  
  
Stiles says "it looks like she wanted him dead or out of her way. Wonder what he did to make her hate him so much?"

  
  
MEANWHILE

  
  
Scott's sneaking into the morgue to get a better whiff of the half of the body they found to see if it's the same scent. He's happy to see it is.  
  
He calls the cops. "Deputy Gonzales, I'm Scott McCall. I found the other half of that body buried next to the old Hale House. Derek Hale's living there right now, and I think he had something to do with it."  
  
He books it back to the Hale house to watch the cops find the body and take Derek into custody.

DEREK just smirks at Scott as they put him in the police cruiser.  
  
John gets a call from the station. "Stilinski here."  
  
"Scott McCall found the other half of the body. It was buried by the Hale house, and we took Derek Hale into custody. We're trying to ID the body now."  
  
"Stiles and I'll be in to see him in a few minutes. Verify if the body is Laura Hale! Have Derek wait in my office." He looks around to ensure they grab everything and head to the station.

 

Deputy Gonzales tells him as he arrives that it IS Laura Hale's body.  
  
Derek is waiting nervously, though he is showing himself to appear bored and not bothered. Stiles and the Sheriff go into the office with Laura's laptop and the letter bundle and close the door. Derek recognizes his sister's laptop.

A confused Derek asks "what's going on?"  
  
John's powering up the computer when he says "it seems Scott thinks you're the bad guy while Stiles just proved you're the victim. Your sister and Kate are the villains."  
  
A shocked and surprised Derek says "What ARE you talking about? How can I be the victim?"  
  
John brings up the emails and lets Derek read them and then he reads the love letters. He's deathly white, and Stiles can smell the shock, anger, rage, and hatred coming from him as he reads every single email. From Laura's plan of burning their family to Kate saying they needed leverage to make him manageable and Laura suggesting her girlfriend has sex with him to ensure Derek thinks it's all his fault. The last one from the day before she came to Beacon Hills is about planning to kill Peter to ensure he never wakes up. He growls in anger.  
  
Derek gets up in a rage and tries to leave. Stiles gets between him and the door, puts his hand on his chest and, says in his Delta voice "sit down Derek." Derek looks at him shocked and sits down as Stiles commanded him.  
  
John lays his hand on Derek's shoulder in a comforting, fatherly way as he says "I understand your world just fell out from under you. It wasn't your fault. It's your sister's and Kate's. I'm making a copy of this and showing Chris Argent what his sister is doing. Unfortunately, Stiles just gave away his secret, keeping you from running out and doing anything you may regret."  
  
"Sorry, dad."  
  
John looks at Stiles thoughtfully. "You can do the same thing with him your mother did to Talia, to prevent her from telling anyone you're both Deltas."

  
  
"True." He concentrates and lets his eyes go red as he says in his Delta voice "I can't let you tell another living soul I'm a werewolf, until AFTER I'm 18."  
  
Derek says "I understand."  
  
John says "I know the body is your sister's and I know you were trying to give her a decent burial. After losing your entire family, except Peter, and finding out your sister used you. You must be devastated. We want to look out for you and ensure your safety."  
  
A grief-stricken Derek says "there was 12 of us there that night. Peter's all I have left."  
  
Stiles bolts up and says "WHAT did you just say?"  
  
Derek looks at him funny "Peter's all I have left."  
  
"No! How many people were there?"  
  
Derek arches his eyebrow in confusion. "Twelve. Why?"  
  
"Because there are ONLY eight bodies. You make nine. Peter makes ten, and Laura makes eleven. So who's missing? Who else survived?"  
  
They both yell "WHAT?!"  
  
Dad pulls out the file with the list of the victims and shows it to Derek. He looks it over and says "I don't see Cora's name on here. She must have escaped."  
  
John opens the door and yells "Graeme, see if there were any Jane Does between the ages of 8-12 put in CPS or foster care six years ago. Check as far away as 40 miles in all directions."  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
"Okay, Derek. I need to take a statement saying you came here to check on your sister when she didn't check in with you this month. We'll arrange for her to be buried with the family if you want."  
  
Derek says "NO! Cremate her. I don't want my family's murderer buried with them."  
  
John starts writing up the statement for Derek to sign.    
  
Derek looks at Stiles in confusion. He asks "you're a Delta. Why didn't you tell any of us?"  
  
"As soon as I was born your mom was harassing my mom for an arranged marriage between Laura and me. Mom finally got mad and told Talia we're Deltas and need to mate with a Male. Then she harassed us for me to marry you. Not to be snide or anything, but you're not the Hale I smell to be my mate. Your mom always had ulterior motives for everything, and we didn't trust her. If she knew, Peter's my perfect mate ... well, I didn't want to know what she'd do, so we kept quiet."  
  
"Peter!" John says. He mulls it over before adding "I guess I can see that. You're both highly intelligent and have an insatiable thirst for knowledge. He's six years older than you and spent six years in a coma, so that makes you approximately about the same age, experience wise. That's not a bad age gap, at least when you're 18, it won't be."  
  
Stiles says "the thing is, I'm not going to jump into a relationship with anyone because some scent or smell told me to. I want to be courted, wooed and shown I'm wanted because of me, not because of a smell. Do you understand?"  
  
Derek nods and says "Yes, I think I do. I think I would feel the same way."  
  
Stiles focuses on the parking lot where he smells wolfsbane and gun oil. He listens for their voices to identify them. "Dad. Chris and Victoria are outside. They're confused and a little angry."  
  
Derek says "your senses are much stronger than mine."  
  
Stiles lets out a small half smile. "I'm higher up the food chain than any alpha, so I can out do anything an alpha can. Besides, you're a beta even though you may be as strong as an alpha."  
  
Derek says "more like an Omega." He turns around to see Chris walking in the door. John motions them into his office. Derek signs the paper and leaves with Stiles.  
  
As they wait in his jeep to see what reaction the Argents have to the Sheriff's show and tell, Stiles looks at Derek and says "we have a spare room. Stay with us until you get on your feet."  
  
They hear Chris and Victoria's angry outbursts about Kate and how could she do this. She broke the code. He gives them a copy of the emails which Victoria will forward to the Council, and they'll wash their hands of her. She's on her own.  
  
He thinks his options over. "Okay. I don't think I want to stay in an unsafe place like my house with Argents on the warpath right now."  
  
Stiles drives them back to the Hale house so he can collect his gear and then takes him to the Stilinski household. He makes supper as they discuss their families and alphas. They haven't seen the feral alpha since Scott was dragged into the preserve on the 14th. Wonder why? It's feral. What's it waiting for?  
  
Derek builds up his nerve, and finally, asks "how were you able to pay the other half of Peter's bills? It's bloody expensive. Your half averaged $8,500  biweekly. You're just a kid. I've been working 2-3 jobs at a time, including construction, to pay the half I've been paying."  
  
Stiles looks at him quizzically. "How long have you known?"  
  
"My first night here. I snuck into the hospital and checked out Peter's records to see if there was anything they weren't telling me. I saw the financials." Derek presses "how did you do it and your dad not know?"  
  
"Painting. I sell my paintings at the auction house, and I painted all of the paintings in the hospital. They seem to fetch a good price."  
  
Derek looks at his hands folded on the table as he anxiously asks "Stiles? I'm an Omega, mostly because of Laura. Beacon Hills has been my families home for centuries, and I don't have anywhere I feel I belong. Can I be your beta?  A pack of two is better than a pack of one. I'll listen to you and follow your leadership."  
  
Stiles stops stirring the pot and looks at him for a minute as he thinks over what Derek's asking and what it would mean. Refusing him would hurt him more than death right now. Having another werewolf to depend on and trust could be awesome. "Derek. I would love to have a big, strong beta like you. One thing I ask of you is to talk to me. I need to know how you're feeling and what you're thinking on things."  
  
Derek looks up at Stiles and smiles as he says "Words are new to me, but I'll work on talking and communicating with you." He jumps up and gives him a crushing hug and secretly scents him, or tries to. "why don't I smell your wolf even when this close to you?"  
  
Stiles shows him the amulet he wears. "It's over a thousand years old and designed for deltas to hide our wolf from everyone and everything. Scott is pedaling up the road." He texts his dad he just accepted Derek as his beta while they wait for Scott to come in.  
  
A few minutes later Derek senses him pedal up the driveway. He runs in and says "Stiles! Stiles! I got Derek arrested. I found the other half of the girl he killed." He comes into the kitchen and sees Derek sitting at the table glaring at him.  
  
"Shit! Stiles! How is he here and what's going on?"  
  
"Derek's not the killer, and he's not an alpha which means he's not the one that bit you. That was his sister's body, and he was trying to give her a decent burial, on THEIR land, by their house, and he's trying to find out who killed her. By the way, he's staying with me for a while."  
  
Scott goes pale. "Are you sure he's not the killer? How do you know he's not the alpha? You can't trust him enough to stay with you!"  
  
"Yes. Only werewolves with red eyes can turn you, and Derek's eyes are blue. Derek and I grew up together. I trust him more than I do you right now. He at least, listens to ME." He smiles to himself at being able not to lie and omit deltas can also turn you because both have red eyes.  
  
A nearly panicking Scott says "wait! You said blue eyes means a killer!"  
  
Stiles lets out an exasperated huff. "You didn't listen to half of what I said. I said blue eyes come from a significant negative, like losing your pack or feeling guilty for killing someone. We still don't know who the mystery alpha is."  
  
Scott says "Let's ask the Argents to help us hunt the alpha."  
  
Stiles glares at him angrily, and Derek growls at him. Stiles says in a clipped voice. "Quit thinking with your dick. The Argents are killers. I believe they cut Laura in half." He looks at Derek as he thinks of how to derail Scott's idea to get the Argent's help. "Derek? Let's show Scott proof the Argents don't follow the code like he thinks they do. Let's show him what they did to your family."  
  
Derek nods his head. "Okay, after dinner we'll take Scott to see HIM."  
  
After dinner, Stiles puts away the leftovers while Derek washes dishes and MAKES Scott dry. Scott protests but Derek says "Stiles cooked, we clean. Make yourself useful and show your appreciation for his delicious meal, by helping. Be a man and help, without the mouth." He sulks the entire time he's drying, and Stiles puts away the leftovers and clean dishes.  
  
After more than a little manhandling, they get Scott to the hospital and lead him to Peter's room. He balks at the scars. They explain the fire and Kate killing Derek's family, which was mostly human. Scott runs out horrified. That could be his mother in there, and they wouldn't care, because he's a werewolf.  
  
Stiles smells something off and different. He walks up to Peter and crouches in front of him. He lifts Peter's left hand and smells his wrist.  
  
Derek arches his eyebrow and asks "what's wrong, Stiles?"  
  
Stiles answers as he continues to examine Peter. "His scent's changed. I smell wolfsbane. Liquid wolfbane. Someone's injecting him with it." He gets an infrared light to show the veins in his wrist, and they can see puncture marks on his wrist. The skin healed but because it's wolfsbane the veins didn't.  
  
Derek is surprised Stiles can smell wolfsbane INSIDE of Peter. He says "what do you mean by his scent's changed?"  
  
Stiles closes the door and says "I've been visiting him once a month since the fire. Always a week before the full moon. He now smells like an alpha."  
  
Derek confusedly asks "how is that possible?"  
  
Stiles thinks over all of the facts and says "I think, logically, his wolf woke up and killed Laura. That would explain the wolf hairs and bites on her. Getting the alpha power would've woken up his human half. With all pack bonds broken and no family near him, there's no way he'd have been sane. He hasn't seen or smelled her since before the fire, and she was an alpha which would've changed her scent. I don't think he MEANT to kill her."

  
  
He looks at Derek as he puzzles out what must have happened as he starts to drain the wolfsbane from Peter. "I can't tell how insane he would've been. His instincts would've screamed for a pack to help him heal. He would NEED to bite Scott. Biting him would give him enough of a pack to improve his sanity and to help him recover. Being feral means, he wouldn't be able to teach or guide Scott."  
  
Derek says "that makes sense. I suppose the wolf could've controlled his body late at night to run through the preserve. Maybe it was looking for other werewolves to help him, but an alien alpha would be a threat."  
  
Stiles nods as he continues "I think someone figured out he either woke up, or was close to waking up, and started dosing him with wolfsbane to keep him catatonic. This explains why we haven't seen any activity from our mystery alpha since the 14th."  
  
He cocks his head to the side and listens to the hallway. "Dad's just arrived, can you flag him down please."  
  
While Derek collects John, Stiles calmly tries to get Peter to respond to his verbal, and physical cues as he continues leeching the wolfsbane out of his veins. By the time Derek comes back Peter's very slowly turning his head and blinking. It looks as if he's moving in molasses, or tar, by how hard his movements are. Stiles heard Derek updating his dad about Peter as they came down the hall.  
  
Stiles turns and looks at his dad "what's up? I wasn't expecting to see you here tonight." As he's talking Peter very slowly and painstakingly moves his other hand to grasp Stiles' wrist and struggles to say "Nurse Jennifer wants the bite."  
  
John arches his eyebrow and anxiously says "That fake article, that lured Laura, was made from a computer here at the hospital. The ID used was Melissa McCall. She says a new nurse, hired four months ago, named Jennifer, has been using her computer because she hasn't gotten her passwords or clearance yet."  
  
Stiles asks "Peter? Is this the same Nurse Jennifer drugging you with wolfsbane?" He nods slowly. "Why is she drugging you? I thought she wanted an alpha."  
  
"She wants bite, don't trust her. Wouldn't bite her. Drugging me until I agree. Seduction didn't work because my wolf and I always held you too high. We believe can never have you, but thought cheating to look at another."

Stiles cocks his head to the side as he asks "you were interested in me? Before the fire?"

Peter says "yes, but sister pushing Derek on you. Knew she trying to hook you up with him. Jealous. Didn't think have chance. Anyone fall for your loyalty, intelligence, courage."

  
  
Stiles hears a gun cock, looks up to see a nurse with a gun pointed through the door at his dad, he jumps up and shoves his dad out of the way as the shot meant for John hits him in the shoulder. He falls to the ground in front of Peter's chair as she runs away.  
  
Stiles gasps "wolfsbane! I'm okay! Stop her!" John and Derek run after her. He hears a couple more shots ring out, but no grunts of pain.  
  
He sits on the floor and clutches his shoulder. Peter slowly moves his collar to the side to look at it and sees the spider webbing from the wolfsbane. Only werewolves react like that. His eyes go wide as he realizes Stiles has to be either an alpha or a delta. Deltas are too rare to consider.

  
Stiles takes a deep breath, lets his eyes bleed red as he concentrates on his wolf destroying the wolfsbane in his body. The spider webbing slows down it's spreading, stops, and then reverses and recedes to the wound until there's no trace of it.  
  
Peter's hand on his shoulder slides down his chest in shock and hits Stiles' invisible medallion. He lifts the amulet off Stiles as Derek and John drag a struggling Jennifer into Peter's room. Both the werewolves can now clearly smell his wolf and Peter gasps at the mate smell.  
  
Peter's wolf whines that his mate is hurt. "A Delta! My mate! This explains so much. How long have you known we're mates?"  
  
Stiles takes his medallion from Peter and puts it back on. He rubs his sore shoulder a minute and says "since I was three. I'm not getting into a relationship with you because of smell or scent. If you want me? You have to earn it. I'm 16. That limits how far I can go in any relationship. IF I do agree to one. I have two years to select my mate."  
  
Peter smiles and says "I can handle that." He looks at John holding a handcuffed Jennifer and asks "what are you going to do with her?"  
  
"I'm arresting her for drugging patients, conspiracy to commit murder, attempted murder of a police officer, and resisting arrest. Stiles can ensure she doesn't remember anything werewolf related and find out what she DOES know about everything."  
  
"I'd love to dad."

Derek gives him a hand up, and he walks up and extends his claws. Jennifer says "your claws, they look different than Peter's."

Stiles says "I'm a different type of werewolf than they are. Now, don't move. I'd hate to paralyze you." He thinks, maybe not. He looks in her mind.

Stiles lets her go, and she falls to the floor. He looks at his dad and says Gerard Argent hired her to get Peter to kill Laura because of her relationship with Kate and give Jennifer the bite. Then she was supposed to kill Peter, get the alpha power and give Gerard the bite to cure his cancer. He promised her Beacon Hills if she succeeded.

He locks everything about Gerard and werewolves behind a door. Just to be safe, he gives her a post subliminal command. If Gerard shows up and tries to talk to her, as soon as she's alone with him, OR he drops his guard, kill him.

He tells them everything he saw.

John looks at Stiles and asks in Polish "what's the plan?"  
  
Stiles nods almost imperceptibly at Derek and says in Polish "he's staying with us for a while and asked to be my beta, which I accepted. We need to figure out which is safer for his uncle, though. Pretend he's comatose, check him out and have a nurse see him daily, let him wake up and stay here for physical therapy since humans would need that. Or wake up, stay with us, and have a nurse stop by daily for physical therapy."  
  
John says "the dead sister's lover, the hunter bitch, is scheduled to show up next month. When they plan to kill the uncle, ensuring he never awakens. Still hard to believe she was the one behind the entire arson."  
  
Peter angrily growls in Polish "my OWN niece is responsible for my family's death AND she planned on killing me with her hunter lover so she could be with her. And here I was feeling guilty my wolf killed her."  
  
They both look at him with open mouths. Derek adds in Polish "mom insisted we all learn Polish. Peter, you haven't heard yet, but Laura purposely made sure you didn't have any pack bonds or family bonds and wouldn't let me interact with you because she didn't want you to heal or wake up."

John says "The Polish may be because she really wanted you to marry into her family and I brought your mother here from Poland. Polish would be the perfect way for them to gain your trust."

Peter says "that sounds like my sister's planning. I'd suggest I stay here for physical therapy until they believe I'm able to go up and down stairs and then I can stay with you or Derek. Staying here also would make me bait for the Argents. They won't know I'm an alpha. They think Derek is.

Stiles says "that sounds good. How about waking up Saturday night while we're all at the game that idiot Scott plans on playing in. That's going to be real fun keeping him from hurting anyone."

 

Stiles sighs and says "I know I shouldn't call him an idiot, but he's thinking with his dick, and everything is centered around Allison. He knows her dad already attacked him and is a hunter."

 

TBC

 

Save


	4. Hi Mama McCall

Thursday, January 20th  
  
Stiles is cooking supper and talking to Derek when he hears Peter's heartbeat in the woods behind the house. He stops to concentrate on seeing what his destination is. Derek asks "what's wrong?"  
  
"I hear Peter's heartbeat in the woods, and I'm trying to see if he's coming here. He's going slow. It's hard to tell what his destination is."  
  
Derek says "if he's going slow. It must mean he's trying to be stealthy, and coming here."  
  
Stiles adds more meat to the pot and tells Derek to set another place at the table. By the time Peter's nearly at the house, dinner's ready. Stiles says in exasperation "Peter, quit trying to be stealthy and come eat dinner already!"  
  
They hear Peter grumble, and a few minutes later he walks in the back door. He's naked because he was in his alpha form. Stiles raises an eyebrow and eyes Peter's well-endowed package and tight abs. He healed the scars on his body but left the ones on his face to better play human.  
  
When Peter realizes Stiles is studying his body, he smirks and asks "like what you see?"  
  
Stiles shrugs and says "maybe, are you hungry? We were about to eat dinner. When I heard you trying to be stealthy, on your way here, I put more meat in the pot ."  
  
  
  
Peter huffs, takes a plate and gets something to eat as they sit at the table. He says "I came to ask if you had room in your pack for another beta? Well alpha, but a delta would outrank me, so I guess I'd be your beta."  
  
Derek smiles behind his spoon at his uncle's nervousness and insecurity. He can't remember the last time Peter wasn't sure of himself.  
  
Stiles smiles and says "I suppose I have room for one more. So tell me, Peter, what're your plans now? They won't welcome Kate with open arms. That doesn't mean she'll be harmless or be alone when she arrives, though."  
  
Peter hugs him in a bear hug, covertly smells his neck, and sits down to eat as he says "originally I was going to kill Meyers, Reddick, Unger, and Larson. I also planned on killing Kate as soon as she showed up in town."  
  
Derek says "killing a hunter just makes all the hunters come after us, especially if it's an ANIMAL attack."  
  
Peter says "now that I have some sanity, I can see that! It's a good thing I didn't kill anyone besides Laura, and no one but you two knows I'm an alpha."  
  
Stiles sarcastically says "lucky for you. You both need to keep a low profile. Kate will be out for revenge." He thinks for a minute. "We may be able to drive a wedge between her and Gerard by letting her know HE orchestrated Laura's death because of their relationship."  
  
Stiles takes a sip of his water and comes up with an idea. "All we have to do is let slip to Chris that Gerard hired the hunter that killed Laura.We can make it look like the original autopsy was altered by one of their hired hunters to make it seem like a wolf. A second outside autopsy, you ask for, shows cutting in half is the cause of death."  
  
Peter says "nothing makes you hate your dad like him killing your lover. Speaking of which, Stiles can I interest you in a date with me?"  
  
Stiles laughs and says "You have a lot of confidence in yourself, don't you? How can you think of dating when you're still comatose? That's a good first step, but we need to get you awake and on your feet first, officially. No SEX, just a date. I'm not going to jump into your bed because of your smell. If we do, wind up having sex, not during my heats, until I'm 18. Deltas aren't supposed to get pregnant until then."  
  
Peter says "I wasn't planning on having kids for another year or two. You do have heats, like real wolves?"  
  
Stiles sarcastically says "yeah, like real wolves. You smell like Melissa McCall. Is she your new nurse?"  
  
A shocked Peter says "you smell her on me? But, I took two showers before I left" he whines.  
  
Stiles thinks a minute and calls his dad. "Hey dad, Melissa is Peter's new nurse. She needs to know the truth about her patient and son. I don't want to take the chance she gets hurt because she doesn't know."  
  
They hear the Sheriff say "you're right. You and Peter can inform her tonight. Keep YOUR little secret under wraps."  
  
Stiles says "understood. Another thing I was thinking of dad. Derek requests a second autopsy because he doesn't believe the wolf evidence and it's proven hunters altered the first one. The cause of death is cut in half. You mention it to Chris and ask if they did it because Gerard hired someone to kill Laura because of her involvement with Kate. Then Chris slips to Kate that daddy killed her lover and instant conflict between her and Gerard."  
  
John says "that's a good idea. I'll set it up on my side. Tell Derek he asked for that when he identified his sister."  
  
Stiles says "will do, love you dad" and hangs up.  
  
Derek dryly says "I'm so glad I didn't believe the story about a wolf and asked for another autopsy."  
  
Stiles smirks and says "Isn't it, though." He looks at a naked Peter and says "We have about an hour before Melissa checks on you. Scott's on a group date with Allison, Lydia, and Jackson. That's one train wreck I don't want to see."  
  
Peter nods his head. "Jackson's suspicious of him and looking for anything odd."  
  
Stiles smiles "the good thing is Scott hasn't been bowling since he was 7 and is terrible. Not even wolf instincts can help with that. EVEN if he wasn't fighting them tooth and nail every step of the way."  
  
He looks at Peter and says "I don't mind you watching or stalking any of the arsonists but don't attack or kill any of them without discussing it with us first."  
  
Stiles mulls things over and looks at Derek. "Garrison Meyers, the fire inspector, took a bribe and filed the fire report within four days of the fire. It typically takes four weeks. I think they used his family as leverage. He no longer has a family and quit within two months. To me, that says his conscience is bothering him, and a subtle little push might be enough to make him tell everything to the cops. Have a little talk with him. See if you can convince him to do the right thing."  
  
Derek nods and says "no problem. I'll talk to him tomorrow and then look for an apartment to stay in."  
  
Stiles looks out the window and says "I may have an idea on that. The house across the street is for rent. I can put in a good word for you with Old Mr. Crumple."  
  
Derek looks wide-eyed. "I never thought of renting a house. It's nearly next door, giving us access to you without questions. That's perfect." He smiles briefly.  
  
Stiles say "You should smile more. You have a beautiful smile. We want Kate to think you're staying in your house. We'll leave an old sleeping bag and a few shirts there. If they believe you're staying there, they won't look for where you ARE staying."  
  
Peter nods and says "that's a good idea."  
  
Derek says "I can do that tonight while you two are breaking the news to Mama McCall."  
  
Stiles look at Peter and quickly looks over Peter's body as he says "we better get going to the hospital."  
  
Peter shifts to full alpha form, Stiles turn into an over large wolf and run to the hospital.

  
  
  
  
At the hospital, they enter through his window on the third floor. Peter gets back in his hospital pajamas and gets comfortable in his wheelchair while I find Melissa.  
  
Stiles tells Melissa "I need to talk to you in private" and lead her to Peter's room.  Once inside, he motions for her to sit in the chair and closes the door.  
  
Melissa ask "why do we need to talk privately in a patient's room?"

  
  
Stiles says "I need to speak with you about Peter and Scott. I need Peter here to assist with the show and tell." She looks at Stiles with narrowed eyes.  
  
He continues "Scott was bitten by a werewolf in the preserve about a week before the full moon. I had to lock him up on the full moon because he couldn't control his shift. Peter's the werewolf that bit him."  
  
Melissa says "werewolves? Peter's comatose. I don't appreciate the joke."  
  
Peter looks at her and says "unfortunately it's not a joke."  
  
She jumps up, and I keep her from screaming. She breathes heavily while she gets her bearings. "You're awake!" He shines his red eyes at her, and she says "and you ARE a werewolf!"  
  
Peter says "I'm sorry to say I was rather out of my mind at the time and didn't ask Scott if he wanted to be one. The good news is it cured his asthma. The bad news is he's dating the niece of the werewolf hunter that burned my family, and me, alive because a few of us were werewolves."  
  
Stiles say "it's my fault, he followed me into the preserve that night. I didn't know Peter had awakened and running around in the preserve. Nurse Jennifer was drugging him. First to wake up his wolf and then to make him compliant because she wanted him to bite her so she could kill him and be an alpha werewolf."  
  
Melissa says "is that why Scott's been acting funny lately?"  
  
I say "yes, he's fighting his wolf instincts, making it hard for him to hide the recent changes. Dad and I talked. We decided you need to know about Peter and Scott. We don't want you to walk into danger without knowing there is a danger."  
  
Melissa asks in a concerned voice "did he bite you also?"  
  
I look at her and say "no, he didn't. I'm the same as I always was. He and his nephew DID agree to talk to me before doing anything. No more animal attacks and no attacking, killing or scaring the shit out of people. No turning anyone either. They'll discuss it with me to see if there's a better option that won't cause problems or bring the hunters down on us."  
  
Melissa says "so that's what happened with Jennifer. I knew they arrested her after she shot at your dad but didn't know what caused it all. I'll keep an eye on Peter and Scott and ensure they stay out of trouble."  
  
I smile at her and say "thanks, mom. I appreciate it."  
  
Peter says "I plan on officially waking up on Saturday while everyone is at the lacrosse game."  
  
Melissa says "emerging from a coma is NOT like turning on a switch. Just magically waking up will call attention. A trigger happens that causes a movement. First, it's random, and then it's on cue. Then they'll track movement or responses and focus on whoever is talking to them. Eventually, they're fully cognitive and aware."  
  
Stiles says "I'm glad you're here to help us plan this. It sounds like we need a new scheme. Derek can be the trigger. He hasn't been to see you since he left, six years ago."  
  
Melissa says "that's a good idea. We'll start with him coming to see you and tell you something that would affect you, something to shock you enough for a response. Squeezing his hand would be sufficient."  
  
Peter says "he can tell me about Laura's death. That would shock me."  
  
Stiles says "I'll discuss it with dad and Derek tonight. He can see you tomorrow, since it will take ..." he looks at Melissa and says in a questioning tone " ... a week?"  
  
She says "at least, and then when he is Cognitive, he'll need physical therapy for several weeks before he's strong enough to walk with a walker around the ward. Another week or so to walk with only a cane and maybe a week or so after that to walk without any aid."  
  
Peter doesn't look happy about any of that. But then he gets a sly look in his eyes. "So that means I would need the help of a strapping young teen to help me get around. Like my new neighbor." He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
Stiles laughs and says "yes, I suppose I could help out, especially if Derek gets the house across the street from me. I better go. Don't give Melissa a hard time."

  
Back at the house, his dad is just arriving when he gets home. He gets Derek, and his dad in the kitchen and tells them the new plan for waking up Peter.  
  
Derek laughs. "I bet Peter was upset he can't just wake up and walk away from the hospital like he wants to, so he can take you on a date sometime."  
  
Stiles says "he was frustrated till he thought of asking his new neighbor to help him get around and help to get things till he gets on his feet again."  
  
Derek says "figures he'd find an angle to get close to you."  
  
John says "new neighbor?"  
  
Stiles says "remember the house across the street for rent/ sale? No one has even looked at it in over six months, and he's getting desperate."

John smiles and says "that's perfect. I can bring Derek over tomorrow. Old Mr. Crumple had a real crush on his grandma like 50 years ago. He'll be tickled to have a Hale living in his house."

Derek says "oh, David Crumple. Grams had an affair with the man. They weren't quite sure who mom's dad was for a few years."

John says "really? I had no idea they actually knew each other."

Stiles excuses himself and goes to bed.

 

 

TBC

Save


	5. The Big Game

Friday, January 21st  
  
  
Derek goes to see Garrison Meyers. Stiles was right. His conscience has been eating away at him for six years, and he's dieing to come clean. Meyers has the original, unaltered report and a copy of the one filed.  
  
Meyers gets the records out of his safe, and takes them to the police station where he confesses to the officer on duty. He hands the reports to the officer with bank receipts as evidence.

  
  
The officer on duty calls Sheriff Stilinski to look at it, and Meyers tells him the whole story. Kate got him drunk, had sex with him, then blackmailed him to alter the report, or she'd tell his wife. His wife found out later and left anyways, so it didn't matter.  
  
The Sheriff has him make a statement and enters everything into evidence. John tells the officers he's going to lunch and takes Derek to get something to eat. They then talk to Mr. Crumple about renting the house. As they suspected, the old man's tickled pink to have a Hale living in his house. The green eyes probably have him thinking he may have been Talia's dad after all. All the other Hales had black or blue eyes. Green is a throwback from somewhere.  
  
They go in the house, and Mr. Crumple gives them a tour of the place. He hands Derek the keys, signs the lease, with an option to buy and leaves. Derek then drops off John at the station and goes to the hospital to see Peter.  
  
  
Stiles is talking to Scott about his group date last night. Scott says "I was bowling gutter balls until Allison told me to think about her naked and then I was bowling strikes. I swear Lydia hit on me, right in front of Allison and Jackson. He was glaring at me the entire night. I tried to play peacekeeper, but he accused me of cheating at bowling. He knows something weird is going on with me and he wants it also."  
  
  
  
Stiles says "you have to fuck something up. Stop being so perfect and good at everything. Everyone expects Jackson to be the only perfect person and he's jealous. He doesn't want to lose his throne."  
  
Scott says "I'm finally doing great at things and I don't want to give that up."  
  
Stiles says "that's how he feels. He doesn't want to abandon being the best at things especially to someone who, until recently, was a bench warmer. Which would you rather do? Be perfect at lacrosse and dead or fuck something up, get coach mad for a few days, Jax backed off and Allison to console you?"  
  
Scott says "wait. Console me? She'd console me? As in letting me cry on her shoulder because I fucked up?"  
  
Stiles flails and says "that's what you got out of that? You'd show you're humble and human and vulnerable. Girls love that in a guy. Don't believe me, ask Danny."  
  
Scott stares off into space and gets a goofy look on his face. "I can quit being perfect at lacrosse, but I'm not going back to warming the bench with Greenberg."  
  
Stiles smirks and says "not telling you to. I'm just saying instead of scoring ten times only score seven or eight times."  
  
Scott smiles and says "okay. I can do that. Hope the alpha doesn't show up again. We still haven't seen anything from him since the 14th."  
  
Stiles arches an eyebrow and asks "are you complaining? I don't think you'll have any more problems with him. We still have to keep the Argents from figuring out what you are. They hunt werewolves, and I don't want to see them turning you into a rug. Maybe you should join a werewolf pack. There's strength in numbers."  
  
Scott says "I just have to stay away from them without looking like I'm staying away from them. There's no way I'm joining any wolf packs. I'm not going to chance attracting attention to mom."  
  
Stiles says "just remember you're always busy with school, work, and Allison. Not enough time in the day to socialize with her parents. Did you find out if she knows about werewolves or not?"  
  
Scott says "I don't think she knows about the supernatural."  
  
  
  
Derek arrives at the hospital and goes to see Peter. He knows anyone could be watching him and Peter. Melissa is at the front desk. He signs into the visitor's log and asks for directions to Peter's room. She smiles at him, reads his name and says "no problem, Derek. I didn't know Peter had any family. I'll show you to his room. He recently became one of my patients."  
  
She shows him to Peter's room as he explains "I've been living in New York City with my sister, until recently. Can I see his medical records please?"  
  
She smiles and says "as soon as you sign a release of information form I'll get them for you." He signs it, and she goes to collect them for him.  
  
Derek sits down in the chair across from Peter and says "Hi Peter. It's been six years since I saw you last. I'm sorry we left you alone here all that time. We thought, or I thought if you were alone, they'd leave you alone. You'd be safe and protected. I mean, why kill a crippled wolf when they can gloat about letting you live like you were."  
  
He takes a deep breath and continues "Laura came here to see you. She disappeared, and I couldn't contact her. I came looking for her only to find her dead, in the preserve, cut in half by hunters. It's just you and me now. She's not around anymore to tell me to stay away from you. I want to be near my family, so I'm staying here. I don't fit in anywhere else."  
  
Derek continues and says "I just rented a place and hope to start an actual life here. I don't want to run or hide anymore." Peter squeezes his hand, and he uses the startled face he practiced in the mirror for two hours this morning.  
  
He runs to the door and yells "NURSE! NURSE!"

  
  
Melissa's just coming back with the records and asks what the commotion is. He says "I was telling him about my sister's death and I'm moving back to town. He squeezed my hand."  
  
She walks over and check Peter's vitals and looks for any response and doesn't see any. She says "take his hand again and call his name. Maybe he'll do it again."  
  
Derek takes his hand again and says "Peter? Are you in there? Are you awake? Can you give me some sign you're there? Squeeze my hand?"  
  
Peter squeezes his hand again. Melissa smiles and says "That's a good sign he's starting to wake up. Stay with him while I get the doctor. Before she can walk out the door, she turns around and gives him the records and then goes to find the doctor.  
  
About 10 minutes later she comes back with Doctor Anderson. They show Peter squeezing his hand. The doctor does a full examination while Derek reads the records.  
  
Derek looks at Melissa and asks "Nurse McCall? I see I've been paying half of his bills and they told me Grants paid the other half. These records indicate Grants didn't pay anything. It was someone named Stiles Stilinski. I grew up with a Wilkksiezycawyc Stilinski. There can't be that many Stilinski's here. Is there any relation to Stiles?"  
  
Melissa says "call me Melissa. Yes, Stiles is his nickname because his name is rather difficult to say or spell. He didn't want anyone knowing he was paying that so instructed the director to tell you Grants. He also stops in to check on Peter once a month, late at night. He doesn't like a lot of attention about doing things for other people."  
  
She wistfully smiles as she says "he doesn't know I know this, but there've been times my electric, water, or mortgage got over a month behind, and he paid it. When I went in with part of the money, they say it's paid in full, but I didn't pay it. I used the money I had for car repairs. He's a good boy with a big heart."  
  
Dr. Anderson says "Peter's showing signs of starting to emerge from his coma. Can I ask you to spend as much time as possible with him? Talking and interacting with him will help? It may be a week or two before he turns to face you or track your conversations. He may already be able to understand you, or he could be responding to a familiar voice."  
  
Derek says "yes, I just moved back to Beacon Hills. I can visit with him every day. Will it speed up his recovery?"  
  
Dr. Anderson says "the mind's still not totally understood and we don't fully understand how someone goes into a coma. I can't say for sure if it speeds this up, but it can't hurt to try."  
  
Derek spends another couple of hours talking to Peter and then goes to IKEA to get things for the house. He knows his uncle will expect actual plates and silverware to eat with. Derek wants to have everything set up for when he comes over and stays with him. Knowing Peter, he'll want a place of his own nearby. A separate house but will need to stay with him while finding a place.  
  
  
When Stiles comes home from school, he sees Derek across the street. He has his shirt off and working in the yard. No one has done anything with it in close to a year, so it's a little overgrown.  
  
Stiles walks across the street, extends his hand in a handshake and says "Howdy neighbor. I was wondering if anyone would ever move in this place. I love what you've done with the place. I'm extending the Stiles Stilinski good neighbor welcome. Want to come over for supper tonight. I always have plenty. I'm sure you don't want to cook after working in the yard all day. That is, if you cook?"  
  
Derek laughs and says "Yeah, I cook. My mom wanted the men in our family to know how to take care of ourselves and impress our dates in the kitchen. Nothing gets a woman's attention faster than a man that cooks and cleans. I'd love to come over for supper. What time should I stop by?"  
  
Stiles laughs and says "Between seven and eight. I'll let you get back to it then. See you in a little while." He goes upstairs and does his homework before making shrimp scampi and stir fried vegetables with Italian Olive Oil.

  
  
Stiles dad made it home for dinner, and the three of them sit down to eat.  
  
John says "I can't tell you how much I appreciate having another guy around I KNOW will protect Stiles. He needs someone around him for more than what he can do for them. I hate to say that about Scott, but unless it's about him, it doesn't matter."  
  
Derek says "I like Stiles. Always have. Mom wanted me to love him, but he's more like a little brother, and I protect my family and pack."  
  
Stiles smiles at Derek and then looks to his dad as he says "I know dad, but Scott's excellent camouflage. Easier to play human around him. Derek, how did things go with Meyers and the hospital?"  
  
Derek says "you were right. He was dieing to confess and jumped at the chance. Peter followed Melissa's advice, and he's officially showing improvement and signs of waking up. The doctor says it could be a few weeks before he's totally aware."  
  
John says "Meyers had the original report. We used it to open an investigation into the arson. The mayor wants to make sure we don't tamper with anything since the last Sheriff's mentioned in the report. We don't want a conflict of interest. I asked San Francisco to send someone and asked for a fax with the officer's picture and clearance. I don't want him replaced with a hunter on his way here."  
  
John adds "I asked Chris if he had anything to do with cutting Laura in half since Gerard hired the one that killed her. Werewolves don't do that. He says no, and he's looking into what hunters are in the area. He didn't realize Gerard hired someone to kill Laura because of the affair. I bet he can't wait to ask Kate about her girlfriend and how Gerard knew."  
  
Stiles says "to get the heat off of them I bet a homeless guy shows up with a sword saying he just wanted to see what it would do. He didn't mean anything by it. He gets locked up and transferred to another prison or psych unit and then quietly disappears."  
  
John says "wouldn't be the first time they pulled that one. Speaking of heat. The mayor is declaring a curfew since we have a body that was cut in half in the middle of the preserve with no idea who did it and nothing showing the killer left the area."

Derek says "that could limit the hunters as much as us."

John says "I'll be at your game tomorrow. Melissa arranged to get the night off as well. We'll both be there to cheer you and Scott on."  
  
Stiles says "the problem is, Allison and her dad are going to be there watching Scott play. He already suspects Scott. It's going to be hard keeping attention off him and making sure he keeps control. If only the idiot would quit fighting his wolf."

  
  
Saturday, January 22nd

 

  
Stiles is running late to the game because his jeep won't start. He's in his driveway working on it when Derek comes over and helps him fix it. He didn't even take off his leather jacket. He shows Stiles how to clear the air filter and check the spark plugs. The spark plugs are dirty, worn, and need to be replaced as soon as he can.  
  
  
  
Stiles says  "I'll replace them when I have a little more cash to go around. Too many bills this month."  
  
Derek side-eyes him and thinks about everything he's seen Stiles paying. Peter's medical bills, gas, groceries (he's been feeding Derek and occasionally Peter), insurance, Melissa's electric, new tires, a new tire for Scott's bike and lending money to Scott for his last few dates even though Scott has a job. No wonder he doesn't have money for spark plugs.

He says "I'll get them for you." He sees the look on Stiles' face and adds "it's the least I can do for housing me and feeding me not to mention helping pay for Peter's bills for the last six years. I don't think $10 is going to break me."  
  
Stiles runs his hand through his hair and says "okay Derek. Thank you. I appreciate it." Derek notices he still has that nervous tell.  
  
They get in the jeep, and Derek says "Tomorrow you drive my Camaro, and I'll take Roscoe to Auto Zone and switch them out."  
  
Stiles smiles at him. He's touched Derek remembers his mon's pet name for the Jeep. "Okay. You have the spare key I gave you to the house?" Derek nods. "okay. I'll leave the keys hanging on the hook in the kitchen in the morning."

Derek smiles reassuringly at him. He's secretly planning on getting a full tune up. It's the least he can do for his new alpha.

  
At the Game

 

It goes okay till Scott's ego gets bruised by Jackson knocking him down so he can get the ball and score. Stiles smells him getting madder when Jackson tells the others not to pass to Scott. He looks worriedly at his dad. Scott's eyes glow when he sees Allison helping Lydia hold a sign for Jackson.  
  
Scott's growling, partially shifted, and Stiles is chewing on his glove. He's trying to figure out how to get him off the field in a hurry. When Scott throws the ball THROUGH the guys net, he smells elation from Chris. He knows! Crap!  
  
The last score was made with the last of his control. He runs to the locker room half-shifted. Stiles sees the look on Chris's face. He knows, and now he's going to try and prove it. Damn! Derek is at his elbow. His touch calms Stiles down enough to go after Scott. Allison is following Scott, a little ahead of him.  
  
They expect Scott to attack her, but hearing her voice helps him control the shift and pull it back in. By the time she finds him, he's back to normal. He uses his asthma as the reason for his behavior.  
  
Stiles looks at Derek and says "she's his anchor. This could be helpful." Stiles goes in and checks on Scott while Derek goes back to the field for the glove Scott dropped. He sees Jackson pick it up and notice the claw holes in the fingers. He sees Derek watching him nervously, so Derek slowly turns and walks away.  
  
He eases into the locker room as Scott says he pulled in the shift and maybe being a werewolf isn't so bad. Derek says "you need not let yourself get angry, or let your ego get you in trouble. Chris knows your a wolf and will try to prove it. Jackson is even more suspicious of you than he was. Playing on the team is a danger to you and us."  
  
Scott whines and says "you just don't want me to play."  
  
Stiles says "Derek is right. You need to work on your control and not take everything so personally. Allison is obviously your anchor. Start using it to gain control of your anger and shifting."  
  
Scott says "anchor? What do you mean."  
  
Derek says "every wolf has an anchor they use to anchor themselves to their humanity. When we start to shift we focus on that, and it helps us control the change. Didn't Stiles tell you that already?"  
  
Scott says "if she's my anchor, then why do you want to keep me away from her, and say she's dangerous to me."  
  
Stiles says "because she's an Argent. The legends about silver killing werewolves aren't about the metal silver it's about the family silver or in French it is Argent."  
  
Scott says "what? They're that good?"  
  
Derek says "they're that deadly. It was Kate Argent that burned my family alive. Twelve people because five of us were werewolves."  
  
Stiles says "get dressed. Your mom's looking for you."

  
Stiles and Derek go around the corner and Stiles uses his super speed to change and go outside. He hears his dad get a phone call. Stiles and Derek listen in and overhear they found a homeless man in the preserve with a sword. There were traces of blood on it matching Laura's. The man was put in Eichen House and will be transferred to Los Angeles tomorrow. The Mayor is sending him there for evaluation and treatment.  
  
Stiles looks at Derek with a sinking heart. "I was hoping I was wrong about that. The mayor is involved with the hunters. If we want justice, we need to make sure a different, outside agency investigates."  
  
Derek asks "how are we going to do that?"  
  
Stiles thinks hard and comes up with Braeden. He calls her up.  "Braden? Can you pull some strings and arrange for the US Marshals to investigate the Hale Arson in Beacon Hills. The Mayor is supposedly sending someone here from Frisco, but I just found something that makes me believe he's in Gerard's pocket."

  
She says "yes. I can arrange that. Give me 24 hours."

  
Stiles smiles and says "I can do that. Thanks, Braeden. I appreciate it."

  
She says "if your infamous father can grant me a favor at a later date, we'll call it even. He has a long reach, even from Greece."  
  
Stiles "I don't even want to know how you know about that. Deal." They hang up.  
  
Derek asks "the Sheriff isn't your father?"  
  
Stiles looks at him and says "deltas can't mate with humans. He's my bodyguard."  
  
Derek cautiously asks "are you going to tell me who your father is?"  
  
Stiles says "just between you and me, Lykaon."  
  
Derek's jaw drops, and he looks like a fish out of water for a few minutes. "Um, I can see why you don't want anyone to know. I won't say anything."  
  
"Thank you."

 

Save


	6. The Gas Station

SUNDAY  
January 23rd, 2011  
  
Stiles left a note with his keys on the key rack by the door. It says "if you're going to change the spark plugs yourself, Auto Zone isn't a problem, but if you're going to have someone change them, please bring my jeep to my Russian friend, Alexi. Tell him the Polish Wolf said it's okay! The address is on the back with a phone number."  
  
Derek leaves his car keys on the hook and takes the jeep to the address listed in little Russia. 

He arrives at the shop in question and parks by the door. He walks up to the counter and rings the bell and smells werewolves.  
  
A Russian walks up and holds out his hand. "I'm Alexi. You smell like Stiles. I take it he sent you to get his beast worked on?"  
  
Derek says "you're like me?" Alexi nods. "Stiles thinks I'm getting his spark plugs replaced, but this jeep needs a full tune up. I owe him a great deal, and his note said if someone else was going to work on Roscoe, bring it here, to Alexi."  
  
Alexi smiles. "Stiles is a good kid. I knew his mother. I was sent ahead to smooth over her immigration. Yeah, I'll do the full tune up and oil change. It should take about an hour."  
  
Derek says "The sign in the window says you're hiring. I know a little about fixing older cars. Can I get a job with you?"  
  
Alexi says "He took you in, as part of his pack? You're his beta now?" Derek nods. "Help me on the Jeep and let me see what you know. If I like what I see, you got a job." Derek smiles happily. He takes his jacket off, and they get to work.  
  
They change the spark plugs, filters and do an oil change. The back tires are worn, so they replace them and rotate the tires, balance and align them. When they finish, Alexi smiles and says "you're hired! I like your attention to detail. Welcome aboard kid."  
  
Derek smiles and asks "when do I start?"  
  
Alexi asks "tomorrow too soon?"

  
Derek smiles and says "that's perfect. I need to get some work clothes."  
  
Alexi writes down an address and says "go here and tell them I sent you. Greta will set you up with everything you need. Tomorrow we'll go over the paperwork, hours and pay."  
  
Derek says thank you, shakes his hand, and drives back to Stiles' house.  
  
Stiles comes out and says "what happened to you? You smell happy, but you're filthy. Take a shower and wash up. Lunch will be ready by the time you're clean."  
  
Derek says "I'll use my shower so I have clean clothes to put on and I'll be back over." He runs across the street, takes a hot shower, puts on clean clothes, and walks back over for lunch. The sheriff is walking in as he sits down at the table.  
  
As Stiles puts the food on the table, he says "okay Derek. What happened? You smell happy, but you were a mess."  
  
Derek says "I brought your Jeep to Alexi and noticed he was hiring. He's a werewolf and knew from your scent on me that you took me in as your beta.  I showed him what I know about working on older cars by helping with a tune up, oil change, replacing tires, rotating and balancing the tires. He hired me. I start tomorrow. I saw Greta to get the work clothes I need. She says to stop by and say hi sometime."  
  
John says "Alexi is the head of the Russian mob and a good friend of Stiles. He and his pack keep an eye out for him. I'm proud of you for impressing him. That man doesn't impress easily. I'm sure you'll do a good job. Satomi Ito and her pack on the east side also keeps an eye out for Stiles."  
  
Stiles says "I thought you were just going to change out the spark plugs. Roscoe did need a full tune up, but I never seem to have the time when I have the money. Thanks."  
  
Derek says "I'm going up to see Peter. The doctor says talking to him might make him wake up sooner. Won't they be surprised he's already awake."

  
  
  
Derek goes to the hospital and talks to Peter. He tells him about the job in Little Russia as a mechanic for the Russian Mafia. They're werewolves that helped Stiles mom immigrate here. They keep an eye out for him, as does Satomi and her pack, on the east side of town, in Little Asia.  
  
Peter says quietly enough so only Derek can hear him. "If Stiles were born on the Wolf Moon in 1994, his birthday would be on the 27th. He'll be 16 in four days. I want to do somethings special for him. I'm thinking a dozen fire and ice roses and a home cooked meal. The hard part is sneaking out of here."

  
Derek says "maybe you should move up your timeline for waking up fully. Melissa said the next milestone would be for you to turn your head and track whoever is talking to you. I'm visiting you daily and talking to you for hours everytime. Maybe it's enough to speed up your waking up."  
  
Peter turns his head to look at Derek as he's talking to him. Derek says he can order the roses and have them delivered to Stiles' house before he goes to school on Thursday. They hear Dr. Anderson down the hall coming to check on Peter.  
  
When the doctor comes in, he notices Peter's head is turned to face Derek. Dr. Anderson tells Derek to move to the other chair while he's talking to him. So Derek gets up and moves as he's talking to Peter about moving to a more comfortable chair and Peter turns his head to follow Derek.  
  
They can smell the doctor's happiness as he tells Derek to get back in the other chair. Derek moves back, and Peter moves his head to follow Derek. The doctor immediately checks him over and says "this is excellent progress. Now we just need to watch for his eyes to focus on you and then for him to respond to you."  
  
Chris and Victoria walk in, and Derek blocks them from coming into the room. "Doctor, these people are going to upset my uncle. I don't want them in here. His sister is the one that did this to him."  
  
Chris says "I just wanted to see if there is anything we can do to help you and your uncle. I didn't know my sister did that to you and your family. We don't mean you any harm. We want to form a truce." He looks in at Peter and says "how soon before he's awake and conscious?"  
  
The doctor says "it could be a couple of days or a couple of weeks. We're not sure yet. He's continuing to progress and improve. All of the time and interactions with Derek are helping him."  
  
The doctor nods his head as Derek goes into the hall with them. Derek says "I would like a truce, but I don't have that authority. I'll ask. What do you really want? I want to believe you're telling me the truth, but with Kate and Gerard killing my sister and trying to kill my uncle, I don't know how far I can trust you."  
  
Victoria says "we want to ensure your uncle isn't insane and seeking revenge when he fully wakes up. If you don't have the authority to make the truce, that means you're not the alpha. We want to know your alpha isn't trying to move into Beacon Hills and make a new pack."  
  
Derek shines his blue eyes and says "my alpha has been here his entire life and he's not out to make a new pack or a large pack. He wants to live peacefully. We have alliances with the other packs, and we aren't out to turn anyone."  
  
Chris says "your alpha bit Scott, and that's recruiting."  
  
Derek says "that wasn't my alpha. That was a feral alpha. My alpha was able to stop him and bring him back to his senses. He's no longer feral, and Scott CHOSE to be Omega. He doesn't like being a wolf and refuses to join a pack. We've done what we can to teach him to anchor and control himself. Allison is his anchor. My alpha has us watching him, ensuring he doesn't lose control."  
  
Victoria asks about the other packs. Derek says "Satomi and Alexi have been stable here for close to twenty years or more. If you didn't know about them, then you need to recheck your hunter records."  
  
Chris says "I wasn't aware you knew of them. They are exclusive werewolves."  
  
Derek says "my mother was friends with Satomi, and my alpha is friends with Alexi and Satomi since he was a baby. He's just better at hiding what he is."  
  
They leave, and he goes back to his uncle.  
  
  
  
Later, across town, Chris and Victoria go shopping. It may be planned, or it may be a coincidence, but things never seem to be a coincidence here.  
  
Larson was at the grocery store and sees Victoria and Chris shopping. It spooks him, so he runs straight to the cops. He confesses and rolls over on Kate in exchange for witness protection with the U.S. Marshals. Larson asks about Smith. John and Braeden don't know what he's referring to. He says he turned himself in and Mayor Johnson put him in witness protection.  
  
The Marshals go to the mayor. He says he doesn't know what they're talking about. Braeden says "we have a witness and the fourth arsonist."  
  
She turns to Marshal Piper and says "take him into custody and if we find him dead, arrest him for conspiracy to commit murder and bribery. You two check the morgues for a John Doe matching our suspect, and you two check every alley or dump site you can think of for his body."  
  
The mayor says "wait. If I give you his body and the crime scene, can you put me in witness protection? I'll turn on Gerard. We went to college together and were in the same fraternity. He says he's hunting rabid wolves."  
  
Braeden agrees, and he leads them to an old warehouse. They find the body burned with a slit throat. They immediately start processing the scene. Braeden notices an ATM down the street. The cameras aren't exactly at the warehouse, and they are further away, but with electronic Cleanup and amplification, they may get video of the killers.  
  
The mayor resigned, leaving the city council 30 days to appoint a new mayor.  
  
  
About 7 pm Derek and Stiles go to the grocery store in the Camaro and then stop for gas. They're standing at the pump talking when Stiles hears a rifle chambered. He freezes and listens for its location.  
  
When he hears the squeak of the trigger spring being pulled, he shoves Derek down behind the car. The bullet hits the post next to his head. Derek grabs him by the shoulder and drags him into the station. Once inside, Stiles calls 911.  
  
Deputy Gonzales answers and he says "Gonzales, Derek and I are under fire at the gas station on Main and Henderson." He moves to look out the window, and a shot hits the window next to him. Derek pulls him down behind the counter.  
  
Gonzales hears the shot as his dad takes the phone from him. "Stiles are you okay?"  
  
Stiles says "yeah, a couple of near misses. Dad, it smells like Nordic Blue Wolfsbane. Only an Argent is going to be shooting at us with a rare Wolfsbane from France. It has to be Kate. I'm not sure if she's shooting at Derek or me or both of us."  
  
John says "I have officers and U.S. Marshals in transit. They'll be there momentarily! Stay down and out of site!"    
  
Another shot hits the window just above their heads. Stiles smells blood. "Dad, the last shot hit the clerk. Call an ambulance."  
  
The guy fainted from the shock. Stiles grabs the clerk's ankle and pulls him behind the counter with them. He grabs a rag and rips it into strips as Derek locates where the guy was shot. They find the wound in his leg. They tie it off to stop the bleeding and try to staunch the blood with another rag.  
  
They hear sirens from the police and ambulance approaching. The ambulance arrives first and blocks the window with their truck. Kate shoots the driver in the head and then hits the pump across from Derek's car. The ambulance takes the force of the explosion, but it's still enough to knock down the door and the other EMT.  
  
Kate walks in the door and aims a gun at them as Stiles shoves Derek out of the way. They hear a shot, and she grunts in pain. Stiles looks around the post to see Kate on the ground with Chris aiming a gun at her.  
  
She looks shocked and says "Chris? You won't kill me. They're monsters and need to be put down. Derek got away last time, and I have to stop him. He's embarrassing our family."  
  
Chris says "You let him go last time to blame him for you and your wolf lover. You're embarrassing us and need to be put down. You just shot two humans and blew up a gas station. You're insane. You burned innocent people and babies because of a few werewolves."  
  
She says "live with monsters, die with monsters. The males are poison."  
  
Sheriff Stilinski walks in with gun drawn. She turns to shoot at Derek and Stiles. Chris says "no, you're the monster." He pulls the trigger and shoots her in the shoulder, making her gun hand waiver and miss as John shoots her in the head.

  
  
Chris walks over and kicks away her gun as John runs over and pulls Stiles into a fierce bear hug. He then reaches a hand down to Derek and pulls him up. "Thanks for looking out for my boy!"  
  
Derek says "he was looking out for me also. We need to get the clerk to the hospital. What about the EMTs outside?"  
  
Chris says "the driver is dead, the other guy is in shock. I called another ambulance and the fire department. I hit the emergency stop on the way in to cut back on the flames. We really should get out, just in case something decides to blow."  
  
Derek picks up the clerk to carry, and Chris drags Kate as they move to a safe distance as the fire truck and the second ambulance arrives.

  
It looks like good timing. The ambulance and Derek's car are on fire.

  
  
The U.S. Marshals arrive and take statements from everyone about what happened. They take Kates body in for examination.  
  
Chris asks if everyone is okay. Stiles says "we're okay. She really wanted to kill Derek. She was using Nordic Blue Wolfsbane. That's rare and deadly."  
  
Chris looks at Stiles and says "how did you know that's what she's using?"  
  
Stiles says "the bullet that hit the post next to my head had blue powder in it and the only blue Wolfsbane I can think of is Nordic. Having French roots makes it poetic."  
  
Chris smiles and says "you are like Sherlock Holmes."  
  
Stiles sees Derek's car on fire. "Damn! I wasn't planning on BBQ'ing those ribs. Guess I have to go back to the store. Sorry about your car Derek. I know it meant a lot to you."

Derek shrugs and says "better to lose the car than our lives. Even if it was Dad's."

  
Chris says "I'll get it replaced and replace AND your groceries. It's the least I can do." He calls Victoria and tells her to send some groceries to Sheriff Stilinski's house tomorrow and call around to get Derek's Camaro replaced. Kate tried to kill him and the Stilinski kid. She killed an EMT, shot the gas station clerk and blew up the gas station. Between the Sheriff and me, she's dead. We need to arrange her funeral. Better make it private because I don't think half the town will want us around when they find out what she did." He hangs up and looks at the pack.  
  
John says "you don't have to do that. You helped me take her down. She was your sister, and I'm sure you need to grieve for your loss. She had to have been a good person at some point. I'm sorry for your loss."  
  
Chris says "Thank you, Sheriff. I know I don't, but at the same time, I feel terrible we never saw what she was doing. She shouldn't have gotten away with it as long as she did. I know Gerard had a lot to do with it and he needs to pay for his crimes. He'll come for revenge. I believe she got her demented view from him. Derek, were you able to ask your alpha for a truce between us?"  
  
Derek says "yes. He said a treaty would be great but not possible while Kate was free. Now that she's dead I see no reason why we can't bury the hatchet and start over."  
  
John says "how about dinner tomorrow?"  
  
Chris says "At our house, let's make it Tuesday. My wife wants to make a special meal that takes two days to prepare. You don't have to bring anything but yourselves. I promise we won't put any wolfsbane in the food or drinks. We won't poison you OR try to kill you." His heart was steady, so he's telling the truth.

Save


	7. Diner with the Argents

MONDAY  
January 24th, 2011  
  
Derek is talking to Peter about doing something special for Stiles birthday when Melissa walks in. She overhears and says "do NOT do anything for his birthday. He despises HIS birthday. A couple of years ago I tried to give him a birthday party. He walked in, took one look at the cake, says 'you shouldn't have,' turned around and walked away. He didn't touch any of it and didn't talk to me for two weeks. He was pissed!"  
  
Peter asks "why wouldn't someone like their birthday? It means your getting closer to being an adult."  
  
Derek says "Adult? OH! In the case of a Delta, they MIGHT see it as getting closer to death or life imprisonment. Deltas are expected to take a mate on their 18th birthday and get pregnant on their next heat. He wants to have a life and for his partner to love HIM, not his status or smell. He must HATE being a Delta. Statistically, 75% of them commit suicide on their 18th birthday."  
  
Melissa asks "what's a Delta and how could Stiles get pregnant? Males don't get pregnant! Wait! He said he's the same as he always was. I assumed that was human, but he's not, is he?"  
  
Peter says "please don't say anything. He doesn't want anyone to know what he is. Deltas are like pureblood werewolves and have been treated as breeders for millennia because 90% of them appear to be male, but they're female, female wolf. Other werewolves are men who sometimes walk as wolves while they are wolves that walk as men. Understand?"  
  
Derek says "they're directly descended from Lykaon. There are no humans in their bloodline because the species gap is too large. They can't mate with humans. I can't remember hearing of any of them mating with a bitten wolf either. Their offsprings are the most powerful of werewolves."  
  
She says "I can see why they don't want anyone to know, if they're treated as breeders, and expected to start popping out babies as soon as they turn 18. Nothing is worth that."  
  
Peter says "I never stopped to see it from that point of view. Now I understand why Stiles hides his scent. Why it's so important, I woo him and show how much HE means to me and always has. Not his rank NOR his smell. I need to get things together to show I've wanted him since I thought he was a human. Thanks for this talk Melissa. Now I know how I can try to woo him." He kisses her hand and starts contemplating it.  


AT SCHOOL

  
  
Scott is telling Stiles how great his date with Allison was last night, for the EIGHTH time. Stiles finally huffs in annoyance, turns to him, and says "Scott, I'm glad you're happy with Allison, and it went great, but I think I reached my threshold on how many times you can tell me about the same date before I ask you to shut up."  
  
Scott looks taken aback before he answers "I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was stuck in a loop and going over it repeatedly. That wasn't fair of me. Maybe when you have a girlfriend of your own, you'll understand."  
  
Stiles glares at him, grabs his gear and says "Yeah, that's my cue to get on the field. Remember what I said about not being perfect and having Allion's shoulder to cry on." He turns around and stomps out the door.

  
  
Scott stands there looking after him for a minute, not understanding what he said wrong, before grabbing his gear and going out to practice.  
  
He only scores six goals, misses a pass and a goal. To his surprise, no one gets mad at him for missing. Jackson misses a pass and coach is all over him. Now he sees what Stiles meant about Jackson held to higher standards and notices when someone suddenly gets on his level without all the work. Guys still a douche, but now he understands why.

  
The team seems to accept him more if he passes to them and is a TEAM player.  
  
He looks around for Stiles, to point out his success, and sees him on the bench, talking to Derek. When did HE get here? He focuses on listening in, and hears Derek ask "You're ALWAYS on the bench. I KNOW you can play. I saw you teach Scott how to make a backhanded lob and that's a hard move. Why are you here, on the bench?"  
  
Stiles answers "the truth is, I hate lacrosse! The only reason I joined, was Scott. Now that his nose is always up Allison's ass, he has no use for me anymore. I was planning on quitting, but now I worry about him losing control on the field, AGAIN!. Someone has to be close by to get him out of sight, or cover for him. Sometimes, I wish I could be human, for just one hour, and not have anyone or anything depend on me."

Derek whines and Scott hears it.

Scott thinks about it. Stiles is a better player than he pretends to be. That lob shot is hard to learn, even with werewolf abilities. Why didn't he notice Stiles hates this sport? Wait?! What does he mean he wishes he could be human? What the hell is he?  
  
Derek says "you can't always put your life on hold, for him, or our pack."  
  
OUR pack? Is he part of Derek's pack?  
  
Stiles says "I know. Scott made that abundantly clear. When I stated, after the 8th time of hearing about his date, to stop. His reply was when you get a girlfriend of your own, you'll understand."  
  
Derek says "that was incredibly rude. Doesn't he know you're gay?"  
  
Scott is flabbergasted. Is Stiles gay? Why didn't he notice? How oblivious has he been about his best friend?  
  
Stiles says "obviously not. Unless it's about him, he doesn't notice. What time are we going to the Argent's tomorrow, for dinner?"  
  
Derek says "the invitation is for 7 pm."  
  
Scott is confused. Stiles doesn't like them, and neither does Derek. Why are they eating at the Argent's house? Why wasn't Scott invited?  
  
Coach repeatedly snaps his fingers in front of Scott's face to get his attention. Scott shakes his head to get his attention back to him instead of listening in on Stiles. Coach tells him to get back in the scrimmage line. Scott jogs off.  
  
Stiles saw the entire exchange. He looks at Derek and says "he was listening to us." Derek grimaces and nods. Stiles wonders if he overheard the comment about wishing to be human? He'll show up there, without a doubt.  


 

  
TUESDAY  
January 25th, 2011

  
  
Stiles was a little relieved Scott kept his distance as he watched and observed him all day. Less stress. Guess he's trying to figure out the many layers of Stiles. The onion. Love Shrek's comparison.  
  
The dinner is early enough that Peter can't show up. Sheriff Stilinski, Derek, and Stiles arrive at the Argent house at 6:45 pm. Stiles brought a homemade peach pie, and John brought a bottle of wine for the adults.  
  
Allison answers the door on her way out to spend the night with Lydia. She looks surprised to see Stiles. Chris tells her to hurry to Lydia's and call him once there. She kisses him on the cheek and hurries out.  
  
Chris leads them into the dining room where Victoria is setting the table. It looks magnificent. She takes the wine and pie graciously. They chill the wine, and she tells everyone to have a seat.  
  
Everyone passes the food around and makes their plates. Chris asks "John? I take it you're the elder or advisor to the alpha of your pack?"  
  
John says "yes. I'm the elder and pack advisor. Derek is our alpha's second."  
  
Victoria asks "Since Stiles is human, does that make him a friend of the pack, advisor, researcher, or human member?"  
  
Stiles says "you cut right to the chase, don't you?" He hears Scott's heartbeat across the street. He holds up his finger and says "hold that thought. Derek, Scott's across the street, hiding in the bushes, trying to eavesdrop. Can you fetch him please?"  
  
Derek stands up without a word and goes out the door. Chris asks "how did you know he was across the street?"  
  
Stiles says "I never said I was human. I can hear his heartbeat."  
  
Derek walks in carrying Scott draped over his shoulder yelling "put me down, you overgrown caveman!" He drops Scott on the couch.  
  
Scott looks up at us and sheepishly says "Hi guys! Funny seeing you here! I thought you didn't like the Argents, why are you eating dinner with them?"  
  
Stiles looks at his dad, and John steps forward as he says "Scott, if you insist on staying an Omega, then you need to remain out of the politics of the other packs in town. Go home, Scott. This doesn't concern you."  
  
Scott says "if it concerns the Argents, it affects me."

  
Stiles looks at his dad who nods and then he steps up to Scott, flashes his red eyes and says in his Delta voice "Go home, Scott. Forget about everything you saw here."  
  
Scott looks like he's zoned out, gets up and leaves. Chris says "you're the alpha of the pack! You must have been born one since we had no clue. John? You've always known about werewolves?"  
  
John says "my late wife was a werewolf. She taught me how to protect and hide Stiles."  
  
Victoria asks "how did you get in Scott's mind like that? He's not in your pack, so I'd figure you don't have a bond with him. Wouldn't that be harder to do?"  
  
Stiles says "Scott is an Omega with no pack. That makes him weaker than most werewolves. He's fighting his wolf on everything, which makes him even more vulnerable. Any alpha, knowing how to use their alpha abilities, can give him a simple order. As long as it doesn't go against his nature, he'll obey it."  
  
They accept this, and everyone returns to the dinner table. Victoria says "so you're the alpha. Tell us about the feral alpha that bit Scott?"  
  
Stiles says "Gerard found an insane werewolf and got him to kill an alpha ... he hoped to be turned, in a round about way, from this wolf. The alpha power woke up his human side and started healing him. When I found him, he was nearly sane. They were keeping him doped up on Wolfsbane until he agreed to give the bite to Gerard's agent. She intended to kill him and then bite Gerard. We believe he intended on killing her to be alpha himself."  
  
John says "this wolf asked Stiles for help and pack. He joined us, which gave him stability. He's now entirely sane."  
  
Chris asks "Derek? How did you join the pack?"  
  
Derek says "this town was my home. Most of my family is dead, and I don't fit in anywhere else. I asked Stiles to accept me in his pack. I knew he didn't have a pack before and wasn't interested, but I thought a pack of two is better than a pack of one. He accepted me and helped me find a place to live and a job. My life hasn't been this happy or content in a long time."  
  
Chris says "I understand about family, job, and home. So you plan on living and working here, peacefully?"  
  
Derek says "yes!"  
  
Victoria asks "Stiles? Isn't 17 a little young to start your pack?"  
  
Stiles coughs in surprise and says "15! I'm 15, not 17. At least for a few more days, and no it's not. I was born this way, and I have my dad's wisdom to help me. I saw the worst in alphas and know what to avoid. I listen to my betas, and we work together. It's not a dictatorship. I also, don't believe only the alpha can have a mate or children."  
  
The Argents are surprised to hear he's only 15. Scott is 17 and Allison is about to be 18. They assumed he was their age. Chris says "John? You must be very proud of Stiles! He's very mature for his age."  
  
John says "He's far more mature than you think. He makes most of the plans, but he discusses everything with me to make sure he's not missing anything."  
  
Victoria says "so he's drawing on your special forces expertise? I take it you taught him self-defense as well?"  
  
John says "Yes. You've been checking me out?" She nods.  
  
Chris looks to Victoria, and after she nods, he says "we agree to a truce with your pack. We'll be keeping an eye on Scott since he's dating our daughter."  
  
Derek says "I hate for history to repeat itself. I was only 15 when Kate seduced me and killed my family. I'm not saying Allison is going to do that to Scott, but are you going to let her know about your family and Scott? Will you let her know about the supernatural world?"  
  
Victoria says "she turns 18 in a few weeks. I think the best thing to do is have Scott over for dinner and then break the news to her. Scott can do a show and tell, and unfortunately, we'll have to let her know about bad hunters like Kate and Gerard."  
  
Chris says "I anticipate he'll come looking for revenge. Gerard won't know we're aware he's dieing and wants the bite. He'll try to play us. I haven't figured out what to do about that. Best thing to do would be to leak that information to the hunter generals, like Calavera, and let THEM deal with him."  
  
Stiles says "if he comes to town, he'll go after Derek, and it won't take much to figure out Scott is the kid the feral bit. Gerard's wants the alpha. He might go after Melissa to get at Scott and me to get at Scott and Derek. If he goes after me, I WILL deal with him. You DON'T want that!"  
  
Chris says "Gerard already knows who the alpha is. I think it might be best if you tell us who he is as well to ensure he doesn't try to trick us into killing him so that we can protect him from Gerard's attacks."  
  
Stiles looks at his dad who nods and then to Derek who also nods. He says "The alpha is Peter Hale. We got the wolfsbane out of his system, and he's playing at waking up like a human."  
  
Stiles sees the surprise cross the Argent's faces. Chris says "Peter? I didn't suspect him. Thanks for confiding in us."  
  
  
Later at the house 

 

Once they are home alone, John asks "Stiles, did you happen to go to your 16-year Delta checkup? I know it was scheduled a week early."  
  
Stiles says "no. I canceled it, and no, I didn't reschedule. I'm not doing it."  
  
John looks at him in exasperation. "You can get in a LOT of trouble for not going."  
  
Stiles says "I don't care. I'm not going! I'm putting my foot down on this. Things are never going to change if we don't start standing up for ourselves. I don't want to be another statistic, but I will, if they don't stop pressuring me!"  
  
John says "I understand. I do! I'm behind you when HE shows up demanding answers. Knowing him, it'll be on your birthday, Thursday."  
  
Stiles hears Peter's heartbeat down the block. He mutters "what does he want now?" When John looks at him questioningly, he sighs and says "Peter's down the block, heading this way."  
  
John says "he could be going to see Derek. He could want to know how our meeting with the Argents went. He's your mate. Do you want him? Do you care either way?"  
  
Stiles says "We'll see what he does. Yes, I want him, but I want him to want me. I won't accept him wanting to be with me because it's his job or responsibility to get me pregnant. When mom's mate said that, she ripped his heart out, and chose Lykaon. Mom may have looked past him being her father, but I can't do incest. I'll kill myself first."  
  
John says "I hope it doesn't come to that. I don't like the way he views or treats Deltas. I don't want to lose you. I also can't bear to see you trapped in a relationship that will destroy your soul. I'll accept whatever decision you make."  
  
  
To Stiles surprise, Peter goes across the street to Derek's house.  
  
Derek gives him a tour, and then he asks how the meeting went. Derek tells him about Scott crashing the party, and Stiles made the Argents think he used alpha powers to control Scott and send him on his way. Gerard wants revenge and will go after Scott and Derek to get at the Peter. Melissa and Stiles are suspected targets to get leverage on them. Peter growls at that.  
  
Stiles gets bored eavesdropping, so takes his shower and goes to bed. He's a little relieved he doesn't have to put up with Peter's flirting and innuendos.  


Save


	8. Getting Allies

THURSDAY  
27 January 2011  
  
John was walking down the stairs when he hears Stiles slam the phone down. He walks into the kitchen and sees Stiles is seething mad.  
  
"Stiles? Son? Is anything wrong?"  
  
"Wrong? What could be wrong? I haven't seen or heard from Lykaon since my ten-year Delta checkup, and he calls to ask why I canceled my 16-year checkup. Not hi, how are you? I told him to fuck off if that's all he wanted. He reminds me he's my father and I say no he's not, he's my mother's sperm donor. You're my dad. You actually give a damn about me and not just my womb. The fucking bastard!"  
  
  
  
John pulls him into a tight bear hug and ignores the shudders until Stiles calms down and relaxes.  
  
"Sometimes I hate him so much. Why can't he see I'm a person?" Stiles pulls in a shuddering sigh. "Did I mention he'll be in town tonight? He wants to see me since I haven't seen his doctor."  
  
"Stiles, son? You need to calmly tell him how HE's treating you and the others and how it makes YOU feel. You need to explain it CALMLY, so he understands. IF you rant and rave, he'll never change how he treats you."  
  
Stiles sighs and nuzzles his dad's neck. "Okay, dad. I'll try not to lose my temper and blow up. It'll be easier if you could remind me to calm down while I'm talking to him."  
  
John says "I'll do what I can, son."  
  
Stiles smiles gratefully. "Thanks, dad. That's all I could ever ask from you."  
  
Stiles goes to class while John gets a cup of coffee.  
  
  
LATER  
At School  
  
Stiles is eating lunch when Scott and Allison suddenly sit down next to him.  
  
"Hi, Scott. Allison. Sure you want to sit next to me. The popular kids are over there." He points to Jackson and Lydia's table.  
  
Scott says "Happy Birthday, Stiles. I'm sorry I've been avoiding you lately. With all the new stuff, I let my old stuff get out of hand. I'm sorry."  
  
Stiles says "if it's my birthday, there's nothing happy about it. Drop it, okay. Apology for the other stuff, accepted."  
  
Allison smiles, nudges him and asks "so your 18 today?"  
  
Stiles frowns at her. "What is it with Argents trying to make me older than I am. I'm 16, today."  
  
Allison says "16? Today? Only 16? That means you were only 15?"  
  
Stiles looks at her, frowns, and slowly says "yes." He sighs and says "you make it sound like I'm one of Jerry's kids or something. So I'm a LITTLE younger than everyone. Sue me. I need to get to class." Stiles gets up to leave. He turns back around and says offhandedly "Scott, my birth father will be in town to see me tonight. I'd appreciate it if you stayed away this evening."  
  
Scott says "you haven't seen him since your 10th birthday. Yeah sure! Don't want to intrude on that."  
  
Stiles says "thanks, Scott! I appreciate it." He grabs his books and walks out the door.  
  
Allison looks at Scott and says "but you're 17, and I'm almost 18. How is he just now 16? Even Lydia is 17."  
  
"He's extremely intelligent, and as you may have noticed, he totally HATES his birthday. He always has. He's getting worse about it. He won't tell me why."  
  
  
  
When Stiles comes home from school, he feels Lykaon in the house from half a mile away. Any werewolf that gets close will feel his presence. Crap! Stiles thinks about the rest of the pack. Derek is at work and Peter's at the hospital, so this could be okay.  
  
He goes in, does a slow wave, and says "Hi. Long time no see."  
  
John shakes his head and says in a warning voice "Stiles."  
  
Stiles shrugs his shoulders.  
  
Lykaon says "Your bodyguard was just informing me about the hunter killing entire werewolf families and now wants to be the new werewolf king."  
  
Stiles huffs irritatedly and says with hatred and anger "Gerard, and John's my DAD, not just a bodyguard. Bodyguards don't take a personal interest in their charges."  
  
Lykaon says "Sorry, my mistake. John tells me you want to explain to me why you don't want to see the doctor."  
  
Stiles looks at his dad who nods encouragingly, takes a deep calming breath, looks at Lykaon then down at his hands. "I don't want to see the doctor because it appears ALL you and the others care about is if I have a baby ON TIME. It doesn't matter if I have the checkup because I'll either have one or I won't, and a checkup won't change that. You ONLY talk to me to see if my womb is okay. You never check on ME."  
  
He realizes he sounds like a whining baby, so changes tracks. "I'm not just a walking womb waiting to get pregnant. If you don't stop pressuring ALL Deltas to get pregnant when we turn 18, then you won't stop having a 75% suicide rate."  
  
Stiles sits down next to his dad and waits for Lykaon to respond. "You're right, Wilkksiezycawyc. I haven't talked to you unless I was asking about your fertility. That DOES make it appear I'm only interested in your womb. I AM sorry! I never meant to pressure YOU. I know you see things differently than the others."  
  
Stiles holds up his hand and says "Stop right there. I DON'T see differently than the others. I merely have enough guts to SPEAK up and give you a chance to back off or change your opinion of us before I kill myself."  
  
Lykaon seems to be thinking about it, so Stiles presses the point. "Did you know mom found her mate, BUT he said he'd get her pregnant because that was his JOB but he wasn't about to marry at 18? She ripped his heart out so she wouldn't be trapped with him or have to have a baby by him."  
  
Stiles finally looks at Lykaon again as he continues. "Mom looked past you were her father, but I can't. I can't do incest. This isn't ancient Greece where the gods have to mate with each other because there's nothing else available. I identified who my mate is when I was three. I just kept it to myself."  
  
Lykaon asks "does he know you are his mate? Or are you hiding that behind your medallion?"  
  
Stiles says "He recently found out. I told him I need to feel I ... that I AM wanted. Not my womb nor my scent, or I WILL kill myself. I am the only one left from Adrastros Line. Of the 100 bloodlines you started with, there are only 15 left. When is it going to stop? The only reason there are as many of us as there are is we always have 2-4 kids unless you're the father. That old incest has a downside."  
  
Lykaon says "I only father one child at a time because the power is focused into a single child making you stronger than any others. Tell me, son. What do I have to do to save YOU and CHANGE things for Deltas? How do I increase your chances and reduce the number of suicides?"  
  
Stiles says "having a deadline to get pregnant is the number one killer. We know OUR JOB! God, I hate calling it a job, but that's what you made it for us. Let us have time to verify our soul mates LOVE us for US and will be good fathers to our children. We look to our child first. Let us! Don't force us to either settle or kill ourselves. Most of us won't make due when it comes to our child."  
  
Lykaon says "you're right. All of the suicides are on the 18th birthday. I will let ALL werewolves know Deltas NO longer HAVE to reproduce by 18. They have as long as they NEED or want. I DO want to meet the wolf that might be your mate, though. I want you to have the best."  
  
The front door opens, and Derek walks in and stands protectively behind Stiles with his arms crossed like a bodyguard.  
  
"Okay." Stiles points to him and says "this is Derek, my beta and second. His uncle is the one I MIGHT accept as a mate."  
  
Derek holds his hand out to shake. 

Lykaon shakes his hand and says "as you obviously sense, I'm Lykaon. Take good care of my son. Maybe I can earn the right to have him call me Father one day. I'm working on it."  
  
Lykaon gets up, hugs Stiles, snuffles at his neck, and says "now, I'm going to talk with Alexi and Satomi and have a look around the city."  
  
Stiles says "Lykaon? I called in a favor to get the investigation into the Hale Arson moved to the U.S. Marshals instead of the hunter's goons. Braeden asked for a favor from you at some time in the future in return."  
  
Lykaon says "I can handle that. Not a problem."

  
Derek waits until he can't feel Lykaon's presence anymore before saying "he's huge! Aside from the pale skin, you must look like your mother."  
  
Stiles laughs. "Yeah, I'm not 6'6", built like a body builder or have green eyes. I also don't have predominate fangs in human form either."  
  
Derek asks "shouldn't he have a bodyguard or guide?"  
  
John laughs and says "who would be stupid enough to fuck with the father and king of all werewolves?"  
  
Derek says "It would make my decade if Gerard is dumb enough to go after him to get leverage on Stiles."  
  
Stiles says "Derek? Lykaon wants to meet Peter. Can you ask him to stop by and meet my birth father tonight? It might be best if you don't mention who it is. At least not right away. It might be a bit of a shock."  
  
Derek says "that's an understatement."  
  
Stiles says "dad? I told Scott to stay away tonight because HE's here. He knows the visit on my 10th birthday did NOT go well."  
  
John says "good thinking, son. I better head back to work. I'll be back for dinner tonight. Derek? You'll stay with him until I get home, after you visit Peter, of course?"  
  
Derek says "of course."  
  
John leaves for work, Derek leaves to visit Peter and Stiles does his homework at the kitchen table.  
  
  
  
An hour later

 

Derek comes back with Melissa in a panic. She says "Gerard and four hunters showed up and took Peter. He made me hide in the closet of the next room.  
  
Stiles calls John and tells him "Gerard has Peter. Melissa is safe with us. Peter made her hide."  
  
"Ok, Stiles. See Chris. See if Allison is okay. Find out where Scott is?"  
  
Stiles say "Okay. The four of us are going to the Argent's house, now."  
  
They drive over in his jeep and are met by Chris at the door.  
  
Victoria says "they got Allison and Scott from the parking lot of McDonald's."  
  
Stiles pulls out his phone and brings up an app to track his friend's phones. It shows Allison and Scott in the tunnels under the Hale house. John arrives, and Stiles shows him where they are. "Okay, we know where they are."  
  
Stiles gets a phone call from Scott's phone. He answers it on speaker phone. "Hello?"  
  
Gerard says "Stiles. I have all the cards! I have Peter, Scott, Allison and your dad."  
  
Stiles says "pretty sure I'm looking at my dad right now."  
  
Gerard says "let me rephrase that. I have your father. You know, 6'6" with long black hair, green eyes and fangs even in human form."  
  
Stiles says "what do you want, Gerard?"  
  
"I tortured Peter, and he says he's just a beta in your pack. He won't tell me who the alpha is. I would never have guessed your birth father is a wolf. That means your a born wolf. Probably your pack's second. You, Derek and Chris, come to me. I'm sure you figured out a way to find where we are. Be here in an hour."  
  
Stiles says "wait. Prove you have my father. Let me talk to him."  
  
They hear a very deep voice say "Wilkksiezycawyc?"  
  
Stiles' eyes glow red as he says in Greek "the beta is my mate you wanted to meet."

  
Lykaon says in Greek "understood, son." The line goes dead.  
  
Chris says "what did you tell him?"

  
Stiles says "I said Peter's my mate. Tell me, Chris? Do you know what happened with Lykaon at the feast of Zeus? Do you know how werewolves came to be the way we are now?"  
  
Chris says "Zeus was offended Lykaon served him a human as food, so he killed him and his 100 sons."  
  
Stiles says "No. Zeus cursed Lykaon. He can't turn any human into a werewolf, by fang or claw, only breed them. He bragged at the might of his 101 sons and the superior race they'd breed, so Zeus turned them into breeders. Outwardly male human but internally female wolf. Deltas. All had red eyes. Once Lykaon realized what Zeus did, he killed the son that betrayed him, and studied his insides to see how we Deltas function."  
  
Stiles continues "Deltas turn humans FOR him, but we can't mate with humans because the species gap is too large. Lykaon is immortal and a demi-god. He periodically mates with the Delta bloodlines to ensure they don't lose their powers. When he does there is only one child, if we mate with any other werewolf there are 2-4 babies."  
  
Melissa says "You said, WE Deltas. You were a single birth. Which means your father is Lykaon, he has red eyes, and he can bite Gerard, but won't turn."  
  
John says "you want to lead Gerard to the conclusion Lykaon is the pack alpha and get him to bite Gerard? How long before he figures out it didn't work? How long before rejection starts?"  
  
Stiles smiles and says "That's EXACTLY what I plan. All we have to do is truthfully say he outranks all the wolves there. Rejection takes 5-10 minutes to start."  
  
Melissa says "way off subject here, but my curiosity is killing me. Can you get a female pregnant?"  
  
Stiles sighs and says "never thought I'd have to explain my anatomy. No. I can't get anyone pregnant because it may look like a dick but it's not. It doesn't produce semen or ejaculate. I AM female. It's there to camouflage us as human men and lets our mates see if something they're doing, stimulates us or not. If you know what I mean?" She blushes so he assumes she does.  
  
John says "human males were believed to be the physically stronger of the sexes at the time. It's to protect the species. Like male swans are colorful to attract while the females are white to hide."  
  
Melissa says "good to know."  
  
Chris clears the table and says Gerard would have 14 hunters with him. That's his standard. This would be the entrance, and he would station his men here, here, and here."  
  
Stiles gets his tablet keys in a code and brings up the blueprints for the Hale house. Zooms in on the tunnels and sets it on the table. John asks "is this one of those things I'm supposed to ignore?"  
  
Stiles says "yeah dad. Give me a second to key in a satellite overhead, and I'll have the heat signatures on here."  
  
Three minutes late he gets it, and they see the werewolves from their hotter heat, Allison, Gerard and his 14 hunters. "Got it. looks like only three of them have the stunners."  
  
Chris starts explaining the strategy Gerard prefers his men, and Stiles points out adjustments to the plans. Derek is looking back and forth between everyone talking and acting like soldiers, and he feels like the odd man out.  
  
Chris notices the looks Derek is giving them, and then it dawns on him. "Wait a minute. Stiles? You're keeping up with this briefing and improving it, like a trained hunter or soldier. How?"  
  
John raises his hand and says "Remember, I was special forces in Poland. I was chosen to be Stiles bodyguard before he was born. Gerard's men killed most of Claudia's pack, so they brought me in to protect her and her unborn baby. Lykaon arrived a few days later and noticed I fell for Claudia. He sanctioned my marriage to her. I see protecting Stiles means training him in everything I'm trained in."

Victoria asks "everything?" John nods.

Chris says "this might work then."  
  
Stiles looks at Derek and says "There are only three stunners. If they shoot at you, try to catch the prongs. You can lock out the pain and electricity, and disarm them. If you miss and it hits you, drop your heart rate for three seconds and raise it back to normal. That will stop the pain and make you recover much faster."  
  
Derek says "got it."  
  
Chris says "Victoria, come with us, and we'll tell Gerard we don't give up till he lets Allison go. You then take her out of there."  
  
Victoria says "he would then kill his hunters not in on his plan to be an alpha, and point the gun at Lykaon or Stiles. He doesn't know who he has. He would then tell Stiles to give up the alpha and have them bite him."  
  
John says "if he threatens Stiles or his mate in any way, he'd see the blood line of his favored son threatened and would go to great extremes to preserve the line. He'd tear Gerard to pieces. Literally."  
  
Victoria says "Gerard threatens my daughter, so I don't have any problems with that. What if he uses wolfsbane on any of you?"  
  
Stiles says "one of the powers of a Delta is the ability to purge toxins from any wolf. I'm immune to it myself. It stings for a minute, but my body can handle it. It wouldn't even slow Lykaon down. Just piss him off."  
  
Derek says "so what do I do?"  
  
Chris says "stay close to Stiles and be ready to push him out of the way or protect him. Gerard would go after him first."  
  
Chris hands a gun to Melissa, tells her and John to wait there, they leave in Chris's SUV.

Save


	9. Gerard Makes his Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a really long chapter and took forever to do. I need to work the story I'm co-writing so it might be a while before I update this again

THURSDAY  
27 January 2011  
  
  
When Chris is a quarter mile from the Hale house, Stiles uses his tablet to double check on the placement of Gerard and his men. Three heat signatures are missing. He immediately calls his dad.  
  
"Dad. We're almost there, but three hunters are missing from the scene. Get ready for a sneak attack. They probably expect Victoria to be there alone."  
  
John says "will do."  
  
Chris takes the phone and says "if you kill anyone, get the bodies inside, and I'll deal with them later."  
  
Melissa says "I don't know which is more frightening. The fact we're calmly discussing hiding bodies or that I'm a nurse and have no problem killing them."  
  
He hangs up as we pull up. We walk in and get to the large center room when Gerard says "that's far enough."  
  
One of his men tries to hit Stiles from behind, but he whirls around, elbows him in the side of the head, and then flips him to the far side of the room. He says "I see you and your men have no honor."  
  
  
  
Gerard walks up and points his gun at Stiles' head. "That is enough of that, or you're the first one I kill." Why the heck would he need a silencer that big? We're in an underground tunnel in the middle of the forest for Christ Sake!  
  
  
  
Lykaon pulls on his chains, roars, and flashes his red eyes. Gerard steps back, smirk and gleefully says "I just found the alpha."  
  
  
  
Derek pushes Stiles behind him protectively. Peter says "he definitely outranks me!"  
  
Victoria says "Gerard! Let Allison go! I'll take her home with me. You got what you want. Let your granddaughter go!"  
  
Gerard motions for his men to let her go. She immediately runs to her mom and dad. Victoria pushes her towards a side tunnel we know is safe. "Victoria? What's with the purse?"  
  
Victoria says "it's a small med kit. If you'd rape your daughter, I wasn't sure you wouldn't hurt your granddaughter. I'm always prepared."  
  
Chris says "We found Kate's diary and know what you did to her."  
  
Gerard says "I had to control her and that's how the men in our family have always controlled the females. It's not raping if it's your family members."  
  
Stiles says "might want to check a dictionary on that. Incest is rape when one of the parties isn't willing, you psycho!"  
  
Victoria says "that's why Kate kept hinting for us not to let you around around MY daughter."The coldness and hatred in her voice could freeze the great lakes.  
  
Gerard says with an evil smirk "I would take GOOD care of Allie. Just like I did Kate."  
  
Allison says "MY name is ALLISON you pervert, besides you always gave me the creeps."  
  
Victoria takes the med kit (read folding compound bow and collapsible percussion arrows), Allison, and my tablet with her so she can watch where everyone is, and they close the door behind them. Hopefully, Gerard thinks they're leaving and not gearing up to attack.  
  
  
  
A very confident Gerard drinks a vial of clear liquid with a flourish.  
  
Stiles smells wolfsbane. Odd. If he wants to be a werewolf, why take wolfsbane, BEFORE he gets bit? Crap! The one that ensures the bite takes and prevents rejection. He looks nervously at Chris and mouths "wolfsbane." Chris grimaces and nods in understanding.  
  
Gerard says with a smirk "A little insurance that I don't reject it. Now, Stiles! Tell your father to give me the bite!"  
  
Stiles says "no one tells him to do anything. He outranks every wolf here! Maybe if you ask him nicely, he might HELP you out." He gives Lykaon a look to let him know it's part of the plan.  
  
Lykaon gives a nearly imperceptible nod to show he understands. Gerard won't reject it and die, as expected, but he still can't be turned by Lykaon's bite. Not a total loss.  
  
The goons fire their stunners at Stiles and Derek as a show of force.  
  
Derek gets hit, falls to the side, and rolls over so they can't see he's doing what Stiles told him. He's already recovering, and since the pain stopped, he can shift again.  
  
  
  
Stiles catches the barb, and his eyes glow red. He pulls on it, yanks the stunner away, and tosses it towards the door Victoria and Allison went through. Part of the plan.  
  
While everyone is watching Stiles and Derek, Chris has worked his way around to Scott and Peter. He silently drops a lockpick down his pant's leg. It lands next to his foot, right beside Peter, who deftly palms it as Chris moves further away from them. Scott's eyes are big as saucers. Good thing he's not asthmatic anymore or his panic would've started an asthma attack by now.  
  
  
  
Scott's curiosity and disappointment override his fear, and he can't wait to ask. "Stiles, why didn't you tell me you were born a wolf? Where you ever going to let me know? The first full moon, I thought you were joking when you said you found me by sniffing me out."  
  
  
  
Gerard is now in front of Lykaon with his wrist out. "Give me the bite or Stiles dies first. Behave, and he dies last, I might even let him live." Lykaon hears the lie, he plans on killing Stiles.  
  
Stiles tells Scott "I couldn't. I have to wait until I'm 18 before I tell anyone not connected to our pack or allies."  
  
Peter says "it IS the LAW. I found out when Gerard's bitch shot him with wolfsbane. I was shocked, to say the least." Lykaon growls subvocally at that, and all the wolves can smell and feel his rage.  
  
Peter continues, undaunted. "I thought I broke Talia's rules when I fell for a HUMAN. She knew about him and wanted him to marry Derek. I didn't think I'd ever have a chance with him. I would have gladly left my pack to be with him."  
  
He looks at Lykaon, who nods encouragingly. "Stiles? You hear me telling the truth! You KNOW I fell in love with YOU while we played chess and had High Tea with Satomi. Neither I, NOR my wolf would let his bitch touch us because we LOVE you, always have, and always will!" Everything he said is the TRUTH. His heartbeat stayed steady.  
  
Lykaon bites Gerard, who triumphantly walks to the center of the room, laughs and holds up his arm to show his men. The bastard thinks he's won.  
  
Stiles says "I hear you, Peter. I guess, I always hoped you COULD love me without KNOWING about me. I NEED to be wanted for ME, not because of my FATHER. I fell in love with YOU a long time ago, but didn't trust Talia." In Polish, he says "get ready to rumble because shit's going down. Cover your eyes from the flash grenades and open those chains."  
  
Chris yells "Now!" as he twists his hand in a weird way. A gun pops out of his sleeve and into his hands. He starts shooting at Gerard's men before they can rush him and disarm him.  
  
The door reopens, and Allison fires a flash arrow at Gerard's feet. While the hunters are recovering from that and the flash grenades Victoria tosses, Allison resets the taser by the door and fires at Gerard.  
  
Gerard had jumped back when Chris yelled 'Now!', so she missed him. He's trying to get to a safe vantage point BEHIND his men. He can't figure out why he can't shift.  
  
Lykaon shatters the chains and slashes the throat of the closest hunter. Peter and Scott are free and fighting Gerard's men. Peter's weak from being tortured, but not any more than an ordinary human, so doing pretty well. Derek knocked out one goon and is fighting with three others.  
  
The goons try to gang up on Stiles, but he surprises them by being a lot better fighter than they ever suspected. After knocking out five of them, he smirks and says "did you think sarcasm was my only defense?"  
  
Gerard is screaming "I can't shift. Something's wrong."  
  
Lykaon laughs evilly and says "Zeus cursed me so I can only breed werewolves, not turn them. My bite won't turn anyone. I DO plan on ripping you apart with my fangs and claws, though, for threatening my son and torturing his mate."  
  
  
  
Peter shifts to his alpha form. A shocked Scott says "he's the alpha that bit me?"  
  
Stiles says "yeah. I told you he wouldn't bother you anymore. He joined MY pack."  
  
Scott says "is that why you said being in a pack is safer than being alone and Omegas don't last long?"  
  
Stiles says "That was because of the hunters. Packs are safer than lone wolves, when being hunted."  
  
Gerard is at the exit and glaring at the werewolves in anger and hatred.  
  
  
  
Lykaon shifts to his alpha form, a massive 9' tall Wolfman on two legs. Gerard recognizes the shape of the FIRST wolf. "LYKAON! You're real! HOW CAN YOU STILL BE ALIVE?"  
  
Gerard runs out the door, and two hunters block the door. Derek roars at them. Chris and Victoria each shoot one in the head and Lykaon roars in anger. He gets to the door before Derek and tells him to stay with Stiles because Gerard is HIS! He then charges out the door after Gerard, in hot pursuit.  
  
  
  
We know Gerard won't get far! Chris and Victoria casually walk around shooting Gerard's men in the head. Scott says "that's kind of ruthless, isn't it?"  
  
"They can't come back with reinforcements if they're dead AND they want us dead at all costs. THIS" he gestures at the bodies "is survival."  
  
  
Stiles calls Braeden. "Yes, Stiles? What is it?"  
  
"We just had a showdown with Gerard and his men. You and your special team can officially declare Gerard dead. When my father gets through with him, there won't be enough to identify."  
  
Braeden says "good. The bastard needs to be sliced and diced. Do you have any special cleanup you'd like done?"  
  
Stiles looks at Chris, and he nods. "As a matter of fact, I have 11 bodies under the Hale house to hide. Think your special, hand-picked team can handle it?"  
  
Braeden says "It'll be our pleasure. Milnes wants to pay you back for getting the hunters off his back a couple of years ago. We're on our way." He hangs up.  
  
  
  
Stiles walks up to Peter, inspects his face and looks in his eyes, then hugs him and snuffles his neck. Peter goes for a kiss, and Stiles lets him. He's soaring with happiness and has a sappy smile on his face. Derek covertly takes a picture with his phone for future blackmail purposes.  
  
  
  
On the way out Peter gets Derek to rip a panel off the wall to reveal a small safe full of photos. Peter picks them up and shows them to Stiles. They depict a young Peter and Stiles playing chess, horseback riding, skating, swimming, eating cotton candy at the circus and a few other things Peter did with him. A few have Derek with them, but most of them are just the tow of them. They are BOTH smiling happily and cuddling in most of the photos. The photos show they BOTH obviously care a great deal about each other.  
  
Peter says "I was going to ask Derek to collect these so I could put them in an album for you. A gift to show I had fallen for you before I knew WHAT you are."  
  
Stiles smiles and jumps into his arms for a big hug and a proper open mouthed kiss. "Okay. I'm convinced. We can date until I'm 18."  
  
  
They go back to the Argent house and see several vehicles in the driveway. They walk inside and see that it looks like World War III. Melissa greets them with gun drawn and there are two bodies on the ground.  
  
A shocked Scott says "mom?"  
  
Stiles scents the air, growls, and is gone to the kitchen before anyone even saw him move.  
  
In the kitchen, he steps over the third body to get to his dad. "Dad! Are you okay? I smell your blood. I know you got hurt!"  
  
John is holding a rag to his shoulder and says "easy son. I'm okay. The bastard winged me. It went through and through, so no real damage. It's in the fleshy part of my shoulder so won't cause any lasting injuries. Calm down. I'm okay!"  
  
Stiles gingerly hugs him and nuzzles his neck. The others come into the kitchen, and Scott asks "can all werewolves move that fast?"  
  
Stiles looks at him with red eyes. Derek says "No. Deltas are quicker and stronger than any alpha."  
  
Scott asks "what's a Delta. Stiles told me about Alphas, Betas, and Omegas but not Deltas."  
  
Peter wraps his arms around Stiles' waist who leans back into his embrace. He says "Deltas are born wolves directly descended from Lykaon and as such are above all the other wolves. They are very rare but amazingly powerful. They appear to be male, but all of them are truthfully female."  
  
John says "I see you two reached an understanding. Peter? Your face healed?"  
  
Peter says "side effect of being tortured. My body needed to heal, and it couldn't discern between new injuries and old ones. I need to eat some high protein food to build my strength back up."  
  
Melissa says "I can call the hospital and tell them Gerard tortured Peter and it woke him up. Derek is bringing him to a private plastic surgeon to fix the damage from Gerard."  
  
John says "that takes care of his absence, healing and not going back. It also keeps his human identity intact. That's the best solution. Good thinking, Melissa. Now. I have something very important to ask you." He looks intently at her as he asks "since the danger is over and our kids are safe, would you go on a date with me?"  
  
All the werewolves wince, and Victoria looks to see if the window shattered when Melissa squealed. Okay, it's not just teenagers that do that!  
  
Melissa says "It's about time. I thought you would never ask."  
  
John says "you could have asked me. I'm a guy, and guys are stupid. We don't think about these things till something hits us over the head. Or the possible loss of what we have, without realizing what could be, if we had a brain."  
  
Melissa says "I wasn't sure you would want to chance it. You still wear your wedding ring, after eight years. I don't want you to think I'd ever make you chose me over Claudia. I don't want to take her place."  
  
John says "I never thought about how daunting it could be to want something with someone that still wears a wedding ring after losing their wife. I never thought about it. I just needed to feel I had some connection to Stiles, my nonhuman, adopted son that's the same species his mother was."  
  
Stiles says in shock "It's my fault you haven't asked Melissa on a date? I never think about race or biology because you've always been the perfect dad."  
  
John says "no, son. It's my fault. I should've stated I felt I needed something to feel like your REAL dad. You being a Delta and the fact I'm your bodyguard made me feel like it'd be harder to be FAMILY."  
  
Stiles sighs. "I know. I haven't always liked being what I am, but I always wanted to make you proud of me."  
  
Johns hugs him and says "you do son. I am always proud of you. You stand your ground and protect everyone. Even Scott when he seemed to be going out of his way to get himself killed. No other alpha would've had their pack looking out for an omega who blatantly told them they want to be alone and an omega."  
  
Scott says "wait a minute! Hold the phone! Your pack was looking out for me, even after I said I didn't want to join any pack? You're a good friend, Stiles. I'm sorry I've been a lousy one."  
  
Derek says "Stiles looked out for you at school and your house, the Argents looked out for you when you were at their house or with Allison, Peter looked out for your mom and you when you were at the hospital. I looked out for you on nights you had practice or worked at the vet office."  
  
Scott gives Stiles a sheepish grin. "Mom, how long have you known I'm a werewolf?"  
  
John speaks up and says "since we figured out Peter was the mystery alpha. Wasn't that like the 20th?" Stiles nods. "Hunters were after the Hales and any werewolves in the area. Kate Argent's connected to THE Gerard Argent, that slaughtered his mother's pack in Poland. He would look for revenge for Kate's death. We simply felt Melissa was in more danger if she didn't know there WAS a danger. We didn't want anyone going after her because of you or Stiles."  
  
Scott sheepishly smiles and says "Thanks for looking out for us. I should have told mom about me, myself. I was a coward and thought it could endanger her. I never thought about them going after her, even if she didn't know about supernaturals."  
  
  
  
  
Lykaon walks into the kitchen. He's cleaned up and wearing different clothes. The Wolves can pick up the slight scent of blood, and he smells exceedingly pleased. Guessing Gerard is shredded somewhere.  
  
He says "Stiles? I dealt with his body the way you took care of that witch assassin's body a few years ago." Stiles nods and Chris gives him a funny look.  
  
Victoria asks "that wouldn't be the Shadow Witch, Celaria? Would it?"  
  
"Yeah, it was. I asked Celaria to change her mind, but she wanted a trophy. Anyone that hunts kids deserves what they get."  
  
Victoria walks up and shakes Stiles hand while he looks at her strangely. "I said I would personally shake the hand of whoever takes out the bitch that hunts little kids." Stiles smiles gratefully at her.  
  
Lykaon says "John? I take it you handled the three guys here rather well. Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine. I got two of them, but Melissa got the last guy. I didn't know she was combat trained. I feel stupid for thinking I'd have to protect her so ardently. She can protect herself!"  
  
Melissa smiles as she says "I was in Desert Storm. I learned field medicine on the front lines in Saudi Arabia. Speaking of medical training." She turns to Lykaon and says  "I'm a nurse and damn good one. I'd like to be trained in the medical differences and care of Deltas. The fact Stiles is a female in your species is amazing. Can I be trained as a medical assistant to take care of Deltas?"  
  
Scott says "Wait? Is Stiles a female? How is that possible?"  
  
Derek says "deltas are born werewolf females directly descended from Lykaon. There are no humans in their family tree. Peter said all Deltas are female."  
  
Scott said "sorry, he looks like a guy. I assumed he was."  
  
Lykaon says "it's nice you want to help look after Stiles, but Deltas don't need medical care."  
  
Stiles says "that's not true. At least one in five Deltas die in childbirth because of breach births. We're lucky if we can save one of the babies when that happens. My brother Seth and three of his four children died like that three years ago. She's a trained midwife and knows how to treat that and save all of the babies and the mother in human breach births. Maybe she can bring that over to werewolves and find a way to save us when that happens. It can't hurt."  
  
Lykaon thoughtfully rubs his chin before answering. "You're right I'd never forgive myself if that happened to you and she could help with that problem. Very well. You and Satomi can train her."  
  
Melissa air fists and says "yes!" She hugs Stiles and says "thanks."  


  
Lykaon says "you need a special payment for this service." He looks at Scott. "You don't want to be a werewolf. I can cure it for you. I can't undo the healing of asthma or the better reflexes, but I can take the wolf away."  
  
Scott says "you can? How? Derek said he didn't know of any cure!"  
  
Lykaon says "red-eyed wolves have a venom in their fangs and minuscule traces of it in their claws. Zeus removed my venom gland or sack or whatever it is that produces it. However part of that procedure means anyone that was turned by that venom, I can remove the venom and return them to human."  
  
Melissa says "like cobras are devenomized sometimes? But they can't remove venom from victims, but the venom of other snakes can be used to create an antidote."  
  
Scott says "YES! I want to be human. A healthy human with no asthma. That would be the best thing to ever happen to me." He looks at Allison and says "second best thing actually. The first was meeting and falling for Allison."  
  
Lykaon says "where were you bitten? I need to remove the venom from the bite source, and it will hurt. A LOT!"  
  
Scott shows him his side and says "here."  
  
Lykaon's eyes bleed red, and he says "I see it. Hold still." He extends his claws that look like Stiles' wolf claws and slowly punctures his side. A black tar-like substance flows out of his side.  
  
Victoria gets a towel to hold under it and hands it to Scott. We can see from the face and heavy panting that it hurts a lot.  
  
Ten minutes later he withdraws his claws and says "Melissa, you'll have to patch him up. He can no longer heal as fast as we do. He's human now."  
  
She runs over and uses alcohol to stop the bleeding and keep it from getting infected. She then bandages Scott as Allison is holding him tightly.  
  
Lykaon says "well this trip has been groundbreaking and stimulating, but I must be going back home, to Greece. Stiles? I'll be back in two years, BUT I'll be calling you at least once a month, just to talk with you. If that's all right? You can call me whenever you need to also."  
  
Stiles smiles and says "that's great." He jumps on him in a hug and snuffles his neck before Lykaon walks out of the house.

Save


	10. Convoluted Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How many people skipped the chapter to see 5 shirtless hunks at the end?

  
THURSDAY  
27 January 2011  
  
  
Chris is the first to speak after Lykaon leaves. "Scott? You're no longer a wolf, but you know about the supernatural, and you're dating my daughter. I FEEL, it is safer for you IF we train you alongside my daughter. You don't have to be a hunter, BUT you need to learn how to fight, and maybe use a bow."  
  
Scott is practically bouncing up and down in excitement. "You'll teach me how to fight? Can I be a hunter? A good one, that follows the code? Can you teach me?"  
  
Victoria smiles and says "Of course! If that's okay with your mother?"

  
Melissa says "of course. That's one way for me to know he can protect himself. I trust you."  
  
Scott air fists and yells "YES!"  
  
Melissa finishes bandaging up John and checks over Allison and Scott.  
  
Stiles tells Melissa "I can introduce you to Satomi tomorrow. She's the closest thing to a doctor we have. She has my ultrasounds and records. How's dad's shoulder looking?'  
  
Melissa says "he needs to use the sling for 48 hours to ensure the muscles weren't damaged and he'll be good as new. Stiles? You said there are differences between born wolves and bitten wolves. Can I examine Peter and Derek and do you know a bitten wolf I can examine?"  
  
Stiles looks at the Hales and nods for Peter to answer.  
  
Peter says "I don't like the idea of being studied; however, this is for the safety of Stiles." He sighs and says with resignation "Okay, you can check us out."  
  
Stiles says "I've got a bitten wolf you can check. I bit a Merc a few years ago. I'll call him up, and you can check him out."  
  
Chris asks "that wouldn't be Eliot Spencer? Would it?"

  
  
Stiles smiles and says "as a matter of fact, yes. He's an alpha now. He's currently working a job in Las Vegas. I'll text him to stop by when he's finished."  
  
Victoria says "why am I not surprised he's one of yours?"  
  
Stiles looks at Chris pointedly as he says "El hates Argents. Let me rephrase that. He hates Gerard Argent and his method of recruiting hunters. Killing and torturing humans that are out camping, and blaming werewolves. They plant a body to make it look like we had something to do with it. Or torturing and killing our children until we try to protect them and use that as proof we're dangerous and wipe out the whole pack. They never stop to think they would kill anyone that hurt their kids, and that's okay but torture our children, and we're animals if we try to protect them without killing them."  
  
Victoria angrily says "what? That's their methods of recruiting hunters?"  
  
She looks at Chris and coldly says "20 years ago there were some campers in the mountains of Virginia attacked. The human male's body was found three days later, tortured to death. Do you have anything on that?"  
  
Chris pulls up his laptop and asks "what was the date?"  
  
She says "July 20th, 1989."  
  
He looks in the Argent Calendar and says "Gerard WAS recruiting there then. All it says is a torturer retained and tested on man collecting firewood, and a new hunter recruited."  
  
Victoria icily says "that was my brother and I was the recruit. That bastard lied to me from day one. He said werewolves killed my brother. He stated they already disposed of its body."  
  
Chris says "I didn't know. I found out about his recruitment methods about three years ago. He teaches all of us to force packs to attack us by hunting their kids. I can't go after innocent kids. I have to know they killed people before I kill them. I shot Scott that first night because I thought he was a killer. I should have double checked first. I should have never assumed. I'm sorry about that Scott."  
  
Scott says "it's okay. I can see how you came to that assumption. Rather not have been shot, but that's water under the bridge, as mom says."  
  
Stiles says "werewolves don't torture people, not even hunters. That's a hunter vice. Victoria, maybe if you get all of the hunters together, in a building with a truth spell on it, you can show them what they believe is all based on lies. Feral werewolves are rare. They are survivors of hunters killing their pack. Having all of your pack bonds forcefully broken like that drives them insane. That's why Peter was crazy at first. They have to bond with a new pack and get an anchor to regain stability."  
  
Victoria says "I WILL call a hunter conclave and have a trustworthy witch cast the spell. We need to follow the code."  
  
Stiles says "I know a good witch at school. Boyd is a good guy."  
  
  
  
Scott asks "Boyd? Vernon Boyd? The Zamboni driver?"  
  
Stiles says "Yeah. I've had him cast a few spells for me before. He wants to be part of one of the packs. Satomi said he was too young and Alexi only deals with Russian wolves and until recently I wasn't interested in a wolf pack. I can offer him a position as Emissary."  
  
John says "if you trust him enough for that, son. Satomi would want him to train with someone. We'll have to find a teacher for him."  
  
Chris says "offer him a position but use the conclave as a test. Don't officially accept him as part of the pack until after the meeting. Hunters will believe they aren't duped if the witch isn't attached to a wolf pack."  
  
Stiles nods in understanding and agreement.  
  
Allison says "I think we need a new code." She says 'We protect those that can't protect themselves' in French."  
  
Chris and Victoria agree on the new code.  
  
Stiles says "Scott, I think you should quit working with Deaton. I don't trust him, and you're going to need the time to train with Chris. I'll pay Melissa as a part-time nurse and Satomi, and I can pull some strings to make it look like she has a legitimate job at a different facility to explain her time and pay."  
  
Scott says "what do you mean by you don't trust him?"  
  
Stiles says "the article that brought Laura back. Jennifer said Deaton verified it, but he never said anything about it to any proper authority or Rangers. I think he carved the deer for her. Gerard told her where it was. I remember Deaton trying to gain Talia's trust BEFORE the fire. He told her to use the alpha ability of full wolf shift as a status symbol. She did."  
  
Peter whispers to Stiles "all alphas can do that?"  
  
Stiles nods an affirmative. "I'll teach you later."  
  
Chris says "Deaton was a hunter for Gerard when I was a kid. He knew who Kate was but never warned Talia that Argents were around her son. That's odd. You would think he would either inform the hunters or the wolves. I don't believe he warned either side. He has to be aware Peter bit you. His office is lined with mountain ash. How did you get in the back to work every day? With that partition closed you wouldn't be able to enter."  
  
Scott says "He always opened the door for me. I thought he was just nice."  
  
John says "that all looks suspicious to me."  
  
Stiles says "it sounds like he's trying to pit hunters against wolves for his own purposes. I don't trust him as far as your mom can humanly throw him."  
  
Melissa says "thanks for using me as the human example."  
  
Stiles smiles at her, "and we love you just as you are, mom."  
  
She smiles and blushes as John smirks.  
  
Scott dials his phone. "Deaton? I'm sorry to do this, but I need to quit." ... "My grades dropped, A LOT, lacrosse, and my girlfriend. I don't have the time, IF I want to pass my classes. It'll kill my mom if they hold me back." ... "Mom got a part-time job, so we're okay. She told me to study, catch up, and enjoy being a teenager in love." ... "Could you mail me my last check?" ... "Thanks." ... "No, you don't have to see my mom or me." ... "I'm perfectly fine." ... "Stiles? That's part of it. I need to rebuild our friendship. I blew him off too many times and didn't pay attention to anything he told me. His instincts are always right on, and I need to trust that." ... "It's been nice working with you, and I'd appreciate a letter of recommendation for later, much later."  
  
John says "that was suspicious. He has plans for Scott. I don't think they're good plans."  
  
Everyone agrees. Peter offers to cause Deaton an accident which Stiles vetos. They don't want to draw any unwanted attention. They set up a training schedule and Saturday cookouts for the entire pack to have bonding time and keeping up to date.  
  
Stiles and his pack leave. Scott stays with Allison and the Argents.  
  
  
  
Several weeks later  
SATURDAY  
12 February 2011  
  
  
  
Stiles is working on his jeep at the curb with his dad when he smells Deaton. "I smell Deaton nearby."  
  
John nods and they continue cleaning up for the bar-b-q at the Argents. Ten minutes later Deaton walks up. John says "Deaton? Lost? I don't think your office is on this side of town."  
  
Deaton says "I need to talk to Stiles about something. Privately."  
  
Stiles says "whatever you need to say to me can be said in front of my dad, or not at all."  
  
Deaton frowns in disappointments. "How well do you know Derek? He's dangerous, and you should keep your distance from him. I worked for his mother, and she wasn't the model citizen everyone thought she was."  
  
Stiles glares at him and says "we grew up together and I know all about the Hales."  
  
Deaton nods thoughtfully before saying "I think Derek did something to his uncle and he WILL hurt you as well. They can't be trusted." Stiles hears Peter growl.  
  
John says "why do you think he did something to his uncle?"  
  
Deaton looks at him and says "no one has seen him since he disappeared from the hospital. Talia was power mad, and they're worse."  He hears Peter And Derek growl from the living room.  
  
Stiles thoughtfully says "when you say worked for ... do you mean you were her Emissary?"  
  
Deaton says "you know about that? Yes, I was."  
  
Stiles says "if you were, then why tell me they're dangerous. Shouldn't you have some loyalty to them?" He says subvocally "Derek can you come out here to see what his actions will be?"  
  
Derek says "on my way."  
  
John says "Stiles is right. Your actions aren't matching your words. My son goes out of his way to protect me from supernatural threats, but that doesn't mean I don't know about them. I AM the Sheriff."  
  
Derek walks out and says "I fixed the TV. Do you need any help with Roscoe, guys? I AM the mechanic."

Stiles says "we just finished."  
  
Deaton stiffens up and holds his hand out to Derek to shake as he says "Derek! I was just telling Stiles I worked for your mother."  
  
Derek crosses his arms and ignores the hand. "I didn't know that. Why wouldn't she tell me about something as important as that?" He subtly moves between Deaton and Stiles.  
  
Deaton says "I'm TOO valuable to let anyone know. To keep me safe from her enemies. I was telling Stiles to be careful because you have dangerous enemies. How's your uncle?"  
  
Derek says "as well as can be expected."  
  
John says "Stiles, aren't you supposed to be meeting Scott at Allison's, for lunch and to study?"  
  
Stiles says "Yeah, dad. I was just leaving. I enjoy cooking with someone that loves cooking as much as I do. See you later." He hugs his dad, climbs in the jeep, and drives away.  
  
He hears Peter mutter "the bastard is either bipolar, insane or isn't aware that werewolves have superb hearing."  
  
Stiles says "because he was focused on Talia and not on what us kids were doing. I want to know what the bastard is planning."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Stiles huffs and asks "are you really going to follow my jeep all the way to the Argents?"  
  
"Yes. I'm ensuring my alpha and mate is safe after I saw a perceived threat to his safety."  
  
Stiles smiles to himself. "My father and dad are going to love having someone as overprotective as they are, mated to me."  
  
He hears Peter's soft laughter.  
  
  
  
At the Argents  
  
After a grueling training session, and practicing with guns and bows in the basement, everyone is in the kitchen cooking and talking.  
  
  
  
Scott says "Deaton called me up and told me to be careful of Stiles because he's hanging out with dangerous Omega werewolves."  
  
John says "he came over and said he was Talia's Emissary, the Hales are dangerous, and Derek probably killed Peter since no one has seen him since he left the hospital."  
  
Chris says "you can't be an emissary and a hunter at the same time. Deaton is lying and trying to drive a wedge between everyone."  
  
Peter says "his heart is always steady so I can't tell if he's lying or not. I do know he went from warning about Derek to checking on Derek and me."  
  
Stiles says "his heart is steady but not his body temperature. It still spikes when he lies."  
  
Victoria asks "you can use thermal vision when your eyes aren't glowing?"  
  
Stiles says "I'm not even remotely human. Human lycan rules don't apply to me. I'm a wolf that looks human. Like a regular wolf, I'm color blind and see body heat at all times. My eyes only glow for two reasons. One of those is showing dominance over other canines."  
  
Allison asks "what's the other reason?"  
  
Stiles smirks, and Peter says "I think you are a little young for that discussion." Allison blushes as she catches on.

  
  
Stiles says let's get these on the grill. He hands a platter of Grilled Jerk Shrimp and Pineapple Skewers to Derek, and to Peter sweet and sour glazed shrimp skewers, and Chris some key west chicken, and John gets marinated beef skewers while he takes the garlic lamb chops.  
  
As they are talking around the grill, Stiles freezes and focuses his senses to the south. John covertly puts his hand on his gun as Derek asks "what is it?"

  
  
Stiles says "an alpha ... right at the edge of my senses ... trying to focus in on him." A minute or two later his irises go red, and the whites go black for a split second and then are honey brown again. He relaxes as he says "it's El, in wolf form. He must've traveled cross country. He may have let his wolf take control to find me, don't get close to him until I get him back in control. Wolves are territorial and possessive of what they classify as their family."  
  
They get their food and start eating. Half an hour later a big white wolf appears and runs up to 5 feet from Stiles, drops to its stomach and crawls to him, whining. When Stiles motions for him to approach, it moves up and wags its tail so hard they think it's going to break its back as it tries to rub against him and cover itself in his scent. Allison and Scott chuckle.  
  
  
  
Stiles lets him eagerly turn in circles, begging for cuddles before holding the wolf to his chest. He forces the wolf to look in his eyes as he shines his red eyes. "El, you need to control your wolf now. You need to get back in the driver seat and calm down. I missed you too, but there are a lot of people, pack, around. A lot of things changed since you were last here."  
  
The wolf looks in his eyes for a few minutes, then its eyes shine red, bares his neck, and whines submissively. Stiles ruffles his fur, pulls over his backpack, and hands the wolf a shirt and jeans. He takes them and pads behind a tree. A few minutes later Eliot steps out as he buttons up the shirt.  
  
  
  
 "Sorry boss. My wolf got a little over happy to see you." He grips Stiles in a tight hug. "You can stop laughing now, John."  
  
John turns and sips his drink.  
  
Eliot looks at Chris and growls "An Argent."  
  
Stiles gruffly says "El! He's on our side now. We joined forces to kill Gerard, and they joined my pack as humans. Gerard recruited Victoria the same way he attempted to get you. It was your pregnant wife and her brother that he tortured and killed. You were a merc that worked with wolves before, so questioned why there wasn't a body for you to see. She was a human that knew nothing about the supernatural."  
  
Victoria blanches and says "Sounds like we both lost a great deal to Gerard. I'm in the process of setting it up a hunter conference to show that ALL hunters were either born into it or duped into it and lost family to hunters, NOT wolves."  
  
Eliot relaxes and says "I wish you well on that." He looks to Stiles and says "I got your message boss. I had a little falling out with the humans I was working with in Boston. I got tired of them taking me for granted, so I'm taking a break. Hopefully, they'll see what I do for them, or I'm through. Is my room, at your house, still available?"  
  
Stiles smiles and says "yeah. Just like you left it." He smells the jealousy coming from Peter, so says "I think my mate is getting a little jealous."

  
  
Eliot looks at Peter and says "Stiles is like my little brother. He turned me to save my life, after I called Gerard a liar and asked for proof. We trained together for a while and worked on a few jobs. When he needs a bodyguard, he calls me. Think about touching him the wrong way before he's 18 and I'll maime and castrate you."  
  
Peter smiles and says "I like you. You're full of fire."  
  
Stiles hands Eliot a plate and says "serve yourself, and I'll make the introductions."  
  
Eliot makes a plate and sits down next to Stiles.  
  
Stiles says "you remember my dad? This is Melissa Mccall and her son Scott. Chris Argent and his wife Victoria and their daughter Allison. Peter Hale an alpha and my mate. Derek Hale is my second."  
  
He nods at each of them.  
  
Stiles explains Melissa wants to study Peter, Derek, and him to have an understanding of the difference in bitten wolves and born wolves before she examines a Delta. He explains they set up a fully outfitted medical examination room in his house.  
  
Eliot ask "since she's studying a born alpha and beta and I'm your bitten alpha, is she going to check out you bitten beta?"  
  
Stiles says thoughtfully "I hadn't thought about that. After watching Allison, Scott, and Jackson for me, he doesn't hate these Argents. Gerard's dead. He'll still want to play the human. I'm not sure if he'd like to join the pack or stay an omega. I'll ask him."  
  
Scott says "why don't you just order him?"  
  
Stiles looks at him reproachfully and says "how did you react when Peter ordered you to be in his pack?"  
  
Scott looks down and says "point taken."  
  
Stiles says "I'm not a dictator. I consider how all my pack feels about something before I ask them to do anything. I'll text him and see what he wants to do."  
  
Derek says "listening is the sign of a real alpha."  
  
Stiles texts someone back and forth for about 10 minutes. He sighs, looks up, and says he's agreed to let Melissa study him and to join the pack, but he wants it understood that he'll continue to play the human."  
  
They agree, and Chris says "what happened to him?"  
  
Stiles says "his father and older brother were born wolves. He and his mother were human. His dad was the alpha. Gerard showed up and saw three pregnant females in the pack, so wiped out their pack, then hunted down the survivors. His family ran here to escape."  
  
Peter says "most alphas don't allow anyone else to reproduce, so that meant he was a progressive alpha and both Gerard and Kate thought our reproducing was a crime."  
  
Stiles nods and continues "Gerard made a six-year-old human boy watch them butcher his pregnant mom and cut his father and brother in half. They then tortured him to ensure he wasn't a wolf."  
  
Allison asks "how does torturing him prove if he's a wolf or not?"  
  
Chris says "a wolf would heal."  
  
Stiles nods and continues "he was so desperate to escape that he broke his arm AND dislocated his shoulder. In his escape, he broke the neck of the guy torturing him. He was screaming and trying to find any wolf pack bond not broken for help. I felt it and tracked him down, with dad as back-up."  
  
John says "I remember. We found two guys pinning a kid that was bleeding out to the ground with a pitchfork, while a third man held a rifle to his head. I had no problem shooting them to save the little guy."  
  
Stiles nods and continues "I brought him to Satomi, but it was too late. He was dieing from his internal injuries and the blood loss. He begged me not to let him die or to let Gerard win by killing all his pack. The injuries were too severe for Satomi to turn him, but not for me. I turned him."  
  
Chris interrupts with "isn't six too young for the change?"  
  
Stiles says "generally, yes. His father was a born wolf, and he grew up around wolves. He knew what to expect and already had a little of the wolf in him. Anyone else I wouldn't have chanced it."  
  
Scott asks "there's an age limit to changing?"  
  
Derek says "yes. Between 15 and 22 is the ideal age. We never take anyone less than 10 or over 60 because of the stresses of the change, unless we have a delta's permission."  
  
Stiles nods and then says "he's still terrified of anyone finding out he's a wolf. When he saw Allison, that first day, I spent half an hour in the bathroom, convincing him that killing her would get us all killed. So he volunteered to stay close to her and let me know what was going on."  
  
Scott says "you had another wolf, close enough to keep an eye on us, but we never realized he's a wolf? In school?"  
  
"Yeah. There he is now." Stiles raise his voice and says "out back."  
  
Ten minutes later Danny walks up and says "hi guys." He sits down on the other side of Stiles and leans against his side because he's nervous. He hands Scott his glove with the claw holes.  
  
Allison's jaw dropped while Chris is pondering and Victoria looks sadly at him.  
  
Scott asks "is this my glove? How did you get it?"  
  
Danny says "you dropped it at the big game when you lost control. Jackson picked it up. Stiles got me your old glove you wore the fingers down on, and I switched the gloves out. One less thing for him to be suspicious about."  
  
Chris says "I should have noticed your last name is Hawaiian for the full moon. I would never suspect you're a werewolf. I'm sorry about what Gerard did to your family and pack. My wife and I plan on reorganizing the hunters after we point out everyone was either born into it or recruited with lies and tricks. None of them lost family to wolves as they believe. It was all hunters recruiting."  
  
Victoria says "we'd be honored to be pack with you, and we respect your wishes to play the human. You do better at it than humans."  
  
Danny smiles shyly, shines his blue eyes, and when she doesn't blanch, he takes her offered hand and lets her pull him into a warm hug. If a tear was on his face, no one said anything about it.  
  
Scott claps him on the back and says "wow, man. You have to show me how you play human so well! You're awesome!"  
  
Victoria asks "Danny? How old are you? I mean aren't you older than Stiles?"  
  
Danny smiles and says "you caught that. I'll be 18 in June. Stiles turned 16 about two weeks ago. You're wondering how he changed a six-year-old kid when he was four? Deltas are considered fully mature at three."  
  
She nods and says "yes, I was wondering about that. I don't understand what is means when you say Delta besides he's higher rank, female, and the first werewolf is his biological father."  
  
Peter says "it's like saying he's a cross between a prince and a demi-god. Most werewolves immediately submit when they realize he's a Delta. Many try to entice him into mating with them, not caring if he is their true mate or not because of his status."  
  
John says "and until recently, unless wolves wanted their help, they treated them like their job was to have wolf babies. Lykaon is changing that. Finally."  
  
Chris asks "Stiles? How did you pick up Danny pulling on pack bonds? He wasn't your pack, and he was human."  
  
Stiles thinks a minute and says "you know when a wolf and a human mate there's a 50/50 shot they're a wolf?"  
  
Chris slowly nods, so he continues "even though they are born human they still have the wolf's dexterity and sense of smell, meaning there is something of the wolf inside them."  
  
Stiles pulls out his notebook and takes out a piece of paper. He draws a small x in black in the center. "This is Lykaon. He is the father of the deltas, not the werewolf race."

  
  
He takes out green, blue and red pencils. He draws a green circle around the black x and places green Xs on it. "This is the deltas he sired."  
  
He draws blue and red Xs connected to the green Xs. "The blue Xs are children and descendants of the deltas, and the red Xs are the bitten wolves. Say this blue X is Danny and all the Xs between him and the green Xs are dead. Because he's human, he didn't feel them snap and go insane. He pulls on these lines, and there's nothing between him and the green still alive. I'm the closest delta to him, and he's desperate. Because I'm always feeling down the lines, I felt his pulling, panic, and pain."  
  
Stiles looks at Chris and asks "does that make sense?"  
  
Victoria says "yes. That makes sense. It's like a spider's web, but you're the center, not Lykaon. He's not even on it. He's the branch you formed it on."  
  
Stiles thinks about it and says "I never thought about it like that, but your right. I like your analogy."

  
  
Danny smiles happily at Stiles, gets a plate of food and says to Melissa "so you want to study us. Are you going to study Scott? He's not a wolf anymore, but he was for two weeks. You know him well enough to see any changes that happened, and he may have some things change back since he's human again. Like the size of our woody. That's a noticeable change."  
  
Scott nervously says "does that mean mine might shrink back down to my normal length."  
  
Stiles says "no. You only went through one full moon. Each successive full moon has more changes happen to a bitten wolf. You only lengthened an inch. Now, Danny has been a wolf long enough to finish changing. He's a lot longer than you are. Bitten wolves are 6-9 inches long, Deltas are 10-12 inches long, and born wolves are 12-14 inches long." He looks at a smirking Peter and says "on average."  
  
Melissa says "seriously? Why would a delta need to be longer than a bitten wolf? Why would they need more than the average human's 2-3 inches? You can't use it as a human male does."  
  
Stiles says "I always wondered that myself. We figured it was camouflage."  
  
Stiles, Derek, Peter, Danny, Eliot and Scott go to Stiles house with Melissa so she can examine them.

  
  
  
 

Save


	11. Valentine's Day

Monday  
14 February 2011  
  
At lunch, Stiles was running a little late because Harris was a dick again. He tried to bring Stiles to the office for not doing his homework. He stormed off in a rage when he discovered Stiles had the office photocopy and filed a copy of all of his homework. The secretary gave Harris a copy of everything with the date she copied it written by her or Principal Johnson on the front.  
  
Stiles was still smirking because if Harris tried to give him Fs on everything, he'd discover there is a second file of those reports and essays graded by the chemistry honors class that Stiles takes after hours since Harris wouldn't sign off on him to take it during school hours. There's always a way around everything.  
  
Stiles walks into the lunch room and looks for Boyd. He wants to talk to him for Victoria. The lunch room is full today due to the sleet, and the outside seating area closed. He finally spots Boyd and stops dead in his tracks.  
  
Due to lack of seats, Erica is eating with Boyd, and he is flirting with her. He's smooth, and she's eating it all up. He smells like he more than likes her. Stiles decided to catch Boyd later. The guy deserves a nice girl that loves him for him.  
  
  
  
Stiles sits at a table that's emptying out as the seniors leave. Scott and Allison join him a few minutes later. Allison asks "weren't you going to talk to Boyd at lunch?"  
  
Stiles nods at Boyd and says "not right now. I can smell how much he likes her, and he seems to be getting somewhere. He tends not to talk because he's nervous around normal people. Let him have his shot. He deserves to be happy."  
  
A few minutes later, Jackson, Danny, and Lydia join their table. Stiles looks annoyed and irritated. Lydia haughtily says the other tables are full, so we're sitting here today. Be a dear, and eat somewhere else."  
  
Stiles takes a deep breath, leans forward, smiles and says sweetly "Sorry Elsa, we were here first, and we aren't finished eating yet. Not even your stuck up ice queen attitude makes me lose my appetite for curly fries. Think carefully about where you sit because there's Matt taking pictures for the yearbook."  
  
She sits back and huffs. Jackson leans back with a smirk he's trying to hide behind his apple. Danny leans over and whispers in Stiles' ear "Matt doesn't work for the yearbook, and he seems to be selective about where he aims that fancy camera he shouldn't be able to afford. How DID Gerard know where they were when he kidnapped them?"  
  
Stiles looks at him in surprise as he thinks over all of that. He doesn't like the implications of that.   
  
They eat in silence a few minutes before Stiles crooks his finger to Scott. When Scott leans forward, he says "tell Allison to be aware of all the people around her and let me know if anyone feels suspicious to her. I'll tell everyone why at your combat training tonight."  
  
Scott nods, and a few minutes later he whispers in Allison's ear, and she nods.  
  
As Stiles gets up to go, Jackson grabs his elbow, and whispers in his ear "I've been stuck up. I just can't be friends with Scott because he annoys me, but you I like and can trust. I respect your drive, ambition and loyalty, always have. Can you teach me that backward lob you showed Scott?"  
  
Stiles thinks about it and says "sure. Tomorrow before school? Or tonight around 6 pm?"  
  
Jackson smiles, and Stiles sees the small smirk on Danny's face as he says "before school tomorrow would be great."  
  
After dumping his tray, he pulls out his phone and acts like he's checking a text, but he's zooming in on Matt who's taking a picture of Allison. He zooms in enough to see her face on his camera. He nods at Boyd who returns the nod, with a raised brow, before returning his attention to Erica.  
  
Throughout the day, Stiles kept an eye out for Allison. Every time he sees her, he covertly looks around for Matt. Every time he spots Matt taking a picture of her, he maneuvers to take a picture, zoom in and see what Matt is filming.  
  
As soon as school lets out, he is at the police station. He walks in and sees Chris making a sales pitch for some new weapons for the cops.

  
  
He walks into his dad's office and closes the door. "I need to talk to you both since this is about Allison as well as the pack."  
  
John closes the blinds and says "tell me what you have."  
  
  
  
Stiles pulls out his iPhone and shows them all the pictures. While they're looking at them, he explains "Danny told me Matt doesn't work for the yearbook, so his reason for walking around taking pictures flew out the window. I started thinking about him always near Allison, with his camera. Danny mentioned he shouldn't be able to afford a fancy lens like that. How did Gerard know exactly where Allison was?"  
  
Chris says "these photos look like he's stalking her. How do we know he DOESN'T work for the yearbook?"  
  
Stiles says "Danny is the student in charge of the yearbook committee and he hires everyone that works or contributes to it. I know we need proof. I have an idea about that. Not sure if it will get us anything. It's got several points that may work though."  
  
Chris asks "what's your idea?"  
  
Stiles says "Jackson wants me to teach him the backward lob I showed Scott, tomorrow before school. Matt is known to have the best camera equipment, AND he thinks Jax is a vain idiot. Danny convinces Jax he wants to take good pictures of before and after I show him to see how much he improves and how good he looks performing it. Jax pays Matt to borrow his camera. Matt thinks Jax is an idiot and hopefully won't take out the memory card."  
  
Chris asks "what if he does change out the memory card or clears it first?"  
  
Stiles says "that's the second part of my plan. Danny has a small record for hacking. Matt will be dieing of curiosity to know what Jackson is photographing. He has an app that lets him see what his cameras are filming remotely. That's how he got a few pictures of Allison in the showers at school."   
  
Dad says "what?"  
  
"I reported it coach a couple of weeks ago and he had Matt running laps for over an hour. Danny should be able to put a trojan on his memory card, and when the camera gets accessed by the remote app, he can use the connection to link into his computer to see what pictures are in it. If there are pictures that shouldn't be there, he can send you and Chris an anonymous email, and Chris can be all angry and call you to complain and demand an examination into the stalking of his daughter. It won't take much to know who took the pictures."  
  
John says "that would at least get me a warrant. If, it IS an anonymous email, to both of us. IF a concerned parent brought that to me, I would HAVE to investigate since she IS a minor."  
  
Stiles calls Danny and explains the plan. Danny agrees. A few minutes later Stiles gets a text that Jax is calling Matt to ask him for the camera for in the morning. A few moments later a second message says he's dropping it off in an hour or so. He should have the program ready to go.   
  
Stiles hugs John and leaves to go for his ultrasound with Melissa. He'll meet up with Scott and Allison at the Argent's later.  
  
He gets home and goes to the secret room in the basement. Melissa does the ultrasound and says "I see why there is a problem with breach birth. Humans have a straight birthing canal, and it stretches to 1o cm. With an episiotomy, we can cut it open to 13 cm at the bottom."  
  
Peter arrives, and Melissa continues "your birthing canal has a divider to separate your uterus from your other organs. This puts a slight curve here."   
  
She points to it. "That means the first baby to turn around and get ready for birth has to be a certain weight and size to get past the flap. If the baby's not, it can't turn around or get past this flap. That's what causes breach birth. The additional weight of the other babies on a closed flap keeps the flap closed. I believe if this happens, we can push with a unique probe, that I can design, to open the flap without hurting the babies."  
  
Peter says "Does that mean, if it happens you can do something about, saving the delta AND the babies?"  
  
Melissa says "yes. I see what causes it, and how to treat it. I'll ask Derek make me a model so I can design the correct probe and then we are in business."  
  
Peter smiles and Stiles says "did I miss something? I wasn't expecting to see you until our date on Wednesday."  
  
Peter haughtily smirks and asks "do you know what today is?"  
  
Stiles looks at him funny while Melissa hides her smile as she puts up her equipment and supplies. "It's Monday. Why?"  
  
Peter asks in a velvety voice "but what's the date? Do you know?"  
  
Stiles says "not really." He looks at his iPhone and says "the 14th."  
  
Peter prods "of what month, little one?"  
  
Stiles says "February, why?"  
  
Peter asks "isn't that a special day?"  
  
Stiles looks at him blankly "the 14th of February? Um, it's not like it's a holi ... crap! It IS a holiday. Damn! I've never had a boyfriend. Valentines always meant that all the human girls wanted cards, chocolate, and sex."  
  
Peter smiles sweetly at Stiles and asks "when was the last time you went horseback riding?"  
  
Stiles immediately says "Thanksgiving 2004, " and when Peter smirks proudly he adds "don't get too cocky, maybe I haven't had time to go."  
  
  
  
Peter smoothly says "or anyone to take you. I remember your horse got spooked at the lake and you had to ride back on my horse, not as I would complain about being that close to the love of my life. Put on some comfortable clothes. I've arranged for us to go horseback riding."  
  
Stiles looks at him "did you have anything to do with my horse getting spooked?"  
  
Peter says "me? No. That was all Cora. She wanted you together with me and not Derek. I think most of was that was because she didn't like her mother that much."  
  
Eliot steps in and says "in the middle of the woods, alone. I don't think so. I'm coming along."  
  
Peter sighs and says "if you must." He turns around and calmly waits in the living room for them to get ready.  
  
Stiles stops on the stairs and face palms. He calls Scott. "Scott, all those hints Allison kept giving you today. Peter just pointed out it's Valentine's Day. I suggest you get her a special stuffed animal and flowers."  
  
Scott asks "not chocolate?"  
  
Stiles says "I've seen Lydia bite Jax head off because 'that must mean he thinks she's too thin' or too fat or some other insecure thing. Nobody says anything bad about flowers. If you know her favorite, that's a bonus. I have to go. Peter's bringing me horseback riding."  
  
Scott asks "why?"  
  
"Obviously because it's something I enjoy but either don't take the time or spend the money on myself to go. I'll talk to you tonight." He hangs up.

Once he's dressed he calls his dad. "Dad, today's valentines day. Bring Melissa some Stargazer Lilies. That's her favorite flower and bring her out to eat at somewhere nice."

John says "thanks for the heads up. I'll bring her to the new Texas Roadhouse downtown. I'll stop by the florist on the way. Don't wait up, I may be late coming home tonight."

Once down stair Peter hands Stiles a vase of his favorite but expensive flowers. Cattleya apple blossom orchids. He's speachless that Peter remembers something he said about them when he was eight. He hugs and kisses Peter tenderly as he says "thank you. I haven't gotten you anything."

Peter says "the look on your face is all need, little one. Knowing I made you happy is the best reward for me. That and getting to spend time almost alone with you. I can pretend your self appointed body guard isn't there."

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
At the farm, Eliot is impressed with how easy Peter makes it look. He knows it's nowhere near that easy. Stiles says "he used to work at the stables. He cleaned the stables in exchange for lessons and riding whenever he wanted."  
  
  
  
Eliot says "figures he would find a way to do it for free even when he was loaded." Stiles laughs.  
  
Peter says "my sister was loaded, not me. Now that I'm over 18 I have access to our parent's inheritance."  
  
They have a lot of fun riding horses for an hour and a half. On the way to Argents house, Stiles gets a text that Danny got the camera. There wasn't anything on the memory card, but he put the trojan in the memory card, and when he calls it up he'll check out his computer.  
  
  
  
At the Argents

  
Stiles arrives just asScott is getting up off the ground from his latest ass-kicking, sorry training. It's taking longer to get him on the ground, but he's still getting his ass handed to him. Allison fairs better from all her years of dancing and gymnastics. She's holding a teddy bear with a bow.  
  
  
  
Stiles says "I've never seen a hunter teddy bear before."  
  
Ally says "Scott brought me to Build-A-Bear Workshop for Valentine's Day. Scott remembered what today was after all and brought me there after school. He got me flowers too. I'm so glad he didn't go with chocolate. I don't like feeling guilty about eating that but having to eat it because it was a gift and then getting angry at whoever gave it to me because I felt obligated to eat it."  
  
Stiles says "wow. I will never give you chocolate. Scott smells relieved that he went with flowers.  
  
Stiles helps Scott up, and he asks Stiles "why was Allison supposed to notice the people around her today?"  
  
Chris asks "Allison? Did you see anyone that was doing anything they shouldn't or anyone that might be a threat?"  
  
She shakes her head and says "no, I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary."  
  
Chris asks for Stiles phone. He brings up the photos and shows her. "Did you notice this boy following you?"  
  
She takes the phone and looks at the pictures, and it takes her a minute to see his camera. "Why is this boy from the yearbook taking ALL these pictures of ME?"  
  
Chris says "he's not on the yearbook. He's stalking you. Danny and Stiles think that's how Gerard knew where you were to kidnap you. This boy couldn't possibly afford that fancy telephoto lens on his own, and he doesn't appear to have parents, so that's out as well."  
  
She puts a hand over her mouth as Victoria gets angry. "How long has this BOY stalked OUR daughter?"  
  
Chris says "right now we don't know. Stiles? What did Danny say?"  
  
"He erased the memory card, but he put the trojan on it. When Matt accesses the camera tomorrow, we can check his computer."  
  
Chris says "Stiles? I haven't seen Eliot fight. I've heard he's good. I know you've kicked my ass a few times. Can Eliot and I go a few rounds so I can see how he fights?"  
  
Stiles looks at Eliot questioningly. He nods, so Stiles says "okay."  
  
Scott sits down next to Stiles and Allison as he asks "you kicked Argent's ass? I didn't think that was possible."  
  
Stiles nods and says "you forget my dad is a cop and was a merc. He taught me everything he knows as did Eliot and Lykaon."  
  
Ten minutes later Chris is on the ground and Eliot is sitting next to Stiles. He looks at Scott and says "that's why Chris is always drilling you and Allison. He wants you to be able to defend yourself from someone like Stiles and me."  
  
Victoria asks "Stiles? Where you able to talk to Boyd today?"  
  
Stiles says "yes. Boyd will be glad to help and is getting some ingredients together. He'll need two weeks to get everything prepared. Once he casts a spell on the building, anyone IN that building will have to use the truth, and it lasts 24 hours. He can cast the spell and leave if it will make the meeting go smoother."  
  
She says "it may. I'll have your dad and Braeden help me figure out how to acclimate them into police departments, the U.S. Marshals, CIA, CSI, and Rangers, to protect those that can't protect themselves. Braeden wants to get most of them sworn in as U.S. Marshals. At least the straight shooters. The corrupt ones need to be arrested for the murders they committed because all they'll want to do is murder more innocent werewolves."

 

 

TBC


	12. Matt Comes and Goes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the oddness ... clearing the way to get everyone where I need them to go.

Tuesday, February 15th

  
Stiles and Eliot meet Jackson and Danny at the field, very early. Eliot says he has training in photography and will take the pictures for them. Danny has homework to do on his laptop from the car.  
  
Danny gets in the car and is soon joined by Chris. Danny opens up his laptop and signs on with his mobile hot spot. Stiles is explaining how the shot works and what movements are needed to accomplish it.

  
  
Eliot is taking pictures with the camera.  
  
Chris somehow appears out of the woods and gets in the car with Danny, without Jax seeing him. He asks "how do we know when Matt dials into the camera?"  
  
Danny says "there's a red led light on the side of the camera. When it lights up, that means Matt dialed into it."  
  
They watch them for 30 minutes when Chris says "there's the red light."  
  
Danny checks his Trojan and follows it back into Matt's computer. They search his computer's files and find his photo folder. There are several folders in there. Allison Argent, Alice Merlon, Alegra Martinez, and Alicia Smith. They all start with AL and have brown hair and eyes. All have pictures of them in their room late at night, and there are even some photo manipulations of him in the pictures with them. They seem to follow a formula. He labeled them as dates.

  
  
Danny says  "that's not good. He's one sick puppy. Following the formula, he's got about a week or two before he moves on to the next girl. I guarantee these other girls aren't still breathing."  
  
Chris says "send the police an anonymous email with Allison photos and then send me a copy of all of them. Erase any trace you were on his computer, and then get out of it."  
  
He calls Victoria to check their email.  
  
She says "I got it." She opens the email and sees the pictures and says "I think Matt needs to be dealt with by us before the police can deal with him. He was ACROSS from our house, stalking OUR little girl, IN her bedroom. I'm sure at least one if not all of the other girls are dead."  
  
Chris says "we'll talk about it when I get home." He gets out of the car and disappears in the nearby trees, the same way he came.  
  
Danny knows Stiles can hear him and says "Stiles, we got the evidence and I sent it to Chris and the police, so as not to get your dad's name involved directly."  
  
He hears Stiles say "understood Danny."  
  
Danny adds "Victoria wants to deal with him before the police do."  
  
Eliot says "He doesn't seem to have parents around, and he's been stalking girls for a while. If he hasn't graduated to murder by now, I would be very surprised. I would suggest staying out of the way and letting THEM take out the trash."    
  
Stiles acts like he's getting some water, so Jax doesn't see him talk to thin air. "I agree with El. Tell Scott stays with her to ensure Matt doesn't try to do anything to Ally."  
  
Danny says "making the call now."  
  
Stiles and Jax drill til he has the shot down perfectly. Then they look at the pictures, and Jackson says "these are amazing! You should be a professional photographer." He takes the memory card and says "with the $100 I'm paying to borrow this camera he can buy a new card."

  
  
Stiles says nothing because that removes all evidence they hacked into Matt's computer.  
  
Jax says "Stiles, can you and Danny practice with me before school more often? YOU are even better at lacrosse than we are. I want to be the best player out there so I can get a scholarship to UCLA. I'm not smart enough to have perfect grades like you and Lydia. Sports is my ticket for a free ride that doesn't have my dad's name on it. I don't want my dad holding my college tuition over my head all my life. I won't involve him."  
  
Stiles looks at Danny who shrugs and says "we can do that. I don't want coach knowing I can play lacrosse. My skills stay between us. Scott hasn't figured out yet how much skill it takes to do some of the shit I do. You know how hard it is to purposely hit someone else's stick with the ball and make it look like an accident or miss the net in such a way that no one can get it and it goes out of bounds?"  
  
  
  
At Lunch

  
Stiles joins Boyd and Erica eating in the corner. She tries to get up and leave, but he says "Stay, Erica. You don't have to leave because I sit down. I saw you sitting here and don't expect you to leave. I'm not negotiating with Boyd. I just want to sit with a couple of people that could be my friends. Unless you don't want to be friends with me?"  
  
She looks surprised. "I want to be friends. I just didn't know you knew my name? Everyone is afraid I'll HAVE a seizure, or they WANT me to have one to entertain them."  
  
Stiles says "I remember reading Batman comics with you. THEY are idiots. Want to know a secret? I have a unique ability. I can feel when someone's going to have a seizure, so that doesn't worry me. You and Boyd look like a cute couple, and I would like to see both of you happy."  
  
She blushes and smiles as they eat lunch and talk about unimportant things. Scott and Ally join them, and they all have a lovely time until Ally asks why Erica always wears black and dark gray. Erica blushes and says "I'm afraid I'll ruin my clothes and these colors hold up better."  
  
Stiles says "colors don't affect holding up. With your coloring, you would look ravishing in earth tones. If not, at least break up all of that black. Black makes pale people look too pale or even sickly. That's why I don't wear black unless it's in my plaids."  
  
Ally says "how about I give you a makeover? You can come to my house after school, or I can go to yours, and we can do hair and makeup. Maybe we can go to the mall on Saturday and do a full makeover."  
  
She looks happy for a minute and then gets worried. Stiles says "Scott's mom is a nurse if you are afraid of your condition flaring up. Scott spends a lot of time around her and knows CPR. Ally has a cousin that has epilepsy, so she knows how to take care of you if there is a problem. I have my ability to feel an attack coming on. You're pretty much covered."  
  
Erica considers everything and says "If you can come to my house today and meet my mom, I can go to yours tomorrow. I'm not sure if mom will let me go to the mall on Saturday, but we can see how today and tomorrow go and we can discuss it Thursday.  
  
Erica leaves for class and Ally asks "how did you know about my cousin?"  
  
Boyd says "every supernatural knows about William Argent's daughter Penelope and her epilepsy. That's why he retired from hunting. You don't have to worry about Stiles stalking you. That was what everyone in our world was talking about, nine years ago, when she was diagnosed, and he retired. Like everyone in your world speaks of the British Royal family, or what the president is doing, celebrity gossip goes on everywhere."  
  
Ally just looks shocked. "Okay, but why did you lie and say you can feel when someone is going to have a seizure."  
  
Stiles says "I didn't lie. Some canines can smell an attack coming on. Have you ever seen service dogs for seizure patients? They're trained to get their owner to lay on the ground when they detect one's coming on and won't let them up until it's over. Remember the part where I'm a canine?"  
  
She has the shocked fish face. "I forget you're not human. You act like me, and I forget."  
  
Boyd says "that's part of his natural camouflage. Every supernatural has some way to hide what they are. Just like in nature, some predators and some prey blend in with their surroundings."    
  
Scott says "he's got you there." Scott's phone goes off with a 'Who Let the Dogs Out' ringtone. Stiles arches an eyebrow, and he says "before I knew about you I thought the theme fit HIS job. 

Stiles looks at him like he's out of his mind.  
  
He hangs his head and answers the phone. "Dr. Deaton, I haven't changed my mind about going back to work for you, if that's what you want, AGAIN!"  
  
Deaton says "I was hoping you reconsidered. I have a lot of dogs in here, and I can use your help."

  
  
Scott says "Sorry man. I have too many other things to focus on if I want to graduate. Hire someone. I have to go. I'm meeting Stiles."  
  
Deaton says "I wish you wouldn't hang out with that boy. He hangs out with the wrong type of monsters."  
  
Scott glares and says "some humans are more monstrous than the monsters. Being a predator doesn't make you a killer." Scott hangs up.  
  
Stiles asks in a concerned voice "he's still trying to get you back? Something's up with him. Stay away from him. I feel he's dangerous. We don't know what he's planning, but it involves YOU."  
  
Scott says "I know. That is why I AM avoiding him at all costs. He's kind of scary. Not as scary as Argent, but still scary."  
  
A few deputies walk into the cafeteria and start asking the kids questions about if anyone noticed anyone taking pictures of Allison. Jax volunteers "Matt is always following her around with a camera. He has a real thing for her. I don't see him around right now. He's a neighbor of mine and Isaac's."  
  
They ask Jackson about Matt's parents, and he says "I haven't seen them in a few years. I think the mom died in a car wreck and my dad put his father in jail for killing someone while he was drunk driving."

  
The Sheriff sits down next to Stiles and Boyd. He says "the deputy at the front desk got an anonymous email with obvious stalking pictures of Allison. Argent came in demanding we investigate and protect his minor daughter. We used the pictures he brought us to get a warrant."  
  
John rakes his hand through his hair and looks around. "We found files of three other teenage girls with similar names, brown hair, and eyes with the same type of pictures."  
  
Stiles asks "he has a pattern that he follows? With the girls and the pictures?"  
  
John nods and continues "We tried to track down those girls. All but one is dead. The first one he stalked at ten years old. Her parents put a restraining order on him and moved across town."  
  
We got an affidavit from her, and her parents are glad they went to such extremes protecting her. She's showing symptoms of PTSD. We arranged for Morrell to talk to her for therapy."  
  
Stiles says "I'm glad she's getting help. She must be relieved he's finally being dealt with."  
  
John agrees and continues "the others disappeared a week after he asked them out and they said no. Their bodies were found a week after that, strangled. We matched the fingerprints on the girl's necks to Matt's."  
  
Stiles asks "so he killed them. I heard Jax tell the deputy that the mom is dead and dad is in prison for killing someone while drunk driving. No one for him to blame the deaths on."  
  
John says "He's disappeared. We have an APB out for him, and he's wanted for stalking, aggravated assault, kidnapping, murder and conspiracy to commit murder. He's a serial killer. Call Argent and ask him to make sure he leaves the body where we can find it so that we can give the families of these girls closure."  
  
Boyd gets a bug-eyed look and Stiles says "sure dad. I was just giving him time to finish playing before I call. His wife was pissed to see those pictures of him photoshopped into her bedroom pictures. She's the scariest person I ever met. That includes my father."  
  
John smiles and hides a laugh. "You nailed that one on the head. I better get back to gathering evidence."  
  
John leaves, and Boyd stares at Stiles. "You knew they were going to kill him?"  
  
Stiles is dialing his phone as he responds "yes. Can you honestly say there is anything redeeming about Matt that warrants me saving him from a fate he deserves? I'm one of the good guys, and even though he deserves to die, I can't kill in cold blood. I'll leave that to someone that can."  
  
Boyd says "remind me never to piss off you or the Argents."  
  
Stiles smiles as he starts talking on the phone. "Hi, I was just calling to say I heard about how deranged the stalker was and how scared and worried Ally must be to find out about this. I hope they locate the bastard's body soon so that she and the FAMILIES of the other girls can be put to rest that they are safe from this monster now."  
  
Victoria says "thanks for your concern about Ally. Your right, it's best if all the families affected by this get closure. I'm sure they'll find him soon. I think Allison heard Jackson say this stalker likes to hide out at the old bridge in the park."  
  
Stiles says "thanks for the tip. I'll ensure the sheriff hears Jackson's idea on where to find him hiding." He hangs up.  
  
Boyd says "that was so damn subtle. If I didn't know in advance what you were asking her for, I would never catch she just told you where they dumped his body."  
  
Stiles smiles at him and says "hunter minds are devious. They never want to come out and tell you what they did, but if you ask them a question or word it to where they can confirm your theory without implicating themselves, they will. Remember that."  
  
Boyd shakes his head and leaves as Stiles calls his dad. "Dad, I called a friend, and they say they heard from a friend that Jackson said he likes to hide out at the old bridge in the middle of the park."  
  
John says "thanks for the tip. I'll double back and ask Jax if he likes to hang out there and then send my deputies to collect the trash. Better get to class, son. See you later tonight."  
  
  
  
LATER  
Stiles and his dad, Eliot, and Peter are eating dinner. Derek is still working.  
  
Eliot gets a phone call from Nate but tells him to go to hell or hire someone else. They don't respect him.  
  
A few minutes later Stiles gets a call from Nate. "Sorry, Nate. You don't appreciate Eliot, so he's not going to work for you until you all show him some respect."  
  
Nate says "we need him for this job. Can you ask him to help us."  
  
Stiles says "you need to find someone else or figure out what respect is." He hangs up, and they both ignore the phone calls from him.  
  
  
  
Three hours later

  
Derek, Peter, Eliot John and Stiles are watching Leverage on TV when Nate walks in. Everyone is immediately around Stiles protectively, and the wolves have their claws out. He's told them to hide their eyes from humans unless they plan on killing them or has permission.  
  
Nate holds up his hands and says "easy guys. We aren't here to attack or cause trouble. We're working a case involving a little girl, and we need Eliot to help us. If not to work the case, to identify what we are up against and how to deal with them."  
  
He looks intently at Stiles and then winks. Oh! He's trying to show them Eliot is a more significant asset than they know. Stiles says "show us what you have." He looks at his pack and says "Guys, Nate's not a threat today." The pack stands down, and the humans with Nate sees them withdraw their claws. They blanch when they notice Eliot also has claws.  
  
Hardison sets up his laptop, hooks into Stiles' big screen TV and sets up the presentation.

  
  
Their client is an eight-year-old girl. A sniper killed her father in Iran. They show a picture of the weapons used and says "these Steyr-Mannlicher are all over Iran, but the government denies these Austrian sniper rifles are there."  
  
Eliot says "those aren't Austrian Steyr-Mannlicher. Those are Chinese simulations called AMR-2 12.7mm."

  
  
Hardison says "what?"  
  
Stiles asks "Eliot? What he means is what the difference between the two weapons is?  
  
Eliot smiles and says "mostly the stocks and how it looks when full set up. They use the same bullets. The patent on the Austrian gun expired years ago, so many countries have made their version of it."  
  
Hardison looks shocked and googles the two guns. He sees Eliot is right. Stiles smiles at Eliot and says "thank you for catching that Eliot. I like to have the correct information when I make battle plans. Your knowledge and expertise are valuable to our team."  
  
Eliot smiles and blushes. Sophie is catching on to what Eliot needs to feel valued and respected by them. Derek is seeing that Stiles always gives people credit and compliments their good job. Meaning they're more likely to put forth the best effort to get that praise.  
  
Hardison grudgingly says "I guess I made a mistake." He fixes it.  
  
Stiles says "Hardison! It's not a competition to see who is always right or wrong. It's supposed to be a group effort or collaboration, or there's no group. If you don't work together, you work against each other and then whoever you are working with leaves."  
  
Hardison's shoulders drop as he realizes what Stiles said is what happened. They can see the 'Oh my God' look on his face as realization sets in.  
  
Nate says "moving on. The rest of the unit bringing her dad home was attacked by three soldiers using martial arts which is in this surveillance footage." They show the footage and say "these Iranian special forces killed two of the men and tried to get at her dad's body."  
  
Eliot says "that's British special forces, not Iranian. Different fighting style."  
  
Parker says "you can tell what they are by how they fight?"  
  
Eliot says in an embarrassed manner "it's a very unique fighting style."  
  
Stiles says "what she meant to ask, is how does this affect the job? God job on identifying them."  
  
Eliot smiles and says "Iranian would go after the purse strings or the client, Chinese would go after the boss, Israeli goes after the IT guy, British go after the skirt, sorry, girl the boss is close to.  That means I would want to stay close to Sophie because she will be their target."  
  
Hardison asks "that's why you stay next to one of us on every job. You're protecting whoever is the highest target?"  
  
Parker asks "that's why you were always nearby to save us when one of us is attacked by the people we are after. You protect whoever their target is going to be?"  
  
Hardison asks "why didn't you tell us we were going to be attacked?"  
  
Eliot looks at him and says "I thought you knew. The deal was I let Nate know who the target is and he assigns me to work with them so I can protect them if an attack comes."  
  
They look at Nate, dumbstruck. They ask "you knew and followed his lead on where to assign him to protect us?"  
  
Nate says "yes. Between what he is, his mercenary training and the training Stiles gave him. He is rarely ever wrong. Eliot tells me who needs to be protected and I follow his lead. He is the security guy. You expected me to hire the best. Eliot and Stiles are the best."  
  
They all say "We're sorry Eliot. We didn't know how much you have our back and how much we depend on you to have the correct information to make our plans."  
  
Stiles says "I'm glad that's worked out. Can we finish this briefing please?"  
  
Hardison says "our client's father's unit was attacked while they were filming this in an outpost. We were lead to believe it was insurgents."  
  
Stiles speaks up "Hardison? Can you zoom in on the truck behind that soldier? That symbol on the door is a British shipping company that should not be in Iran."  
  
He zooms in on it. "Isn't that the Griffin Corporation? They ship gold. Are we looking at a gold shipment that's not supposed to be happening? That's why they attacked the unit? They think the unit might have noticed that truck. Jesus. This is all about gold."  
  
Sophie asks "how did you see that symbol on the truck before we zoomed in? We can barely see it now."  
  
Eliot looks at Stiles, and he nods. Eliot says "my alpha isn't human. Our eyesight is better than humans."  
  
Parker asks "and your smell? That's how you smelled those truffles when the guy walked past you?"  
  
Eliot nods. Nate says "It appears that the only human here besides us is the Sheriff. It might be best if we leave what they are alone. Go back to believing everyone in the world is human."  
  
Sophie looks at the others and says "we're sorry about the way we treated you and we appreciate what you do for us. We didn't know how much you do for us. We will try to not see everything as a competition and work together with you. Can you help us with this case and we will ask you for help from now on and not depend on or expect it or treat you like it's an obligation. Let us earn back your respect and trust."  
  
Eliot says "Okay. Since no one insulted my alpha, or tried to treat him like a kid while we were going over this, and you asked me how I know something, and what that knowledge means. I'll give you the chance to earn it back. This involves a little girl that lost her dad to soldiers that should have been protecting him not killing him. I'll work this case, but after that, we'll see how it goes."  
  
Stiles says "Eliot? Tell them what they do that really upsets you?"  
  
Eliot looks down and shuffles his feet before looking at them. "It hurts me when, after a case, everyone sees if everyone's okay, but for me. Nate knows what I am and that it's hard to hurt me, but it makes me feel like you didn't care if I lived or died when you did that."  
  
Parker says "I'm sorry. Nate never seemed worried about your safety because you are such a good fighter. I assumed you're so capable that you never got hurt. I shouldn't make that assumption. Anything could happen out there."  
  
The others agree and say they're sorry. They'll do better. Hardison asks what they are, and Stiles says "it's safer for you if you don't know what we are. Just think of us as slightly better humans."  
  
Nate says "thanks for the intel Eliot. Hardison and I need to research these groups and organizations to better plan our strategy. I will call you tomorrow to ask you to protect Sophie on this job."  
  
They leave except Hardison, who is packing up his computer. He turns to Eliot and says "I'm sorry that I acted like it was a competition. It's not. I should have realized we need to work together and you weren't calling me an idiot for getting that a little wrong. Okay, a lot wrong. You never said anything about my intelligence. I should never have made the assumption you corrected me for that. I should have realized you were contributing to the job. I'm sorry. You have always looked out for us. If you see, I'm taking it as competition again. Slap me and point it out. I'm used to everyone pointing out that I'm not smart."  
  
  
  
Eliot smiles at him as he realizes how hard the apology was. He holds his hand out to Hardison and says "apology accepted. I'm not always smart enough to figure out someone thinks I'm competing with them. You are one of the most intelligent people I know. I can't think of anyone else that could have come up with our com units."  
  
Hardison smiles happily at the compliment.  
  
Stiles wants to push the point a little more so says "Hardison? See how you feel right now when someone respects you, says thank you even though they don't have to, and compliments you. It makes you happy and proud to work with Eliot, doesn't it? Try to return that feeling to him, and the others sometimes. A kind word oils the machine."  
  
Hardison says "yeah. I get it. It's not going to be easy because that's not my personality, but I'm going to try and make it part of my character. I need to catch up to the others. Thanks for everything." He leaves, and they hear them drive away.  
  
Derek says "watching you keep people on the same goal is very informative. I hope I can be half as good as your second as you are as our alpha."  
  
Peter says "the fact that you are making that your goal means that you will be. There may be a few pauses as you learn, but I'm already proud of how far you have come from the grumpy caveman that came to town looking for his sister." He fondly ruffles his hair as he restarts the TV.  
  
John says "this show reminds me of them. Wonder if Leverage is based on them."  
  
Eliot laughs and says "God, I hope not. Can you imagine if this shit happens in real life on a regular basis? Remind me not to move to Boston."  
  
They all laugh and go back to watching their show.  
  
  
  
  
FULL MOON  
Friday, February 18  
Stiles gets out of school early on Fridays, so he's setting lunch on the table for him, Peter and Derek when John runs inside.  
  
"Dad? What's the matter? Are you okay?"  
  
John bends over and catches his breath as he holds up his hand. He places a folder on the table and asks "is this your Cora?"

  
  
Peter and Derek look at the picture and see an older Cora than they remember, but it's her. Derek says "That's her. That's my sister. Where is she?"  
  
John breathes a sigh of relief as Stiles pushes him into a chair, pushes his plate in front of him, and makes himself a new plate.  
  
John says "Tara found her. I wanted to verify it was here. She's in the foster care system. The only reason anyone knows her name is Cora is the necklace she was wearing when they picked her up. No one was looking for her, so they figured she was a runaway from a foster care facility."  
  
As John takes a bite if his meal Peter asks "so what do we do now? How do we get her back?"  
  
John swallows his bite and takes a sip of water as he says "Stiles can call Whittemore to start legal proceedings to get her back and combine her school records of Cora Doe with Cora Hale. Since Derek is old enough to speak for her, has a house, a job, money, and us as references we can prove that Derek can take her in and care for her. I hope to have her back with you within two weeks."  
  
  
  
Late that night  
Stiles and his pack run the preserve. Stiles picks up a scent that shouldn't be there.  
  
He calls his pack to him with a howl. Chris and John at the Argent's hear it. All the humans get weapons while Melissa is told to stay at the house and hold down the fort.  
  
The entire pack meets Stiles. The wolves catch the scent that alerted Stiles. 

Alphas.

Save


	13. The Alphas?

  
  
FULL MOON  
Friday, February 18  
  
Late that night  
Stiles and his pack run the preserve. Stiles picks up a scent that shouldn't be there.  
  
He calls his pack to him with a howl. Chris and John at the Argent's hear it. All the humans get weapons while Melissa is told to stay at the house and hold down the fort.  
  
The entire pack plus Boyd meet Stiles. The wolves catch the scent that alerted Stiles. Alphas.

  
  
Stiles' eyes are red, and he's scenting the area. "Dad we have monozygotic alphas and a witch ... no, a druid, a female druid here. They passed through less than 40 minutes ago."  
  
John asks "what is monozygotic?"

  
  
Stiles says "identical twins that came from the same egg. In humans, they'd have a telepathic link like the Corsican twins, but in wolves, the pack bond increases that and they can join into one body."  
  
Ally says "that is a frightening thought."  
  
Stiles is still scenting the area. "I've got them. They are moving slowly because they're trying to be stealthy and have the female with them. She smells familiar, but she's trying to hide her scent."  
  
Boyd says "you're a Delta, can you get around the spell she's using to hide her scent?"  
  
  
  
Stiles says "because this is my territory, I can. Give me a minute." His alpha red eyes go to his delta eyes for a split second and then back to his alpha. "Morrell. It's Deaton's sister. Sister feels off. There's something different about Deaton's scent from her's. It's not just the smell of the Nemeton on him all the time. Something is wrong with his scent. I don't know what it is, but something's not right."  
  
John says "don't push it, and it will come to you. You'll figure it out."  
  
Stiles asks "why is she here with two alphas?"  
  
Peter says "she's the emissary for Deucalion. There ARE a set of twins in his pack. I never checked to see what type of twins they are. It never occurred to me to look it up."  
  
Stiles says "so this has something to do with Deuc? Why didn't he approach one of the known Alphas here to show his peaceful intentions? That's protocol unless he doesn't have peaceful intentions. Glad the hunters are meeting in a major city. San Francisco is going to be hard for alphas to go through town in alpha form or even beta form unless it's Halloween."  
  
Chris says "Scott and Allison, you're both still new at combat training so try to keep back with your bows. Don't fire into them unless they attack! Shoot near them to intimidate, that's acceptable."  
  
They both say "right." Dad and Victoria have wolfsbane loaded guns as does Chris. They'll stay between us and the Scott/Allison pair.  
  
Stiles says "there is a clearing half a mile northeast of here. Eliot and I will drive them there. We can do it without them realizing they are being driven. Chris, do you have your sound sticks?"  
  
He reaches into his jacket and pulls out two as does Victoria. Four of them is enough to make a holding pin.  
  
John and Chris know the area. Derek and Peter will go with them to the clearing, and hide their scent to keep the alphas from leaving.  
  
Stiles says "Boyd. I need you to hide all the humans' scents and be ready to keep Morrell from casting any spells." He nods and looks grim.  
  
Stiles says "when we get them there. Be ready to turn on the sound sticks and trap the alphas. I'm not sure if they are friend or foes, but they aren't acting like friends. I clearly marked this area as belonging to a pack. At least to other werewolves."  
  
The humans head to the clearing while Eliot and Stiles get ahead of the alphas and move trees and boulders to cause an invisible corral to force them to go to the clearing.  
  
At the clearing, the twins are trying to stay out of the direct moonlight. Stiles, Eliot, Peter and Derek step out. Derek says "Are you friend or foe? This is pack lands, and you aren't acting as a friend."  
  
They look at each other and step forward. One says "friend. We seek help from Derek Hale the alpha here. We want to escape from the alpha that's keeping us enslaved."  
  
Stiles says "have your witch stop hiding and step into the light, and we can discuss what the problem is."  
  
Morrell steps forward into the center and looks at Boyd. "We come in peace, seeking asylum and aid from Deucalion and his alpha pack. These are their omega alphas. Deaton says Derek is alpha here and that Deucalion can quickly force Scott McCall into evolving into a true alpha to join his pack. He wants Deucalion to force Derek to kill his pack."  
  
Derek looks shocked. John looks grim, and they can smell his anger. Scott asks "what's a true alpha? Don't you have to be a werewolf to be an alpha? I'm a hunter, training with the Argents, not a wolf. Deaton's full of lies."  
  
Peter steps forward with blazing red eyes as does Eliot. Peter says "I'm an alpha but NOT our pack's alpha. Derek is our alpha's second."  
  
Derek shines his blue eyes. Derek says "obviously I'm not an alpha, so that's a lie as well. Tell us what Deaton said to your alpha, and we'll help you."  
  
Morrell looks at everyone in confusion and says "I don't understand. He said Derek killed Peter to be the alpha. Scott is an omega wolf. Stiles is his weakness, so go after him first. Derek is broken and isolated so it would be easy to force him to kill his pack. Then Deucalion can kill him to take his pack's power. Deucalion wants to pit an evil druid and Scott against each other to force Scott into evolving and join him killing her. Deaton told him to kill Stiles then, to keep him loyal and prevent Stiles from making Scott realize Deucalion is the devil himself."  
  
Peter growls and says "not very likely. No one touches my mate or alpha."  
  
John says "now we know what Deaton is after."  
  
Stiles gets closer to Morrell and smells her. "That bastard! Dad! I got it. Deaton's scent. Under the Nemeton smell is the smell of cherry blossoms. I just realized it's not flowers, it's the smell of Japan. He's always going to or coming from the Nemeton. He doesn't look any different now than he did 15 years ago. He should be in his late 50s if not 60s, but he appears to be 35. He's got a demon, a Japanese demon trapped there and he's FEEDING on it."  
  
John looks flabbergasted. He asks "Morrell? He's not your brother, is he? He's older than you?"  
  
She looks shocked. "Deaton's my grandfather, but I never knew how he was keeping young. Feeding on demons changes you and makes you evil. He knows that's what happens when you feed on a demon."  
  
Eliot says "Deaton wants a young manageable alpha that's fighting their wolf's instincts, so they won't notice the truth about him. He wants a protector, and the lands the Nemeton connects to, and THAT's why he targeted Talia."  
  
Stiles says "he hasn't seen Scott since before the showdown with Gerard, so he doesn't know Scott is human or training to be a hunter. He hasn't seen Peter either, so he assumes Derek killed him and is now alpha. He HAS seen Derek but didn't notice he's not an alpha because he's a powerful beta."  
  
The twins step forward and say "if Deucalion finds out he was lied to and manipulated by a Druid or emissary, he WILL kill them."  
  
Chris says "Deaton IS a druid, but he's a hunter, not an emissary. Deaton betrayed Deucalion and helped Gerard blind him. When Deuc discovers Deaton lied to him about our pack we'll also provide proof Deaton revealed him to Gerard and suggested his second kill the blind wolf. Deaton will face those consequences, and we won't have to lift a finger. Deuc will deal with him for us."  
  
John says "this field is too open to talk freely. Chris? Let's go back to your house and figure out what to do about this." Chris nods.  
  
Derek says "come with us, and we will figure out what to do about all of this."  
  
Stiles says "I'll call Alexi and Satomi to meet us there. This is an alpha issue."

 

  
  
At the Argent house, Stiles explain what he figured out about Deaton's scent. Satomi gets an odd look on her face. She says "that's what the Kitsune did with the Nogitsune Demon. She imprisoned it under the Nemeton. She must not have realized what it is."  
  
She looks at Morrell and asks "If I provide you with a canister made of Nemeton wood, can you fill it with mountain ash and come with me to the Nemeton and put it in the canister? I can then bring it back to Japan and entrust it to someone that can keep it imprisoned  in a safe place or possible purify it back into a Kitsune."  
  
Morrell says "Yes. I can do that. That would cut Deaton off from his fountain of youth. He would age, possible very quickly, once he is no longer able to feed on an immortal's power."  
  
The twins say "Deucalion plans on coming into town next Friday and confronting Derek. He'll give him an ultimatum of killing his pack or die."  
  
Peter says "Deuc is a very aggressive dominant alpha that never fights fair. He'll attack Derek when he's not looking."  
  
Stiles says "if a pack comes into my territory and attacks my second, protocol says I can kill the one that attacks him, as long as they spill his blood in my territory."  
  
Eliot says "that would be a good time to show Deucalion every lie Deaton told him. IF the twins ask our alpha for asylum and to join our pack, you can grant that. Deuc HAS to watch as you break the pack bonds they have with him and form new ones YOU make with them.  
  
Stiles' eyes glow red as he says "I hate showing what I am at this age. What if he decided he wants to be one of those alpha assholes that want to mate with me whether I chose them or not. OR God forbid, see I chose Peter and go after him?"  
  
The twins say in unison "You're a Delta? OH! MY! GOD! I've never seen a Delta before. We get to be in your pack?" They run and hug him tightly and bury their noses in his neck."  
  
Morrell says "deltas are real? Next, you're going to tell me that Lykaon is real."  
  
Scott says with a smirk "now that you mention it. He's related to Stiles, so was here for his last birthday. He's the one that sliced and diced Gerard."  
  
Morrell drops into the chair behind her. Think it was from shock and not the need to sit down. "How are you able to hide all of this your entire life?"  
  
Peter laughs at her reaction and says "all deltas are given an amulet from Lykaon to hide them until they are ready to take a mate. That's minimum age of 18, by the way."  
  
Stiles says "if Deuc tries to come back and confront us for either me or my territory I believe we'll win. He just has Kali and Ennis. Ennis is an idiot and Kali is a cowed follower that can't think on her own. I have Peter and Eliot plus all my betas and hunter allies."  
  
Alexi says "I can stop by and add my two cents in since Derek works for me. Deuc would be insulting all three of us alphas. He didn't ask any of us to be in our territories, attacks Stiles beta and one of my workers, and Satomi can extend the honorary grandmother card. That means you have too many alpha allies to attack."  
  
Stiles says "If he makes a statement that he intends to come back secretly or try to force a Delta, that means he breaks alpha laws. If he refuses me taking his pack that invoke a request for help, pack and freedom that also breaks alpha laws."  
  
Peter smiles and says "I like the way you think. That would mean he would be stripped of his alpha powers."  
  
The twins ask "you can do that? You can take his Alpha powers?"  
  
Satomi says "yes alphas can take another's alpha power or their life. They decide which they voluntarily give up."  
  
Peter says "He has to be willing for another alpha to take it, but a Delta can forcibly take it at any time."  
  
Stiles says "Chris, can you put surveillance on their house, Alexi's shop where he works, and his car?"  
  
Chris says "not a problem. I'll install everything first thing in the morning. I believe my SUV needs an oil change."  
  
Stiles smiles at that, looks at the twins who are practically shaking as they fear their fate. He's not going to betray them or turn them out. Stiles asks them "what are your names? Have you had a chance to finish high school?"  
  
  
  
They say "Ethan and Aiden." the dominant twin, Aiden, says "No, Deucalion won't let us get our Ged or graduate."  
  
Stiles says "would you LIKE to go to high school and graduate? You seem highly intelligent to me, and I'm sure you can catch up in a matter of weeks. Morrell? Aren't you a guidance counselor at school? Can you get them in."  
  
John says "I can help get documentation for them to go back to school."  
  
Morrell says "John, between you, me and the Argents we can have their entire life history documented and enrolled in school the day after Deucalion is gone."  
  
Stiles says the them "you have to wait until I face Deucalion on Friday before you can use the ritual to leave his pack and join ours. Ethan ... I can tell from your scent that one of my pack is your mate."  
  
They both look at Stiles as his eyes go delta red for a minute and they hear a howl in the distance. Stiles' eyes go back to normal, and he says "he's on his way. He was watching for any concealed attacks while we were dealing with your sudden appearance. I try to always cover all my bases."  
  
Ten minutes later Danny walks in the back door as he's buttoning his shirt. "You called, boss?" He stops in his tracks and scents the air, as does Ethan. They both flash their eyes as they say "mate."  
  
Danny looks at Stiles and asks "boss?" Stiles nods so he approaches Ethan, and they circle each other a few times before the touch each other's face, hug and kiss.  
  
Chris says "okay, looks like we have an excellent motive for them to join our pack. It appears as though we have our own Alpha Pack, only we aren't evil and killing everyone to amass power."  
  
Peter smiles and says "so we do. I believe that Morrell and the twins should get back before the big bad wolf sees they're gone. Chris? How hard will it be for you to get together evidence of Deaton betraying Deucalion at the foundry?"  
  
Chris smiles and says "Stiles gave it to me at the end of January. That was one reason why I was so fast to leave Gerard's side. It helped that he included evidence about the life insurance policies on all his hunters. I double checked everything and even got a little more from our Hunter records. I just need to put it on a thumb drive, and we're golden."  
  
  
  
Saturday  
19 February 2011  
  
Derek and John are at work, so Stiles is over at Derek's making breakfast for him and Peter. Peter's grumpy and snippy. After they eat they clean up and Peter is trying hard not to be a brat, but he's grumpy and doesn't know why. After the last remark, Stiles looks at him with a smirk. Sniffs the air and says "so that's what your problem is."  
  
Peter looks confused and asks "What? I don't understand? You know why I feel grumpy and out of sorts?"  
  
Stiles pushes him back onto the couch sits in his lap and kisses him deeply. "Yeah, you're sexually frustrated. I can take care of that without actually having sex. You're going to like this, just relax."  
  
Stiles pushes him down on the couch as he continues to kiss him. He slowly opens Peters shirt and licks his way down to his nipple where he nips at it, before licking and sucking it.  
  
Peter arches his back at the sensation. That's when Stiles pulls his pants and underwear down and runs his hand down his length. "You have such a nice package, love. Mind if a suck it for you? Relieve a little of your built up pressure."  
  
When Peter opens his mouth to protest Stiles sticks his tongue in his mouth and kisses him hard and dirty while grinding their crotches together.  
  
  
  
When Peter tries to catch his breath, Stiles slides down and takes Peter into his mouth. The sudden warmth around his hard shaft is nearly enough to make him cum, but he has lots of control over his body.

Peter moans deeply as Stiles sucks him and plays with his balls. He tries to give a warning when he finally comes, but Stiles doesn't let go. He swallows everything Peter had and licks him clean.  
  
Stiles crawls up his chest, kisses him deeply and contentedly, before curling up on a Naked Peter. Stiles hums "feel better, love? Not so grumpy?"  
  
Peter pants out "yeah, lots better. I think Derek might kill me if he finds out what we just did on his couch, but right now, I don't care. God, where did you learn to do that?"  
  
Stiles smiles and says "Deltas learn to give head to keep our mates content to wait, if we find them early. It's survival training for us."  
  
Peter says "I guess I can see that. I WILL return the favor WHEN you're old enough."

Stiles says "I'll hold you to that."

  
  
  
Later at the Mall  
  
  
  
Allison takes Erica to the mall for a makeover. Lydia was bored, so she went along. The give her an entire makeover. Head to toe. She looks fabulous. The three of them also get dresses for the school dance. They spent the whole day at the mall.

Stiles, Scott, Boyd and Peter go to the mall to get Boyd an outfit for his first date and for Peter to help them all get suits for their school dance. They accidentally run into Erica's group at the food court.  
  
They introduce her to everyone, and she's a little surprised that Stiles is dating a man. A male was a surprise, but Peter floored her. She couldn't believe the Sheriff let Stiles see an adult man. Peter points out in a few years no one will think anything odd about the age difference because it will be common place. Stiles says "dad was 15 years older than mom. Ours is less than ten years, and we aren't having sex until I'm legal. No big deal."  
  
Erica says "that explains why you never showed any interest in any of the girls that practically threw themselves at you. You're gay."  
  
Stiles says "yeah. Very. People assumed my academic rival was my crush, so I let them."  
  
Lydia says "wait a minute. I'm your academic rival. They thought you had a crush on me? I didn't know that, but that WOULD explain why Jackson was always jealous of you."  
  
Stiles says "he's calmed that down lately. He must have found out I'm gay and not a threat to him.  
  
  
  
Tuesday  
22 February 2011  
  
  
  
Boyd and Erica go on a date. He takes her to the park for a horse-drawn carriage ride. She loves it. They decide to go steady.  She's slowly being pulled into the pack without realizing there is a pack.  
  
  
  
WEDNESDAY  
23 February 2011  
  
Victoria announces that a date is set for the Hunter Forum in San Francisco on March 1st. They have a combination of hunters and witches working security. Boyd will be there even though he has to miss school to do it. Then he will officially join our pack.

  
  
Thursday  
24 February  
  
Everyone is on edge, but all the cameras are up and working. Tomorrow is the confrontation with Deucalion.

Peter is at Stiles house, upstairs cuddling on the bed. Stiles is uncharacteristically nervous and clingy.

Peter asks "what's the matter, Stiles? Why are you so nervous and anxious?"

Stiles says "sometimes I hate being in charge and having the fate of everyone in my hand. If I screw up or underestimate anyone or overlook anything, someone could die. It would kill me if anything happened to you or dad. I'm supposed to be the leader and know everything and have a backup plan for everything. I don't like second guessing everything to make sure I protect everyone."

Peter says "it's okay. You have a lot of support and backup. We won't lose anyone. You are doing a remarkable job leading such a large pack at such a young age."

Stiles looks at him worriedly and says "I thought I was taking in Derek and then you but this ... dad, Derek, you, Eliot, Danny, Scott, Melissa, Chris, Victoria, Allison, Boyd and working on Erica even though she has no clue about us. Tomorrow I get two more alphas. I'm not strong enough or good enough to lead this many. Sorry I normally have alpha meltdowns with dad."

Peter strokes his hair as he says "it's the sign of a real alpha to be concerned for the safety of their pack. If you weren't, I would be concerned."

Stiles says "Peter, I need you to be careful tomorrow. There's always talk about alphas that are so concerned about how much power they have or can have by being with us to see us as people and try to force us into arrangements. I don't want you to get hurt, or taken from me. I love you, and I need you to be careful."

Peter says "I promise to be careful. We have a lot of people that won't let anything happen to you or me."

 

Save


	14. The Twins Join

Friday 25 February

 

Stiles, Ally, and Scott are walking to Chemistry class when Stiles spots Erica and Boyd coming down another hall. Stiles catches her scent and says "CRAP!" He dumps his water in the garbage, grabs both Scott and Ally's arm, and starts pulling them at an alarming speed to Erica. He blocks the hallway and grabs Erica's hand "you're about to have a seizure, you and Ally get in the bathroom, and we'll stand guard outside."

Ally immediately pulls her into the girl's bathroom and shoves the girl that's in there out.

Stiles and Scott block the door, and Boyd goes in to help AND calm her down. It's a bad one, but Ally has her on the floor with her head cradled in her lap. Boyd uses magic to ease it back, so it doesn't last so long. She's apologizing about the seizure. Her dad visited yesterday and stressed her out. She forgot to take her meds yesterday and this morning. She's afraid she ruined her new clothes.

Ally opens her bag and pulls out several zip lock bags with a pair of pants, socks and clean underwear. There are also a spare shirt, bra, and shoes in there if needed, even makeup and a new brush to fix herself up afterward.

 

 

Erica protest and says "I can't take your extra clothes."

Ally says "these aren't mine. Stiles likes to plan ahead. When we were at the mall Saturday, I got your sizes and saw what styles you liked. Stiles told me to keep several spares on me in case something happens. I have my clothes for me, if I ever have a ladies accident, in my locker."

Erica asks in surprise "why would he do that for me?"

Boyd says "you're important to me, and his friend. He looks after his friends."

She asks "Boyd, how did you help my seizure like that? I felt it loosen up faster and easier."

He smiles and says "I'm a witch. After I do a favor for one of Stiles pack on the 1st, I'll be an official member of his pack. I have to wait until then, so he's not showing favoritism to me. I'll have his pack as a surrogate family to watch my pack, and I won't be alone anymore. We won't be alone. I'll be his emissary or pack witch. Do you want us to take you to the nurse?"

Erica says "I don't want to, but I should get checked out to make sure I'm okay and didn't hurt myself."

Stiles looks in and says "how about a different nurse, like Scott's mom? Would that be better?"

She smiles gratefully.

Stiles calls Melissa. "Hey, mom? Erica had a seizure. Boyd pushed it back with his magic, and she doesn't want to go to the hospital or the school nurse. She forgot her meds for a couple of days so should be checked out. Can we bring her to you?"

She says no problem. She's at Stiles' house comparing Danny and Derek on some things. She likes having a bitten beta and a born beta. If something looks promising, she compares the two alphas as well. If that shows she's found something, then she'll compare that to a delta.

Stiles hangs up and says "Melissa's at my house comparing something on Danny and Derek. We'll get Erica out the side door. Boyd can bring her to my house since no one will notice if he disappears, with her."

Allison and Scott distract the teachers while Boyd and Erica go out the side.

Boyd drives her over in the older car that Stiles helped him buy.

Halfway thru chemistry, he gets a text that Erica is okay. Boyd may be asking him shortly to change her, so she doesn't have seizures. He texts back "Thanks for checking her and the heads up."

 

After class Stiles, Allison and Scott are in the parking lot when Chris pulls up in a hurry. "The alpha pack is on their way to Alexi's shop. Kali is carrying a very long piece or rebar. Leave your Jeep, and we'll go in my SUV."

They hop in, and Chris speeds over to little Russia. Peter arrives as they do. They run in and see Derek on all fours in a pool of blood. Kali's holding the rebar speared through him and into the floor. Peter roars, getting Deuc and Kali's attention. Alexi runs in from the back and roars as well.

 

Deucalion looks surprised. Alexi says "this is my territory and Derek works for me. You insult me."

Deucalion says "Derek's the alpha I came to see, not you."

Scott shoots an arrow at Deucalion to make him step back, and Ally shoots Ennis in the leg. He falls to the ground and growls.

Kali pushes the rebar further into Derek's back with an evil smirk on her face.

Stiles is pissed. He uses his speed and moves up to Kali and rips out her heart.

Peter walks to Derek and removes the rebar from his back and helps him lean against his leg to recover.

The twins are standing in the corner, watching cautiously.

Ennis is angrily growling behind Deucalion with his red eyes as he removes the arrow from his leg.

When he goes to stand again, Ally shoots another arrow, only this time it's into his other leg.

Ennis roars in frustration and falls back to the ground. He doesn't seem overly upset about losing Kali. Guess it was a power move and not a love move.

Stiles wipes his hand on Kali's shirt as he angrily says "your second attacked my second without reason, ON my ally's land," he motions to Alexi to indicate his ally.

 

Alexi says "that gives Stiles the RIGHT to kill your second. IF you ordered her to attack him, that means you just announced war between your back and both of ours. Tell me that's what you did?" Alexi is flexing his clawed hand in anger.

Satomi walks in and says "both Derek and Stiles are my godchildren. She attacked my family unprovoked. That would make a war between his pack and our three packs!"

The look on Deucalion's face shows he just realized he royally fucked up.

Derek groans out "he told me to kill my pack or he would, and I still die. I'm only your second, and I would NEVER kill my pack OR family."

Chris bows to Stiles and asks "may I inform Deucalion about Deaton's lies and manipulations?"

Stiles nods to acknowledge his deference to him as pack alpha and says "of course, Chris."

Satomi picks up the rebar and gives it an experimental spin to gauge it's weight and strength as a weapon and is ready for an attack.

Chris turns to Deucalion and asks "why did you come here?"

Deucalion nervously looks at the three alphas and sarcastically says "YOU mentioned Deaton. I ASSUME someone tipped you off about MY intentions."

Chris smoothly holds out a memory stick which he then tosses to Deucalion. Once Deucalion catches it, he says "I was referring to a hunter-druid that worked for Gerard."

He waits for a second to ensure he has Deucalion's attention. "Several years ago, at the foundry, Gerard hired Deaton to betray you. He gave all of the information on your pack to him. After the showdown, he was to leave silver and mercury residue from the flash arrows in your eyes to ensure you stay blind. He was instructed to suggest to your second that he kill the blind wolf. What treachery of Deaton are YOU referring to?"

They all smell Deucalion's fury and hatred at the talk about his betrayal. He says "that bastard! He recently sent word to me that the boy behind you is an omega, bitten by Peter Hale. Derek then killed Peter to be an alpha. Stiles is the weak human friend of Scott. Go after him to get at Scott and then kill him to keep Scott loyal. I can easily push Scott into being a true alpha, and force Derek into killing his pack."

Both Derek and Peter shine their eyes to show that's untrue.

Scott says "I'm human AND I'm a hunter training with the Argents."

Stiles shows his Delta eyes and says "I'm not human and never was. My pack is larger than what you see here. I PROTECT my pack!"

Deucalion asks "do you have a mate? Can I provide that service? If you have a mate, I'm a better choice or replacement for him."

Peter growls as Stiles says "I'm barely 16 and I've already selected a partner. Our law requires I wait until I'm 18 to announce it."

The twins rush across the room and kneel before Stiles. "Please! We seek to join your pack. We wish to have the fundamental rights of a beta. We don't like being our pack's Omegas. We don't want to be abused anymore."

Stiles asks "you both wish to join my back, as my betas? Alpha Betas?" They both nod and Stiles says "I'll accept you into my pack. I never held with the practice of keeping omegas in a pack."

Deucalion roars and says "you can't do that! You can't take my alpha omegas! Their mine! I killed to get them!"

Peter, Satomi, and Alexi stand between him and Stiles.

Deucalion continues to rave "I'm the alpha of alphas. I'm the demon wolf. No one takes my pack! No one defies me! You can NOT take what is mine."

Stiles roars a dominating roar at him. As soon as the power of the roar makes him kneel, Stiles extends his claws and stabs them into Deucalion's shoulder. With Delta eyes glowing he growls "you just lost the right to be an alpha, wolf!"

Deucalion's eyes fade from red to blue as he whines at the loss of his power.

Alexi tells him and Ennis "you have two hours to leave our lands and NEVER return."

Morrell steps forward and says "I also would like to join your pack. If you'll have me?"

Stiles arches his brow and says "I HAVE an emissary; HOWEVER, he's young and untrained. I CAN'T bring you in as my emissary, BUT I CAN bring you in as my emissary's teacher. IF that's acceptable to you, the job's yours."

Morrell smiles and says "you are wise and just. I accept."

Satomi says "that takes care of your emissary needing proper training."

Stiles uses the ritual of taking pack members from the enemy during battle to accept both of the twins. Once they both submit and he extends the pack bonds to them, they stand with the rest of his pack, as does Morrell. Deucalion storms out with Ennis in anger and defeat.

Stiles walks over to Derek and lays his hand on his shoulder as he looks into his eyes and asks "Derek? Are you okay?"

Derek answers "yes. I've already healed. Thank you for waiting to ask me, so they don't think I'm weak."

Stiles says "I don't believe you're weak. I respect you and the way you view things. I keep that in mind, with all my pack, when I'm dealing with wolf issues. I shouldn't have to say this, but I'm going to anyway."

He looks into Derek's eyes as he says "Deucalion killed his entire pack and some alphas along the way. He was a powerful alpha that controlled other alphas. Even though we knew he was coming, that doesn't mean you had a chance to protect yourself from him. Not being as strong as him didn't suggest you're weak. It means he was stronger. I'm proud you did as well as you did. You should feel proud you faced him and didn't flinch. You have no reason to feel guilty or inferior. I picked you as my second because of how strong you are inside. I wouldn't be surprised if you become a true alpha in time."

Derek ducks his head in nervousness and gives a small smile in gratitude. A few minutes later they can smell his anguish change to pride and contentment.

Satomi ruffles Stiles hair fondly and "says THAT is why you make a superior alpha. You not only protect your pack's bodies, but you protect their spirit. You make them stronger because of it."

As they are leaving Scott asks "why did you give Deucalion two hours to leave?"

Chris says "so they can deal with Deaton before they go."

 

Later that night the Sheriff walks into the Argent's living room and says "They broke into Deaton's place. We found Deaton's head on the table but not his body."

Victoria walks in, a little muddy, with one of her hunters and says "we found Ennis' body outside of town. Looks like he was killed in an animal attack. Deucalion is an alpha again."

Alexi says "he has no pack. I contacted Lykaon and told him about Deucalion's offer to Stiles after he attacked his pack unprovoked. I also mentioned the ranting and tantrum and Stiles taking his Alpha powers. Lykaon was NOT content to let him just wander at will. He plans to issue a blood hunt call to all alphas and born wolves when the moon rises in Greece."

Stiles says "I don't see him surviving a blood hunt for long. He called the last one when your father was killed. The wolf in question barely survived six hours before he was torn to shreds. I'm glad you survived the attack, Alexi."

Alexi says "thanks, Uncle."

Peter spews out his water at that and looks at them. "UNCLE? How is he your Uncle?"

Stiles laughs and says "Lykaon is over 10,000 years old and continuously reproducing. I have a lot of half-brothers, all over the world. My brother Seph was Alexi's Delta parent and died in childbirth. Alexi survived."

Melissa says "that's why you both are more willing to do whatever it takes to find a cure for werewolf breach births."

Stiles, Alexi, and Satomi nod. She says "I was the midwife. The only way to save Alexi was to cut him out. I've watched too many Deltas die like that. I don't want to see anymore."

Danny and Ethan are cuddling in the corner. Scott and Ally are on the couch cuddling.

Peter walks up and pulls Stiles into a tight bear hug that he doesn't let go. "I don't want that to happen to you. I think I would go insane if I lost you."

Stiles returns the hug and says "I don't want that to happen either, which is why I'm letting Melissa into our inner circle. She's already figured out a few differences between betas and alphas and why Deltas are stronger. She's almost got the prototype of the forceps ready to test, and Derek almost has the model ready for her to test it on. That means if it works, there won't be any more Deltas dieing while giving birth. It'll be perfectly safe for us to have babies now and we don't have to be afraid of it killing us."

Satomi says "now that Deucalion is dealt with as is Deaton, it should be safe to move the Nogitsune." She pulls a large wooden canister and says "this is large enough to put the glass jar that the Kitsune imprisoned it in inside. I had a chest of mountain ash delivered to my house a few days ago. Morrell, if you could come with me to the Nemeton? We can get this done."

Peter says "if this demon is as dangerous as we all believe it might be, better if we all go."

Chris says "I hate to say it, but I agree with Peter."

 

They all go to the Nemeton and search under the roots for the jar. It takes half an hour, but they find it. It's awake inside the jar. Morrell says "it was awakened by the virgin sacrifice here in 2004, and the deaths of the Hale pack would have strengthened it as well."

As we go to leave, we run into a woman with a sword that isn't sure what to think of us. Satomi says "she is the Kitsune that put it here."

Stiles smells her daughter, that is standing shyly behind her. "Your daughter is one of my wolves mate. AIDEN!"

He steps forward, and the girl steps forward, and both of their eyes shine. She asks "what are you? Why did my eyes glow? Mom, what's going on?"

The woman says "I'm Noshiko Yukimura and this is my daughter Kira. I returned here to check on the demon and make sure it's still imprisoned. What are you doing with it?"

Stiles says "the dark druid Deaton has been feeding on it for decades to stay young. He was recently killed. We were going to send this to Japan where it can either be imprisoned suitably or purified into a Kitsune."

Noshiko says "I will take it to Japan and imprison it. You can't purify it because it is a different type of demon. It is no more a Kitsune than a tiger is a lion. My daughter was about to start school here on Monday. My husband is the new History teacher, and Kira didn't know I or we are anything other than human. I don't see how a wolf and a fox can be mates, but I guess it has happened. Satomi and I will fly this demon to Japan and I would appreciate it if you protected and looked after my daughter while we are gone."

Aiden says "of course. We'll protect her."

Stiles says "Our pack will look after her." He formally asks "Are you part of a pack? Or are you Omegas?"

Noshiko says "Omega. I didn't think my daughter's abilities would ever awaken. I hoped she was human."

Satomi says "You are welcome to join my pack. Your daughter can later marry Aiden as an alliance mating for our two packs."

 Noshiko says "I would like that. Packs are safer for young untrained Kitsune, even if it's a wolf pack."

Morrell puts the canister in the chest and locks it. Satomi and Noshiko each take a handle and carry it to Satomi's waiting van and drive away.

Stiles says "this is a strange development that I never saw coming. Let's go home, guys. Aiden, Ethan, and Danny. Can you bring Kira home on your way? Danny? Ethan and Aiden can stay with you, or with me, if that's a problem."

Danny says "I have a spare room for Aiden. Ethen will be staying in my room" he looks at Ethan and asks "if that's all right with you?"

Ethan hurriedly says "that perfect with me."

Yeah. We can see that even though Danny is a beta, he's the dominant wolf.

 

Save


	15. Deucalion is Still Here

Saturday 26 February

Stiles and John are at the Argent's house when Stiles feels the blood hunt called. His eyes shine delta red for a second before he says "Lykaon called the blood hunt on Deucalion."

Chris asks "what IS a blood hunt?" Stiles looks at his dad and nods.

John says "when Lykaon feels a werewolf has endangered their race or his sons, he uses the magic of his blood and the power of the moon to call all born wolves and alphas to hunt that wolf down and kill them on sight."

Stiles says "it's like the old royal hunts where the human Lord or Prince gave the scent of the criminal they wanted dead to all of his bloodhounds and released them. Everyone knew when you heard the bugle to stay inside, out of the way. Bitten wolves, especially alphas, might feel the link to Lykaon pull at them, but they won't pick up the hunt. Deltas are always to stay out of it."

Chris asks "what about Kira? The Kitsune?"

Stiles says "not descended from Lykaon, so no effect on her."

Victoria says "does that means Derek, Peter, Eliot, and the twins, as well as Alexi and Satomi and any born wolves in THEIR pack, are hunting him now?"

Stiles looks around at the others. "Satomi is on her way to Japan but picked it up. ALL wolf pack members belonging to a delta will search their territories to ensure the wanted isn't on their lands to ensure the safety of THEIR delta. My wolves are running the preserve and combing the town to ensure he's not here."

Ally jovially says "Lykaon always finds a way to protect his Deltas."

Scott chuckles from the table where he's doing homework with Ally.

Johnathan says "of course. Have to ensure the race survives. No matter what."

 

An hour later they hear Aiden howls.

Stiles looks up and says "Aiden found his scent on the far side of town."

 

Another hour later Alexi howls.

A perplexed Stiles says "Alexi found his scent in the center of the city. That's not leaving never to return."

 

Another hour later Peter howls in anger.

Stiles looks out the window in surprise. "That was from our house. They found HIS scent by OUR house! Crap! That's not good."

John's phone rings and he checks the caller ID. "It's Derek."

He answers the call. "Derek? What's the situation?"

Derek says "John! Deucalion left a dead deer on your front porch. We dragged it to the road."

John's face draws into an angry glower says "I'm calling animal control to collect it. I need you to say we refuse the deer, loudly. Deucalion's attentions are NOT wanted, and he needs to know we REFUSE his advances. I take it Peter is on his way here?"

Stiles says "that would be a given. The man's possessive." John nods his head in agreement.

Derek says "got it. Yeah, he is. He doesn't want another wolf courting his mate."

Stiles says in confusion "I don't understand how the hell he's trying to woo me when Lykaon called a blood hunt on him?"

Derek says "That's the odd thing. His scent disappeared. It just ... ended. There should be some sort of a scent leaving the house, but there's not. We can't detect his heartbeat, smell or see him. He IS gone. He must have found a witch to take his scent."

Stiles thinks intensely and says "that requires a human sacrifice and black magic. Great!"

HE growls in annoyance. "That means I have to have a bodyguard all the time! Damn!"

A few minutes later an angry Peter and a protective Eliot arrive at the Argent's house.

Peter says "we're staying with you until Deucalion is dead!"

Eliot says "No arguments."

Stiles huffs and shuffles his feet.

Ally hides a small laugh behind her hand, and Stiles glares at her.

Stiles says "Crap! EL! You know I don't like that!"

Eliot just glares at him with his arms crossed in open defiance.

Stiles turns to the other wolf and angrily says "Eliot is the ONLY one that has the title of an alpha bodyguard, Peter! I DO know the rules." 

Victoria asks "what do you mean? Why are THEY telling YOU that they are staying with you? Wouldn't you decide that?" 

John says "Lykaon gives each Delta an alpha bodyguard when they turn 12. Most times, it's a family member or one of the Delta's fledglings. An alpha guard's sole purpose is to protect the Delta. When it comes to protecting them, their word overrides everyone in the pack, even the Delta himself. As Ally said earlier, they protect the Delta at all costs."

Stiles grumpily crosses his arms, and disgruntedly says "whether the Delta wants to be protected or not. They have NO say in their own protection."

Chris says "how did we hunters never run across a Delta before?"

Eliot says "you did, but with the medallions they're supplied by Lykaon, not even other werewolves can detect them."

Ally said "I was facetious. I didn't know he actually goes to those extremes to protect the Deltas."

Eliot says "A lot of Delta's either kill themselves at 18 or die in childbirth so to improve the chances of the remaining Deltas he goes a little overboard."

John says "with that discussion between Lykaon and Stiles when he was here, and the research Melissa is conducting, that shouldn't be an issue anymore."

Peter says "I AM an alpha. I can ask Alexi to inquire if Lykaon can promote me to your SECOND bodyguard. I'm more INVESTED in your protection than your fledgling is."

Stiles glares at Chris who is openly enjoying his frustration as he quickly takes a drink of his beer to hide it.

Stiles sighs, pulls out his phone, and makes a phone call. "Elise? Put my father on the phone, yesterday!"

He waits a minute and then says "I have some bad news! There's been an unexpected development in the Deucalion matter. The blood hunt is unsuccessful because he found a magic user to take his scent."

Stiles waits for a second to indicate the importance of his next statement. "He left a deer on my front porch in the middle of his scent removal so that I know and so that I understand his intentions."

They hear an angry roar through the phone as Stiles holds it away from his head.

He waits a minute and then puts it back to his ear and says "Dad took steps ensuring he knows we refuse his advances. That won't stop him in any way, and we are aware of this. PETER wants to ask you something. Here he is." Stiles hands the phone to Peter.

Peter says "Lykaon? I'm an alpha, and I appreciate how well Eliot is trained and will defend Stiles to the death. I was wondering ..."

He looks at Eliot to ensure he's not taking offense at his suggestion. When he sees that Eliot is agreeable, he continues.

"... IF ...? Can you instate me as Stiles' SECOND alpha bodyguard, since Deucalion has made his intentions to go after Stiles glaringly apparent? Not to mention we know he IS an alpha again because he killed Ennis. I don't want another wolf courting my mate after he already stated he has a mate. I'm VERY invested in protecting the one I love. Deucalion is a conceited, asshole alpha that only wants power, at all costs."

Peter smiles when Lykaon agrees and gives him the title of alpha bodyguard and hangs up. He hands the phone back to Stiles with a big grin.

Stiles knows Peter now has full reign, always to be following him, and as overprotective as he wants. Wait. He might like that. He smirks back at Peter which confuses him.

Eliot interrupts and says "at school; there is a pack member in all of your classes. Stay near one of them at all times. One of us will always be with you outside of school. I'm already staying in your house, and Peter lives across the street, so we are always close. Don't accept anything from anyone. I don't want that bastard thinking you accept his advances."

Ally and Scott say "no problem."

Stiles thinks a minute and says "you forget one thing, the witch that's helping him. We need to find who it is and deal with that. We won't see or smell Deucalion coming. Since they took his scent, they can put it on a dead wolf or witch and convince the blood hunt to stop, because he's dead, when he's not. You can't call more than one blood hunt on the same person."

John asks in concern "Didn't you say that requires a sacrifice? How do I know someone is sacrificed and not murdered?"

Stiles thinks a minute. He's not sure, so he texts Boyd to come over to the Argent house for witch help. Bring Morrell.

An hour later Morrell and Boyd arrive. Everyone explains what happened and ask how to know the difference.

Morrell says "a witch makes a human sacrifice for a magical means with three types of death at the same time. A blow to the head, strangulation, and exsanguination or bleeding out. All three at the same time."

Stiles says "dad, let me know if you find a body that looks like that."

Boyd says "They typically perform human sacrifices in groups of three. There will be THREE bodies. She wants to hide his scent, so she'd kill three people with a strong odor, there's always a theme to the groups of three."

Stiles gets a phone call. He looks at his caller ID and arches his brow in curiosity. "Why would SHE call me?" He answers and his phone, which is set to speaker phone. "Lydia? What's up?"

They hear her panicked voice say "I woke up from nightmares and I went out for coffee. SOMEHOW I wound up at the public pool INSTEAD of the store. There's a dead body here, and he FEELS wrong. SO WRONG! Like static. He seems out of place, somehow. He smells badly of Chlorine."

John wants to clarify things and suspects it's one of the sacrifices. He asks "Lydia? Can you see how he died?"

She says "It looks like someone clubbed him, but there's blood everywhere, and wire wrapped around his neck, in his neck is more like it."

Eliot says "one of the sacrifices. Why was SHE drawn to it?"

Morrell says "her grandmother was a banshee. She MUST be one as well."

Stiles looks at Morrell in surprise and asks Lydia "did you call the cops?"

She says "yes. A minute before you. They told me to stay in plain site so if the killer IS around I can see them coming and they can't surprise me. I screamed when I found it so I don't think they'd still be around."

Stiles says "I'm on my way there. Take a deep breath and relax."

Peter and Eliot say "you're not going alone."

Stiles says "times a'wasting. Come on. Meet you there dad."

John goes out to his patrol car, and they get in Stiles Jeep and speed the entire way there. They both arrive at the same time.

Stiles goes to Lydia with his two shadows close at his elbows.

John goes to check the body.

The werewolves scent the air. Stiles says "Dad? I smell mistletoe. It's poisonous to us, and it hides their smell. It's used more by druids. A witch would use onions and sage or patchouli."

Peter checks around the body while Eliot checks out the scene.

Stiles concentrates on filtering out the Mistletoe so he can get SOME clue on the witch. He walks around the parking lot and the building. He smells something odd from the roof of the showers and sees the overhang looks scraped.

"Lydia? Don't be afraid of anything you see us do, okay? I need to check something up there, all right?" He points to the top of the showers, and she nods nervously.

John stands next to Lydia, and the wolves jump up. He lets his eyes bleed red, squats down on the roof looking for anything and trying to detect any scent that doesn't belong.

He sees the indentation from where she hung him from the corner of the building in the concrete. Stiles also smells perfume. He recognizes it from his grandmother. It's a 1939 vintage perfume called Transparence by Houbigant.

They jump down, and he informs his dad of everything he saw and smelled.

John says "so it's a female dark druid wearing vintage perfume. Could she be connected to Deaton?"

Stiles says "no. He worked alone and didn't make sacrifices."

Lydia says "wait a minute! Did a witch sacrifice this guy? A female? How is a woman strong enough to hang someone from the roof? How did SHE get up there? How did YOU three jump up there like that?"

Stiles says "we aren't as human as we pretend to be AND neither are you, OR you wouldn't have found the body AND screamed. You are the same as your grandmother was. The power only passes to females. That's why there aren't any male banshees. Have you been having nightmares lately? Going to the store, but wind up at the pool, next to a sacrificed body?" He arches his brow as he sarcastically oversimplifies things to drive it home to her.

Lydia gawks at them in disbelief and looks around to gather her thoughts for a biting comeback. She catches sight of the body, looks up at the roof, and thinks how the bloody hell she's here instead of Starbucks. It's in the other direction. Peter shines his red eyes at her to strengthen the case.

She swallows and says "OKAY! I'm a banshee and what ARE you?"

Eliot says "werwolves. John's human though."

Stiles says "these two red-eyed, well-built men are my bodyguards. Dad's also one of my bodyguards."

Peter says "If a HUMAN is chosen to be a bodyguard for one of US, that means they are FAR more dangerous than we are. Isn't that a scary thought? HMM?"

John smiles innocently at the remark but doesn't dispute it.

Lydia asks "can I learn to control whatever it is that brought me to this body? Can I stop the nightmares you mentioned? Not to mention, how to wield the banshee's scream from the storybooks?"

Eliot and Peter look at each other while Stiles thinks it over.

He says "My emissary's teacher knew your grandmother was a banshee. She may know how to train you or where to find someone that can teach you. You're going to have to keep quiet about the supernatural world, though."

Lydia says "I can do that. I don't want anyone thinking I'm nuts. Is Scott a werewolf also? Jax was suspicious that something changed about him, making him too good to be normal."

John says "Scott's training to be a hunter with Allison and the Argents."

Lydia says "Argents? Of course! That's French for silver. They hunt werewolves or supernatural in general?"

Eliot says "the current Argents only hunt supernatural KILLERS. The dead ones killed werewolves, mostly innocent kids."

John gets a call over his radio from Deputy Tara Graeme. "Sheriff we found the garbage man that works in the composting department. Someone bashed in his head and strangled him with a wire. Not to mention he bled out. Not sure which of the three killed him. Someone wanted him dead!"

John replies "that's our second body like that tonight. If there's a third, we have a serious problem on our hands."

Deputy Johnson comes over the mic with "then we have a serious issue. I just got a call that they found the night worker at the Chemical plant in a vat of bleach. He had his head bashed in and strangled with wire, and he bled out into the vat. They're more upset with the ruined bleach than the deceased worker. Assholes!"

Eliot says "that's all three human sacrifices that have a strong odor. Chlorine, compost, and bleach."

John says "At least we know his witch is female, a druid, young enough to jump up there, and wears a vintage perfume from 1939."

Stiles says "if they plan to deceive the blood hunt there'd be a fourth body in Deucalion's clothes. She'd have to remove his heart to move his scent to the body. He wants to regain his identity later, so I don't see them doing it, but still."

John says "it IS still a possibility. We have to bring in the department and explain human sacrifices if we want to hunt down a druid. I'll call Chris to come into the office tomorrow. I'll call an emergency meeting of the force."

Eliot says "with budget cuts; there aren't that many anymore. Maybe 15-20. Three of them are supernatural."

Stiles thinks about Tara, Parris, Watkins, and Turner in the morgue. He says "four of them are supernatural. You wouldn't have picked up the vampire unless he fed within half an hour, though."

Peter says "Vampires are real? I thought they were just stories."

Stiles says "they are very real but very cautious about hiding their existence."

John says "take Lydia to the Argents and have Morrell and Boyd talk with her. I'll process this crime scene until a backup arrives."

Stiles says "okay dad."

Stiles, Lydia, Eliot, and Peter drive to the Argents.

 

When they walk into the living room Ally hugs Lydia.

"I'm sorry Lydia. I was hoping you would never have to learn about the supernatural world."

Peter says "the cops are processing all three sacrifices. John wants to inform the police department about us and this druid tomorrow. He'd like you, Chris, there when he does."

Chris says "I take it that I'm the expert that he's bringing in to find the magic user."

Peter gives him his sarcastic "DUH!" look.

Stiles says "it's a younger female that wears vintage 1939 perfume. There are only three bodies so Deucalion can reclaim his identity at a later date."

Morrell says "a dark druid is called a Darach."

Boyd asks "do we have any idea who she is or why she would help Deucalion?"

Stiles says "not at this time."

Chris says "maybe one of my hunter contacts have heard about a druid heading this way. I'll start making phone calls. We may need a few men to help stop her."

Peter says "she was using mistletoe at the pool to try and keep us from scenting her, that and the chlorine."

Scott asks "do we need to use special weapons to stop her?"

Victoria smiles at Scott's question and says "druids are humans, so no. You just have to surprise or out maneuver her to get around spells and magic."

Lydia looks at Morrell and Boyd with a hopeful look on her face. She asks "can I learn how to control the nightmares or the banshee scream from the stories?"

Boyd and Morrell look at each other.

Morrell says "Boyd can teach you to use the banshee's cry and I can use guided imagery to train you to control your dreams. You need to learn self-defense as well though. You can't always depend on your scream."

Chris says "if you can come over after School with Scott and Allison, Victoria and I can teach you to fight."

She nods numbly. Her entire world just crumbled to bits in one fell swoop.

Boyd says "once you can control your dreams you MAY be able to use them to find this darach."

Lydia slowly nods as she hugs herself in fear of what she has gotten herself into this time.

Lydia leaves with Morrell and Boyd.

Stiles, Eliot, and Peter go to Stiles house. 

 

Later that night John pulls out the roster and starts calling all the cops in his department. He's accounted for all but three.

Stiles says "due to current circumstances I find it odd that it's THREE officers. Can you have Chris and Parrish go with you to check on them? I wouldn't be surprised if she killed three protectors or cops today and that's why she was powerful enough to jump to the roof."

John looks at him in concern and says "of course. Can never be too safe."

Peter insists on sleeping by Stiles' bedroom door, even though Eliot is in the next room.

Save


	16. The Police Get Involved

Sunday  
February 27th  
  
Johnathan leaves early in the morning to meet up with Chris and Deputy Parrish. They are going to check out the three missing officers. He's dreading what he will find.  
  
The first one is Deputy Haigh.  
  
  
  
They find him in the garage, next to his bags of groceries, in a pool of blood and melted strawberry ice cream. The Darach sacrificed him. They process the scene and call in CSI.  
  
  
The second missing officer is Deputy Cordova.

They drive to his house and find the refrigerator open and the carton of milk on the floor. Chris finds a few more moths in the fridge and the air vent here as well. She took him also.  
  
  
   
   
   
The third one missing is Deputy Strauss.  
  


They find the downstairs neighbor shot in the head on the wet stairs. The water from Cordova's bath is overflowing and pouring down the stairs. It's obvious she took him from his bathroom. Chris finds a couple of strange moths in the air vent that doesn't belong in this region.  
  
Johnathan texts Stiles that Haigh is dead while Cordova and Strauss were both taken.  
  
  
  
Stiles is pacing back and forth in the police station with the officers watching him, nervously. By now they know when he paces something is deadly wrong. Eliot and Peter are standing at attention, guarding him.  
  
  
  
Stiles gets the text from his dad, reads it, and sags his shoulders. He then gets a determined look on his face. He logs into their computer at the front desk, using his dad's passwords, and cross-references the three officers.  
  
Peter asks "are they dead?"  
  
Stiles says "She sacrificed Haigh, and abducted the other two. Maybe she plans to kill one a day. I'm seeing if they have anything in common. If they ever worked the same case. Beacon Hills is a small town and working together is rare."  
  
  
About half an hour later Chris and his dad walk in with grim faces. They look at the pale officers. Johnathan says to Stiles "she has the other two, and I assume she hasn't killed them yet. We found the three she sacrificed for their scent where she found them. I'm not sure why she took the two officers."  
  
Stiles says "maybe there are other officers that she wants to kill more than the two she has and trying to see if she can switch out her victims."  
  
Chris says "that would make her truly evil."  
  
Stiles says "the other law enforcement personnel that dealt with her attack was Deputy McCall and Deputy Graeme. McCall is now in Washington, in the FBI. I don't blame her for wanting to go after McCall. He's an ass, but all Tara did was close the case after a year and no leads. She needs a HUMAN sacrifice which means Tara's safe."  
  
Johnathan says "that's procedure and we kept her case open longer than we should have. How close would she have to get to realize she's not human?"  
  
Stiles thinks and says "with turned supernaturals, the going rate is 20 yards. With born ones it would require physical contact or if the one you're focusing on does something that requires the use of their powers."  
  
Chris turns to the gathered officers and says "We have a bad situation here. We have a black magic user, a dark druid or Darach sacrificing humans. She killed four people yesterday. One of the dead is one of your missing officers. She abducted both Cordova and Strauss."  
  
One of the gathered officers scoffs and says "druids? Sacrifices? Are you mad? We have an insane psychopath out there killing people. They may think they're a witch, but the supernatural doesn't exist."  
  
Stiles looks up and flashes his red eyes, as does Eliot and Peter. Peter roars at him, and he quickly shuts up and jumps behind Watkins.  
  
Chris holds his hands up in the universal calm down gesture as he says "Stiles and his two body guards are werewolves. My sources say at least one of you, officers, is supernatural as well."  
  
Stiles keeps typing and searching as he says "four of them are, but none of them are werewolves so you can leave them alone."  
  
Deputy Watkins steps forward, flashes blue eyes, and says "I'm a were-bear."  
  
Deputy Turner steps forward, shifts his eyes crimson, drops his fangs and snarls. He says "I'm a vampire, I work in the morgue."

  
  
Deputy Tara Graeme steps forward, shifts her eyes to reptilian and says "I'm a Lamia."  
  
  
  
Chris looks around and asks "who's the fourth?"  
  
Stiles continues his searching of the data banks as he says "The fourth one obviously doesn't want to say what they are. We can let them keep their humanity. By we, I mean you."  
  
When it looks like Chris is going to press the issue, Stiles growls and glares at him and says "look at it from their point of view. Suppose we reverse it and the vast majority is supernatural, and they hunt humans. You're pretending to be supernatural so that you can have a life. Would you give that up without a fight? Would you want to keep what you are secret? Knowing if anyone finds out you're human will get you killed?"  
  
Chris nods and says "I see your point. No, I wouldn't want everyone to know what I was if being different can get me killed."  
  
Stiles goes back to his searching as Chris shrugs and says "this Darach sacrificed three people with strong smells yesterday. So that she could hide or remove the scent of a werewolf being hunted in a blood hunt because he has his sites on a Delta Werewolf that has refused him."

  
  
Watkins looks at Johnathan and says "I bet Lykaon was thrilled with that."  
  
Johnathan makes one of his annoyed faces as he says "He was rather pissed off, to say the least. That's one of the reasons HE called the blood hunt on him. It's the alpha of the alpha pack."  
  
Tara inhales a shocked breath and asks "Deucalion?"  
  
Chris says "yes. I'm going to show you all how to spot and fight supernaturals. Always go for the brain. In every species, if you destroy their brain, you kill them."  
  
Chris lectures the officers on unique traits that help identify someone as supernatural. He lectures them on how to limit a supernaturals abilities or powers to make it safe to apprehend or kill them. If you can't safely do either one, RUN!  
  
Stiles looks up and says "Dad! All three officers were involved in one case together in 2004.  You found a Jane Doe at the Nemeton in December of 2004. The three officers worked the case to identify her and who tried to kill her. She was clawed up, and her throat was partially ripped out. Here's the picture you took when you found her."  
  
  
  
Johnathan looks at it and says "I remember that. Strauss discovered her name is Julia Baccari. That's all we found out."  
  
Chris looks at the picture and says "that's the result of claws. They're closer together than normal, but deeper."  
  
Peter asks "Is it possible that foot claws made those marks, instead of hand claws? Like Kali's claws?"  
  
Chris thinks a minute and says "yes it is. What do you know about this?"  
  
Peter says "about this, nothing. I do know that in late 2004 and early 2005 Deucalion got Ennis and Kali to kill their packs and emissaries. Kali attacked her but didn't finish her off. I suspect Julia was her lover, which is why Kali didn't ensure she was dead."  
  
Chris checks his laptop and says my sources say she has been stalking Deucalion and Kali since, for revenge."  
  
Morrell walks in and says "am I late?" She sees the picture. "That looks like Kali's emissary Julia. She told Deucalion that she killed her. Is that who the Darach is? The one that was following him and sabotaging his endeavors?"  
  
Johnathan tucks his thumbs into his belt and rocks back on his heels as he says "we believe so. She was hunting Deucalion?"  
  
Morrell says "yes, but more as a way to get at Kali. I thought she'd find a life for herself after Kali died."  
  
Stiles says "she killed one officer and abducted two others, yesterday. I don't understand why."  
  
Morrell says "to make herself as strong as possible, and she would need five groups of three. Healers, philosophers, warriors, guardians, virgins."  
  
Stiles says "She's working on guardians and she collected three of the officers that investigated her attack. If Deucalion told Kali to kill her then why did she help him, by removing his scent?"  
  
Morrell bites her lip as she says "maybe he took credit for killing Kali."  
  
Chris says "that means she will kill the two officers she abducted and plans on killing 12 more innocent humans. We have to stop her."  
  
Stiles asks "what does each group of three give her?"  
  
Morrell says "guardians give her super strength; healers gives her a glamour; virgins give her feigned innocence to help her hide; philosophers gives her cunning and tactical knowledge; warriors give her the ability to fight."  
  
  
  
Eliot asks "so are they still together or is Deucalion on his own again?"  
  
Morrell says "removing his scent is permanent. There is no reason for them to stay together."  
  
Chris paces a few feet as he thinks it over and says "one target would be easier to hunt than two. I would guess they aren't together."  
  
  
Lydia walks in and nervously grabs Morrell's hand. "I saw a man killed in my nightmares. He was bringing in his groceries and never saw her face. She was behind him. I saw her reflection in the car mirror, and it's frightening. Here's a drawing of it."  
  
  
  
Deputy Sumpters says "that is one scary looking witch. How do you know this is a woman?"  
  
Lydia says "I smelled perfume. An ancient perfume, like my grandmother wore."  
  
Stiles says "maybe she's after revenge for us not finding her attacker and her looking like that. That face is because of Kali."  
  
Johnathan says "We have to find those missing officers before she sacrifices them.  Spread out and check abandoned buildings, the warehouse district, the preserve and anywhere else we can think of."  
  
Stiles says "Tara? Can you search the files and see if there was any more information on her? You know this system better than I do."  
  
She nods and says "Sure thing, Stiles." She walks behind the desk and starts searching the data base and reading the files from the officers' saved files in the Udrive.  
  
The officers split up to explore the town. Johnathan stays at the station to man the phones as Tara hunts through the database.  
  
The police morgue's MEs go back to their station, and Chris is getting busy on his laptop.  
  
Stiles looks at Chris warily. "What are you doing?"  
  
He says "I'm calling in four or five hunters that are cops. I'm arranging for them to be temporarily stationed here for training by your dad. Officially. Unofficially, they'll try to protect the officers and hunt this Darach. Julia."  
  
Johnathan speculates to Stiles "there are four groups for sacrifices left. We have no way of knowing who's next or when. Philosophers, warriors, healers, virgins. It could be anyone."  
  
Eliot says "if she went after the cops that investigated her attack, maybe she will go after the doctors that treated her."  
  
Johnathan says "Tara, can you get me the names of all the medical staff that saw her or treated her when she was there?"  
  
She checks and says "there were quite a few of them. There's the ER nurses and triage nurses. The surgeons and anesthesiologist and the doctors. Here's an odd note. It says that during surgery a flock of pigeons flew into the OR and wreaked havoc.  Within 10 minutes all the birds were dead from flying into the walls in a panic."  
  
Morrell calmly says "she called on the birds to sacrifice themselves to keep her alive."  
  
Johnathan looks at the list of names and says "after we find our missing officers I'll assign each Deputy three names each and have them warn and research this Julia."  
  
Eliot says "I hope you catch her sooner than later."  
  
Stiles says "they took that better than I expected."  
  
Johnathan says "thanks for the assist Chris."  
  
Chris says "no problem. I didn't know vampires are real or that there are still Lamias. And a wear-bear! I thought there were only werewolves."  
  
Morrel takes Lydia's hand and says "let's go to my office so we can work on training you to use your banshee abilities. You seem to focus in on supernatural deaths more than natural ones. We may be able to use that to find the Darach."  
  
Lydia says "okay, but I have a date at 8 pm with Jackson. I can't be too late." She leaves with Morrell.  
  
Chris says "I have four hunters/police transferring here in the next hour. They should arrive by tonight. It's up to you if you let the force know I have hunters working with them."  
  
Johnathan says "as long as you know I don't want them going after my officers or innocents just because they aren't human."  
  
Chris is packing up his laptop as he says "I selected hunters that only hunt killers." He leaves, and Stiles breathes a sigh of relief.  
  
Stiles says "I know he's our ally, but it makes me nervous when he finds out about other supernaturals. I need to talk to Turner in the morgue before I go. See you at supper dad. Be careful. You were the one that found her, so I want you to be careful also."  
  
Johnathan smiles and says "always." He turns and goes back in his office to pour over reports.  
  
  
On the way to the basement, Peter says "you lied about wanting to talk to Turner. Why are we going to the morgue?"  
  
Stiles smiles at him and says "I have to talk to someone, don't question what I say or me while I'm in there." Peter nods as they walk into the morgue.  
  
Turner looks up from the paperwork and greets Stiles.  
  
Stiles says "you're looking a little pale there, I'll ask Olivia my questions and you can take your lunch break. You're starting to sweat, and that's not good."  
  
Turner smiles, nods and looks at Olivia. "You don't have a problem covering for me and answering his questions while I get a quick bite at the blood bank?"  
  
Olivia says "no problem. Go ahead. I've got you covered."  
  
As soon as Turner is gone, Stiles holds up a finger for silence as he listens to Turner move away. After a minute he turns to Olivia and says "I'm not asking you to go out of your way and ensure one of your future meals is one of the Darachs victims, but I am asking if you can fit one of them in. If you see the memories of said victim and it can help us stop her, let me know, and I will pass it on. I won't betray you or tell anyone, but my bodyguards, what you are."  
  
Peter looks curious but is holding his tongue, even though his curiosity is killing him.  
  
Olivia says "thanks for protecting me out there. I appreciate it. I have four bodies from which to choose. It doesn't sound like the officer saw anything. The lifeguard shows signs that he struggled and maybe fought back. We already did the autopsy on him, so I can quickly eat some of his brains. I'll let you know if something pops up and I see something helpful."  
  
Stiles says "thank you. She killed him at the public pool on sycamore. The scene of the crime might jog something." Peter looks a little nauseous.  
  
They leave, and he waves bye to his dad on the way out.  
   
In the jeep, on the way back to the house, Peter finally asks "She's supernatural! What is she? She eats people's brains?"  
  
Stiles says "she's a zombie hybrid. She never died. She gets some of the traits and memories from the brains she eats. You are what you eat. She wasn't that fun when she ate the brains of a paranoid drug dealer turned NARC. I based my ADHD act on how she behaved after she ate a guy with it."  
  
Peter says "and a compelling act it is. I was impressed."  
  
Eliot says "I don't even want to know how zombies are even real. That explains the white skin and hair though, not to mention the odd eye color."  
  
  
  
Peter says "I take it Turner doesn't know about her?"  
  
Stiles says "no one knows about her but me. She pretends to be a psychic and sees visions from people she's channeling. They don't realize that's not what Olivia's getting. She's seeing memories of the people she eats. She works in the police morgue, so she uses this to help solve the crime. Keep it quiet. One of the doctors at the hospital is trying to find a cure for her."  
  
  
  
At Supper that night Johnathan sits down with a grave face as the Hales make their plates.  
  
He says we "found the body of Deputy Cordova in the park. He was tied to a tree and then garroted like the others. That leaves Strauss unaccounted for."  
  
Derek says "it feels like Beacon Hills is cursed."  
  
Peter says "it does seem to get more deaths than births right now."  
  
Eliot says "did they find any clues about her?"  
  
Stiles asks "has there been any sightings of Deucalion?"  
  
Johnathan shakes his head and says "not at this time."  
  
Eliot says "we're not leaving you alone while he's out there, somewhere."  
  
Derek asks "is there any chance that you'll find Deputy Strauss, alive?"  
  
Stiles sighs and looks glum as Johnathan grimly says "I don't think so. I anticipate we find his body tomorrow. He was a good man and an excellent officer. He joined right out of high school. I don't think he's old enough to drink yet."  
  
Peter says "it must be hard for you. Most officers expect to die in the line of duty, not get kidnapped and sacrificed by a psychotic druid."  
  
Eliot says "seized from his bathtub no less. Poor guy."

Save


	17. Don't Mess wth Melissa

Monday  
28 February  
  
Eliot and Peter escort Stiles to school where he joins up with Scott, Ally, and the twins. Boyd nods from across the courtyard with Erica. Lydia nods a greeting to him as she passes. He smiles and nods back.  
  
The entire school is talking about the serial killer that killed five people, two of which are cops. As they walk past the gym, Stiles' nose wrinkles and he stops in his tracks. The twins are instantly on both sides of him, Ally and then Scott start looking around for a threat.  
  
Stiles says "I smell blood. In there." He points to the gym. He looks around and spots Lydia. He walks over to her, followed by the twins.  
  
Ally and Scott stay watching the gym, as unobtrusively as possible. They play it off as flirting with each other by the door.  
  
Stiles says "Lyds, I smell blood in there, past the gym, I can't tell if it's the locker room or Coach's office. It's too much blood to be a cut or scrape."  
  
Aiden says "it smells like death."  
  
Lydia says "so we need to find what it is without drawing attention. No problem. I'll just grab Jax for a little making out in Coach's office."  
  
She does a sexy walk across the hall, wraps her arms around Jackson's neck, kisses him and drags him towards the gym.  
  
  
  
Stiles says "we should head to class to avoid attention." They walk to their class and just as they walk into the class the entire school hears Lydia scream.  
  
A few minutes later everyone is saying Jackson found the body of Deputy Strauss in the locker room shower.  
  
  
  
  
The police and ambulance show up to take the body, process the scene and close the school for the day. Johnathan looks intently at Stiles and whispers so the twins can hear him "make sure my son's protected. All three cops are dead, that means she's as strong as you are." They nod as they leave the school.  
  
They go home to change and drop off school stuff. He gets a call from Chris saying everyone should meet up at his house.  
  
  
  
Lydia says "thank god he was wearing underwear. I don't think I could have handled seeing a dead naked sacrificed cop."  
  
  
  
Stiles is looking at the files they have on Julia. He looks up and says "the question is who is she going to go after next? Which group of sacrifices? She now has super strength. What does she want to acquire next?" He slowly looks around and says "Where's Melissa?"  
  
Scott tries to call her but doesn't get a response. "This time of day she should be getting ready at home, for work."  
  
Stiles says "Alone? She's one of the medical team that worked on Julia."  
  
Chris says "crap" and runs out the door.  
  
Stiles calls his dad and says "get over to Melissa's now! She didn't show up, and she's not answering her phone. We're on our way, but we're twenty minutes away."  
  
They hear squealing tires as he dad does an 180 at high speed and turns on his siren.  
  
They all rush out the door.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile at Melissa's  
  
Melissa hears a sound in the basement. She grabs a knife from the butcher block and strains to identify the sound or hear if there's any additional sounds that don't belong. She hears another clunk that feels like someone made it on purpose.  
  
"Scott? Is that you?" No answer. Her spidey senses are going off. "Is that you, baby? If you're down there with a girl, I'm grounding you for the rest of your life." Still no response.  
  
She opens the secret panel and gets her Glock. She cleaned and loaded it after the first cop was killed. She knows it's ready for action. She feels that familiar tingle under her skin that lets her know she's ready for action. She feels confident that whoever is down there picked on the wrong woman. She slides her gun in the back of her pants where it's a comforting weight against her skin.  
  
She grabs the mag light from the drawer of storm supplies and silently moves to the basement. She opens the door and cautiously descends the stairs. It feels like there's danger down there. That tingle is a full blown lightning storm under her skin now, waiting to be released into action.  
  
She looks around and doesn't see anything, but it feels wrong. She checks the windows just to make sure. One of the windows is missing the glass plane from it. That takes lots of effort and planning. That means whoever is here is targeting her.  
  
  
  
She moves her senses out to feel danger and wrongness. She feels a coldness behind her.  
  
She whirls, steps back, and slashes down with her knife. There's an angry hiss as it connects with the out-stretched arm of the most hideous thing she has ever seen. It has bumps on the chest, so it's a female. It's easier to fight an IT than a SHE.  
  
  
  
It claws at her face, but she steps back and shields her face with her forearm. It scratched deep enough to draw blood. Her mind calmly tells her a little superglue, and it will be almost as good as new.  
  
She punches it in the chin. It didn't notice the blow, but she hurt her hand. She side steps over to the pipes leaning against the wall from the plumbing repairs last month. It's too powerful to let it hit her. She needs the tubing to deflect the blows.  
  
As she grabs the pipe, it kicks at her, trying to sweep her legs out from under her. She blocks the kick with the pipe and drives her elbow down into its leg. It grunts and steps back.  
  
It's strong, but Melissa is combat trained. She avoids the blows from it while inflicting her blows on it. She can't go for her gun because of the close quarter's fight.  
  
She slashes at its leg with the knife the next time it kicks at her, but it's waiting for her and drives its elbow into her forearm, and she drops the knife. It kicks the knife under the washing machine, leaving a bloody trail.  
  
It thinks she'll be like most females and withdraw or curl up and cry in pain. Melissa is not most females. She's a veteran and proud of it. When she's against the wall, replanning her strategy, it punches at her head. It makes a hole in the wall as she side steps and swings the pipe into its ribs like a baseball bat. She feels one snap. It snarls in anger.  
  
Melissa growls "do you know how much it costs to patch holes in walls?"     
  
She continues to use her knee and pipe because she doesn't want to be off balance or give it something it can grab. She's kneeing it and elbowing its arm every time it tries to grab her or trip her.  
  
She can't turn her back on it to run, so she's holding her ground. It's a good thing Stiles and Satomi showed her a few things about how supernaturals tend to fight.  
  
She's getting a little tired and bruised, but she's desperate not to let it take her. She's hoping against hope that someone, anyone will show up and help her. She can't leave Scott without a mom.  
  
They exchange blows and dance around each other for 15-20 minutes. Just when Melissa starts to worry that she's going to die, she hears the loud crash of the front door being kicked in.  
  
Sheriff Stilinski arrives first and not taking the time to knock or unlock the door; he kicks it in as he draws his gun in one smooth motion.  
  
When it turns to look at the noise, Melissa reaches for her gun and shoots at it. It turns at the click and moves to the side. Melissa is between it and the window.  
  
  
  
John hears the shots and charges to the basement with gun drawn. He jumps the stairs because it's faster. He looks up to see Melissa rolls to the side and fire another shot at it. John fires as well.  
  
It dodges Melissa's shot, but John's got it in the shoulder. She's no longer blocking its escapes and doesn't see a win, so it dives out the window.  
  
  
  
A few seconds later, they hear several shots, and it screeches in anger.  
  
John says "Melissa? Are you okay?" She dives into his arms, buries her head under his chin and allows herself to deal with all of the fear she had suppressed so she could fight back.  
  
He sees the blood on her arm and tries to look at it as she says "I am now."  
  
A couple of minutes later Chris runs in and jumps the stairs and rolls up with gun drawn.  
  
John says "all clear. We got here in time."  
  
Melissa says "is that a rescuer thing? Jumping the stairs?"  
  
Chris says "it's a hunter thing."  
  
John says "it's a mercenary thing."  
  
Chris says "I saw it come out the window, alone and angry, so I shot at it. My bullet grazed her head." He puts his gun away and says "let's get you patched up."  
  
They turn to leave, but Stiles, Peter, and Eliot are suddenly standing there. Melissa squeaks "Jesus! Don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack!"  
  
Stiles says "sorry. We wanted to ensure we got here in time. I smell your blood. You're hurt."  
  
El sees the blood trail and lifts up the washer as Peter gets her knife and says "looks like Julia didn't get away in one piece. I hope Morrell or Boyd can use its blood to find it.  
  
They hear the rest of the pack arrive as they walk up the stairs. Melissa leads them into the kitchen where she puts her gun back in its hidden compartment and grabs her first aid kit.  
  
Victoria takes it and goes about patching up her arm as they talk.  
  
Stiles says "Melissa can't be unprotected or stay here. It's not safe with a broken window and busted door. I'll call that vampire nurse that works in the ER with her at the hospital. I'll ask Satomi and Alexi to provide volunteers when she's not at work."  
  
Sheriff Stilinski asks "nurse Ellena Sands?"  
  
  
  
Stiles smiles and says "Laura Sand."  
  
Chris says "Scott will stay with us so we can step up his training. You are welcome to stay with us as well."  
  
Eliot says "nothing's safer than staying in a hunter's house with a bunch of hunters."  
  
Melissa says "thank you. I think I will." She looks at Stiles and says "I didn't realize Laura wasn't human."  
  
Boyd says "you'd be surprised who all is part of the supernatural community. Some are so good at playing a human that only Stiles can see they're not."  
  
Ally asks "why only Stiles?"  
  
John says "because he's not human in any way. All other species have human DNA in their blood line somewhere. Not having any human means he can see when something besides human is in your DNA. He knew Lydia had something but not sure what because it was dormant."  
  
Scott says "that's frightening. Logical but frightening."  
  
Victoria says "all done."  
  
John says "it looks like the Darach will go for healers next."  
  
Stiles shakes his head. "I'm not so sure. No medical staff is missing. It hunted for Melissa first and was fought off by a weaker human. That had to hurt its ego. Super strength didn't give it the win. Healers will give it a glamour. Looking like us won't get it victims if they can fight. I think it will go after warriors. Warriors will give it fighting. I think it will change its priorities."  
  
Eliot says "that is the most logical conclusion."  
  
Chris says "you're right. She'll want warriors next so she can fight."  
  
Scott asks "what kind of warriors are connected to a missing Jane Doe that had surgery, years ago?"  
  
Peter thoughtfully asks "do the Reserve Units still process in and out on Saturday with shots and check-ups on Saturdays? She was there on a Saturday, wasn't she?"  
  
Stiles looks at him and then checks something in the folder on Julia Baccari. "Yes, she was. We don't have time to get a legal warrant for more information."  
  
He makes a call. El asks "who are you calling?"  
  
Stiles says "the hospital director, he's been taking bribes from my father and me for the last decade."  
  
  
Stiles says "Hello? Graves? Kick out anyone in your office so I can talk to you." He puts the call on speaker phone.  
  
"Right away." They hear him say he's had a personal emergency and they will have to finish their meeting later.  
  
Stiles says "You know that serial killer?"  
  
"Yes? Have you got a lead? You need information and can't wait for a legal warrant? What do you need?"  
  
El says "I see why you like him. Give him enough time, and he figures out what you need."

  
  
Stiles says "the hospital treated the serial killer December 17th, 2005. The killer is killing people that they came into contact with that day. We believe the next victims are military personnel that was there that day. Can you get me that information?"  
  
He says "those files are on paper and haven't been moved over to electronic records yet. I can get you the information, but it will take time. I estimate half an hour to 5 hours. Should I call you or your dad with the names?"  
  
Victoria nods her head at Chris so he says "I can send over two deputies to help and they can immediately radio the names as we learn them."  
  
Graves says "okay. Have them go to the main desk, and I'll have someone waiting to escort them down to the records vaults."  
  
Stiles thanks him and hangs up. John asks "he's been falsifying your medical records for school and your human cover?" Stiles nods.

Save


	18. What's Our Next Step?

Monday  
28 February  
  
Victoria nods her head at Chris, so he says "I'll send over two deputies to help, and they'll immediately radio the information as we learn them."  
  
Graves says "okay. Have them go to the main desk, and I'll have someone waiting to escort them down to the records vaults."  
  
I thank him and hang up. John asks "he's been falsifying your medical records for school and your human cover?"  
  
I nod and say "He created a couple of fake doctors that do rounds in his hospital on a semi-regular basis to keep up their standing in the medical field. These non-existent doctors have regular supernatural clients that go to their fake office for their checkups and inoculations. Graves collects the pay for their rounds while we get paperwork showing we see a doctor on a regular basis and our shots are all up to date. He collect pay from every supernatural for this service."  
  
Eliot says "not to mention the bribe, on top of the fraudulent rounds that never happens, but he pays himself for."  
  
Victoria says "that explains why you never showed up on our radars. We look for kids that never get shots or go to the doctor's office or get sick."  
  
  
  
I say "we know, seeing as the head hunter families came from human children of werewolves, hybrids. They didn't feel like they belonged to either race and set about destroying the lycanthropes and put themselves above the people they claim to protect."  
  
Chris asks "how did you know we come from hybrids?"  
  
Victoria looks shocked. "What? Are you serious?"  
  
John says "that's what gives hunter bloodlines better instincts, faster reflexes and makes them natural predators. The first Argent hunter was a hybrid girl whose older brother was a werewolf. She hunted him down and killed him. To be fair, he was evil. All hybrids have higher senses than humans. Not as advanced as their wolf family, but more than the human race."

  
  
Ethan says "so they hunt us because they aren't us and they aren't human?"  
  
Eliot says "that's the main reason. The secondary is their biology makes them seek out werewolves to have children. It's instinctive, and they don't realize it, or they do and use that to track us."  
  
Stiles looks at Chris and says "all those generations of keeping hybrids in the gene pool has caused medical problems. You, Kate, Gerard, Allison, Arayla Calavera, and her son all have bradycardia and a heart murmur in the lower left ventricle. That's how we quickly identify you. You always have Victoria's Chantilly Lace and Allison's Ghost Myst perfume on you. Kate always wore Jasmine to hide the wolfsbane. Gerard smelled of cinnamon and cancer."  
  
Peter says "you already knew that though, didn't you?"  
  
Victoria is wide eyed, and Chris looks nervous. "That's the trade off for the faster reflexes and better senses. Humans weren't meant to have them. " Allison covers her mouth in shock.  
  
John says "I wasn't sure if that story was true until I crossed paths with Araya Calavera. It's obvious in her. She's constantly trying to prove she's not a hybrid by killing wolves."  
  
John says "Don't worry Allison. Neither condition is life-threatening. It just means your heart rate is a lot slower than humans and it occasionally skips a beat. As long as you avoid things that can cause heart disease like salty foods and smoking you'll live a full life."  
  
Allison asks "Kate knew we have wolf blood in our family tree? That's why she was always trying to have sex with Derek and Peter and, that's why she hated them and knew right away Scott was one."  
  
Chris says "yes. She knew. Gerard always spewed venom about all wolf and wolf blood is tainted, and they had to be wiped out. So she hated that she had wolf blood and wanted to kill anyone with it to prove she wasn't tainted."  
  
Victoria says "she was always out to prove they broke the code and we could kill them. I suspect she framed most of them or forced them to break it."  
  
Scott looks at Allison and says "that explains how you jumped off a second story roof and landed on your feet without getting hurt."  
  
Victoria glares at Allison but doesn't say anything as Ally shrugs and nervously fidgets.  
  
To get out of trouble Allison says "that explains why I always wanted to jump Scott's bones when he was a wolf. His and Derek's but I'm a one guy-girl and stuck with Scott. That explains why I always feel a slight attraction to Danny even though I know he's gay."  
  
Scott nervously asks "are you still interested in me like that?"  
  
Allison says "not the same way. Before I was more interested in sex, now I'm interested in you. Now I know there IS something wrong with me." She looks sad.  
  
Melissa says "there's nothing wrong with you. Part of you picks up the wolf smell. You're interested in Scott now because you love him and not because he can get you pregnant. That's a large step forward to be with him for the right reason. Now that you know your body can sense wolf smell you can use that to find out who's not entirely human. That's what Kate used it for."  
  
Chris says "that's how I identified Talia. I could detect her wolf. That doesn't mean there's anything wrong with us.  
  
John asks "are you going to call several of the hunter deputies to go to the hospital or am I?"  
  
Chris says "I better."  
  
He makes the call.  
  
Stiles says "not like this was a fun day, but I have three essays due this week."  
  
Scott looks in my bag before I can, grabs my essays and reads the titles out loud. "How the Tale of Two Cities is a Study in Dramatic Contrasts." The second essay is "Marie Curry, Agent of Change."  

Stiles tries to grab the last one before he can read the title.    
  
Scott turns and holds his hand out to keep him back as he reads "Symbiotic Relationships Between Bacteria and Other Organisms." He looks at me confused. "What class is this for?"  
  
Chris gets a funny look on his face.  
  
Melissa asks "you're already up to Microbiology? I'm impressed. If you need any help, let me know. I love microbiology."  
  
Scott confusedly says "we don't have microbiology."  
  
Victoria says "of course not. That's a college class. I take it that's the class you're taking this term at the community college on Tuesday and Thursdays?"  
  
Stiles look at her for a minute before saying "yeah, it is."  
  
Ally asks "you go to community college?"  
  
Stiles says in annoyance "since everybody knows, I'm getting all of my prereq's out of the way so I can apply for a scholarship for a nursing degree. Yes, I took my exit exam a few years ago, when Harris tried to accuse me of cheating."  
  
Dad says "you don't have to get a scholarship. I'm sure I can help pay for it as well as Peter and Lykaon."  
  
Peter says "I'm glad you included me in that list."  
  
Stiles says "I know, but I didn't want people to worry about my finances when they have their own to worry about, and we both know HE would go overboard with the finances."  
  
Scott confusedly asks "mom? You knew he takes college classes?"  
  
Melissa says "Stiles took his exit exam as a freshman and even though he had his emancipation paperwork, the community college gave him a little bit of problem enrolling. He had to have references and a mentor on record so that he could sign up."  
  
Ally asks "so Melissa vouched for you. She helps you if you have any problems with the classes you're taking?"  
  
Victoria and Melissa are reading my report as I say "yeah. Can I have my report back, Please?"  
  
Victoria says "this is very advanced work. I'm impressed. How high is your IQ?"  
  
Stiles say "I don't hold a lot of stock in IQ scores. It's a triple-digit if that means anything."  
  
John says "he joined Menza when he was 5."  
  
Scott asks "Mensah? Sounds like an adult male review club."  
  
Peter snickers and Stiles glares at him.  
  
Eliot says "Menza, with a Z. You have to be a genius to join. You need a minimum score of 132."  
  
Stiles gets a text from Olivia. She got something. Stiles needs a reason to bolt out of there anyway so he looks up and says "I have to go and pick up something from the station. Dad, I'll catch up to you later."  
  
He packs his bag and looks at Melissa. "You said the prototype of the forceps is ready. Do you want to go on a trip to Italy and see a Delta have their babies? If you want to go, you need to be there by the March 7th."  
  
She says "I would love to."  
  
Stiles says "Satomi is leaving the morning of the 6th. Get with her, and we'll set it up. Hopefully, you won't need those forceps but if you do it will be a good chance to try them out."  
  
Victoria asks "are you sure he won't go into labor early or late?"  
  
John says "Deltas aren't like other species. They know within minutes of getting pregnant, and they are pregnant exactly 12 weeks. They never have their babies early or late. You can set a clock by them." Stiles blushes.  
  
Scott looks dumbfounded. "12 weeks? That's ... " he counts it off on his fingers "... three months. Humans are pregnant nine months."  
  
Stiles sighs and says "yes Scott. Another way that nature gave us to hide what we are. We have our babies before anyone can realize we are pregnant. I really have to go now. See you later, dad." He grabs his bag and walks out the door with Peter and Eliot.  
  
  
  
  
Eliot is driving them to the station as Peter asks "what's at the station?"  
  
Stiles says "Olivia. She must have seen a memory that will help us, maybe."

  
  
In the morgue, it's just Olivia. She looks up when they walk in and say "it's Turner's night off. The lifeguard, Thomas Banyon was talking to a blind man at the pool when Julia attacked him. The man's eyes glowed red and he pinned him against the wall so Julia could loop the wire around his neck and helped hang Thomas."  
  
Peter says "Deucalion."  
  
She says "Thomas recognized the perfume she's wearing. He smelled it before at the hospital. He flashed back on it as he died. I went to the hospital and saw his vision. It was in December, a few years ago, there was a Christmas tree in the lobby. He was in the ER because he hurt his back hefting a 300-pound man out of the Y's pool, after he got himself stuck upside-down in an inner tube in the pool."  
  
Eliot says "it must have been December 17th, 2005."  
  
She nods and says "he was at the desk arguing for a pain killer when the EMT's brought in a sliced up girl wearing that perfume. They had to go around him because he was at the door. They asked him to move, so they could get her in the back."  
  
  
  
Stiles says "so the lifeguard wasn't a random kill. She hunted him down."  
  
Olivia says "I wanted to see if any of the others were there also. I can't get access to hospital records, so I did what I do. I helped myself when I did the autopsy on the guy from the bleach factory. He was making a delivery at the hospital when the ambulance arrived. He parked in their spot, and they had to ask him to move so they could park with Julia. He was morbidly curious who was in the ambulance and watched them unload a girl with a sliced up face."  
  
  
  
Eliot says "that's two of two. Did you check the guy from the composting department?"  
  
She smiles and says "yes. I did. His wife is Nurse Hall, and she works in the ER. She was talking, or arguing, with him when they brought Julia in, and Dr. Lambert called her over to help stabilize her. He remembers Melissa was treating two guys that were brought in from a car crash. One had a collapsed lung. She treated them before she would come look at Julia."  
  
  
  
Peter says "that's three of three."  
  
  
Stiles calls his dad. "Are you still at the Argents? You are! Good!"  
  
I just checked a few facts and found out the three sacrifices for the scent weren't random. The Lifeguard was in the ER that night, and the EMT's asked him to move so they could bring her back. The guy from the bleach department parked in the ambulance spot to make a delivery, and they asked him to move. The composting guy was in the back of the ER talking to his wife, Nurse Hall, and they called her over to work on Julia."  
  
Dad says "so Julia sees all three were in the way when they brought her into the ER. We need a list of everyone that was in the ER and making deliveries."  
  
Stiles says "there was a witness that said Melissa was working on two guys from a crash. One had a collapsed lung, and she treated them before she would work on Julia. We know they were more critical than Julia, but she doesn't see it that way."  
  
He hears Chris say "I'll tell the deputies going over to the hospital to get that list."

 

 

Stiles goes home and finds two cars in his driveway. They get out of the jeep and walk up to the man standing there. "Can I help you?"

The man says "I'm Nathaniel Greene, Esquire. I'm looking for Stiles Stilinski."

Peter and Eliot look at each other and tense up, looking for some sort of attack. Stiles says "that's me. What can I help you with?"

Nathaniel says "my client. Deucalion has instructed us to sign this car over to you."  
  
Peter and Eliot are instantly between Nathaniel and Stiles. Stiles holds his hand up and says "No thank you. I don't take things from stalkers. You and that car had better get off of my property before I call the police." 

The guy sitting in the passenger seat of his car gets out and says "you aren't expected to pay for anything. It's a gift."

Stiles looks at his bodyguards and says "Boys. All yours. I'm going inside."

Stiles goes inside as the guys advance threateningly on the two lawyers. Peter and Eliot each pick up a car and move it out of the driveway and place them on the road. They then advance on the now terrified lawyers, pick them up and stuff each of them in the front window of each car. "Get off our property before we get mad and take both of these cars with you."

They squeal out leaving a line of burned rubber. Peter and Eliot look at each other and smile. That felt satisfying. Think one, if not both of them wet their pants. They walk in all smiles as Stiles is telling his dad about the car and the lawyers. He lets Eliot and Peter tell his dad about it on speaker phone. His dad laughs loudly and says "good job guys."

 

 

 

A couple of hours later

Stiles is working on his essays in the living room with Eliot and Peter watching TV. The police scanner is next to Stiles as he works. When he hears "Be advised Capt Dwight called to say he can't reach anyone at the ROTC exercise at the hanger on 3rd and Bell. He's been trying to contact them for the last hour, and no one is answering, phones, computers, pages, nothing. He's two cities over and can't get there. He's extremely worried."

 

Stiles dad gets on and asks "what ROTC exercise?"

Deputy Sheldon says "it's a simulation civil emergency drill. No one seems to know who organized it."

Chris says "that sounds like a possible set up for our killer to get all the soldiers together so she can find the three she wants at her leisure. Get three teams over and a couple of ambulances. I hate to imagine what we are going to find."

Stiles looks at Peter and Eliot. He leans his head into his hands as he rakes both hands through his hair. "She's ahead of us. Again. I hate playing catch up. She's always a step or two ahead of us."

Twenty minutes later they hear Deputy Graeme say "the entire unit is unconscious. She put knockout gas in the ventilation system and then sacrificed three of the soldiers. They were in the ER that night."

Stiles says "she killed three warriors in one night. She was desperate to know how to fight. Do you think she'll go after Melissa again?"

Peter says "yeah, I do. Now she can fight."

Stiles picks up the scanner and says "dad, now she can fight. She'll go after Melissa again. Can Tara stay with her as extra security?"


	19. Tara Protects Melissa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the chapter change ... computer posted the older version of the chapter without the updates and rewrites

  
   
   
   
   
   
Monday

28 February  
  
  
  
Tara's working undercover as a nurse in the ER with Melissa. She stays with her at all times. Melissa tells anyone that asks, Tara is the new hire and she's training her.  
  
4pm  
There's a six-car pileup on the interstate, and all of the victims arrive at the ER. Melissa and Tara are bringing a guy to x-ray to get an MRI run. Tara feels he's not human, so she keeps a close eye on him. Melissa's at the head of the gurney, where it's safer.  
  
As they approach X-ray, through the deserted corridors, Melissa notices no one is around. Chris runs up and says the accident wasn't an accident, it's a setup.  
  
That's when the supposedly unconscious guy on the gurney slashes his claws into Chris' leg.  
  
Tara flips the gurney and tosses the man across the room.  
  
Melissa immediately drags Chris behind the nurse's station.  
  
He texts a mass message to the pack saying "ow! SOS! Deuc at the hospital!"  
  
He gets up and rips off his medallion, revealing it's Deucalion. He says "the Darach wants Nurse McCall, move out of my way. She gave me my eyesight, in exchange I bring the nurse for her."  
  
  
  
Melissa is working on stopping the massive bleeding from Chris' leg. The claws did a lot of damage, and he's bleeding out.  
  
The power goes off, and Deuc and Tara's eyes shift. She says "not bloody likely! You hurt her and Stiles will never even look at you let alone let you touch him. She's like his mom."  
  
Deuc roars and says "I knew I'd have to force him anyway. He's too good to be with me willingly, but once I get him pregnant, he'll be mine. What are you? You're not a wolf, but you're not human either?"  
  
She blocks his claw slash and flips him into the wall and says "your worst nightmare, mutt! You're not getting near Stiles."  
  
He kicks at her which she blocks with her knee. When he slashes again, she catches his wrist, and head-butts him in the nose, breaking it.    
  
He growls in frustration and anger as he tries head-butting her, but she's shorter than him, and it's an awkward angle.  
  
She moves out of the way and spits venom in his face, blinding him. He screams and backs up, trying to claw the venom out of his face. "I can't see, you bitch!"  
  
She says "karmas a bitch!" She kicks him in the kidneys. She smells Chris' blood and hears Melissa's slightly elevated heartbeat. She's not panicking so she must have him under control. Tara knows she has to keep Deucalion busy until the others arrive.  
  
When Deuc attacks her again, his aim is a little off because her body heat is lower than a human's and he's not sure where she is except when she moves.  
  
Tara grabs his head and slams it through the desk and breaks his arm with a well-placed knee, for good measure.  
  
He screams and throws half of the desk at her, to give himself time to heal his arm.  
  
She smoothly catches it, twists around, and uses the extra energy from the spin to smash it across his back. He roars in anger and slashes his claws at her. She's so close to him that they score across her side. She hisses and shifts to full Lamia, which heals the damage.  
  
He changes to alpha and charges her. She elongates her body to the side, loops her tail around his neck and tosses him into a wall.

  
  
The new form makes it even more difficult for him to see because she blends in with the background like a chameleon. His eyes are healing, but he still can't get a good look at her.  
  
He realizes she has a tail and instead of blocking his kicks with two legs, she now has a well-armored tail that's firm and unyielding as iron. She doesn't have snakes in her hair, so she's not a Gorgon. He's not sure what she is, but he's never seen anything like her before.  
  
She's still trading punches with him like Neo in the Matrix. She keeps grabbing at his legs with her tail, so he constantly has to hop over it. It's tiring him faster.  
  
Stiles and the pack charge down the hallway towards them, distracting Deuc. Tara grabs his legs with her tail and flips him back and forth as she smashes him into the [ ground](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2uaPZdhxnek). The last hit collapses the floor, and he falls through several levels.  
  
  
  
  
Everyone yells "Melissa! Chris!"  
  
She pops her head up and says "I got Chris stabilized. We need to get him into surgery right now. Use that gurney to transport him."  
  
Eliot says "she's fucking gorgeous as a snake. That shouldn't be possible." Tara blushes as she shifts back.  
  
They get him on the gurney and wheel him down to surgery as fast as possible. The pack pace outside the OR while they wait for the verdict.  
  
Victoria and Allison come back from their recon to see if they can end Deucalion. He got away, and they're pissed. All of the supernaturals got his new scent though.  
  
Half an hour later they wheel Chris out into recovery. The doctor says "I'm impressed with the level of field medic training you must have to patch him up until we could operate. Why aren't you head nurse of the hospital?"  
  
Melissa says "I'm the head nurse in the ER. That's all I wanted. Helping people and stabilizing them until we can get them in surgery."  
  
He says "If you ever want a job, you're hired. I've not seen anyone use a necklace to tie off a blood vessel since Vietnam." He hands the necklace to Victoria.  
  
She says "that's his St. Michael's medal. The patron saint of warriors."  
  
The doctor says "warriors, cops, soldiers, firefighters and anyone else that puts their life on the line to protect others."  
  
  
  
The doctor says "he should be waking up soon. He needs to stay off his leg for a few weeks, so the internal damage heals properly. The stitches should fall out in 4-6 weeks."  
  
Victoria thanks him.  
  
Stiles says "dad? She didn't get Melissa, but we don't know if she got anyone else." He's engrossed in his laptop.  
  
John says "right." He calls the deputies to see if anyone's unaccounted?  
  
Melissa says "The on call doctor was caught up in that accident. Maybe the accident was so they could grab her. Deucalion got in an ambulance from there to get here."  
  
Eliot says "that means he was at the scene."  
  
Peter says "on the plus side; we picked up Deucalion's new scent from the scene upstairs. Maybe we can track him."  
  
Victoria says "we have to be wary of traps because he'll take that into account and may set up something like that."  
  
Chris wakes up and starts trying to get out of the hospital. They talk him into waiting until they get the census.  
  
Half an hour later Deputy Fields walks in and says "Sheriff? They staged the accident to abducted Dr. Lambert. Nurse Adams is missing from surgery. She went to the restroom between surgeries and never made it back to the OR. A phlebotomist named Carnes is missing as well."  
  
Stiles asks "did she plan on getting Melissa or was Deucalion a diversion?"  
  
Derek says "maybe when they failed to get her again they went with one of the other possible victims as they did with the cops?"  
  
Tara says "he wasn't faking. He planned on taking her because Julia returned his site in exchange for Melissa. I told him you wouldn't look at him let alone let him touch you if he hurt Melissa. His response was your too good to want to be with him, so he plans on forcing you, and once you're pregnant you're his."  
  
Peter and Eliot growl. John says "not going to happen."  
  
Stiles crosses his arms, shakes his head, and says "I hate egotistical, narcissistic, asshole Alphas.  
  
John says "Stiles? What are you doing? You haven't looked up from your computer since we walked in."  
  
Stiles says "I don't think where we find the bodies is random. I'm checking to see if any of the locations have anything in common."  
  
Chris asks "what's the common denominator?"  
  
Stiles says "currents. They're all at an intersection of telluric currents or ley lines."  
  
Chris asks "can you send a map of all those locations to all of the officers and us?"  
  
Stiles says "working on isolating the ley lines, and then I'll send it." A few minutes later he says "Got it, sending it now."  
  
  
  
John tells the deputies to start checking the locations for bodies.  
  
The pack gets Chris to his house, and John goes back to work.  
  
An hour later Chris gets a call from John. They found Dr. Lambert and the phlebotomist dead. Nurse Adams is still missing.  
  
The twins say "if the third nurse is still missing, maybe Julia still wants to try and switch her out with Melissa."  
  
Stiles gets a text. When he reads it he bolts upright and moves over to his laptop and starts booting it up.  
  
Scott says "what's up, Stiles?"  
  
Stiles says "my source got a look at Julia's new glamour. It's not steady and fading out because she needs one more sacrifice to stabilize it. They drew her picture, and they're emailing it to me. It's a half shot. It's from just after she killed Dr. Lambert."  
  
He brings it up, saves it and then sends it to the station so that Olivia's name and information aren't attached to it.  
  
  
  
Allison says "so that's Julia's new face? She's pretty. Scary, but pretty."  
  
Morrell says "I couldn't track her from the knife because she keeps changing herself. I was able to get Deucalion's blood sample from the fight in the hospital. Between his blood and new scent we supernaturals now have, we can track him."  
  
Eliot says "I think she was using Deucalion and now she's finished with him. She knew he wasn't going to get Melissa but sent him after her so we could get traces for tracking."  
  
Peter says "if we can get them together we might be able to turn them on each other. She used him, and he lied to her."  
  
Victoria says "I'm going to KILL Deucalion."  
  
John says "make sure I'm looking the other way. He's going after my family and the woman I love. I won't stop you."

Save


	20. Deucalion is Discovered

  
Tuesday  
1 March 2011

  
Victoria, Allison, Scott, Boyd, and Morrell leave for San Francisco, for the Hunter Forums. Chris stays here with us, to heal and to coordinate with his cohorts in the police department. Two of the older hunters that couldn't stomach the killing of innocents anymore did go, as witnesses of the duplicity practiced by older families.

  
  
Tara's still guarding Melissa. Stiles, Lydia, and the twins went to school to keep up pretenses. Derek went to work. Eliot is lurking on the roof of the school, so he's close to Stiles.   
  
Peter and Watkins, the were-bear, are searching for Deucalion's scent in the preserve. They're just leaving the preserve when Derek, Alexi, Satomi, Brett, his sister Lori, and four other wolves that Peter doesn't know joins them. They've been to the hospital to pick up Deucalion's scent.

  
  
They spread out, in the line of sight of each other. Watkins stays closer to Lori because bears don't howl and she's the smallest and youngest. They verify Deucalion's not in the medical district and downtown. They clear the residential areas and are nearing the old part of town, past the water treatment plant when they catch his scent.  
  
They close ranks and hide their scent with the water treatment chemicals so no one can smell them coming. They track Deucalion through the tunnels, to the heart of the city.   
  
They hear him yelling at Julia. "This isn't living. Yeah, I have a new scent, and they can't rack me, and the blood hunt can't find me, but I can't claim the Delta while I'm trapped lurking in these damned tunnels. I want my freedom."  
  
She says "just a little while longer, and you'll have the ultimate freedom. Once you get everything, you deserve you won't be stuck down here. I have a few errands to run." She leaves.   
  
Sounds like she did set him up and she's waiting for us to kill him and get him out of her hair. She's using the pack.   
  
Peter types a message on his phone and shows it to Satomi. 'Should we take him out now? He's a bigger threat to Stiles than Julia. If we wait, we MIGHT turn him against her, but that's no guarantee.'  
  
Alexi turns his eyes red and looks at her. She nods, turns her eyes red and extends her claws. Peter evilly smiles as he turns his eyes red and extends his claws before climbing into the pipes running along the ceiling.   
  
They spread out, surrounding Deucalion, so he can't escape. Once they're in place, Satomi snarls and steps forward, blocking a tunnel. They each block the exits, snarling and growling. Even Derek is standing tall, ready for the attack.  
  
Peter coldly purrs "it was so sweet of your little witch to set you up, so we could get your scent."

  
  
Derek says "that made it easy to follow you here."  
  
Alexi says "Julia said when you get what you deserve."  
  
Satomi says "what you deserve is death. Lykaon passed a death sentence on you."  
  
Brett says "we intend to enforce that."  
  
Lori says "what kind of sick bastard would plan to force themselves on someone. That would only ensure his hatred. If I was him and you succeeded, I'd raise your child to hate you and train him to kill you, secretly."   
  
Watkins rips his shirt off and shifts to a big grizzly bear and growls at him.  
  
Deucalion backs up, wide-eyed. "Holy crap! Were-bears. Where the hell did you get a were-bear?"

  
  
Alexi icily says "from my Uncle, Stiles."  
  
They hear a flurry of wings as a great mass of bats flies in and mass into Officer Turner. He stands there with glowing red eyes and long claws as he says "I want to play. I want a piece of that trash."  
  
He blurs forward and slices his claws into Deucalion's side and is across the room before anyone saw him move. He stands there licking his claws as he says "why are you standing there? Attack!"  
  
They move forward as one, and four of them restrain him.  The others join in and force Deucalion down on the ground where Peter and Alexi reach forward and rip his heart out.   
  
Alexi says "no one threatens my family."  
  
Peter says "no one threatens my mate."  
  
Derek shifts into a full wolf and the others change into full Alpha. They tear him into little pieces and proceed to put the pieces in a vat of ammonia to dissolve into sludge.  
  


 

  
   
Several hours later, while they're drinking hot chocolate and discussing Deucalion's demise, they get a call from the station. They found the body of Nurse Adams.  
  
Stiles and the pack continue to discuss what to do about Julia when there's a loud banging on the front door. Stiles sniffs and says "it's Olivia Lesser from the morgue."  
  
Chris hobbles over and answers the door. Olivia rushes in and avoids Chris. She says in a rushed and anxious voice, "I got something from Nurse Adams. Miranda Adams saw where Julia held her before killing her. She saw the mail on the table, with the address. She overheard Julia talking to Adrian Harris. He's supposed to meet her on the cross-country track for the 2k marathon runners. He's working for her, and he was researching where the ley lines intersect." She writes down the address and says "this is her address."  
  
I hug Olivia and says "thanks, Olivia. I appreciate you running here to tell me. I know you didn't want anyone knowing you have special abilities."  
  
She says "stopping that murdering bitch is a little more important than hiding I'm not as human as I was."  
  
Stiles gives the address to Officer Parish and Watkins. "Can you check out her house?"  
  
Satomi says "Tara, Derek, Brett and I will check the path for Harris."

Eliot says "Peter and I will bring Stiles home, it's very late. We already know you're going to find Harris' body." 

Peter says "It'll take the department hours to process her house. All of the high-school kids should get some sleep before school tomorrow."  
  


Chris asks "Olivia? What are you?"

Stiles says "she's a new type of medium. She sees the memories of the dead. She occasionally picks up a personal trait or characteristic from whatever person she's channeling. Like paranoia, PTSD, kleptomania, or grumpy."

Turner says "that explains the changing personality. It thought you had split personalities or something."

Chris says "you won't let her tell me what she is. I take it whatever she is has a bad reputation."

Olivia hides behind Stiles. He looks at her before saying "Olivia is a hybrid. She never died. Yes, the full creature is deadly, mindless and dangerous. We know how Olivia was infected and working to cure her. As long as she doesn't die before she's cured, she's harmless."

Melissa asks Olivia "can I check your pulse?"

She thinks and nods. Melissa takes her wrist and says "you heart only beats once every 6 seconds. That's only 10 beats a minute."

Olivia says "I'm half dead. Stiles says my body is in stasis and that's why an adrenaline rush triggers the change, but I realize it and can control it and force the change down. I stay human because I don't want to be one of those monsters."

Everyone disperses and Chris remains sitting on the couch, looking in the fire, trying to figure out the mystery of Olivia.


	21. The Class is Session

Stiles POV  
WEDNESDAY, 2 March 2011  
  
Satomi calls me about 1 am to tell me Harris is dead. Dad's already moved the two teachers that we suspect are her targets into police custody for protection.  
  
  
7:30 AM  
The twins and I meet up with Scott, Allison, and Lydia by the water fountain for English class. We're discussing the death of Harris and what this means when I smell the ozone scent that indicates magick is coming from in the class. I stop dead in my tracks and peek through the door.  
  
The others see I'm looking at Julia. Ally says "how did the Darach become our substitute English teacher?"  
  
  
  
 My phone rings and I see it's from dad. I answer it and hear dad say "son? You're on speaker phone."  
  
I say "ok dad."  
  
"Stiles? It's Olivia. I got something from Harris. He's been working with Olivia all along. She's his sister. He arranged for her to be a substitute teacher."  
  
Lydia asks "if she was his sister? Why did she kill him?"  
  
Olivia says "half-sister, and they weren't that close. She was bribing him with his tenure and a promotion."

I say "good job Olivia."  
  
Scott says "Julia's our substitute English teacher, our first-period teacher."  
  
Dad asks "can you trap her and stop her without endangering any humans or revealing what you are? I'll get there by the time class ends and we'll do cleanup and PR."  
  
I look at Julia and cautiously say "yeah. We'll get her when class ends." We end the call.  
  
Scott asks "so what's the plan, dude?"  
  
I say "isolate her in the classroom. When the bell rings, we stay at our desks till the kids leave, and don't let the next class in."  
  
Lyds says "Jackson takes English with us and he's not going to go if I stay." I nod as I contemplate what to do.  
  
  
  
Speaking of the devil, he walks up, hugs Lyds, and kisses her cheek. There's only one way to keep him safe and remain allies with him. We entrust him with our secrets.  
  
I look at the pack, smile, and nod towards the empty class around the corner. I smile, nod towards the twins, and say "guys? Confession time."  
  
Ethan and Aiden grab Jax' arms and drag him into the empty class, as I close the door. Lydia tries to shush him as he sputters in protest.  
  
I say "Jax? We have something to discuss with you, and I need you not to freak out about what we have to confide in you."  
  
He asks "what's going on? No offense, Stiles, but you're acting a little stranger than normal."  
   
I take a calming breath to focus my telepathy so I can keep him from thinking that we're enemies. Damn! I wish I was a natural Empath and not a Telepath. I'm learning the empathy, but it's still shaky and weak.  
  
I look at the twins and say "light up, guys. Time to show what we are."  
  
  
  
Ethan and Aiden allow their red eyes to glow as Aiden says "we're werewolves. Alphas. That's why our eyes are red. Other wolves have gold eyes or blue if they've killed a human."  
  
Lyds lets her eyes bleed white as she says "I'm a banshee."  
  
  
  
Jax looks at them with curiosity and not fear. He turns to Scott and Ally and asks "so what are you two?"  
  
Ally looks to Scott and says "we're hunters."  
  
Scott says "we hunt supernatural killers. There are some hunters out there that hunt anything not human."  
  
  
  
I say "you've heard about the serial killer that killed the 3 cops, 3 soldiers, 3 medical staff, the lifeguard, the factory guy and the guy from the composting department?"  
  
Lyds says "the serial killer's a Darach or dark druid, she's like an evil Witch and she's sacrificing people."  
  
Ally says "we're trying to stop her. She killed Harris last night."  
  
Aiden says "notice all of the kills are in groups of three? Magick is always in groups of three."  
  
Jax says "except for the factory guy, lifeguard, and compost guy. They didn't have anything in common. You say it's a woman? What's any of that got to do with me?"  
  
Ethan says "she killed those three for their strong scents, so she could remove the scent of a killer werewolf we were hunting. Bleach, chlorine and compost."  
  
I say "Harris arranged for her to be a substitute teacher before she killed him. Now she's going after three teachers. She's in our English class."  
  
Lyds says "we had to tell you because after class we plan on staying in class and dealing with her. You need to leave with the rest of the class."  
  
Jax looks at me questioningly and asks "you're the leader? The head of the pack?"  
  
I nod and smile as I say "I'm the acting Alpha of our pack, but I'm a little higher on the totem pole than Alphas, which is why I have several Alphas in my pack."  
  
Jax asks "in gaming; the word ALPHA means strongest, big boss, or most dominant. Does it mean the same for you?" ALL the wolves nod.  
  
He looks around at us, pondering his decision. He smiles and looks at me "let me join your pack, as a human of course? I can help. I'll keep your secret."  
  
I hold out my hand to seal the deal and say "we'd be glad to have you."  
  
Jax takes my hand and then asks "so what's the plan and can I help?"  
  
I look at the others as we cluster closer to discuss it. "When the bell rings, we stay in our seats and wait for the humans to leave."  
  
I look at the twins and say "Aiden and Ethan? Motivate the kids in the class to go."  
  
I look at Jackson and say "Jax? Go to the door and keep humans from coming in the room. Once all the humans are out, I'll magickly seal the exits, so she can't leave."  
  
He lightly chuckles as he responds "Jax? I like that nickname." the others smile and breathe a sigh of relief.  
  
I listen for Eliot on top of the school. "Eliot? I hear you on the roof. I need you to be outside the class window, keep everyone away and be there just in case she gets through my barrier. Windows are weaker than doors."  
  
Eliot says "right boss. I'll pose as a janitor and get right on that."  
  
I nod and look at the humans and Lyd as I say "Eliot says he has that covered."  
  
Jax asks "you can talk to each other, while he's way up there?"  
  
Aithen says "we have excellent hearing. Stiles is better than we are, but yeah, we can."  
  
Allison looks at Scott and says "we have deadly weapons on us. We got you covered there, our blades and your claws should make short work of her."  
  
Scott smiles and says "yeah, we have sharp knives enchanted for druids, they'll get through her magick. Morrell set it up for us."  
  
Jax says in surprise "Morrell? Our guidance teacher?"  
  
Lyds says "she's a druid and the teacher of our magick user, Boyd."  
  
His jaw drops a little, but he quickly recovers and nods.  
  
Ethan says "she saved our lives. She's okay."  
  
I say "the police department is in the know and on the way here. They'll deal with cleanup and how to tell people she's dead without revealing she's a druid or outing us."  
  
  
  
We walk into class and take our seats. Jennifer introduces herself as Jennifer Blake, and I roll my eyes. That's not much different than Julia Baccari. She looks at Lyds oddly and avoids the twins. She goes through roll call.  
  
  
  
When she says "W. Stilinski," I say "here."  
  
She says "Stilinksi? It doesn't say what your first name is, just a W. That's not appropriate. What's your first name?"  
  
I say "I'm Polish. No one can say or spell my name, so they gave up on it and use just the W, while I call myself Stiles."  
  
"Nicknames aren't appropriate or legal. Try me. What's your first name?"  
  
I look at Scott sardonically and then look back at her as I say "Wilkksiezycawyc. Want me to spell it for you? Or is that good enough?"  
  
Her jaw hits the floor, and she says "damn! That has every letter of the alphabet. I don't think I'm going to be able to say that tongue twister."  
  
I glare at her and coldly say "Nah. It only has nine letters; it just uses the same ones more than once. B-d-f-g-h-j-m-n-o-p-q-r-t-u-v or x aren't in it."  
  
She says "you're a sarcastic brat, aren't you?"  
  
Scott smirks as I lean back and say "only when bullies are teasing me about my name."  
  
She blushes, averts her gaze and continues calling the roll. She gets to Jax and calls "Whittemore, Jackson or is that Jackson, Whittemore?"  
  
He coldly looks at her and says "Jackson Whittemore and my dad, David Whittemore, ESQUIRE, will contact you and YOUR lawyers about it when he sues you for harassment." She pales.  
  
Just to be a brat, I say "esquire means Lawyer, just in case, you know, you didn't know."  
  
She glares at me and says "I'm aware." She continues down the roll and Jackson has to bite his tongue when she says "Wolf? Is there a wolf here?"  
  
Aiden says "yeah, I'm Aiden Wolf and this is my brother Ethan Wolf."  
  
She says "twins!"  
  
I say "whatever gave you that idea. Just because they have nearly the same face and name doesn't always make you twins. They were born in different years?"  
  
Aiden laughs and says "I was born on New Year's Eve and he was born on New Year's Day."  
  
Throughout the class, I piss her off by answering every question she has and keep correcting her on which twin is which. She finally growls, quite well for someone that's not a wolf, and rhetorically asks "how can anyone tell you two apart?"  
  
I smirk and say Aiden is larger, broader, darker, dominant, and left-handed. Ethan is shorter, not as wide, lighter skinned, submissive, and right-handed." They smile at me gratefully.  
  
She stomps her foot and says "I wasn't asking to get an answer. I'd have figured it out eventually."  
  
  
Finally, when the bell rings, I look out the window and see Eliot scrubbing the concrete in front of the windows and the area is roped off for a good 20 feet.  
  
Lyds, Allison, Scott, and I stay seated.  
  
The twins are pressuring everyone to leave.  
  
Jax is at the door keeping kids out. I hear him telling someone he's not being funny and to wait across the hall.  
  
  
  
  
When the last kid's walking out of the door, Jax walks back towards us, Lyds and I approach Julia's desk.  
  
Scott and Allison pull out ring daggers from wherever the hell they hid them, and we surround the front of her desk.  
  
Julia looks up and coldly says "you have classes to go to and I don't want to see you get detention."  
  
I say "we have a free period." I raise both my hands and look like a Disney Witch as the door slams shut, the windows lock, and they all glow blue for a split second.  
  
  
  
Lydia steps behind me and to the left as she says "I'm a banshee and I see your death."  
  
Jax steps behind me and to the right.  
  
The twins step in front of me and flanking my sides. Allison and Scott are on each side of the desk and back a little, brandishing their daggers.  
  
Julia's eyes glow white as she motions and throws Aiden across the room without touching him.  
  
  
  
He grunts when he hits the wall, but is quickly back up and at my side as she runs for the door.  
  
Julia hits the barrier and is knocked backward, but not hard enough to knock her down. She can't get through my barrier. She slides the desk to the side, about 5 feet, and runs for one of the windows, but the same thing happens.  
  
I say "WHY are you killing innocents. It was Kali, on Deucalion's order, that hurt you. I killed her when she attacked MY Beta. Your actions make it impossible for you just to walk away."  
  
She turns to me and says "YOUR Beta? YOU killed Kali!? I should've known that arrogant bastard never got his hands dirty on his own. Are you the Delta Deucalion wanted for his mate? I kill for the power and invincibility. I need enough power so that NOTHING can hurt me again or ever stop me."  
  
Allison "killing innocents makes you a target for ALL hunters, not to mention the three wolf packs in this town."  
  
Julia uses telekinesis to pick up the chairs and moves to throw them at us. As they fly towards us, Lyds steps forward, hold her hands up and screams a banshee wail, throwing the chairs back toward Julia.  
  
  
  
I change their trajectory, so they're aimed towards Julia.  
  
Jax looks at Lydia with admiration as he says "wow! I'm impressed. Remind me not to piss you off." She blushes and smiles shyly.  
  
Julia ducks and grunts as several hit her. She gets up and says "werewolves don't use magick. How did you cast a barrier that powerful?"  
  
I smirk and say "Deltas are born wolves, directly descended from  Lykaon and Aphrodite. Neither were human. We inherited abilities from both. Technically, there are no humans in our family tree."  
  
She eyes Scott and Allison with their daggers but decides to attack Lydia. She creates an electrical bolt and throws it at Lydia.  
  
Luckily there is water or humidity in the air. I congeal the air and stop the electric charge in mid-air, turn it, and the force moving it from Lydia to Julia and release it.  
  
  
  
It hits Julia in the chest and knocks her back several feet and onto the floor in front of her desk. She lies there as a small wisp of smoke rises from her torso.  
  
I'm not going to make the mistake Kali made. I listen intently and hear her heartbeat is weak and erratic, so I crush her heart with telekinesis, and once I feel it stop and know she's dead, I breathe a sigh of relief.  
  
Lyds senses her death and says "she's dead" as Allison checks for a pulse.  
  
I turn to the door when I feel dad there and drop the barrier. Dad, Chris (leaning on a cane), and Parrish walk in. Parrish quickly closes the door as they investigate.  
  
Chris sees the wound and quickly smashes her lamp as he tells us to put the desks back. I use telekinesis to fix all the chairs back to their original spots.  
  
Chris uses his knife to fray the wires to the lamp and put them in her hand. He says the lamp electrocuted her because mice chewed the cord. It happened too fast for anyone to help her."

  
  
Dad takes a swift statement from all of us and says "Jackson? Are you going to be a problem or have you noticed the shadows and seen the light?"  
  
Jackson holds out his hand for a handshake and says "Stiles calls me Jax and I want to be a steadfast member of your pack."  
  
Dad smiles, takes his hand and pulls him into a hug as he says "glad to have you join us, son."  
  
Jax smiles happily and hugs dad back as he fights not to let that tear free. He feels such a relief to be accepted for himself and not being told how to behave and act for attention. He looks forward to having Johnathan and Chris as surrogate dads.  
  
  
  
Principal Thomas rushes in as dad acts like he's taking Jax statement and asks what's going on.  
  
Chris steps forward and says "this is Julia Baccari, the serial killer we've been hunting. We came to confront her when we discovered Harris was working with her all along and faked teaching credentials for her."  
  
Dad asks "makes me wonder how thorough your screening is if a murderer that's not a teacher is handed over a class of potential victims because someone didn't take the time to do the background checks."  
  
Thomas says "Harris did background checks. He must have faked them. I guess I should've double checked his results. It won't happen again. I'll check everyone's background to ensure nothing else slipped through."  
  
Parrish is looking at the cord and says "this lamp killed her because mice chewed the wires. It sounds like that's not the only thing that's slipped through the cracks."  
  
He says "I'll call the exterminators immediately and have them search the entire school."  
  
Chris says "call an electrician as well. If they chewed wires in the walls, that's a fire waiting to happen."  
  
Thomas pales and says "right away, sir." He runs out of the class.  
  
Dad says "I need you all to come to the station after school and sign your statements." We all nod as we grab our bags and head to our next class.  
  
  
  
AT LUNCH  
  
I'm sitting at the table with Allison, Scott, Aiden, Ethan on one side while Lydia and Jax are on the other side. There's still room for Danny and Erica beside Jax when they get here.  
  
We're eating and talking when Erica sits her tray next to me and sits down. Ally slides over a little to make room.  
  
I say "thank the gods I don't have to have a bodyguard 24/7 anymore."  
  
Scott smirks and says "I'm sure your boyfriend is going to be disappointed."  
  
Lyds haughtily says "he lives across the street, so it's not putting him out any. Besides, they appreciate it more if they have to work for it."  
  
I'm taking a sip from my water bottle when Erica sweetly asks "Stiles? Is everyone so protective of you because you're a Delta, you're the leader, or because you're a female?"  
  
  
  
I laugh into my water. I say "that's the first time someone has asked me that. I suppose it's all three. How did you know I'm a female and not gay?"  
  
She lowers her voice a little as she leans forward and says "I know Boyd's a druid, meaning magick's real. You smell my seizures before I have them. Only canines can do that. I figured out you're a Delta and higher than an Alpha. I researched the origins of lycanthropes."  
  
  
  
I smile as I say "Oh. You didn't research werewolves in general. You looked up our origins."  
  
She nods and says "Lykaon's a demi-god and a shapeshifter. His sons were breeders and bore the wolf race. Males don't give birth, only females do. That means all his sons give birth as women. They're females that look like males."  
  
  
  
"Lykaon mated with the water goddess Aphrodite. That means they inherited water magic. They are all either an empath or telepath. They can use water-based magic like barriers, healing, telekinesis, and ice magic."  
  
Lydia looks at me appraisingly, and I nod.    
  
Allison asks "since you needed to know Peter wants you for you and not your status means you're a telepath and not an empath?"  
  
I smile and nod as I say "looks like you girls are very perceptive, not as much as my born wolves but more than most people are."  
  
Erica beams at me.    
  
Jax then asks "does that mean that not all of your lycanthropes are born that way and that they're not all Alphas?"  
  
Danny drops his tray next to Jax as he sits down, startling him, flashes his blue eyes at him and says "yeah, not all of us are born this way, and not all of us are alphas?" He leans across the table and kisses Ethan. (Sorry, I'm not very good at photo manip especially when all I have is Paint.)

  
  
Kira flashes her gold eyes at him as she sits in Aiden's lap and kisses him. "Sorry, all of the seats are taken." She looks at Jax and says "I'm not just another foxy girl, I'm really a fox."  
  
I say "Danny's eyes are blue because he had to kill a human to survive when he was like six years old. Hunters murdered his family, tortured him and were killing him when I found him."  
  
One of the lacrosse team rushes over and shows us his iPod. A police press release about Julia is on the screen.  
  
They're stating Harris helped her all along and she died in an accident at the school where she was posing as a substitute teacher.  
  
The school will verify the background check of everyone working there to ensure nothing else, like a serial killer that has no teaching experience, slipped through the cracks.  
  
The school will be closed for the rest of the week as exterminators deal with the mouse problem and electricians check the wiring to ensure the school is safe.

 


	22. Melissa Goes to Italy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will have a big fight. Should I have Derek become a True Alpha or leave him a Beta?

THURSDAY, 2 March 2011  
  
Stiles goes over to the Argents after his community college class. Melissa checks his vitals and the other wolves to see what their resting vitals are. Stiles' is lower than the others by maybe ten beats a minute.

  
MELISSA's POV

I want to get more information on a Delta before they go into delivery. "Stiles?"  
  
"Yes, mom?"  
  
I plan out what I want to ask. "That Delta giving birth in Italy, on the seventh? I haven't seen a pregnant Delta yet. Satomi's records show that Delta's are born in a full-wolf shift and assume human form an hour after birth."  
  
Allison spits out her water and Scott falls out of his chair in shock.  
  
Chris says "What?"  
  
Victoria says "how is that possible?"  
  
John whispers "that why Delta babies are a single birth while the Alpha babies are twins and triplets. That's also so that they can hide the baby with other canines if the need arises."  
  
I ask "you already said I could go to Italy for the birth. Is there any way I can go now so that I can examine a Delta pregnant with a Delta child?"  
  
Stiles looks at me curiously over his textbook. I can see his mind working. He says "I need to clear that. Lykaon is with him right now. He always spends the week before the birth of a Delta child with the Delta because there's a genuine chance they'll die giving birth."  
  
He pulls out his phone, takes a deep breath and makes a call. The entire call is in another language. He hangs up and says "my father says he'll send his private plane to pick you up. The flight is 11 hours so he'd like you ready to board the aircraft in 12. I don't want you going alone, so I'm sending at least one wolf with you."  
  
I smile and bounce excitedly. "That's great. I'll get ready right away."  
  
He looks at Derek and says "Derek? Can you go with her? I can have the flight stop in Los Angeles and pick up Cora. Both of you can go with mom."  
  
Derek smiles and says "sure. That would be great. I wasn't sure when Cora was going to arrive?"  
  
I rush home and pack a bag and then call Victoria and arrange for her to watch Scott at her house while I'm gone. She genuinely likes Scott and Allison is entirely in love with him. 

I clean the house and tell Scott I want him on his best behavior while I'm gone. I also ask him to finish off the lasagna and the milk in the fridge because they are close to expiring. 

I get some sleep before my flight, so I don't get jet lag.  
  
  
FRIDAY, 3 March 2011  
Peter and Derek pick me up, and we drive to the airport, but we turn off at a small road behind it. We drive to a private hanger and go up to a waiting Gulfstream G650.  
  
  
  
Peter whistles and says "damn! That's a nice plane!" He turns to Derek, shakes his hand, says "screw it" and hugs him. "Give Cora my love and take care of yourselves."  
  
Derek looked surprised at the embrace but returns it and says "I will Uncle. I know you will look after Stiles while I'm gone so I won't ask." He takes my bag and his and walks towards the plane where a pilot is looking at his watch.  
  
I quickly follow and board the plane. "Wow! This is amazing!"

  
We stop briefly in Los Angeles where several police officers and a lawyer are waiting with Cora. Derek signs some papers, hugs the girl for a few minutes and they board the aircraft.  
  
The rest of the flight has the girl telling him everything she did since the fire. They both smile and laugh as they trade stories. I get intrigued when I hear about everything that happened after he returned to Beacon Hills.   
  
I didn't know all of that happened. It sounds like something from the Twilight Zone. I have no room to talk though. I'm on an airplane with two werewolves to examine a female wolf, that looks like a human boy, giving birth to a wolf pup that will assume human form an hour after birth.  
  
We arrive in Italy in short order and are given rooms in a beautiful house on the outskirts of town. The young Delta looks so young and innocent. There's barely any noticeable baby bump. I was expecting him to have a massive belly like human women that are nine months pregnant do.  
  
  
  
Lykaon introduces him as Saverio. I notice he can't resist rubbing the boy's stomach as he presents me. I ask "is this your mate or spouse?"  
  
He laughs and says "no. Every five generations or so, I mate with the current generation of my Delta descendants to ensure their power, strength, and magic don't weaken or fade away."  
  
Saverio says "after I have his child I'm free to find a mate of my choosing. Before you ask, I'm an empath."  
  
I say in confusion "before I ask?"  
  
He says "everyone here knows Deltas are either empaths or telepaths. I find most people find it easier to be around me once they know which one I am."  
  
I say "I didn't know that." I look at Lykaon and ask "so Stiles is ..."  
  
He laughs and says "he's a telepath ... that's teaching himself how to use empathy as well. He can do things with his telepathy that I've never seen done. Stiles is my most precious child, but he refuses to believe that anyone could think of him that way."  
  
Derek and Laura look at each other. "We didn't know that either. Does Satomi know?"  
  
Lykaon says "yes. She's been doctor and midwife to my Deltas for over a hundred years."  
  
I say "okay. That's good to know. I'll unpack, and if I can examine Saverio afterwords, I would be grateful."  
  
He says "that's fine."  
  
  
An hour later they bring me down to a room like the one in Stiles house that looks like a mini-hospital, but it's not as well equipped.  
  
I examine Saverio and find that the baby hasn't turned around yet.  That's not a good sign. Lykaon asks "what's wrong?"

 

  
  
"The baby hasn't turned around yet, and from what I've read in Satomi's journals, that should've happened a week ago. The baby has already moved lower, getting ready for birth, but without turning, that means he's moving towards a breech birth."  
  
Saverio says "that's okay, we all know that we have a high chance of dying when we give birth. We expect to die for our babies."  
  
Lykaon frowns and says "I wasn't aware that you all had that mentality. No one discussed this with me, well, except Stiles, and I thought he was exaggerating things to make a point. That's not acceptable." He turns to me and says "my son tells me you have a device you created to save my children. Can you save both of them? The child and the mother?"

I ask "mother?"

Cora says "the word mother is used for any wolf that gives birth, no matter what gender they are."

I say "Oh." I look at Lykaon and nervously say "it's experimental. It's theoretical, and I haven't proven if it works yet or not. In theory, it should work. I don't like the idea of anyone dying on my watch. I will do everything in my power to save both. When does Satomi arrive?"  
  
Saverio says "Sunday the 6th."  
  
I say "Saverio? I want you to float in that pool for an hour every day and then lay on your left side for a couple of hours. I'm hoping that will induce the baby to turn around before he drops too low in the birthing canal."  
  
He smiles, salutes and says "okay, doc."


	23. Gerard?!

SUNDAY, 6 March 2011  
Derek POV  
  
I escort Cora and Melissa shopping through the city. Melissa speaks Italian, and we Hales speak Spanish, making communicating with the locals no problem.  
  
  
  
We have a blast going through the street market, looking at the wares the vendors sell. I buy a couple of small unique trinkets for the girls, a first edition Sherlock Holmes and the Hound of the Baskervilles for Stiles, and an old copy of the Three Musketeers, in the original French, for Peter.  
  
I feel someone's stalking us. I can't verify it, but keep my senses open as Stiles does. I do scent Wolfsbane from a guy at a coffee shop down the road, as he walks across the street. I whisper to Cora "keep your eyes open."   
  
She nods.  
  
When we get back to the house, Lykaon's leaving for the airfield to pick up Satomi, so I don't have a chance to mention it to him.  
 

  
15 MINUTES LATER  
  
There's a loud crash as someone kicks in the front door.  
  
  
  
We're upstairs, so I usher Melissa and Saverio into a soundproof panic-room and tell them to lock the door. Cora and I hide near the doorway, where we can see anyone approaching.   
  
We listen as six people climb the stairs and smell heavily of wolfsbane. I identify the voices of Araya and Severo Calavera.

  
  
Araya spits out with anger and hatred "hurry! We want to kill the ones that Greek Wolf hold dear and disappear before he gets back from the airport."  
  
I look at Cora and mouth "Calaveras." She looks nervous but nods in understanding.  
  
Severn says "are we sure the Greek DOES care about whoever is here with Derek Hale?"  
  
My jaw drops as they come into view. GERARD!!! But How? Lykaon killed him! There wasn't enough of him left to identify.  
  
Gerard says "Derek Hale wouldn't be here to protect them if they weren't important. Besides, the McCall woman's here, and she's important to the Stilinski brat. That bitch, Victoria, informed all hunters THAT Greek killed Gerard. Now, I have to work from the shadows or reveal there are three of us. Germand is going after Stiles right about now."   
  
THREE GERARDS?! DAMN! It sounds like all three are psychotic. Stiles is in danger!

  
  
Araya says "we'll take them down. They think all hunter clans stopped hunting and went legit with law enforcement organizations. They didn't check on us to verify if we did or not."  
  
Severn says "one werewolf is too many. They aren't human, so they are a threat to our kind."  
  
Gerard number two says "I want everyone in this house dead! Anything I can do to hurt the Greek is worth it."  
  
I try to call Stiles but they're jamming our cell phones.  
  
We hear them kick in all the doors downstairs. How did we not know the bastard was a triplet?  
  
When they spot the door to the panic room, Cora drops down from the rafters, and I jump out from behind the nearby door. We knock away the guns of four of them.   
  
Eight highly trained hunters, counting Severn, against us. We're in trouble.  
  
Cora and I are fighting Severo and two other burly guys when Gerard number two, Araya and five others big guys finally come in the room. They shock us with cattle prods, and we fall to the ground in pain. Cora takes an arrow to the leg, and I take one to the shoulder.   
  
I say "Gerard's dead and Victoria disbanded the hunters. Why are you attacking us? We haven't done anything."  
  
Araya sneers "MOST hunters! Argent and Calavera teams are still functioning as God intended. Meet my brother Gerald."  
  
I don't know which is more disturbing. Araya and Gerard are siblings, or there are more than one of the bastards.  
  
Gerard/Gerald tells Severo "get that door opened!" He turns back to me. "You ARE going to tell me ALL about the Greek Wolf. Who does he love and who are his enemies? What's his name?"  
  
Cora shakes her head as she pulls out the arrow and says "he'll be your death. None one dares to betray him."  
  
He pulls out a gun to shoot her and I rush him. The old bastard knows how to fight.   
  
Cora howls our 'trapped by hunters' howl.   
  
I detect, in the distance, a response by Satomi and Lykaon. It's too far away for the hunters to hear it. They're closer than I thought.  
  
Gerald and Araya fire into the door repeatedly and break the lock. When the door opens, and they get in, Melissa comes out swinging a heavy makeshift metal rod. She fights off the two goons with guns.   
  
When Araya tries to shoot her, I rush her and knock the gun out of her hand. The bitch throws up a handful of ash, forming a ring around Cora and me. There are too many guys for Melissa to fight for long.  
  
The two goons grab her and force her to her knees with her arm twisted behind her back at a painful angle. Severn asks "where's the young man that was with you?"  
  
She says "You're mistaken, I was alone."  
  
I hear his heartbeat coming from the base of the examination table. I remember Stiles said all his brothers use the same table for safety. They must have a hollow core. I make a point not to look at it.  
  
  
  
Gerald asks "now, why would Stiles' mom and favorite werewolf come to Italy together? Are you here for the brat or for that Greek bastard?"  
  
Melissa looks confused. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Araya says "tell us about the Greek werewolf! What's his name and what connection does he have with Stiles and Beacon Hills?"  
  
Melissa looks taken aback as she says "no one is stupid enough to betray him and I'll do what I have to do to protect Stiles."  
  
I try to get past the barrier to protect Melissa. I know where this is going to go with those murdering psychos.  
  
Gerald says "kill her. She's of no use to us."   
  
I really start pushing on the barrier as I yell "NO!"  
  
They all stare at me as the barrier lights up where I'm pushing it. It feels like a solid wall, but I have to protect Melissa. She's our pack mom. Cora puts her hands on my back and shoves, adding her strength to mine, and I feel the barrier bend and move.  
  
Gerald and Araya are staring at me in shock as I continue to push at the ash. I hear Satomi and Lykaon on the roof. They say to hold on and stall them.  
  
  
Then everything happens at once. I break the barrier and fall in exhaustion as Cora charges forward and gets between the gun and Melissa. Satomi swings through the left window on a rope as Lykaon swings through the one on the right.  
  
Both of them roar in anger and challenge.  
  
Melissa punches the guy holding her down as hard as she can in the nuts and rolls to the side as he falls to his knees in pain. She then slaps Araya in the face, gets her gun and shoots her in the head.  
  
Gerald jumps out one of the shattered windows and flees.  
  
Before Lykaon can follow, I shout "Lykaon! There's three Gerard's. The last brother is going after Stiles right now!"  
  
Lykaon roars and says "I'll plunder his mind before I kill him."  
  
Satomi slashes Severn's throat.   
  
We look around and see all of the hunters are dead. Satomi asks "Melissa? Where's Saverio?"  
  
Melissa leads the way to the examination table, turns a couple of locks and tilts the cushion up to reveal a hollow base and a drawer. She lifts out the drawer, and we see Saverio lying under it. He looks a little pale but seems okay. I lift him out and set him in the chair.  
  
Satomi and Melissa look him over.   
  
Satomi says "the baby should have turned by now. That'll be a problem. It looks like we'll be trying out your special forceps tomorrow."  
  
Melissa nods gravely and then looks at me. "Derek? Show me your eyes. Your real eyes."  
  
I look at her in confusion but do as she asks.   
  
Cora and Satomi catch their breath. "Your eyes. They're red."

  
  
Melissa says "I saw them change as you were pushing on the barrier. When they entirely turned red, you broke through the barrier."  
  
Satomi says "that means you're a True Alpha. That's very rare."  
  
I remember Stiles saying he believed I had it in me to be one. Stiles!! He's in danger!  
  
I find their jammer, smash it, and text Peter the code Stiles said is for a regroup at the Argent house "116!" 911 upside down.  
  
  
We clean up the bodies and the blood while we wait for Lykaon to return and discover if he got Gerald or not. I seriously doubt the bastard escaped.  
  
Saverio takes Melissa's wrist, where she's sporting bruises from the hunter, water flows from his hand over the injuries, heals them and is absorbed back into his hand.  
  
Melissa says "wow! Can all Deltas do that?"  
  
He shakes his head and says "no. The empaths can. Stiles says it's because empathy is closer to the emotional part of water while telepathy is closer to the physical. Empaths heal and telepaths kill. Stiles learned to do both, but it weakens him to use one he learned and not one he was born with."  
  
I say "good to know."


	24. Lykaon's Wife?

SUNDAY, 6 March 2011  
Lykaon calls Peter to check on Stiles. Both are using speaker phones so the entire pack can hear.  
  
Lykaon tells them about the three Gerards and that Germand was moving on Stiles while Gerald moved on Derek, Melissa, and Saverio to get at Lykaon, even though they didn't know his name or who he was.  
  
Peter says they can't find Stiles, Danny or Jackson. They've accounted for everyone else. They can't reach him either. Eliot is hunting him down now.  
  
Lykaon says "Saverio's a powerful empath and Stiles is the most powerful telepath in generations. If I add my power to Saverio with three people, with close emotional ties, we can locate Stiles from here."  
  
Saverio says "that's true, but I'm due in 8 hours. Induce my baby, and then we can find him."  
  
Melissa says "isn't it dangerous to induce childbirth when the baby hasn't turned?"  
  
Satomi says "this late in the game, if he hasn't turned, he's not going to. We already know this is going to be a breech birth, but you have your experimental probes to test out."  
  
Lykaon says "you're sure he's going to have a breech birth?"  
  
When both women nod sadly he says "I'm glad I listened to Stiles about bringing you in, to find a way to treat this." We hang up to prepare.

 

  
  
Satomi sets out everything she'll need for the birthing and Melissa ensures she sterilizes everything.  
  
Everything goes as expected. The baby can't get out. Melissa tries the forceps, but the flap is harder and thicker than she anticipated, so the forceps aren't able to move the flap. She quickly decides she needs to cut it and use the forceps in conjunction.  
  
Melissa says "Lykaon. I need your claws. Give me your hand." She puts his finger up next to the flap and says I need you to carefully slice this flap, right here, near the base."  
  
He slices where she says and then she uses the forceps to hold it out of the way so the baby can emerge from the birthing canal. After the baby is free, Melissa pushes the flap back in place, and it heals shut.  
  
They breathe a sigh of relief that it hasn't caused any permanent damage to either Delta or baby.  
  
Melissa's going to have to make adjustments to her forceps to include a cutting implement. We should have figured that a pregnant Delta's body would make accommodations to protect the baby, like thickening and hardening that flap to support the baby.  
  
Satomi takes the baby and cleans it up. Melissa asks "do you check over the baby now or wait until after he shifts to human form?"  
  
She says "after he shifts. If there are any injuries, he heals them now."  
  
Saverio takes the baby who appears to nurse from him. Melissa asks in surprise "you can nurse him?"  
  
He shakes his head and says "only right after birth, and it's not milk. It's similar to the colostrum that human mothers give their baby but stronger and more concentrated. The Delta's that have female bodies aren't even able to nurse. After this, he'll eat small pieces of meat that I chew up for him, for a few days. Then it'll be raw meat for a few weeks, and then I can give him baby food like normal babies."

After he shifts to a human, they check him over and tuck him into the crib by the bed.

 

  
  
  
Lykaon calls John and asks if they found Stiles. Still no luck. The fact the hunters are jamming his cell phone is promising. That means they're in hiding somewhere.  
  
They hang up, and Saverio gets comfortable on the bed. Satomi, Melissa, Derek, and Cora are told to sit in a circle around him. They hold hands and Lykaon links all of their focus and strength together.

 

  
  
After a few minutes of drifting, they see the field by the school. Stiles, Danny, and Jackson were practicing lacrosse when Stiles sensed danger. He and Danny heard a lot of heartbeats and saw red laser sites, so the three of them ran into the school.  
  
Stiles led them down into an old shower in the basement. A hunter corners them with a wolfbane bomb. Stiles steps forward before he can throw it. "Sorry. I can't let you do that."  
  
He held his hand up, and the man grabs his throat and appears to choke. He falls dead, and water pours from his mouth. Did he just drown a man without water?  
  
Stiles then turns to Jax and says "You're not as human as you think. If you could be something besides human, would you want to, or would you rather remain as you are?"  
  
He says "Wait! If I have the chance to be something other than human, I can't turn that down! Something other than a werewolf?"  
  
Stiles shakes his head and says "Yes. You're water based. Stand back to back with Danny. Take a deep breath and hold it. It might be easier if you close your eyes."

  
  
Danny closes his eyes, but Jax keeps his open. Stiles hugs them, and they all take on the form of water and flow down through the drain. We follow them through the pipes to a temple under an abandoned water treatment plant on the outskirts of town. The statue in the center is a Greek Goddess.  
  
Lykaon says "that's Aphrodite. My wife."  
  
Wife? But he impregnates Deltas! How does he do that if he's married to a Goddess?  
  
He says "marriage among Gods and Demi-Gods is different than it is with wolves and humans."  
  
I look at Cora and then nod at him. I don't understand but okay.  
  
Stiles, Danny, and Jackson resume their form and take in a deep breath. That explains why he wanted them to hold their breath.  
  
The Statue comes to life and says "Stiles! My Water Wolf! I see you brought one of my children to me, though trapped in human form. I will return my Siren to his proper form." She then mists out of the statue and takes form in the center of the room.  
  
  
  
Wait! Siren? Is Jackson a Siren?  
  
She looks at us and says "Lykaon, my husband. Your son and my grandson are safe. No humans can enter." She looks towards the entrance and says "Stiles' fledgling is nearly here. Let his dad know he's safe with me in my temple. He knows the way." Then our connection is suddenly broken.  
  
  
Lykaon calls John. "John. Stiles is in Aphrodite's Temple. Jackson isn't human, he's a water based creature. I'm not sure what. Aphrodite says you know how to get there. Eliot found his way there."  
  
John says "Stiles suspected that a while ago. He's been trying to find out how he could be one and not know it."  
  
Lykaon says "let me talk to Chris."  
  
A second later. "Chris. There are three Gerards. Gerard, Gerald, and Germand. I just killed Gerald and Germand is there, leading Calaveras and HIS hunters against Stiles. Stop him! Stiles lost them in the school's basement."  
  
Chris says "Crap! I thought that was another wild rumor. Damn! I'm on it."  
  
  
Once Lykaon hangs up, I ask "what's a Water Wolf?"  
  
He smiles and says "I suspected he was one, but he hides what he's capable of doing. It's a werewolf with the abilities of a water elemental. I should be surprised, but I'm really not."


	25. Chris Hunts Hunters

SUNDAY, 6 March 2011  
Chris' POV  
  
We hang up. Within 30 minutes my house is full of our pack, cops, Alexi's pack, Satomi's pack (sans Satomi), and hunters. I leave Victoria in charge of the briefing.  
  
Victoria says "We have a major situation that has come to light." She looks around to ensure she has everyone's attention. "Everyone remembers the FBI, the US Martial department and the police hunting for Gerard Argent after we discovered he wasn' only killing supernaturals but his men so he could blame their deaths on werewolves."  
  
She says "We have discovered there are three Gerards. Gerald, Germand, and Gerard. Lykaon killed Gerard when he tried to be a werewolf."  
  
Allison says "the bastard planned on becoming an alpha and killing all hunters and werewolves so he could be the king beast."  
  
Victoria says "Gerald and the Calaveras joined together and went after Derek's group in Italy to get at Lykaon. All they knew is he's Greek and killed Gerard."  
  
Deputy Watkins says "tell me Lykaon dealt with them."  
  
Victoria says "yes, and he went through Gerald's mind to see his plans. Gerald attacked there while Germand attacked Stiles here. We lost track of Stiles, Danny, and Jackson and we can't reach him because they're jamming his cell phone."  
  
Olivia's entire eye glows red. She takes a few calming breaths to go back to normal as I step back in shock. What the hell is she? I've never seen eyes like that.  
  
  
  
She says "that means he's hiding somewhere? Right? That's a good sign. He said if cornered, hide, and stay hidden."  
  
Tara says "Stiles is okay or his grandmother would be on the warpath. What are we going to do?"  
  
I say "Satomi's in Italy with Derek."  
  
Watkins says "She's his honorary grandmother. We mean his real grandmother. No one, and I mean no one, fucks with her or her's, not even Lykaon. She's one scary bitch when angered."  
  
Tara asks "what're we doing about this?"  
  
Victoria says "Stiles is safe in some temple that humans can't enter. Eliot's there to protect him. Chris, lead a team of hunters to deal with the hunter at the school. They should still be trying to pick up his trail when he ditched them."  
  
Tara says "Aphrodite's temple. I know the place. She won't let anyone near Stiles. He's safer than safe."  
  
I say "oh crap! Aphrodite! The water goddess." She's married to Lykaon. That's his grandmother? Shit!!  
  
Victoria goes pale and says "Johnathan, take a team of officers to round up any hunters near the temple. Alexi, take your pack and search for them between the school and Stiles' house. Brett, take Satomi's pack and round up any hunters between the school and the temple."  
  
Alexi says "alive or dead?"  
  
I look at Victoria, and she says "that's entirely up to you, but if you need to dispose of any bodies, we can stage an auto accident between Germand's hunters' vans. A head-to-head collision that created a fire and destroyed the evidence sounds good to me."  
  
Alexi and Peter grin evilly at each other.  
  
Allison asks "how long before we move out?"  
  
Victoria says "you, and I patrol here in case any of them come after us. Guys, leave in 10-15 after discussing who's taking point as well as the where and how of your patrol."  
  
  
  
I get my group together, and we make our plan parking a 1/4 mile from the school.  
  
At the staging point, we ready our weapons and hike to the school.  
  
We find their vans a 1/8 of a mile from the school, hidden in the brush with cameo nets. We continue to the school.  
We know the area, so we get there in nearly five minutes. We spread out and search for enemy hunters.  
  
I find a body in the basement that looks like he drowned. There's no water to show how that could've happened. Aphrodite? I wonder if she did this to protect Stiles or Jackson. I don't think he knew he's not human, so I doubt he did this.  
  
I take out three hunters with my silencer. My partner, Stevens, and I put the bodies in one of their vans. As we position the last one, I hear a suppressor being discharged and move towards the sound.  
  
I find one of my guys dead and another on the ground with a bullet in his leg as one of G's men taunt him that he's on team human, the winning team.  
  
I point to the shadow where Arrogant's partner is. I signal that I'm going to move closer to take him out and I want my partner to get this guy. He nods, and I silently slide in that direction.  
  
It takes me less than a minute to get in position. I have a perfect shot lined up on Stealthy. I look over at Stevens and nod as I raise my gun to fire.

  
  
I fire as Stevens simultaneously fires at Arrogant. Both fall with a hole in their foreheads. I look down at my wounded guy and recognize Johnson. I identify the body as Tailor. He was a good guy. I'm annoyed that assholes killed one of my guys, so I walk over and put another bullet in Arrogant, for Tailor.  
  
We put the bodies in the van and then I assess the damage to Johnson. I use the villans med kit, remove the bullet from his leg, and ensure it's nothing serious. He must have thin blood because he's still bleeding. I pull out the scissors and hold them in a lighter, I always carry. I continue to keep it in the flame until it's hot enough to cauterize the wound.  
  
Johnson grunts in pain and bites his tongue so as not to make noise. As I finish up, the others carry in their bodies and put them in the vans. We start them up, and I smash one into the other. The lights were off, so it's apparent they weren't law-abiding citizens.

 

 

  
Peter drives up in a van of bodies from the west and Alexi arrives in a truck of corpses from the east. No Germand.  
  
I call Victoria and have one of her guys bring over two cases of funny money and two cases of drugs. It'll look like a drug deal went south after an accident. The accident was more than likely because they didn't have their lights on and were speeding, through the woods, at night.

  
No sign of Germand.  
  
I call Lykaon.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
I say "Lykaon? You went through one of the three Gerard's head?"  
  
He replies "yes I did."  
  
I ask "is there any possibility that Germand's not human. All the hunters are dead and accounted for except Germand. The only thing that makes sense to me is he's not human and going after Stiles in the temple knowing we'd assume he's human and can't enter. Stiles cell phone's jammed, so he's close to him."  
  
Lykaon says "crap! Yeah, it's possible. Call Johnathan and let him know to get to the temple and your suspicions. Maybe he can head him off at the pass."  
  
Peter was standing behind me as I hang up and begin dialing. He says "I can get there in a few minutes. I don't think Johnathan can get in the temple." He takes off moving so fast I see a blur as he runs away.

  
I can't reach Johnathan. He must be near the temple. Damn! I tell the others to follow me to the temple, and we'll surround it. If Germand is there and trying to get in or out, we'll take him out.  
  
We get in my van and move out. I keep the lights off as I speed through the forest at night. Johnson asks "isn't it dangerous to be driving without lights?"  
  
I say "my family has excellent night vision. Oh! Crap! That's how Germand can get through the runes! The Argents are descended from werewolves! Shit!"


	26. Jackson's POV

SUNDAY, 6 March 2011  
Jackson's POV  
  
Stiles turns us into the water, and it feels so weird to be a part of someone else and yet be myself. I could feel Danny's senses and then Stiles'. My god, his make me feel blind in comparison to how he sees, feels, and smells everything around him the way he does. The power he has is ungodly.  
  
We move through the pipes at an insane speed as we travel into the old part of town, and then we flow downwards. He has a destination in mind. I sense him thinking haven, safety, protection.  
  
When we arrive in an old and powerful building, I feel through Stiles that the entire structure is vibrating with magic and power. He thinks humans can't enter here. It's sacred to HER. Who is HER?  
  
We separate into our separate forms once more inside of a temple with a Greek Goddess on a dais.  
  
  
  
It moves and calls Stiles her Water Wolf. Who is she? Wait! Am I a siren? "How?! Wouldn't I know if I'm human or not?"  
  
She looks in the corner and says "your son and my grandson are safe with me, " and then the walls shimmer and whatever was there, is gone.  
  
There's a howl, and then Eliot's wolf jumps in Stiles' arms. He shifts to human and takes some clothes from a shelf and puts them on. They keep clothes here?  
  
Stiles says "this is Aphrodite. The water goddess and my father's wife. I've suspected you're a water creature but couldn't prove it."  
  
Aphrodite says "Danny. Eliot, I'm glad to see you're still protecting Stiles."  
  
Eliot says "that IS my purpose."  
  
She looks at me and says "Now to see who trapped you in human form." She touches the wall and water flows up and over until it looks like a black mirror. "Now, you need to touch this scrying mirror."  
  
I touch it and see my life flow backward with a few stops to see me become captain of the swim team and the time those bullies tried to drown me in junior high. I thought they got bored and left. It was Stiles. He dived into the water, assumed water form and then looked like a water dragon. It scared the shit out of them, and they ran.  
  
He then dragged me out of the pool and handed me to Danny as he flashed his red eyes. Danny bared his neck and showed his blue eyes. Stiles told him to befriend and protect me because I feel odd.  
  
She goes back to my birth. She goes back further. A car hit mom, and it wasn't an accident. It was my dad's little brother. The one killed in a DUI when I was 10.  
  
  
Ten months before that, my mother was a mermaid, swimming in the ocean. There was a boating accident, involving alcohol. It's my uncle Rodger again. She liked him and wanted to be with him.  
  
She went to the sea witch and made a deal. Her voice for the ability to remain on land without being forced into a fishtail when she got wet. She had thirty days to get him to say he loved her.  
  
It didn't matter if he meant it, only that he said it. We see the potion that witch used. Mom gave her voice, took the elixir to the beach and drank it.  
  
She found him quickly. He was a drunk and a womanizer. He promptly told her he loved her so she'd consent to sex.  
  
He left mom, the mute girl, when she got pregnant. When she refused to have an abortion, he stalked her. He was afraid she'd sue him for child support, so he killed her. He hadn't planned on me surviving. He confessed everything to dad in a drunken stupor. So dad adopted me. That means dad was my uncle.  
  
Aphrodite says "your mother used a potion to take on the form of a human. She was still a siren, but she gave up her voice. She could shift at will into a siren or mermaid. You're half human and half siren. Do you want to be a siren with the ability to remain hidden in human form?"  
  
I nod emphatically and say "yes. I love swimming and being in the water. It's what I've always done to relax. I don't want to remain trapped as a human."  
  
She smiles and sends a wave of watery energy over me. I feel myself shift to water again and back. Aphrodite says you're a siren with enough human DNA to control if you allow water to turn you into merman or not. Come with me into the deep, and I'll teach you shifting, using the siren's scream and the merman's song."  
  
Danny and Stiles sit on a stone bench to wait as I take her hand and dive into the deep water pool. It tastes salty, but we're not near the ocean. It must travel miles to reach the beach.  
  
  
  
  
Once we're underwater, I realize I can breathe. Aphrodite says "think of a tail, and allow it to shift."  
  
After a minute I feel my lower half covered by tickling bubbles. When they clear I have a gorgeous tail. We swim around for a few minutes and then Aphrodite shows me how to sonic scream at a boulder as Lydia does.  
  
It takes me a couple of tries, but I get it. Then Aphrodite teaches me to add energy to my song to seduce humans. That's why the witch wanted my mother's voice. I swim to the surface and assume human form as I leave the pool. She remains in the depths.  
  
I say "that was amazing."  
  
Stiles looks around as he scents the air. "Intruders, hide in the cave at the base of that pillars.  
  
He goes to the center of the room with Eliot, who refuses to leave his side. The Sheriff runs up and hugs him as he says "thank god! I was worried! Are you alright?"  
  
  
  
Stiles looks around and says "why do I smell Gerard? He's dead!"  
  
Gerard steps forward from the shadows, pointing a gun with a silencer, and says "because I came to kill you to make that Greek wolf pay for killing my brother. That bastard goes out of his way to ensure your safety, that means it'll cripple him when I kill you!"  
  
Eliot growls and extends his claws but stops at the mountain ash and wolfsbane barrier that Gerard throws up.  
  
The sheriff pushes Stiles behind him and takes a bullet to the chest, but it doesn't hurt him. How is that possible? His eyes look like water for a second and before he can move at Gerard.  
  
Chris runs in with gun drawn, yelling "get him to safety!"  
  
John grabs Stiles and pulls him into the cave with us. He stays in front of Stiles and tells him to keep behind him.  
  
I say "he shot you. How did that not hurt you? Wait! Humans can't enter here, but yet your both here. How ...?"  
  
Stiles says "Argents are hybrids."  
  
John says "I'm already dead. I died a long time ago. Aphrodite turned me into an Eidolon and anchored me to Stiles life force. As long as he lives, I do."  
  
I ask "why?"  
  
Danny says "that's how she forced Stiles into being a Water Wolf. Deltas stick to the werewolf abilities and ignore the water abilities, except for one ability. Usually telepathy or empathy. To save Johnathan, he agreed to be a Water Wolf. He hides it and what he can do."  
  
I ask "how do you know this?"  
  
He says "I was there. I'll never forget seeing my sire, broken, as he held his dad's dead body in his arms. Hands covered in blood, crying. It's rare to see Stiles cry."

  
  
I ask "sire? That means more than he turned you, doesn't it?"  
  
Stiles says "Danny was half wolf. When I turned him, it was as if he was never human. I, in a sense, became his father, well, being younger than him I prefer to think of it as brothers. Satomi and Alexi both see me as his sire. That's when a wolf uses the term sire. When an Alpha or Delta removes the human half of their DNA and wakes the sleeping wolf."


	27. Chris Arrives at the Temple

SUNDAY, 6 March 2011  
Chris POV  
  
Three of my hunters follow me, running into the abandoned water treatment plant just outside of town. We find the secret door in the basement, blocked open, and run through it.   
  
About 100 yards down the tunnel my guys hit the barrier and bounce back, landing on their backs.  
  
I stop and look back at them "take up positions outside the door in case Germand or his men try to escape." They nod and return the way we came.  
  
I run another 150 yards down and hear growling and snarling. I find a half-shifted Peter fighting a ... a kanima? Where did Germand get a kanima?   
  
We haven't got time for this crap. I shoot it in the head, and Peter promptly rips out its's heart to ensure it stays that way.   
  
  
  
I collect some of the paralytic goop dripping from its tail and claws as I ask "why didn't his venom affect you?"  
  
He says "I've been sneaking into Stiles' house and reading his grimoire. He's encountered these before. The more wolf you shift into, the less the venom affects you. Humans are its prey of choice, and that's what it's venom effects." I did not know that. That explains how weres can fight it without getting paralyzed.  
  
We run down the tunnel, and Peter's so fast he leaves me behind. BUT I'm still faster than most humans, so I'm not as far back as he thinks.  
  
When I arrive, I see Peter fighting four trackers. They look like mutated wolves, but all are wearing Gerard's Rowan and Silver collars. Witches have always got to control those. That's why they wear those collars.  
  
I finally spot her behind one of the pillars and shoot her in the head. Without direction, it's easier for Peter to fight the trackers. He's trying to move closer to the temple.  
  
I run further around them and see Germand take a shot at Stiles, but John shoves Stiles behind him and takes the bullet in the chest. It didn't hurt him. Why didn't it bother him? How is he in the temple? Isn't he human? I yell "get him to safety!"  
  
They duck in an alcove as Germand fires at me and hits me in the shoulder and leg as I fire at him and nick his side.   
  
I stumble to the ground as Peter, and the wolves come into the temple proper.  
  
When Stiles sees Peter dodging the trackers, he hopes out, followed by Eliot, Danny, and Jackson. John grabs me and pulls me behind a pillar.  
  
Germand throws a wolfsbane smoke-bomb in the room. When the wolfsbane gets in the air, Stiles yells "FULL WOLF SHIFTS! NOW!"  
  
All the werewolves, but Stiles, shift to full wolves and I realize the smoke doesn't bother them. "What the hell?"  
  
John says "wolfsbane affect the human half of lycanthropes. If they shift to the wolf, it doesn't bother them. Stiles is Danny's sire so that means he can full-shift as well."  
  
I ask "sire means linked to the one that turned them?"  
  
He grimaces as he says "that's part of it."  
  
The ferals are having a little bit of a problem seeing in the smoke but not much. Stiles says "fuck it!" He shifts into a Delta Wolf and then grows even more massive as he becomes made of water.  
  
  
  
I say "what the fuck is that!"  
  
John finishes digging out the bullets as he says "that's a Water Wolf. You won't ever see another one. They're exceedingly rare." Stiles lets out a mighty, yet amazingly melodic, howl.   
  
The four trackers drop to the ground and roll on their backs as Aphrodite surges from the depths. The wolf's cry has drawn her out.  
  
She sees Germand casting magic and firing bullets at her Water Wolf. Her visage becomes enraged as she walks towards him. "How dare you attack my Water Wolf in MY temple! How dare you force my grandson and his pack to kill in my HOME! How dare you attack my mate's SON!"  
  
  
  
She holds her hands up and negates all of the magic he had been casting as Stiles returns to human form and calls his pack behind him. Three of the ferals attack them, but Stiles holds his hand up and says "sorry. You've chosen your fate." They all grab their throats, choke, vomit water as they drown and fall dead. He's the one that killed the guy in the basement.  
  
Aphrodite psychically shoves Germand into the wall and stalks up to him. She grabs his neck with her hand and moves to kiss him, but once she's an inch from his mouth, water rushes out of her mouth into his, drowning him. When he's dead, she snaps his neck and steps on him as she walks to us.  
  
The last tracker crawls to Stiles, submissively as it whines forlornly. When it's at his feet, he claws off the collar and says in a gurgling voice "shift and regain your humanity."   
  
He shifts to human.  
  
  
  
Stiles shifts back to human and asks "What's your name? How old are you?"  
  
He timidly says "I think I'm 16. I think my name's Dylan. I can't remember anything besides the bald man killing my father and my pack. I was locked in a cage. I don't know why they didn't kill me."

I ask "what was the date?"

"May 3rd, 2009."

Danny says "today is March 6th, 2011."

He looks shaken "that makes me 18 next week."

  
Stiles say "he needed a young feral wolf. They killed your pack to drive you insane. You didn't get the Alpha power, so they kept you as a tracker."    
  
  
  
I say "I never realized they were ferals. Gerard kept them on silver and Rowan collars and had his witches controlling them to keep them from attacking us. I didn't realize that was to keep the ferals from shifting or regaining their sanity. I think it's time to change my last name. He's ruined anything noble in our heritage."  
  
Stiles looks at his dad and asks "are you alright?"  
  
John smiles, hugs him and then shifts into a dark creature that has no real form and expels a couple of bullets with the Argent flour-de-lis on them. He reverts to human.  
  
  
  
Danny says "John died protecting Stiles from hunters on the coast."  
  
Stiles says "several packs ran to me for help. A couple of Gerard Argent's hunter teams decided werewolves shouldn't have children, and both wolf packs had more than one pregnant female. I tried to talk to the hunters to find out what crimes they believe were committed."  
  
John says "instead of talking they open fire. I barely had time to shield Stiles before they riddled me with bullets."  
  
Aphrodite says "they shot him 32 times. Stiles did take three shots, but they were flesh wounds and his body instantly fought the wolfsbane. The packs were already hidden and safe."  
  
Stiles says "when I felt dad die above me, I lost it. I went into a rage, shifted to Delta, killed the four closest hunters, and the others tried to shoot at me, but I was actively using magic. The Delta Wolf form wasn't going to help me stop the other ten hunters, so I shifted to Water Wolf and howled before I start using water magic to stop them."  
  
John says "we were close enough to the ocean that Aphrodite heard him and felt him using massive amounts of water magic. She came to see what was happening."  
  
Danny says "when she saw John dead and Stiles in a Water Wolf form she KNEW, created a tidal wave to capsize their boats and ensured the hunters drowned. She and Stiles killed the rest of the hunters."  
  
Stiles says "I lost myself in grief for dad. I wouldn't let anyone close, not even Danny. I knew it was too late. I hated myself for what I just did, and I lost my dad, my anchor. I wanted to die. I was going to jump off the cliff, but she wouldn't let me."  
  
Aphrodite says "Danny, and I kept him from jumping, I created this Eidolon and put John's soul in it. He's anchored to Stiles. If Stiles dies, he dies, and if they ever decide it's time for him to pass to the other side, Stiles can let him go. I don't see that happening though."  
  
Danny angrily says "the payment for this is Stiles has to be her Water Wolf and continue to use water magic for Beacon Hills."

Stiles says "all magick comes with a price."

I say "so you're not John, you're his soul in a golem, basically."  
  
Stiles says "not really ... think of it as my dad with a different body than what he was born with. This is my dad, just in a different body."


	28. The Aftermath

**SUNDAY, 6 March 2011**

Stiles says "Chris! He shot you! We need to take care of that. Jax! Time to learn how to heal with water. Take one of those goblets and bring some water over here. Salt water works best for some reason."  
  
While Jax collects the water, Stiles and Danny move Chris to one of the stone benches and remove the bullets.

John takes the body of Germand and drags it to a dark corner where the floor has long ago fallen away, revealing a dark pool in the room below.  
  
John drops him, making a soft splash. A few seconds later, a low growl emanates from below. Tentacles grab the body, flail him around to ensure he's dead and drags him below the surface.  
  
Chris looks suspiciously at John as he asks "what was that?!"  
  
Aphrodite says "that's my pet, a baby Kraken. He's only about 600 years old."

 

  
Jax asks in shock "600? Just a baby? How is that possible?"  
  
Danny chuckles and says "when you have a lifespan of 12,000 years, 600 years **_is_** just a baby."  
  
Stiles holds the goblet near Chris's leg and focuses the water into flowing up, out of the cup and across the wound. It glimmers a second and then returns to the goblet, revealing a healed leg.  
  
He hands the cup to Jax and says "you try it, with his shoulder wound."  
  
Jax takes the cup and tries. It starts to flow up the goblet but as soon as it's above the rim, it collapses and drops back down.  
  
Aphrodite says "relax, let it happen. Don't think about human rules like gravity. Water has it's own rules and can defy gravity. Look at rain and steam. Both are forms of water that move on their own. The water remembers those forms. You just have to tell it to use the ability of its other form in this form."  
  
Jax nods and tries again. When he falters, Stiles lays a hand on him and says "we aren't going to judge you or abandon you if you don't do something perfectly. Everyone learns at different rates. I was never human, so I ignore human perceptions. You thought you were human, up until 5 minutes ago, so those perceptions are more ingrained in you. Think of it this way. You don't have to be how your father or uncle tells you to be, because you're also your mother's son and have her powers. I'm proud of you for making the water move as far as you already have."  
  
Jax looks at him intently and asks "you are?"  
  
Stiles and Danny both nod and say they are.  
  
Jax gets a determined look on his face and tries it again. He does it this time. It's slower than Stiles' was, but he did it. He whoops and hugs Stiles. Danny gives him a high five. Aphrodite smiles motherly at him and says "good job."  
  
Stiles looks at Chris and says "I'd appreciate if you don't mention what dad is to anyone."  
  
John says "the ones that need to know already know. I told Melissa a few weeks ago."  
  
Chris thinks about it and nods as he says "it's not my business. I do need to ask you what the white-haired girl is though."  
  
Stiles grimaces and bites his lip. He sighs and says "this has to stay between us."  
  
When everyone nods, he says "A zombie infected Olivia. One created by science, and not magic. We've already isolated the components that triggered the reaction in the one that infected her. We found a cure but not enough of the chemicals to make a full dose of the cure."  
  
  
  
Chris says "wait. Zombies? As in I want to eat your brains? God! She's not picking up on memories from the victims by being a precog. She sees their memories because she ate their brains."  
  
Peter says "she has to eat brains, but she's only taking a little from someone already dead. Killed or murdered and using their memories to solve their deaths. She's going as long as possible between meals and finding their killers. She's trying to be a good person and stay alive."  
  
Chris says "you have a point. I don't know what I'd do in her shoes. I want to think I'd find an honorable solution as she did. I'm a killer, so possibly not."  
  
Stiles says "you and Peter are capable of killing in self-defense or protection of your family, but I can't see either one of you set out to kill someone for no reason. Therefore the term killer doesn't apply."  
  
Peter nervously shrugs, and Chris says "that's true."  
  
Aphrodite says "Stiles. Show Jax how to make himself immune to physical damage."  
  
Stiles looks at Jax and says "that's complicated." He thinks and then says "unless you don't think about it and allow your instincts to do it for you. Like inhaling when you're hurt." He looks around and picks up an old spear which he tosses to Jax.  
  
Jax asks "what do I do with this?"  
  
Stiles moves in front of a wall and says "throw it at me."  
  
Jax throws it, and it goes through Stiles. A portion of it protrudes from his stomach. He then walks away, and the spear stays in the wall, and we see his body reform as it's pulled out of him. We all look at the spear and see water on it.  
  
Danny asks "so you become water while maintaining the appearance of a human?"  
  
Aphrodite says "that's a good way to describe it. Stiles said it's like filling a balloon with water and the water repairs and seals any wounds or openings that happen in the balloon shell. Don't worry about getting hurt when you learn. Changing shape repairs any damage you may have."  
  
Jax says "that's easy for you to say."  
  
Stiles says "you're going to have a different physiology now. We need to teach mom how to look after you as well as me."  
  
Aphrodite says "I'm still jealous that you'll call the human female mom but not me." She pouts and then says "I'll go into town and meet the woman. I'll show her what she needs to know to take care of my children."

Eight girls swim up and greet Jax. Aphrodite says "Jackson, want to get to know some of your sisters. These are some local mermaids. They can show you how to use your abilities if you stay with them for a day or two."

Jax says "see you guys later. I need to learn my abilities." He swims off with the girls.

  
  
  
  
As they drive back to the Argents, Chris asks "if you don't have enough of the chemicals to make a cure for Olivia, what are you going to do?"  
  
Stiles says "I've got every supernatural in Frisco looking for the doctor responsible. Once we find him, then I go through his head, and get his supply and a list of everyone he's turned that he hasn't killed yet. He then has an accident so he can't infect anyone else and we cure Olivia. He's turned it into a shakedown. He infects people to force them into hiding evidence of his kills or to pay him big money to provide brains."  
  
Eliot says "we just narrowed down his location by figuring out he has something to do with large amounts of missing persons at the skate park that he hangs out at in the warehouse district of San Francisco. Hungry Zombies and all."  
  
Stiles says "Olivia spotted him when she was sent with medical reports and specimens, since her partner is a vampire and won't run the chance of being caught outside by day. Her ex-boyfriend stumbled on the missing person problem with his new job as a social worker. We're finally closing in on him."  
  
Chris says "I can help. Why didn't you ask me for any assistance?"  
  
Stiles says "I need him alive long enough to get the information I need, and a deep scratch is all it takes to infect someone. I was afraid you would kill first and ask questions later."

Chris says "I would consider killing but only after I ensured I know everyone that was infected and they chose to kill."


	29. Debriefing and Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update this.

**SUNDAY, 6 March 2011**

On the ride back, Dylan stays curled up in a little ball. They can feel fear, nervousness, and anxiety coming from him.

Chris asks "what are you going to do with him?"

Dylan shudders, and Stiles tries to calm him. "It's okay. No one's going to hurt you. I need you to calm down and relax so we can find out more about your pack. I want to see if you have any family anywhere that survived and can take care of you. What's your last name?"

Dylan says "I'm sorry. I'm trying. I don't remember anyone touching me or talking to me since they killed my family. It's a blur for most of it. All I knew or was aware of, was the pain, hunger, and killing. It's like, that Witch kept my mind separated from my wolf." He thinks a few minutes and says "Dunbar. My last name is Dunbar."

Chris frowns and nods. He didn't know anything about where the trackers came from, or the mechanizations of them, besides the Witches controlled them with those collars.

Stiles rubs his back and comb his hair with his fingers the rest of the way home. It calms him some.

 

 **ARGENT HOME**  
Chris explains to Victoria everything he just learned about the trackers Gerard uses.

She's horrified and disgusted. "They need help and treatment. As far as I know, only Gerard Argent, Araya Calavera, and the Whitestones are the only ones that use them."

Chris says "we just had these issues with the Calaveras and Gerard's men. We need to double check on the status of the Whitestones. If they knowingly create feral werewolves to enslave into trackers, we can't reform them. We need to neutralize them before they come after us or any other innocent pack."

Victoria says "I'll check on that right away." She walks out of the room with a queenly gait.

  
Stiles leads the scared teen to the couch and asks "will you be okay if I offer you a blanket or will the strange smell further alarm you and your wolf?"

He whines "can I have a blanket with a couple of drops of vanilla on it? That would override the smell enough to help me calm down."

Allison nods and says "Lyds? Can you get a blanket from the closet under the stairs while I find the vanilla extract?"

Lyds nods, and they both withdraw to collect the items and make a cozy blanket for him.

Stiles looks at a nervous Marin and says "Morrell! This" he pats the boy's shoulder "is Dylan Dunbar. Gerard trapped him in feral wolf form for about two years. He doesn't remember much. Can you help calm him and talk with him to see if he has family somewhere that we can call to take care of him?"

Danny says "the other feral trackers are dead."

John says "Jackson is now a siren and is out in the middle of the ocean with other sirens and mermaids learning how to use his abilities. He'll be back in a few days."

Eliot says "I think it's up to Jax if he tells how he came to be on land in a human body when he was half human and half siren."

Scott asks "what's the difference between a siren and merman?"

Lydia says "myths interchange the words as synonyms. Do they mean the same thing?"

Stiles looks up from emailing his file on the doctor to Chris and says "A siren has the sonic scream and mesmerizing song while a mermaid has the beauty and superstrength to seduce and drown their prey. Both manipulate and control the element of water."

Chris asks with raised brow "the way you do?"

Stiles looks at him oddly and says "no. They can't generate water or pull it out of other elements. They have to have it on hand first. I guarantee my grandmother is going to consider Jackson as her adopted son. She prefers to be thought of and referred to as a mother."

John says "I can't believe she's still jealous that you call Melissa mom and insist on calling her grandmother. I thought she got over that."

Stiles says "have you ever seen her get over anything? At least not without some major sucking up." John does the side head bob for 'now that you mention it' gesture.

  
Chris retrieves the email and decrypts it. He does the surprised face. "Wait. She was infected ten years ago!"

Stiles says "yes. We'll discuss it further in private. Read the rest of the file."

 

 

 

Everyone dissipates to their homes and jobs until it's just Peter, Stiles and the Argents.

Peter and Stiles follow Chris into his office, and they talk about it in further detail.

Stiles says "Dr. Vicktor didn't know there was anyone else like him until she confronted him in San Francisco. Our doctor, the one helping us find the cure, talked him into providing samples and an examination. They thought Vicktor wanted to be human again. He asked how she was infected and when she told him, he then infected a doctor, butcher, police chief, reporter, and two weightlifters as his bodyguards."

Peter asks "there are that many hybrid zombies running around Frisco? Eating brains from wherever they're getting them?"

Stiles says "the police chief was a law abiding citizen and was uncomfortable and not sleeping over the bodies building up that he had to hide. At 60 corpses, Olivia's ex-boyfriend tried to kill him. He destroyed the two bodyguards and the butcher."

Stiles brings up the reports of the main gas leak and ensuing explosion with over 60 bodies, a reporter, and the police chief.

Stiles says "The chief was called in to help Vicktor contain the mess. He saw the damage and took his chance to stop the death. Olivia's ex-boyfriend's body, Cody, was by the gas main. The chief saw that it was damaged and Cody was holding a lighter. He grabbed the lighter and lit it, hoping the explosion would kill Vicktor, himself and anyone else involved in his zombie ring."

Chris says "so most of these bodies were the bodies that Vicktor had already murdered to feed his zombies?"

Stiles says "yes. Vicktor was near a window. The force of the explosion threw him through it, but all of the other hybrids died. I ensured they reported the Chief died in the line of fire, protecting innocent civilians, keeping his city safe in the only way he knew how."

Peter says "that was noble of you. Maybe if he stood up sooner, those deaths might not have happened."

Chris says "he may have been a little confused about changing, hunger needs and what to do about getting brains. Olivia was in the medical field. She transferred from ER to police morgue. What is a police chief going to do?"

Stiles clicks a few keys and says "thanks to Cody, I've got this list of his hybrid clients. Did I mention that there was initially one dose of the cure? Olivia and her little brother were in a car crash in Frisco. Her mother told them to use some of Olivia's blood for her brother. They had a bitch of a time withdrawing it. It turned him. She explained everything to him and wasn't going to use the cure on herself and leave a 10-year-old boy needing brains. She gave it to him. That's how we know about the side effects of curing someone."

Chris says "you can't replicate the sample you used to verify it's what turned her. Why is that?"

Stiles says "I believe that parts of a real zombie were in the first batch. We turned two rats into a zombie and then turned them back. The first one, the dose was too high, and it killed him after it cured him. We still have the second rat."

Chris says "this says a side effect of the cure is that it can sense the zombie hybrids when they get close. The hair stands on end and the pulse races. Fight or flight response, but it's a visible one. Can we borrow the rat and take that with us a first response alert if a zombie gets close to us?"

Stile smiles and nods. "The range is 25 yards. Give or take. They will also stay as far away from the hybrid as possible."

Victoria walks back in the office and says "the Whitestone hunter network went off the grid and is hunting all werewolf packs. They took out a small pack in South Dakota. I forwarded the files of all known hunters in that group with a list of their victims to the FBI, CIA and US Marshals that used to be hunters. They should be under Leavenworth in short order, or dead. Whichever comes first."

Chris says "thank you. Stiles has appraised me of a serious situation in San Fransico. I'm taking a team to investigate 15 hybrid zombies to verify if any of them are killers and put eyes on the innocent ones until a cure is available for them. I'm also going to be working with Stiles supernatural point man there to coordinate and interrogate the male hybrid that created all of them to stop the spread of this contagion. I thought this would be a good exercise for Allison and Scott to accompany me."

She smiles sweetly and says "that sounds good. I'd like to participate in the cure part of this. I haven't been able to use my Biochemistry Master's Degree in ages."

Stiles looks at her with wide-eyes. "wow. I should've realized when you and mom were reading over my essay. I'll contact Dr. Murdock at the lab and get you an ID for access."

He looks at Chris and says "I'll call Dr. Cavineau in Frisco to look for your arrival. She's the Witch Liason there. Please don't wear anything lavender when you go. I must warn you, she's a leprechaun, and short jokes piss her off."

Chris says "as in all in green and the pot of gold, or more like those bad horror films?"

Peter laughs and says "leprechauns are shape-shifters. They can be a normal looking human, a white rabbit or a tiny person no more than three feet tall."

Stiles says "she doesn't have an accent because she's been here since they built the Golden Gate bridge. She's 4'9" and looks like a sweet elderly grandmother. I tease her that her pot of gold, which is figurative and not literal by the way, is buried under the bridge. They can give or take luck, for a price. They're worse than the devil when it comes to haggling and making a deal."

Chris asks "is there anything I need to know about the hybrids?"

Stiles says "When they have a Flight Or Fight response that raises adrenalin, it triggers a physical change. Their eyes go red, and they become much stronger. If you plan on taking one of them, don't let them know or suspect. Keep them calm. Don't let them bite or scratch you." He thinks a minute and says "that's about it. They have to dye their hair at least three times a week and either tan just as much or use that spray tan stuff to hide. Olivia doesn't want to be fake. She says she's still Olivia."

Chris says "her eyes went red when she thought you were in danger. She quickly got it under control, and I don't think anyone else noticed, besides possibly Victoria. There's not that much she doesn't see." He smiles fondly at her.

Victoria nods and says "it was rather brief and I've never seen that before so, so I've been keeping an eye on her until I figured out what she is."

After about 45 minutes, Peter wraps his arms around Stiles and buries his nose in his neck. He practically pulls Stiles into his lap before he gives a growly purr.

Stiles chuckles and says "I'm impressed that you were able to hold off 45 minutes."

Peter snorts. "You'll excuse me if I have to touch and scent my mate after finding that Gerard 2.0, or is it 3.0, tried to kill you, again!"


	30. Scott and Allison's OJT

**MONDAY, 7 March 2011**  
 **Scott's POV**  
Victoria left town last night, going to some lab to work on the cure.   
  
Chris used that and mom's absence to get Allison and me out of school without any questions.   
  
We both have a letter from Chris saying our moms were in a car accident in San Francisco and are in a hospital there. We're requesting that our teachers give our homework to Stiles, Danny, Boyd, Erica, Lydia, Jackson, Aiden and Ethan.   
  
  
  
Each letter matches up the teacher with the pack member that we share the class with so as not to draw attention. They will then fax it to us, and we'll send the finished product back to them to turn in for us. We don't know how long we'll be gone.  
  
One teacher was a smart ass and said they didn't think my mom would be friends with her mom, so I showed him a picture of our moms together. He quickly signed off on it. 

We also got codes so that we can take our exams and test online.  
  
  
  
After our teachers sign off on the homework arrangements, Allison and I go home to pack. Thank God I listened to Chris about packing light, in case you need to live out of a hotel for a few weeks or months.  
  
I'm going on a job with Allison and her dad! Woohoo! I just hope I don't fuck up. I don't think I could live it down if I screw up in front of Allison.  
  
I throw my duffle bag in mom's car and drive over to the Argent house where I park it in their garage. We load up in his SUV and wait in the driveway for something. He doesn't tell us what we're waiting on.    
  
Ten minutes later a brown car pulls up, and the girl from the morgue and a doctor that I've never seen before, bring us a rat in a cage.  
  
The doctor says "this is the reaction to look for when you get near one of them. Olivia!"  
  
She sighs and puts her hand next to the cage, and we see its hair stand on end as it gets as far away from her as possible. It chides at her but acts terrified. She says "he tolerate me more because I feed him, but he still won't let me close enough to touch him.  
  
Chris says "good to know. Thanks for your assistance."  
  
Olivia says "actually we should thank you for your assistance. I didn't ask Stiles for help until last year, shortly after I moved here. We were on our own until then. It never occurred to me that there were other supernatural creatures out there. He somehow figured out I wasn't human and approached me." I look knowingly at Chris.  
  
  
  
Chris puts the rat in the front passenger seat as we get back in and buckle up. He says "Stiles says the rat's detection range is about 25 yards."  
  
  
  
He hands us each a folder to read on the ride. An hour later we discuss our job and the information we just read. I'm more nervous than excited now. I'm playing with the big boys ... and girls.  
  
Allison asks "zombies are real? You'd think people would notice."  
  
I read aloud "... without using hair dye and tan products, they have white skin and hair. Fight or flight response triggers the high adrenaline changes. ... What does that mean, besides don't scare them?"  
  
Chris says "it means that adrenaline makes them _**much**_ stronger and very aggressive. It overrides their ability for rational thought. So, yes. Don't threaten them. Don't try to take one of them unless you're sure you can take them. A scratch can infect you with the zombie disease. It's also in their blood, avoid contact with that as well."  
  
I nervously think "great! Not only do I have to keep an eye out for a camouflaged zombie but I have to make sure I don't get infected as well."  
  
Allison asks "what are _**we**_ here for, exactly?"  
  
Chris says "the original zombie had 15 hybrids. That could've changed. We're checking them out and seeing if any are killers or if they're making due with the brains Dr. Viktor gives them. The killers, we put down, and the others, I assign a watcher to keep tabs on them until we find a cure. How well you do on this affects if you help me with phase two."  
  
I ask "I take it that's more dangerous than this?"  
  
Chris says "of course. We'll observe Dr. Viktor for a few weeks and learn his patterns. Then we abduct him for Stiles to come here and go through his head to find the source of the infection and use it to make a cure."  
  
Allison says "dad? About this list of zombies? Half of this list is nothing but names. I take it we don't know anything else about them? At least, not yet."  
  
Chris says "not yet. We'll be gathering that information as well."  
  
The rest of the trip we discuss our cover and how to follow the zombies. We'll stalk them like a relay race, so they don't notice the same person following them.  
  
  
  
As we approach San Frisco, Chris says "in rural areas or small towns, we'd find a hotel on the outskirts of town, but in a major city like this, we'd find one in the center of town."   
  
A few minutes later, on the outskirts of town, we see a seedy hotel on the horizon.   
  
  
  
Just as we approach it, the rat goes crazy. Chris pulls into the parking lot and examines the rat. He's reacting to a zombie that we don't see.  
  
I check the list of zombies and say "there aren't any listed at this location. Think it's a new one?"  
  
Allison says "this is an isolated area. Customers could disappear from here, and no one will miss them. Think it's a brain collection station or just an isolated Z hiding out?"  
  
Chris looks around and says "this would be a good way to take brains without attracting attention." He calls Victoria, and they discuss what to do.  
  
We scope out the office and verify only the owner is there. Chris uses the rat to ensure he's a Z.  
  
We rent a room and watch the owner for a day. It is a brain collection station.   
  
I wasn't happy to know that we can't stop him from killing. Chris says one body now saves more people later. We have to see how this is set up and ensure we take out everyone at once. If we kill him now, it alerts Viktor that we're hunting him. He'd just set up something else somewhere else, and it could take weeks or months to find him again.  
  
The owner, Bob, selects people no one will miss. He employs a serial killer as a janitor and lets him murder them. Bob then brings the body to a mortuary in the center of town.   
  
The mortuary owner is Dr. Viktor. He uses the name Mace Anon. That's a cute acronym for anonymous. Chris pulls a small wire out of a suitcase in the back, climbs the back wall of the building to a fuse box, opens it up and attaches it to something and does a flip off the roof.  
  
When a local hunter shows up to watch this guy, we pack up and head further into Frisco to a _**nice**_ hotel in the middle of town. We get a suite with two bedrooms.   
  
Chris immediately checks for bugs and then sets up a couple of laptops. He dials the wire thingy he attached to their camera network and hooks into their surveillance feed. It has sound. Cool!  
  
We see Viktor removing the brains from the body Bob brought him, and then he takes the ones from the corpses he's supposed to prepare for burial.  
  
Viktor reminds the hotel owner that they have to stay off the grid. "I can't easily replace the cop that used to cover my tracks. Cops either have a conscience, or they betray you at the drop of a hat. I can't find any middle ground. _**DO NOT**_ take more than one cadaver every two weeks, and be very careful with your selections."  
  
Over the next few days, Chris gets screenshots of all Viktor's delivery Z's. He has local hunters follow the Z's we identify from brain deliveries.  
  
Allison and I follow a couple of Z's. We pose as a sightseeing couple and use reflection in windows and Allison's compact mirror to see them behind her.   
  
In the historical section, we watch from rooftops, so they don't see us. We can see them from further away that way. This city likes glass elevators so we can see what floor they get off on. When they leave the building, we plant a mini camera so we can see where they go next time they go there.  
  
  
  
I had no idea that if you break down where you start and stop watching them that you can piece together exactly where they go without anyone knowing. 

It's cold, hungry work though. No wonder all the hunters are thin and gaunt. You can go all day and not get a chance to eat.  
  
  
  
It's a good thing we've practiced lip reading. We compare what we believe the suspect's saying in his clandestine meeting with Viktor and make notes in Allison's notebook she carries inside her sightseeing flyers.   
  
I carry a camera and covertly take pictures of the _unsub_ over Allison's shoulder, so it looks like I'm photographing her. I learned that term from Criminal Minds.   
  
I have never drunk so much coffee, in my entire life. Good thing its decaf, so I don't get jittery.  
  
Viktor leaves, but the other Z looks over at us. He looks suspicious of us. I send the pictures of the unsub to Chris, switch the memory card, and bring up the sightseeing pictures we took for our cover.   
  
When the Z leaves, we wait 5 minutes before following. He's around the corner, waiting for us. When he confronts us, I say "you're paranoid. Get your hands off my girlfriend. We're here sightseeing for a week." 

He grabs my camera and looks at the pictures and apologizes profusely.  
  
Before he leaves, he asks me why I'm not in the pictures with her. I say "her dad doesn't like me and doesn't know I'm here." 

He nods and smiles in understanding and leaves. We go the other way. She texts our relief that we're busted and moving off.  
  
  
 **FRIDAY, 11 March 2011**  
Chris has tailed Viktor since we got here. He gave the order to kill the seven zombies killers, tonight.   
  
Allison and I are assigned a photographer. We higher her for an engagement photo. We wait until she makes a move to kill us. Allison flips her, and I  shoot her in the head with a silencer. We then text Chris' cleaner team to sanitize the scene, and we search through her stuff for any additional information on the zombies or Viktor.  
  
Allison says "look at this."  
  
I look at the Z's phone and see a selfie of her in bed with a sleeping Viktor. She's his mistress. We find receipts for a tanning service that spray tans you on demand. That explains why she looks more natural than most of the others we followed.

 

 **SUNDAY, 13 March 2011**  
Allison and I are following a Z when my phone buzzes. I learned your phone will be the first thing to give you away, so I keep it on vibrate. I silently congratulate myself on not stopping and checking it.  
  
The Z stops to look around and ensure no one's watching him, so I kiss Allison and play flirty with her until he decides we're harmless teens making out. We slowly walk to the corner and see the next team walking out of Starbucks with their coffee, so we peel off and head to Wendy's, four blocks away.  
  
After we get our food and sit down, I finally check my phone. It was my mom. I'll call her when I get to the hotel. I don't want the wrong people to hear me talking to her.  
  
  
An hour later, and after a very merry and crazy walk to the hotel ensuring no one followed us, we walk into our suite.  
  
I drop on the couch and call mom back. I get a message that she's overseas and do some weird shit and type about a million numbers so I can call her. After the fourth ring, she picks up in an excited rush. "Scott! Scott! How are you doing? Are you behaving for the Argents?"  
  
I smile and say "yeah mom. I'm actually on the job now, doing OJT. Where are you? I thought you'd be back in Beacon Hills by now."  
  
She says "I'm in Paris. Stiles sent me to see a brother of his that's four weeks along. Next week, on the 20th, I'll be in Germany examining a brother two weeks pregnant. Then a week after that, on the 27th, I'll be in India seeing a brother that's should be a few days along by the time I get there. His heat is on March 30th. He'll be pregnant by the time I get there April 3rd."  
  
I say "Wow! How many brothers does he have?"  
  
She says "Deltas refer to each other as brothers, but they don't have the same parents. They treat each other as brothers, but they're more like cousins, primarily. I think Stiles said his father has six sons living right now, counting Stiles. All the others are grandsons or further removed. I'm not sure how they lineate family lines."  
  
I say "okay. So you're going to examine various Deltas at different stages of pregnancy. Is this for personal curiosity or for your study to stop breach births?"  
  
She laughs and says "both. They are physically amazing!"  
  



	31. What are Zombies?

**SUNDAY, 13 March 2011**  
The lab works on a skeleton crew on Sundays. Stiles knows it's the only day he can walk in and not be bothered because almost everyone working today's on his payroll, so to speak.  
  
Eliot's out of town on a job, so Peter sticks to Stiles like glue. He's currently leaning on the wall behind the door and seriously getting aroused watching Stiles, Victoria and Dr. Robby Ivor debating the zombie virus. Stiles smells it but ignores it for now.  
  
Ivor asks "how can this just pop up naturally? I mean zombies aren't natural."  
  
Stiles says "that's not true. There are species of viruses known as _zombie viruses_ because they take control of the host to either complete their life cycle or to spread. Look at that spider in Brazil that carries wasps inside it. When they are ready to _**hatch**_ , they make the spider weave them a nest before it dies."  
  
Victoria says " _ **Baculoviruses.**_ As far as we know, they don't take over mammals."  
  
Ivor thinks and says "maybe no one has ever proven it has taken over a human. How do we figure out where it's residing in her body. I wouldn't want to hurt Olivia for samples and studies: however, you plan on capturing the bastard that did this to her. We can use him for experimentation."  
  
Stiles says "we can keep one of the other killers alive for that purpose as well. We need a control subject, and I don't have a problem using a cold-blooded killer for that purpose."  
  
Victoria says "there are containment cells in the security ward of this facility. I can arrange to hold them there, and I'll tell Chris to capture three subjects, plus Viktor."  
  
Ivor says "since that's settled, back to these viruses. I don't remember studying them in college."  
  
Stiles says "Baculoviruses tend to alter an enzyme in the host to make it's hunger impulses do what the viruses need for its reproductive needs. It makes caterpillars climb to the top of trees because it's in a feeding frenzy and can't get enough food, as an example. When it dies, it dissolves and then drops down to infect more caterpillars."  
  
Victoria asks "how does what we know about this type of virus correlate to what it's doing in Olivia?"  
  
Ivor asks "how is it carried or transmitted?"   
  
Stiles says "in insects, tracheal tubes which is similar to human Blood proteins or hemoglobin, carries the Baculoviruses.  We know from Olivia's little brother that it is in her blood."  
  
Victoria says "it alters its host to infect others and complete its life cycle."  
  
Dr says "we haven't seen any trace of a virus, but it's transmitted like a virus, by a scratch or by contact with the blood."  
  
Stiles asks "it's a larger and more complex baculovirus that uses the human host as the virus as a  means of transportation and reproduction."   
  
He thinks a few minutes as he paces back and forth. "I have a theory. Olivia takes on traits from the brains she eats. Personality and memory functions are in the frontal lobe, and that's the part of the brain she eats first. The frontal lobe also affects adrenalin usage in Flight Or Fight responses. We know that FOF impulses cause a physical change and impairment of thought and memory in these zombies."  
  
Victoria says "the loss of thought and increased strength during an adrenaline surge is how the virus protects itself as well as possible infecting others."  
  
Victoria looks up something on her phone before looking back at Ivor and Stiles.  
  
She says "thorny-headed worms need to live in two different species: a gammarid and then a bird. Hiding in the pond mud keeps them safe from predators. By forcing the gammarid to swim to the surface, the thorny-headed worm makes it an easy target for the bird to eat, thus infecting it. Maybe this zombie disease is a  baculovirus that was in something else in the first stage, and this is the adult version of it. It's looking to infect other hosts."  
  
  
  
Stiles says "maybe it's trying to kill the host so it can get into the soil and infect whatever the first stage creature was? Ask Chris to check on the bodies of the zombies they killed have dissolved."  
  
Victoria text Chris with orders to check on the bodies.  
  
Ivor says "Olivia has had it for over ten years. It surely has to be adult."  
  
Stiles says "maybe it is a variation of _Naegleria fowleri_."  
  
  
  
Dr. Ivor says "brain-eating amoeba? Why not? Maybe it was in someone that got chemo or got radiated in Chernobyl or something like that."  
  
They discuss it for about an hour and come up with several theories to test out.   
  
Stiles, Peter, and Victoria discuss with the Sheriff how to transport their prisoners. Victoria says that taking one a week should go undetected. They can have someone do little things to keep the zombie's disappearance quiet.  
  
  
  
 **LATER THAT NIGHT**  
Chris, Allison, and Scott go to the containment bin they put the bodies in for safe keeping.   
  
Chris stops Scott from opening the door and hands them those blue masks that you see in the hospitals. They dutifully put them on, turn on the huge ass mag lights and cautiously walk into the container.  
  
Scott asks "what's that smell? It smells like a toxic tar pit."  
  
The walk further in and shine the lights on the bodies. Only these are not the bodies they expect to see. Allison screams and jumps behind Chris while Scott flails backward and lands on his ass.  
  
Chris' eyes bug out when he sees what looks like partially dissolved skeletons, in perfectly preserved clothes, in a black oily liquid. They spot what looks like a couple of foot-long mottled looking worms, with long hairs, crawling over the bodies.  
  
  
  
Chris skypes his wife and shows her the mess and the worms. She says "this changes things. Get me a sample of that liquid and trap those things in a transparent container so I can study them. Stiles was right. It's a Baculovirus."


	32. Conversations

 

**SUNDAY, 13 March 2011**

Allison asks "how are we going to catch those things and what clear container is big enough for it? A jar isn't big enough, is it?"

Scott asks "what do we do with the ones we don't catch? I mean, we can't leave them here for someone else to find? Do we grab them all?"

Chris thinks and says "they have semi-transparent totes at Walmart nowadays. We'll get a couple of those and grab as many of them as we can. I'll then burn the others. Fire tends to kill almost everything."

He looks in the distance as he's thinking. "First, we need to catch a couple of live hosts for Victoria. There are still five killer zombies on the list. We'll capture three of them and permanently stop the other two."

They lock up the storage bin and Chris goes the extra step and camouflages it.

Chris drives them back to the hotel to meet up with the other hunters and gives a briefing.

He explains that they now know that parasitic worms are in the zombies. They'll capture three of the killer zombies and kill the other two. They make plans on how to do it and then arrange for it to look like their targets skip town so that no one realizes they are missing or dead.

It's decided that they need to capture Viktor first. He's brilliant and hyper-aware. All of the hunters will work together in a highly organized dragnet to obtain him.

The good thing is they now know his patterns. They need to draw him away from his comfort zone, though. Is there anything that will draw him out? They need to search through his apartment and see what they can discover.

 

**MONDAY, 14 March 2011**  
Allison and Scott sit at the streetside cafe across the street and keep watch for him. A couple of other hunters, Trevor and Adam, pretend to be a construction crew working on the water pipes behind his apartment so they can keep an eye out for him to come back.

As soon as Viktor walks out of the building, the lookouts take up their stations at the front and rear door.

Viktor sees Scott on a date with his girlfriend at the corner cafe as he leaves to sell drugs on his corner and find possible victims.

Chris lets himself into the building and makes it to the third floor undetected. He slips into the apartment, silently and alone.

He puts on his surgical gloves and slowly starts going from room to room, searching in an organized pattern.

In the kitchen, he finds seven different types of hot sauce and various wines that he hasn't opened. That goes with the loss of taste.

He sees an empty Chinese takeout box with lots of hot sauce and several pieces of cooked brain in the noodles. The coloring is different. Is he eating several different ones at the same time?

He pulls out his phone and dials Stiles. "Stiles?"

Stiles answers "Yes Chris? What can I help you with?"

Chris asks "I think I've found evidence that Viktor is combining several different brains into one meal. Do you know anything about that?"

Stiles answers "yeah. I've been talking to one of Viktor's drones. He says if they consume more than one brain at a time it prevents them from picking up the personality traits and memories of the victim. I think it's more to prevent them from seeing that Viktor is killing people."

Chris says "that's good to know. Thanks, Stiles." He hangs up and continues searching the apartment.

In the bathroom, he finds several boxes of hair dye and tan products. That goes with the white hair and skin.

In the bedroom, he finds some expensive jewelry and fancy suits. He chuckles when he picks up a copy of The Kama Sutra and three boxes of condoms. The guy likes sex, or he's a male escort. At least he's practicing safe sex after his last lover disappeared. Maybe he's an escort or calling up hookers for dates.

In the living room, Chris opens the linen closet and finds shelves, from floor to ceiling, full of CDs. Viktor likes music!

  
He scans the names on the CDs and finds Queen, Lacuna Coil, Evanescence, Phil Collins, Journey, Jefferson Starship, Fleetwood Mac, and the Grateful Dead. It's mostly the older stuff.

Chris remembers that Viktor collects bags and tickets from one of his zombies in the penthouse in exchange for the brains while the others pay him. That guy is a music producer. Maybe we can set up Viktor with concert tickets with a FAKE Meet-and-Greet with us instead of the band he thinks he's going to see.

He quickly leaves and goes back to the SUV.

Fifteen minutes later he's joined by Allison and Scott. They all drive to the music producer's penthouse. Their surveillance says his name is Anderson Harvey. He's a flutist turned producer.

They drop in unexpectedly, without an appointment, or a phone call. Anderson understandably gets a little nervous.

Chris is the lead, so he tells the man, or zombie, "sit down. We have business to discuss, and it involves your need to eat fresh brains."

Anderson turns even paler than he already is and asks "what do you want? I don't _**have**_ a choice. I'm _**not**_ a killer, nor do I want to be, but I _**have**_ to survive. I'm trapped like this."

Allison and Scott flank the door as Chris says "this is your lucky day. My wife and I have a friend that has found what is causing you to be a zombie. We hope to make another antidote. There were only two doses of the first cure. We used it on two subjects. One died, and we cured the other one."

He sits down on the corner of Anderson's desk. "We want a guaranteed cure. We need to recreate it and tweak it a little, and we need access to Viktor to do that. We need to know where he got the ingredients he used when he infected himself. What are in the bags you give him as payment for your fresh brains?"

He sighs heavily. "Master CDs of unpublished music from some of his favorite musicians."

Allison asks "is there something that you can create to get him alone so we can take him into custody and find a cure. I'm sure you want to be normal again."

He thinks for a few minutes. "Yeah. There is. The Starlight Tour is coming through here in a few months. Two of the bands involved, Journey and Foreigner are coming here next month for negotiations on venues and Meet-and-Greets. Dr. Frankenstein wants me to arrange for him to meet them."

Scott scoffs. "Frankenstein?"

Anderson gives a small smile as he says "a little personal joke between Stiles and myself. Dr. Victor Frankenstein, relating to Dr. Viktor."

Allison cocks her head. "You know Stiles? Why does that not surprise me?"

He nods. "Yeah, I told him how Viktor's supplying the brains to us and what procedures he uses to check for someone following him and which direction he came from when he brought them to me. He uses couriers for his other deliveries. Stiles was going to grab him when he came out of my office."

Chris looks at Allison and Scott in surprise. Why didn't they know that they had thrown a wrench in Stiles plans to take the bastard?

Scott hesitantly asks "what was Stiles plan to take Viktor down?"

Anderson continues "He was planning on my building suddenly getting an infestation of bedbugs or termites, and the entire building shutting down for fumigation. He was setting up with his contacts in the Intercontinental Hotel to use the top four floors that his father owns to do it. Someone else got involved, and he put it on hold. I'm guessing that's you?"

Allison smiles sweetly as she asks "how did you meet Stiles?"

He smiles. "My girlfriend is a medical examiner in Beacon Hills."

Chris smiles at that. So this is Stiles inside guy. He asks "when are those bands going to be here. We can set something up on the same day, but in a different location, that way it's more believable. Let's say the Intercontinental Hotel?"

Anderson looks at his calendar and says "the fifth of next month, at the Hilton."

Chris says "good. That gives us time to set it up. I need to talk to Stiles about his contacts, and his plan, and iron out the details."

 


	33. Plan A Doesn't Always Work

**SUNDAY, 20 March 2011**

Chris is spending a lot of time on the phone with either Stiles, Victoria, and Stiles' contacts at the hotel. There's a lot of planning involved in using a major luxury hotel, even if Lykan owns it. They want to use parts of Stiles' plan. He's planning on being in the elevator when Viktor gets on and ensure no humans get involved.

Since Chris is occupied, the hunter team of Jesup and Page take the lead to abduct one of the killer zombies. Annette Tangers. Allison and Scott will provide coverage and back them up. They need to learn how to coordinate with another team to accomplish their goals. Meaning they are supposed to stay out of sight and provide any assistance and ensure the zombie doesn't escape.  
  
Tangers likes to race her sports car through the parking lots of some abandoned warehouses downtown, the same way Jackson does with his Porsche in Beacon Hills. There's no traffic, and he can open her up, which you can't do on the main roads. Sportscars aren't meant for driving 35-40 mph on city roads.

  
The hunters, Page and Jesup put a disrupter next to the engine and set it to stall out next to the old Karnstein Warehouse.  
  
Allison is atop of the warehouse with a stun rifle, and Scott is across the street, hiding around the side of another building, with his bow. Only this one has a long cable attached to the arrow, and it's connected to a hook mounted in the concrete.  
  
  
  
They hear the sports car's revving engine approaching. When it rounds the corner, the engine stalls and she comes to a halt about 50 feet from Scott's position.  
  
Page is dressed like a hobo when he comes stumbling out of the warehouse to see what all the racket is. He even smells like one. I wonder how long it took him to get that smell down? Ewww. It will keep her from getting too close to notice something's up.  
  
Tangers gets out of her Alpine and looks around to see if there are any witnesses, just in case she wants to kill the guy. I think she really wants to kill him. She actually licks her lips in anticipation. She still wrinkles her nose in disgust at the smell, but she looks at him like she's famished.  
  
  
If he notices the look and desire in her eyes, he doesn't show it.

Page says "looks like you're having car problems, ma'am. Pop the hood, and I can look at it for you." Maybe he did notice. The Ma'am did cool down her responses a few degrees.  
  
She gives a shark's smile and says "You would? I would be so grateful if you could help me out. There's a free meal involved."  
  


They think "yeah, and he's your free meal. Not happening today, sister! You're going down!"

  
She pops the hood, and he says "whoo boy! Where'd your engine go? I think I've done found the problem, ma'am." He knows the engine's in the back, but he fools her.

  
  
She steps forward with an extended metal billy club and tries to hit Page in the head. He ducks under her swing and hits her in the chest with a taser.

Jessup comes running from around the far corner of the warehouse with what looks like a taser.

 

  
Tangers screeches at the sudden pain and her eyes instantly turn red, but she doesn't drop. She turns and swipes at Page with curled claw-like fingers and scratches the upraised arm he tries to protect himself with as Scott steps forward and shoots her in the leg.

The cable goes taught when she tries to run, but can't. She growls and roars in anger.  
  
  
  
Page immediately jumps out of her range and curses a blue streak as he grips his injured arm and sees the blood. That means he's now infected.  
  
Allison shoots Tangers with two darts before she gets groggy and starts to wobble.

Allison hits her a third time to make sure she goes down and stays down. They chain up Tangers and toss her in the back of an armored car they somehow got from Dunbar Securities.  
  
Jesup bandages Page's arm and says "we need to get him to the lab and see if he's infected."

Well, actually. We know Page is infected. We need to study him without him knowing he's going to get locked up in one of those cells.  


  
  
Scott and Allison walk into the hotel room as Chris gets another phone call from Victoria. He talks to her for a few minutes before he covers the mouthpiece and asks "how did it go? Did you get Tangers without incident or did you have to hurt her a little."  
  
Scott says "I shot her in the leg after she scratched Page. He's more than likely infected. Allison hit her with three darts so she should be out long enough to get her to the lab."  
  
Chris gets a hard look, but nods. He tells Victoria that Page is driving the zombie they caught to the lab because she infected him.  
  
Victoria says "well I guess that gives us a chance to see how fast it takes effect and when the physical changes occur."  
  
While Chris is talking on the phone, Scott gets a call from Melissa. "Hi, mom! How's Germany?"  
  
She says "I'm in Salzwedel. I thought that since this is the most remote region of Germany that it's a bit backward, but it's not. It's beautiful and quaint. It's beautiful here. I like the peaceful town."  
  
  
  
He asks "is there much difference in the Deltas?"  
  
She gushes "it's incredible to see them in the different stages of pregnancy. They change so much in such a short time span. This one is only two weeks along, and there is already a heartbeat."  
  
She asks "how are you doing? Are you still on a job with Chris?"  
  
He says "yes. I'm learning a lot." They talk back and forth and catch each other up for close to an hour.  
  
Melissa says "On the 27th I'll be in India. He should be a few days along by the time I get there."  
  
Scott says "it's so weird to hear you plan on seeing someone's ultrasound and they won't even get pregnant until next week, but you're already planning on doing the full natal exam."  
  
She laughs and says "you're not wrong on that."

 

**MONDAY, 21 March 2011**

The change is complete with white hair. However, something about black skin pigmentation keeps his skin from changing and only the hair on the top of his head changed.

 


	34. Viktory?

 

 

 

 

 

**FRIDAY, 8 April 2011**  
Anderson and Dr. Viktor arrive at the Hilton for a Meet-and-Greet with Journey in the Penthouse. They get in the elevator as Viktor talks excitedly about meeting Jonathan Cain and Neal Schon.

On the 10th floor, a silent guy in a green camouflaged jacket and combat boots gets on the elevator and pushes the button for 20. By the 16th floor the couple that had been standing next to Viktor get off, leaving Chris to move to the side.

Viktor notices the combat boots and his hard stare. Both are making him nervous, for some odd reason.

On the 18th floor, a scruffy teenager in black and an older guy, with the oddest green eyes, get on the elevator. They scooch by and get in the back of the elevator. The older guy acts like your typical tourist and leans over to look out the glass elevator to the ground way below. Somehow this guy still looks like a model out of GQ while he does.

 

On the 20th floor, the doors open to let Chris off, but he doesn't get off. He shoves Anderson out the door and hits the close door button.

Before Viktor can react, Stiles injects him with a syringe of Lamia venom, and he's paralyzed almost instantly. He drops to the ground and can't get up.

 

  
At the penthouse, Derek picks up Viktor and drags him out of the elevator and down the hall, to a waiting steel cage. It's a bear cage, so it should hold a zombie.

Derek tosses Dr. Viktor into the cage, and not that gently, and slams the door shut. He locks a big ass padlock on the cage and looks at Allison sitting on the desk and Scott lounging in the chair with his feet up. He rolls his eyes and sarcastically says "Thanks for the help, kids."

Allison shrugs and says "we knew you had a good handle on it."

Scott holds his thumb up and says "good job, sour wolf."

Stiles hides a smile as he asks "when are we going to dig through his memories?"

Chris says "well, Tara says Lamia toxins paralyze humans for 24-36 hours. The symbiote attaches to the frontal lobe. It might be able to override the paralysis faster than that."

Stiles says "doubtful. It's not the brain that's affected. It's the muscles, and that's not going to be forced by the brain into ignoring her venom."

Derek says "so it would be safer to go through it now, while he's paralyzed. We don't want him scratching one of us. Could you imagine what could happen if one of our kind got infected?"

Scott says "umm. That's a scary thought. We don't want that happening."

Derek mutters "Peter would pick now to take Cora on an outing to bond with her and leave me to deal with this shit."

Stiles sighs and says "come on Derek. Let's do this. Mom's flying back in tonight, and I'm supposed to pick her up."

Scott says "aww crap! I forgot that was tonight. I was hoping I could go back and see her tonight. Give her my love, brother."

Derek knits his brows and says "you aren't actually going to be brothers unless your mom marries his dad. They're barely dating."

Stile smiles and says "he's joking about that part."

Stiles unlocks the padlock and Derek pulls Viktor up and leans him in a somewhat standing posture against the bars. They both shine their red eyes at Viktor.

He asks "what are you?"

Chris says with a smile "they're your worst nightmare."

 

 

Stiles approaches Viktor and looks in his eyes. "This might hurt a little. I suggest you try not to move. I'd hate to paralyze you by accident." He extends his claws.

Derek asks "you didn't think zombies were the only supernatural creatures, did you?" He smiles with his fangs at Viktor's noticeable scent of fear. "We don't like you. I don't have a problem with him killing or paralyzing you."

Viktor's eyes go wide while Scott hides his chuckles with a fake cough.The whole instance is fuzzy and the people he saw as not individuals but as food. He didn't register their appearance or gender.

Stiles slots his claws into the back of Viktor's neck and searches from the minute he infected Olivia, ten years ago.

Stiles sees that's when he completed changing. He wasn't self-aware that night. He doesn't even remember going after Olivia when she refused him. It takes a lot of focus and surmising to identify when he scratched Olivia's arm and shoved her off the roof when the chaos started.

His two partners went zombie, but the stampeding party-goers wound up shoving them in the firepit where they burned to death. He fell off the roof, around the corner from Olivia.

 

Stiles goes back a little further to trace the drugs Viktor tries to sell, but he's soo high that he can't sell them.

He goes back further through Viktor's memories, back to cutting the narcotics so he can get high as well as sell a higher volume than what his drug-pusher boss gave him so he can make a hefty profit.

Before that, Viktor collects the ingredients to cut the drugs with his little chem lab in his basement.

Stiles follows back even further to Viktor finding a shipment of vitamin supplements in an old wooden crate in the desert. The container says Lipvitan-D on it. Wasn't that red bull before Taisho Pharmaceuticals added the extra caffeine and sugar to it? It was known for having taurine in it. That was back in the 1960's.

It's in the basement of his friend's house on Skull Mountain in Nevada. He hasn't seen him in a long time.

I get out of his head and say "his friend lives on Skull Mountain in Nevada and he disappeared a long time ago. He found a case of drinks before they named it red bull ... like 1960s era. It's in the basement. It looks like it has flooding damage to it."

Chris says "Skull Mountain? That's where our stupid scientist dropped the first atomic bomb, BEFORE we dropped it on Japan. That place is radioactive. If no one's seen his friend, he might have something to do with all of the disappearances out there in the last twelve years. I bet he's a full-on zombie, possibly living in a cave or graveyard. I'll send a team out to investigate the disappearances. The three of us will check his house." He points to Allison and Scott.

Stiles writes down the address and leaves for the long trip back to Beacon Hills.

Chris cocks his head to the side when he notices a drop of perspiration on Stiles' forehead. Werewolves don't sweat, and they don't get sick. He didn't get scratched or cut himself. There's no way its blood could have infected Stiles. Is there?

He sincerely hopes that Stiles is just stressed about the time squeeze to get back to Beacon Hills and that might possibly cause him to sweat.

An hour later has Chris double thinking everything. He calls Victoria. "Victoria? Are you busy right now?"

She puts down her notebook and sits down. "What's the matter?"

He asks "have you ever heard of a werewolf sweating?"

She thinks "only when they are seriously stressed, whether it's physical or emotional stress."

Chris says "I'm hoping it's nothing. Stiles was starting to sweat when he left. He said he had to get back before Melissa flies in tonight. That could be all it is."

Victoria asks "did he get scratched?"

Chris says "no. I'm probably just paranoid. Forget I said anything. How's Page?"

She says "his hair turned white within hours, but for some reason, his black skin stayed black. I don't know why."

Chris says "when albinoism happens in non-caucasian skinned ethnics they aren't as white ... they can be various shades of brown. Could this worm affect the pigmentation or is its attempt to hijack the frontal lobe preventing it from registering that pigmentation is needed."

Victoria says "Stiles thinks it's the worm's attempt to get the host killed so it can move on to its next host. Albinos stand out and are hunted in various parts of the world."


	35. Accidents Happen

**FRIDAY, 8 April 2011**

Chris, Allison, and Scott go to the address to check it out. It's a 9-hour drive though. They have enough supplies that they shouldn't have to stop on the way.  
  
  
  
**MEANWHILE**  
Derek's dozing in the passenger seat as Stiles drives back to Beacon Hills, along the backroads to avoid traffic from all the commuters.

  
  
They are about 30 minutes from the outskirts of Beacon Hills when Stiles starts to feel odd. He's sweating, and nauseous. His head is throbbing, and he's finding it hard to focus his vision on the road.  
  
When he gets double vision, he grips the steering wheel tightly and starts to pull over as he says "Derek?! Something's wrong."

A blinding pain hits him in the head, and everything goes black.  
  
Derek vaguely hears Stiles call his name and something's wrong. He opens his eyes just in time to see their jeep go over the edge of the roadside. He grabs an unconscious Stiles and tries to shield him as they careen down the embankment and roll over.  
  
When the jeep lands on its roof it catches fire, Stiles is nonresponsive and covered in sweat.

Derek quickly climbs out of the wreck, runs to the back and grabs the extinguisher. He efficiently puts out the flames and breathes a sigh of relief that they are both still alive and there doesn't appear to be that much damage to the jeep.

He drags Stiles out of the wreckage, picks him up, and carries him to a safe and protected spot not too far away.  
  
  
Derek checks him over and finds his pulse is steady, fast but steady. His body temperature is elevated, and he's sweating profusely. It must be the zombie virus.  
  
How though? He used the Alpha, or rather his Delta power, to sort through Viktor's memories. None of the zombie's blood got inside Stiles. Maybe it's enough for the blood to come in contact with him.  
  
Derek uses both of their jackets to make a soft place to lay Stiles, while he tries to get help. He curses when he sees that his phone broke in the crash.

He checks Stiles' pocket and crosses his fingers that his phone still works.  
  
Jackpot! The screen is cracked, but it still works.  
  
He calls John.

  
"Stiles? You were supposed to be back twenty minutes ago. Where are you?"  
  
Derek says "Umm ... we have a significant situation here. We're upside down in a ditch, down an embankment. Stiles is evidently infected and unconscious. I'm guessing coming in contact with their blood is enough. Can you get Victoria on a conference call here?"  
  
John shouts "is he alright?!" He knows Stiles isn't dead because he's not dead, but he's not okay either. "Where are you? Conference call? How do you ... _**TARA!**_ How do I add a conference call to someone else while I'm talking to someone?"  
  
Tara say "how about I call her and we put both phones on speaker?"  
  
There is a moment of silence as John mulls it over. "Yeah. That works."  
  
A minute later Derek is bringing Victoria up to date. He hears the cruiser's motor, so he knows John's on his way. He identifies her SUV's engine turn over and knows she'll be here soon as well.  
  
Victoria says "we need to get him into isolation. Where _**are**_ you?!"  
  
Derek looks around and says "we're 20 minutes outside of town. We went down an embankment, and Stiles' jeep flipped over. I put out the fire with his fire extinguisher."  
  
They both say they're on their way.

 

  
  
**Fifteen minutes later**

John arrives at the scene. Tara stays on the roadside to watch for Victoria as he jumps down the embankment and tosses Derek a canteen of cold water.   
  
They get some water down Stiles' throat, and then Derek takes off his shirt, soaks it in the water, and applies it to his forehead.  
  
Stiles is still hot, but he's not as pale. John arches his brow as he gets an idea. He uses his hands like a bowl and has Derek pour some water into them.  
  
He then tells Derek to put Stiles' hand in the water.  
  
Derek arches his brow in confusion.  
  
John says "he's a water wolf. He uses water to heal. I want to see if his body tries to heal itself with this water."  
  
Derek puts Stiles' hand in the water, and they watch as the water forms a thin skin that coats over his hand and moves up his arm. It continues up to his forehead and forms into a worm shape which phases into his head.  
  
John nods to himself. "If he's trying to heal himself or fight the worm with water, then maybe his grandmother can help him. We're going to get him to the lab. Correction, you're going to get him to the lab. I'm going to get his grandmother. When I get her, and we head for the lab, I'm going to text you to send Peter to the airport to get Melissa. Neither Stiles or I want her to have a chance to corner Peter or Melissa alone. Peter can't be there when we get there. Make sure he goes."  
  
Derek nods and says "I understand. I think." He guesses not everyone in Stiles family approves of Peter as Stiles' mate.  
  
John then looks around to see the set up that Derek made to keep Stiles protected and comfortable.  
  
Derek did an excellent job of using their jackets to keep him covered and comfortable. John nods and says "good job Derek."

 

  
**Five minutes later**

Victoria arrives. She says "load him in my car, and we'll take him to the lab."

Tara shifts to Lamia, slithers down the embankment, picks up Stiles, wraps him in her coils, and then slithers back up the embankment where she hands him to John.  
  
Derek gets in the back seat of Victoria's SUV, and John hands him Stiles.  
  
John says "Tara! Take my car into town and cover for me. I'm going to get his grandmother." He looks at Victoria. "Keep him comfortable. We'll be there as soon as we can."

Victoria nods and says "of course John." She then drives her SUV towards the lab.

 

Tara drives the cruiser back to town to patrol and cover for John.

  
On the drive to the lab, Derek gets a call from Peter. "Derek? What happened? I've got a general feeling of foreboding but can't narrow it down. I figured it's coming through our pack bond. Since I'm with Cora, that means it's either you or Stiles."

  
Derek says "I think Stiles got infected when he went through Viktor's mind. He passed out while driving and we had a wreck. He's unconscious, and we're heading to the lab."  
  
Peter says "I'm on my way there. Correction, we're on our way. Cora and I." He hangs up with a click.

  
When both vehicles are out of sight, John calls a tow truck to get Stiles' jeep. He looks around, takes a deep breath and shifts to a mottled muddy looking creature that might be compared the bigfoot with camouflage.

He then runs at an amazing speed to Aphrodite's shrine, confident that no one will see him and even if they do, they won't know who or what he is.


	36. Argent Explorations

**FRIDAY, 8 April 2011**

  
Chris, Allison, and Scott go to the address Stiles gave them to check out.  
  
They make it to Skull Mountain in 9 hours.

  
  
They don't want to be surprised by anything, so they stop by the ranger station and check to see if there have been any unexplained disappearances or deaths lately.  
  
The rangers tell them to avoid an area about 1/4 mile from the friend's house. Something is killing the wildlife, and it's smashing the heads of everything it kills.  
  
They look at each other. The smashed head could mean it's eating the brains of its victims.  
  
If they take memories and behaviors from people, what do they get from animals? Instincts?  
  
They get maps of the entire areas and research the general history of this location to ensure there are no hidden facilities here besides where they dropped the bomb.  
  
Scott asks "we have a good idea that's where the zombies came from, and they've run loose the last 10-15 years. Shouldn't we be making a bee-line for them and not wasting time here?"  
  
Allison says "the research lets us know if there are any caves, abandoned buildings, or mines where the z's can hide. I do agree with Scott. Shouldn't we be charging in to stop these things?"  
  
Chris says "no. I don't want to rush to our deaths. We need to know if they are hunting people or animals, what area they are hunting in, and if possible how many of them there are. If we go in blind, thinking there is only one, and there were, say 20, we'd be really dead, really fast. We need to prepare. They've been here for a long time. Another hour or two won't give them the world. Always be prepared for _**any**_ eventuality."  
  
He puts his gloves on and says "now that they've infected Stiles, we know just coming in contact with their blood is dangerous. I'm not taking any chances. The only reason we know about Stiles is his body is so alien to the symbiote that it's not able to infect and turn him. It's fighting to get anywhere with Stiles. I only hope his grandmother can help him."  
  
Scott sighs. "What else do we need to do before we go to the zombie zone or ZZ?"  
  
Chris says "we're stopping at the hunting goods store and getting some hunting knives, ammo, gloves, wire, and some Tupperware to lock any worms in that might leave the dead host."  
  
  
  
**An hour later**  
They're leaving the store and climbing into the SUV when Chris gets a call. He checks the caller ID and gets a serious look. "Murphy? What's the situation?"  
  
Murphy says "We took out three zombies and a zombie dog. Within twenty minutes of death, the bodies decomposed and the worms emerged. We locked them into Tupperware and burned the remains. These had white eyes and didn't seem to be self-aware. They appeared instinctual with no higher thinking ability and acted as if they were starving. I think they may have been blind. These looked long dead and weren't trying to look like normal people or heal any damage to the host."  
  
Chris says "thanks for the update. Get those worms to Victoria at the lab. She's come up with a way to scan the host to find where the worm is inside the host and how many are in the body. She's monitoring the worm in the werewolf closely. Maybe we can learn more by studying this older generation."  
  
Murphy says "right boss. Be careful."  
  
Chris says "always" and hangs up.  
  
Allison says "I wonder if the difference is the caffeine or drugs. Both raise the heart rate and might keep the host in a half-alive half-dead stasis. The worms try to slow the body down to its primal functions."  
  
Chris nods and says "that does make sense. We'll have to examine that."  
  
  
  
**AT THE HOUSE**  
Scott says "this place has seen better days. It looks abandoned."  
  
Chris says "be on your guard. The animal deaths around here indicate the friend is nearby and dangerous."  
  
They silently and carefully enter the house and search it. The guy was a diver and liked to snorkel in the ocean. He has an old saltwater tank with long-dead fish in it and what looks like fossilized amoebas and a dead worm.  
  
Allison quietly says "so the guy goes diving and gets a sample of the ocean water but he also got the brain-eating amoeba in his aquarium and he didn't know it. It must have infested the worm, and then the radiation in the area combined that into a new zombie symbiote."  
  
Chris says "possible. Let's check the basement."

  
  
In the basement the find five crates of the Lipvitan-D and taurine. The containers look water damaged.  
  
They open the packing containers and take a sample from each one. One of the boxes says 1960 on it. They've been here over 50 years.  
  
They hear a low growl and slow splashing footsteps.  
  
Chris turns the flashlight in the direction of the sound and sees a hole in the wall that leads into a cave with pools of water interspersed along the floor.  
  
Allison covers her mouth to hold in the scream when she sees the zombie lumbering towards them with a massive stump in its hand.  
  
Its eyes are whitish but not dead-white like the other zombies. They aren't red either. This thing looks half dead. This one seems to be calculating how it will attack, so it's not as far gone as the ones Murphy took out.  
  
Scott says "crap!" He pulls out the machete they recently purchased and ensures his arms are fully covered, and his gloves are on. He doesn't want to be the next one infected.  
  
  
  
Allison pulls out her bow and nocks an arrow as she points it at the zombie.

  
  
Chris says "avoid the head. We want that worm."

She nods and lowers her aim to the heart.  
  
The zombie lumbers forward with the stump raised high and swings at Scott's head.  
  
Scott chops off its arm at the elbow, knocking it off balance.  
  
It looks at its missing limb in confusion and then swings at Chris, not realizing that it no longer has an arm or the wooden stump.  
  
Allison shoots it in the heart, and it falls to its knees. It quickly begins disintegrating into black goo. When the flesh falls away from the head, the worm rises like a king cobra and hisses before moving towards Scott.  
  
The skeleton of the zombie turns into dust and black goo as it falls to a pile on the ground.  
  
Scott was prepared for the worm's attack and puts the Tupperware in front of him. The rapidly moving, and blind-worm, hits the back of the Tupperware, and they slam the lid on it, locking it into place.  
  
Chris pours a bottle of cheap whine on the body and burns it.  
  
Scott takes a couple of deep breaths. "So we got it right? That's all the zombies."

  
Allison says "that leaves Anderson and five zombies in San Francisco and an infected Stiles and Olivia in Beacon Hills. It's not over yet."  
  
Chris says "no, it's not over, but we have it under control. We may be able to fashion a cure with this stuff and the worms Victoria is studying and then we can destroy the symbiotes.  
  
Scott says "when we get to the point where we can kill Dr. Viktor, let me do it. Olivia is nice, and she's been dealing with this for ten years, and so has Stiles, in his own way. Stiles is infected because he's trying to stop them. He's my brother in every way that counts. I think I qualify for having a vested interest in seeing Viktor dead."  
  
Chris nods and says "okay. You have more arguments and points in your favor. That job is yours when we get to that point."

Chris burns the building to the ground, and then they pack up and head back to the lab.


	37. Aphrodite Has a Theory

**FRIDAY, 8 April 2011**  
  
  
  
Peter and Cora are waiting at the lab by the time Victoria arrives.  
  
As soon as she parks, Peter's anxiously opening the door and wrapping his arm around Stiles. "Stiles is burning up. I've never seen a werewolf with a fever."  
  
He worriedly looks at Derek. "How did this happen? I know he must have taken precautions. _**How**_ is this possible?"  
  
Derek says "the symbiotes in the zombie blood don't need a wound to infect you. Since the baby worms are microscopic; we don't notice it."  
  
Victoria says "the worms have knife-like blades near their heads that can slice a large enough cut so that they can slither in."  
  
Peter climbs out, and Derek hands him Stiles.  
  
Victoria and Cora lead the way to what looks like a hospital room.  
  
Victoria says "get him in the bed. I'm going to use this echography machine we designed to see if we can find where the symbiote is in his body."  
  
Peter gets him in the bed and asks Cora to get a rag and cold water.  
  
Cora heads out the door to get the items while Victoria looks for the worm. "There it is."  
  
  
  
They look at the screen and see a worm shape trying to attach itself to the spine and brain. Every time it attempts it, a watery wall pushes it away. When she gets the echo wand thingy closer to the worm it backs up.  
  
Derek says "it doesn't like the sound the machine makes.  
  
Cora walks in with the bowl of water, and a cold rag and Peter immediately sets about mopping Stiles brow to cool him.  
  
  
  
Derek takes Stiles' hand and searches for any pain. He finds a little, it's more achiness from the fever, but he diligently leeches it away.  
  
Victoria pages an assistant. "Let's test this on one of the zombies in holding. Strap one to an examining table in the procedure room."  
  
He bows and says "right away, ma'am." He hurries out of the room.  
  
While they're waiting for the techs to prepare a zombie, Derek nervously looks at Peter. He looks down and says "Um, Peter?"  
  
  
  
An annoyed Peter asks "what is it, Derek? Now is not the time to be embarrassed or nervous about something. Our Alpha and my mate are infected and sick."  
  
Derek nervously runs his hand through his hair as Stiles does and Peter hides a small smile at the similarity.  
  
  
  
A minute later Derek says "John told me that when I receive a text from him, I'm to send you to the airport to collect Melissa. Whether she's there or not. Neither he or Stiles want Aphrodite to have a chance to be alone with either one of you. He didn't say why just that it's important neither of you are here when he arrives with Aphrodite."  
  
Cora looks between them in nervousness. It's unheard of a wolf to leave their mate when they're injured. We protect Deltas even more than any other childbearing wolves. She's afraid there might be a fight.  
  
Peter looks up at him in surprise. "But ... I can't leave my mate! He's not only my mate. He's our Alpha and a Delta. We have to protect him."  
  
Cora nervously whispers "maybe he's protecting you so he can have your babies at a later time. If something happens to you, it'll kill him."  
  
  
  
Derek swallows nervously. "John said it's important that we keep you away from her, for now. I take it she's not entirely onboard with you being Stiles' mate."  
  
  
  
Peter sighs in resignation. "Damn! Fine! I'll go at that time, not before. I want to know if there's any change in him."  
  
Derek nods so hard you'd think he's going to give himself whiplash.  
  
Victoria tests Derek's theory. They chase the worm in the zombie's body and trap it like they trapped wolves with sound sticks.  
  
It then causes the zombie to go into convulsions as it disconnects from the brain and attempts to leave its body. It then attacks them in an attempt to get a new host. Victoria blasts it with the fire extinguisher which slows it down, and they trap it.  
  
Close inspection shows that it's not a full worm. The zombie seems to recover from its seizure. They look inside him again and find the other half of the worm has reattached itself to the brain. Damn! It also appears that the sudden disconnection of the worm might have caused some brain damage as well.  
  
Derek gets a text from John and says "Peter, time to go to the airport."  
  
Peter growls and huffs. "I'm going. Let me know if there is any change."  
  
Cora and Derek both nod and say "of course uncle."  
  
  
  
Peter exits and drives to the airport.  
  
Ten minutes later John and Aphrodite arrive, and she's pissed.  
  
  
  
Victoria leads the way to Stiles as she tells them about the experiments they just performed on the Zombie.  
  
Aphrodite says "it sounds like a Bobbit worm, Naegleria fowleri and a Baculoviruses combined in a radioactive area into a mutated new species of symbiotic." She moves forward and examines Stiles as John hovers at her elbow.  
  
She looks up at John. "You're right. He's fighting it with the fluids in his body. Victoria! Get me a large tub that we can submerge him in. He'll shift to water and expel the worm."  
  
Victoria turns to her assistant and says "what _**are**_ you waiting for, a written invitation? _**Move it!**_ "  
  
He hurries out as Aphrodite smooths Stiles' hair and fusses over him.  
  
Thirty minutes later three lab techs come into the room with a gurney for Stiles. "We have several large vats of water set up in an observation room. If this works, how will we capture the worm?"  
  
Aphrodite says "get a lid for the other vat and when Stiles expels it, we can place it in the mobile vat with the lid and then you can examine it properly. Have you dissected one of these things yet?"  
  
Victoria says "not yet. We now have the first generation on its way here with Chris, Allison, and Scott. The second generation is on its way with the team that wiped out those Zombies, and we have a third generation in Stiles. Studying how the generations progressed will let us know how to cure the zombies we have left."  
  
John picks up Stiles and puts him on the gurney and they wheel him to the waiting vat.  
  
Aphrodite picks up a feverish Stiles and says "okay, baby. Time for my water wolf to become the element of water once more." She lets him go, and he sinks under the water. Once he's entirely under the water, he shimmers and shifts into water, and they see an angry, foot-long worm fighting a water worm. Then it's a giant wolf in the water growling at the worm. It makes a sonic roar, and that stuns the worm.  
  
  
  
Aphrodite forms a solid water bubble around the worm and moves it to the waiting water cage. The wolf then shifts back into Stiles.  
  
A wet and irritated Stiles climbs out of the vat. "I can't believe I got taken out by a worm. I can take on demons, and a little worm takes me out of commision. How the bloody hell did it infect me?"  
  
Derek says with a smile "he's back to normal."  
  
Aphrodite bounces happily that her idea worked before asking "where's the human female that took my place as your mom and the wolf that thinks he's good enough to be your mate?"

  
  
Stiles says "umm, mom is working on finding a treatment to prevent breach births from killing us Deltas. She had to make modifications on the spot in Italy to save my brother in his birthing. She's studying my brothers at different stages of pregnancy to see if it can be prevented altogether."  
  
Aphrodite says "she's that good at healing medicine?"  
  
Stiles and John nod. Aphrodite says "fine. She might be worthy to take my place as your mom. That still doesn't explain where your supposed mate is. I would think he would be here with you since you were sick and injured."  
  
John speaks up and says "Melissa is arriving tonight and I sent Peter to pick her up while I went to you for help for Stiles."  
  
Aphrodite says "ah. I see. You don't want me left alone with them. Are you afraid I might remove them?"  
  
Stiles hugs her and says "never. We know you don't kill unless it's to save the lives of another. Dad just sent someone he trusts to protect her while he went to get you. I don't think anyone else would be able to get you to leave your shrine and Derek's the only other person dad might have sent to get her, he wanted someone to stay here with me until you could arrive."  
  
She laughs and says "you always make your excuses sound so plausible and innocent. You take after your father in that regard. Fine. I still want to meet them and have a little talk with them."  
  
Stiles smiles at her sweetly. "Of course grandmother."  
  
Victoria asks "why do you call her grandmother?"  
  
John says "Stiles mother was his father's daughter. Aphrodite is his father's wife. That makes his father his grandfather and since no one can replace his mother he refers to the fact that she's his grandmother as well as his stepmother."  
  
Victoria makes a disgusted face. "I did not know that."  
  
Stiles says "My mother overlooked he was her father, but I could never do that. I prefer the apple fall a little further from the tree than that. Frankly, I'd rather kill myself than commit incest, which is what I was looking at if I didn't accept Peter. So, grandmother, please be nice to them."  
  
She frowns and nods.  
  
Derek looks nervously at John as he nods at them. That's why? She's jealous of Melissa and wants Peter to prove he's worthy of Stiles? Peter! He sends a text to Peter telling him that the worm is expelled from Stiles and he's awake. He's irritated that a worm took him out.


	38. Symbiot and Hive

**FRIDAY, 8 April 2011**  
I'm awake, wet, and irritated that a little worm took me out of commission. A worm! I took out the Darach, and I can take on demons, but a slimy, creepy-crawly stopped me in my tracks. How is this my life?  
  
Victoria says "it appears those blade like things on their heads are precisely that. Blades. They cut their way into a new host and infect them."  
  
  
  
Stiles says "then there must be something in the zombie blood that suppresses their growth, so they remain microscopic until they find a host. Then one of them becomes the Alpha and communicates with the others like a hive. The Alpha keeps them in check until it enters a new host."  
  
John says "that's why there's only one large worm, but the blood is full of the babies that infect new hosts. We're dealing with a symbiotic hive."  
  
  
  
  
  
Chris, Allison, and Scott arrive with the last worm.  
  
Victoria carefully labels each generation of worm and puts it in a different section of the lab, so that they don't get mixed up. She tells her lab tech to dissect the worms.  
  
Derek says "it's a shame you can't see how those things function in a host so that, say Olivia, can control the worm instead of it controlling her. I mean she has more control than the others do, but still."  
  
Aphrodite says "we can create a fake colony that we can study. It won't be alive, but we can trick those things into thinking it is. That way we can see its life cycle and how it functions.  
  
Victoria says "that might help in studying them." She says THEM in the coldest and iciest voice I have ever heard.  
  
Aphrodite and I create a facsimile with transparent plastics. We gave it a pumping heart and cardiovascular system and a fake brain.  
  
  
  
We then hook it up with magic and technology so we can monitor it on a micro level and normal viewing levels.  
  
  
  
Dad says "I need to ensure that the tow truck didn't have any problems turning Roscoe right side up, towing it, and I need to get back to my patrols."  
  
I look up at that. "Roscoe? What happened? I don't remember anything after I pulled off to the side of the road."  
  
Derek says "you didn't make it that far. You passed out, and we went over an embankment. That's the first time I've ever been in a rolling Jeep. I can see why you say that's a safer vehicle. My car would be scrap metal, and I don't think we could have gotten out very well."  
  
Dad shows me a text that he's sending to Peter. "I'm picking up my cruiser after checking on the wreck of Stiles Jeep. Then I'll pick up you and Melissa. Both of you get something to eat there and tell them to put it on my tab. They'll know what that means."  
  
Peter texts back and says "Okay. Will do."  
  
Dad hugs me and leaves.  
  
  
  
  
Victoria injects a syringe of zombie blood into the dummy, and we watch. The microscopic worms quickly grow and move towards the brain.  
  
Six small worms clamor to attach themselves to the frontal lobe.  
  
The one that succeeds quickly grows another four inches. It then eats the others and sends out hundreds of microscopic worms through the blood system, followed by a transparent protein that keeps them at that stage.  
  
We see a skinny hair-like appendage that attaches to the back of the throat and the stomach. I think that's so it can get some of the brains the host eats.  
  
I say "maybe that thing at the throat is why the zombies can't taste anything."  
  
Derek says "what happens if we give it coffee or caffeine?"  
  
The tech gives the simmy an injection of caffeine, equal to a cup of coffee. We see the worm slow down and the artificial heart beat a little faster as well as the brain functions speed up.  
  
I say "wait a minute. The taurine is keeping the worm from stopping the heart and killing its host. The host now registers as severe bradycardia or maybe half dead. Olivia drinks a lot of coffee because it makes her feel closer to normal. Her body is using the caffeine to maintain her body and keep the worm sedated."  
  
I look at Victoria and say "my contact in Frisco drinks a red bull every single day because he likes how his heart feels normal. They're both sedating the worm and don't have a clue. That's why they have more control than the other zombies do."  
  
Chris nods "Aphrodite. I'm glad you could help Stiles. Would you like a ride back to your temple? I have to take the kids back to the house so we can get a shower and change, it's in the same general direction. I'd be happy to give you a lift."  
  
She smiles and says "I'd appreciate a ride. It is a long run back. I could teleport, but I don't want to attract the attention of any other gods or goddesses in the area. Your wife won't object to you taking the goddess of love home?"  
  
Derek snickers and Stiles tries to shush him as Aphrodite gives him an intense glare.  
  
Victoria says "I don't have a problem because my husband will have our daughter and her boyfriend with him. Besides, my husband knows I _**will**_ castrate him _**if**_ he misbehaves."  
  
I'm sure everyone feels the temperature drop about ten degrees as she gives a cold glare at Aphrodite. I hold my breath to see how she takes that veiled threat.  
  
  
  
Aphrodite smiles and says "I like you. Are you sure you're not related to my brother Ares?"  
  
I breathe a sigh of relief.  
  
I hug Scott before he leaves with Chris, Allison, and Aphrodite. Derek and Cora stay close to me as we work the next few hours on a cure.  
  
We finally have a finished product. It's taurine, a  simulated variant of the protein the worm keeps in the blood to control the larvae and a potent antibacterial antibiotic used to treat the brain eating amoebas.  
  
We test it on Page, the hunter that got infected. We use the echographic machine to watch as the worm attached to his brain lets go and then slides to the base of his neck.  
  
We then make an incision in the back of his neck and carefully pull out the worm, ensuring it doesn't divide into two worms. It's dead. We incinerate it to be sure. We then watch as his hair returns to its original black color. We check his blood for parasites or macroparasites or bacteria. It looks clean.  
  
We give him one last test. We put two plates of food on the table in front of him. One has brains, cooked, but it's still brains. And the other is eggs and bacon. He goes for the eggs and bacon.  
  
Cora giggles when he sounds like he's about to orgasm as he eats.  
  
I take it that he has his sense of taste back.  
  
Victoria says "it looks like it's worked. However, we need to keep him in observation to ensure it's not temporary or that he's going to react to it. Your first rat was apparently alright, but died a few hours later."


	39. Olivia's Choice

**FRIDAY, 8 April 2011**   
**AIRPORT**

  
John arrives and meets Peter and Melissa at the Airport Restaurant. Their food arrives as he walks in.   
  
He hugs and kisses Melissa. "I've missed you. Did you have a nice trip?"  
  
She smiles happily. "I missed you too. India, Germany, and Italy were amazing. Who couldn't have a nice trip? Aside from the problem of the triplet, it was very informative. The gestation and development of these babies aren't like anything I've ever encountered. It's like studying baby wolves on steroids. They mature so quickly. How are our boys?"  
  
John grimaces. "Scott looks great. He's more mature than he was when you left. He's learned a lot from Chris on his training trip, you can see it in how he carries himself."   
  
She eyes him speculatively. "What about Stiles? What aren't you telling me?"  
  
He rubs the back of his neck nervously as Peter waits for him to update her about Stiles. "Viktor infected Stiles, but his body fought it off. He was unconscious for a while. His grandmother found a way to help him expel the infection, if you want to call it that. He's a little miffed that a worm put him on the sidelines."  
  
Peter chuckles. "I can imagine that he's more than a little miffed. He took on Julia and won."  
  
Melissa frowns. "Is there anything I should know? Anything that I should be aware of now?"  
  
  
  
John says "Jackson is a siren. Stiles' grandmother wants you to learn about his physiology so you can take care of him as well as Stiles. He's half human, so she's not going to make him leave the land."  
  
Peter asks "if Aphrodite wants Melissa to take care of Jax, then why do you and Stiles _**not**_ want Melissa and I left alone with her?"  
  
Melissa looks at John suspiciously. "What? Isn't that the opposite of what you're saying?"  
  
John sighs and looks at Peter. "Aphrodite can be a little vain. Okay, very vain. She's jealous of Melissa because Stiles refers to her as his mom. Aphrodite wants Stiles to call _**her**_ that. She doesn't think either of you deserves Stiles."  
  
  
  
John helpfully adds "Stiles told her that Peter saved his life because if he didn't have a mate that he'd accept, Stiles would kill himself. He told her to play nice."  
  
  
  
Peter says "Me? Oh? Ah! I can understand that. Did his mother not find a mate or was she at the 5th generation?"  
  
John says "Claudia's _**mother**_ was the fifth generation."   
  
Melissa starts as she realizes what that means. "That means Lykaon was Claudia's father?"  
  
John nods. "Claudia killed her mate when he said he'd get her pregnant as _**required,**_ but he wasn't getting married at 18. Instead of killing herself, she let Lykaon impregnate her with Stiles. I was her bodyguard, and I fell for her, even knowing that her DNA prevented us from ever sexually getting together. I _**didn't**_ want to know how that worked, so I never asked."  
  
Melissa says "I think it involves the flap that covers the birthing canal. I think werewolf males have a different length and hardness that allows them to get past that flap. Human males don't."  
  
Peter puts his face in his hands in a disgusted look. "Can we not discuss how alien our bodies are when compared to yours, especially not while we're eating?"  
  
Both Melissa and John give him a sorry look.  
  


 

  
  
**SUNDAY 10 April 2011**   
**AT THE LAB**

  
All of the remaining zombies are at the lab for the cure.   
  
Olivia stands there twisting her fingers and looking nervous the entire time everyone gets the cocktail injections and the symbiote removed from the back of their necks.  
  
  
  
After over an hour, all of the zombies have gone through the cure and the following examination to verify it, except Olivia. When Victoria walks up to her, she holds her hand up. "Wait! I don't think I want the cure just yet."  
  
Her boyfriend Anderson looks confused. "Why not? You've been this way for over ten years. It's time to take your life back."  
  
She says "I've been keeping it sedated for a long time with my constant coffee drinking. The ability to see the memories of the people I get my brains from has allowed me to solve the deaths of a lot of people that no one would've solved without me. It helped Stiles track down the Darach. I think that I can still help people like this. I'm not ready to go back to plain old Olivia that didn't realize how precious life is."  
  
Victoria puts the needle into a hard plastic case, snaps it shut, and says "I can respect that. However, this symbiote can become dangerous if it takes over. Let's make a deal."   
  
She takes Olivia's hand as she looks into her eyes. "You come to see me, either here or at my house, every month for a checkup. We can ensure that you _**are**_ in control and _**it's**_ not doing any additional damage _**to**_ you. If your status changes, you take the cure."  
  
Olivia smiles gratefully. "Deal! Thank you, Victoria. I appreciate this."  
  
  
  
Chris says "Stiles says that you average about 15 brains a year and you've solved over 100 murders with your symbiotic visions. He also says you eat on the same brain for several days and then go several weeks before you eat another one."  
  
Anderson says "I don't have a problem with you remaining a zombie. I respect that you want to keep helping people. I don't think I helped anyone except when I worked to keep you and Stiles informed of Viktor's plans and movements."  
  
Olivia says "you helped me see that I wasn't alone and that there were others out there that need to get their life back. That helped me stay strong and do what I needed to do to protect myself and live my life as best I can. I didn't want my brother to suffer this fate, but you showed me that I'm not a monster."  
  
Chris says "Stiles said that humans are the real monsters and that being physical monsters doesn't make you monstrous. I agree with him on that."  
  
  
  
Olivia sets an appointment with Victoria, and they exchange numbers. Victoria will text her a day before to remind her, and she will write it on her calendar.  
  
Ivor will continue to study Olivia and the symbiote.  
  



	40. Aprodite Meets the Suitors

**TUESDAY, 12 April 2011**  
 **6 am**  
John has already gone to work.   
  
Stiles is drinking a cup of coffee with Peter at the kitchen table, when he gets a text from Laura Sands.  
  


  
  
Stiles puts his cup down and walks out the door as he's texting back and forth with Nurse Sands.  
  
When Peter smells the anxiety wafting off of Stiles, he follows him. He wants to protect Stiles and keep him safe. The recent zombie instance has made him leery of letting Stiles out of his sight.   
  
Stiles is still texting back and forth as he reaches for the door to the Jeep, but stops dead before he opens it. _ **"CRAP!"** _  
  
Before he can turn and run to the new emergency, Peter grabs his arm. "Stiles? What's the matter?"  
  
He looks up at Peter in confusion. He realizes he forgot all about him being here after the first text. "Aphrodite is at the hospital looking for mom. I don't think Melissa realizes that's a problem, yet. I need to get to the hospital, and my jeep isn't fast enough."  
  
He shakes Peter's hand loose and runs at Delta speed to the hospital. Peter tries to keep up but is soon left behind. He's able to keep him in sight. Werewolf sight, and that's it.   
  


Peter's faster than most wolves, and he can't believe that Stiles is just a blur. He doubts humans can see him running.  
  
  
  
 **AT THE HOSPITAL**  
Laura tries to keep Melissa out of sight of Aphrodite. Every time she feels the energy or smells the salty ozone from Aphrodite, Laura gets Melissa's attention in a different direction.

She freaks out and chanced texting Stiles as she worked to keep the two women separated.   
  
Laura breathes a small sigh of relief that Stiles is on his way, but Aphrodite is getting closer. She's not sure how much longer she can keep Melissa away without telling her that Aphrodite's here. 

Melissa would demand to meet the Goddess, and that's not a battle she wants to see happen, just yet.

Stiles says that's not a good idea yet, not until the Goddess isn't as jealous and focused more on keeping Jax and Stiles safe than who Stiles calls mom.  


Aphrodite catches on and actively works to finds Melissa. You can't do much against the power of a Goddess.  
  
The Goddess corners Melissa behind the front desk. "Excuse me. Are you Melissa McCall? I'm sorry to interrupt you."

  
  
She takes a breath and shrugs. "Okay. I'm _**not**_. I've been looking for you, and _**someone**_ was preventing me from finding you." 

She looks pointedly at Lara. "What are you doing out during the day? Oh yes. You're one of Stiles' little informants and assistants. He must have given you immunity to daylight."  
  
Laura nods and stands in front of Melissa, keeping Aphrodite from touching the human.  
  
Aphrodite arches her brow in amusement at that. A vampire's not going to stop her if she was going to do some damage. She smiles at Melissa and holds out her hand for a handshake, that Laura blocks.  
  
Aphrodite, undaunted, says "Hi. I'm Rita. Stiles said you're gorgeous, and he's not wrong."  
  
Melissa looks a little taken aback. "I don't think Stiles has mentioned a Rita."  
  
Laura tries to rush Melissa off to check on a patient. 

Melissa looks concerned.  "I checked that patient 5 minutes ago. Is everything alright?"  
  
Rita says "It's okay, little vampire. I'm not going to hurt the little human." She bounces her hips and flips her hair as she says "I wouldn't want to upset Stiles, not to mention my husband, his father. It's complicated."   
  
She looks down the hall to a rapidly approaching Stiles. "Ah, look. There's Stiles now."  
  
Stiles is suddenly standing between Aphrodite and Melissa. Melissa didn't see him because he was moving too fast.  
  
Melissa asks "can someone tell me what's going on?"  
  
Stiles looks at Laura and says "thanks."   
  
She nods and walks to her station.   
  
Stiles turns to Melissa "mom. Meet my grandmother and my father's wife, _**Aphrodite**_."  
  
Aphrodite says "you can call me _**Rita**_ though, it sounds more human."  
  
Melissa looks surprised. "The Greek Goddess Aphrodite? The one that let you keep your dad after his little accident?"  
  
Aphrodite twists her lips in distates as she sarcasticly says "if you count hunters shooting him over 30 times little and an accident. That's me. I've wanted to meet you for years now. I hear you're looking after Stiles' physical and health."  
  
Melissa says "years? I haven't known about the supernatural for more than a few months, at most. Stiles _ **has**_ talked his father into letting me find a way to save his Deltas when they have breach births."

  
Rita claps gleefully, smiles and says "fantastic. Jackson's one of my children and on land more than he's in the ocean. I won't make him return to the seas when he's half human. Stiles suggested that I teach you how to take care of Jax. If you're interested, that is?"

Melissa's mouth twitches in a smile she's trying to contain. Either Rita is over caffeinated, still acts like a teenager or way too perky to be normal. Maybe being an immortal Goddess makes it impossible for her body to figure out if she's a teen, youg adult or mature adult.

Stiles looks at Melissa and smirks. "She always acts like a teenager that's had too much coffee. If she slows down or drops the smile, then you need to run and worry."

  
Peter arrives and stands next to Stiles. "Damn! You're fast."  
  
Aphrodite smiles extra wide as she seductively walks up to Peter. She lays her hand on his chest as she flirtingly says "hi handsome. The other night was a little chaotic." She slides her finger up his chest to his chin as she says "and you, you bad boy, didn't introduce yourself. I love wolves; they're such fun in the bedroom."  
  
Peter lets out a little eep and stammers "umm" as he steps back in shock. He looks to Stiles for help as he quickly relizes she's holding onto his arm and not letting him move away.  
  
Stiles isn't how sure how far he can go to protect Peter. He sees that she's just playing with Peter and testing his attraction to him.   
  
Peter looks back at Rita with nervousness. "I'm with him! Even though you're rather attractive, I prefer men and Stiles _**is**_ my mate. I am not looking for anyone else."  
  
He looks back at Stiles. "Stiles? A little help here?"  
  
  
  
Stiles nods, steps forward, and says "could you not try to seduce my mate, please?"  
  
Melissa hides a smile behind the chart she's carrying. She wonders if anything is wrong with her because she is getting a great deal of satisfaction from watching Peter being out classed in the ego department.   
  
Aphrodite shrugs. "Maybe I'm having a little fun, and maybe I'm seeing if the big bad wolf here is worthy of my grandson. He is very handsome, isn't he? Want to share him, hon?"

Peter eeps and says "nope! No way! Not happening! Wait! I'm not sharing Stiles with anyone period! He's not into incest even if it's by marriage. I plan on being the perfect mate for him, so kindly keep your legs closed and stay off mine."

Stiles smiles and Rita laughs before letting go of Peter and stepping over to Stiles. She pats his should motherly and nods. She turns back to Peter and says "I had to see if you're worthy. Stiles is a one-guy, guy. If you ever hurt him, I'll turn you into a pig and fry up some bacon, got it wolfy?"  
  
Peter gulps and says "I'd never hurt him and my name is Peter. Peter Hale."  
  
Rita smiles at Stiles. "I like this one. He has sass."   
  
She turns back to Peter and steps towards him again. "You must have a big set of brass balls since you're not running away from me. Take care of my water wolf, or I'll have a wolf rug in front of my fireplace. I came here to meet the woman that Stiles chose to call mom instead of me."  
  
Melissa realizes that Rita is very jealous of her spot as the mom. She tries to smooth it over as best she can. "I'm sorry. I think that's because he spends more time at my house than his own, with my son. I saw him as my kid too, so mothered him as well as my own."  
  
Rita smiles. "I appreciate you taking care of him and being one adult he can allow to make decisions and adult for him."   
  
She shakes her head. "Goodness knows his father was never there for him and his dad was never the adult in the house. When do you get off? I'd like to talk shop about Stiles and Jax."  
  
Melissa looks at the clock and says "I worked last night and was supposed to get off at 6 am. My relief should have been here already. Let me find _**his**_ boss, do my hand off, and I can leave in about 30 minutes."  
  
Melissa walks down the hall in search of the day charge nurse.  
  
Peter's nervously standing behind Stiles as they watch her walk away.  
  
Rita turns to Stiles and says "she's nice and beautiful. I hear she's also a BAMF. She sounds like a younger version of me. Only she doesn't know the power of her beauty or how to wield it."

She snaps her finger and is suddenly in her normal outfit.

She sighs and says "I don't think she could pull off this outfit either." She snaps her fingers and witches back to a normal human outfit again.  
  
Stiles breathes a sigh of relief and relaxes a little. Peter notices and relaxes a little as well. He's still standing between Peter and Rita though.   
  
Peter notices and isn't entirely calm yet.  
  
Rita looks at Peter. "Tell me, Wolf. I can tell if someone's lying. I mean, I am a Goddess. Tell me. What about Stiles do you love? Is it because of the mating scent? Is it because he's a Delta and you want his power? Is it because he's a kid that's still a virgin? What about my husband's son makes you say that you're _ **with**_ him? Do you love him or merely want him?"  
  
Stiles realize she's making Peter further prove he's acceptable.  
  
Peter carefully weighs his words as he looks intently at her. "I fell in love with him when we were children. I thought he was human and unavailable because my sister pushed my nephew at him on a regular basis. I found out about him by accident. I love Stiles for Stiles. I could care less if he was a wolf, human, siren, or even a zombie. It's him, as an entire person, that I love. I hate to tell you this, but I'm also a virgin, because the one person I wanted to be with (Stiles) couldn't be with me at the time and we were both kids."  
  
She smiles happily at him. "Good answer Peter. You have my blessing." She crooks her finger at him in the 'come here' sign.  
  
He hesitantly comes up to her so she can hug him and kiss his cheek. "You take care of him for me. I better be invited to the wedding or there won't be one."  
  
He nods and says "of course. His sfety is always my goal. We wouldn't dream of not having you there."


End file.
